A New Beginning A New World: Emerald Edition
by ST Pika
Summary: My main story, being redone here in narrative form. Don't read unless you've seen the whole series and the movies starts where EOE left off. Shinji is given a choice... what will he do? Ch.0-16 are here, 17-41 are on other sites-check my profile for links
1. Prologue

Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfic Story

"A New Beginning/ A New World" by ST Pika- "Emerald Edition"

Prologue and other information:

Author note: I don't own any of the characters portrayed here. They are property of Gainax. This is simply a fanfic story starting after the end of the series that I decided to write because I had an interesting idea for a fanfic. I don't own any of the songs or lyrics I mention in this story, nor any reference to other shows or animes. I will mention who does when applicable.

Warning: Do not read this fanfic unless you have seen "End of Evangelion"- the story starts after the movie and the story will spoil parts of the movie for you. This story contains violence, adult situations, and coarse language. That's why it's T rated- it's just like the TV show. Please Read and Review, I would appreciate your comments. Let's bring this story back to the top like it was a few years ago- you the reader and your support helped that happen before and now I'm back to be on the top again.

(Skip down below the next section for the new prologue)

To all those wondering where the old story went:

Very simple, I made a mistake by posting that music quiz, and I got punished for it by having the entire story removed without warning. Thank goodness I always keep the original documents on my computer.

Why a "Emerald" Edition?

Frankly, this is another revision… and this one will make the story even better, and ensure that I can be back where I got the most readership, I hope to get more readers and recapture the readers from before. This story will be even better then before… the only thing that's on hold for the moment is the picture pages from before… once I get a hold of some money, I will bring that site back online. (BTW, green is my favorite color, so that's where the new name comes from)

Thanks to everyone for their reviews, hits on my story, etc. from before. I appreciate the support. All the stats on the old story will be posted with the next new chapter. I won't stop until this story is back on top. Now, onto the story!

Prologue:

This story begins immediately after the end of the film "End of Evangelion". The scene opens just after Asuka's famous last lines of EOE...

Shinji is still crying, though his sobs are becoming more and more subdued. He is trying to come to grips with reality and what just happened... it's just him and Asuka... and he just tried to choke her. Wiping his eyes, he turns his head and looks around at his immediate surroundings. Rei's giant white head looms eerily in the distance, staring his way...

On the ground, Asuka has remained silent since her last comment. Her mind is in a whirl, trying to figure out what happened and how she got to where she is. She almost wants to yell at Shinji for crying, but she stifles her normal reflex action in lieu of other things... such as why she is even alive and why the sky looks so weird...

'Is this reality… or is it a dream?'

To be continued in Chapter 1: End of Evangelion + 1 minute


	2. Chapter 1: EOE plus 1 minute

Chapter 1: End of Evangelion + 1 minute

This is the 2nd of the revised "Emerald" edition chapters. I will try and get a chapter or two a week back up, it does take a while to rewrite these in narrative. I hope you the reader enjoys all the hard work I've put into this story over the years. Enjoy!

Shinji is now looking over the lake in front of him, gazing around at the new world that is before him. Asuka is now sitting up as well, joining him in scanning the surroundings around them.

Shinji sniffs the air and cannot help but make an observation. "It smells… like LCL." He looks around for a moment and is simply in awe of his surroundings. "What in the hell is all of this?"

Asuka decides to speak, and she does so in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Well, I guess it's the world you wanted. You were the one who stopped Third Impact, and you did ask me..." She pauses to sigh aloud. "You asked me to help you. I guess were the only ones here on earth..." Asuka pauses again and shakes her head. "Looks like it's just me and you, Adam and Eve... just my luck. This and those killer Eva's... this was just one of those days..."

Shinji bows his head down and tries to apologize to Asuka. "I'm sorry I didn't come out there in time to help you."

A feeling of sadness overcomes Shinji as he thinks about what happened to Asuka. She soon has a reply for his last statement.

"Well, it didn't really matter in the end, anyway. Those bastards regenerated themselves..." Asuka says as she comes to grips with what happened before… she tries to push the memory of what happened out of her mind but fails. She is almost brought to tears with the memory of the pain... but she quickly thinks about something else.

"If I had known more about them, I would have knocked out there S2 unit, or whatever it was that let them regenerate." Shinji can hear her getting excited. "I still kicked some butt, though! You should have seen it, Shinji!"

Shinji nods his head. "I did see the battle, from inside my mind I saw what you saw."

Asuka rubs her head and thinks about what he just said. 'He saw the battle… from my point of view? How? If he did see that… did he see more of my past? I better ask him…' Asuka clears her throat. "Soo… how far back did you see?"

Shinji finds her question curious and quickly responds. "It wasn't much, I think back to when we first met. Why do you ask?"

Asuka quickly evades the question. "No reason… but… I also saw in your head as well, about as far back. You had some interesting thoughts in there, Shinji. Especially about me..." She says that last part as she places her hands on her hips.

Shinji blushes. "Uh... I guess." After taking a moment to regain his composure, he has a question for her. "Hey... what about you? I saw some of your thoughts, and you had some 'interesting' ones of me as well."

Shinji's comment causes Asuka's face to turn a bright red. "Well... oh shut up! I was deciding in my head whether you worthy of further attention, whether you were a real man or a coward. It seems like you were debating the same thing about me in your mind. Only it was, 'Does she actually care about anyone?' , 'Can she put her pride aside and not be a bitch all of the time', and 'Can anyone truly like me in that way?'… questions like that…"

"You're right, those were my thoughts. I never thought we would end up in a place like this! I didn't picture this as a way to get to know you. This is not earth, it's like someone's idea of hell! I want to also be back with other people, in a normal environment, like we were in before. It wasn't perfect, but we survived. I miss all of them already, our friends... Asuka, I'm sorry…" Shinji starts to cry, his heart filled with sadness about their current situation.

Asuka looks at Shinji and realizes the true impact of their current situation. Everyone and everything is gone. The ravaged landscape that surrounds them appears to be the only future that they will face. She contemplates what to do and say next and then stands up...

"I'm sorry, Shinji."

Asuka puts her bandaged right hand on his shoulder. "I wish there was something we could do, but I don't think there is. My feelings in the past for you aside, I guess we have to make the most of it, now. I guess I'm stuck with you, Third Child, whether I like it or not... "

Shinji stops crying in response to what Asuka just said. He realizes that she is absolutely right, they have to move forward now, together...

" I guess we'll have to make due, Asuka." Shinji says with a sigh.

Both pilots stand still and just stare out in the space in front of them, not speaking for almost a minute. Their new surroundings still inspire feelings of loneliness, isolation, and uncertainty with just a glance. Both are lost in thought when something suddenly appears in front of them...

A genuinely frightened Asuka grabs a hold of Shinji. "Who... or what is that?"

"I have no idea!" Shinji says as he tries to figure out what's going on.

The ghost-like figure begins speaking to them. "Do not be afraid!"

"It's a little to late for that!" Asuka says with a hint of sarcasm.

The ghost-like figure speaks again and tries to get their attention. "Is this the reality you wanted, or do you want a different earth? You do have a choice, since you were the one who controlled the outcome of Third Impact."

Shinji and Asuka are shocked to see the figure materialize and take the form of Rei Ayanami. "You can set out a new path for Earth, Ikari. The only thing that cannot change is the event of Third Impact taking place. It has happened, and there is no turning back. What do you wish to do?"

Shinji tries to figure out the full mean of what was just spoken to him. 'I have a choice... but what does that mean? She said I could set a new path...'

"Wait... hold on a second. You're saying I can change the present, and bring back all of the missing people/souls that were on Earth when Third Impact happened?"

Rei slowly nods her head. "That is correct."

Asuka looks over at Shinji hopefully. "Well, this is our chance. Shinji, what do you want to do? We have a chance to see Misato, Hikari, Pen-Pen... everyone again. Go for it, Shinji."

Shinji cannot help but sigh as he remembers what happened just prior to Third Impact. "Misato was bleeding to death before I went down to my Eva, she probably died down there." He pauses to hold up a cross that Misato gave him. "She gave me this..."

Rei continues her explanation. "Everything will be like it was just prior to Third Impact. No one will remember the events after that, and the JSSDF attack force will find themselves somewhere else. The other Eva units will be deactivated and disabled."

"I guess its time to make a decision here." Shinji takes a moment to think to himself. 'I want everything back the way it was... Asuka and I can't live in this environment. I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away!'

Asuka waits for Shinji to respond… and when he does, she cannot help but be happy because of his words.

"Rei, can you make the world in the same state that it was just before the third impact, and make sure that Misato and everyone else is ok. Is that ok with you, Asuka?"

Asuka slaps Shinji on the back. "Nice to see you get the guts to make a major decision like that. Of course it's fine."

"What about you, Rei?" Shinji says, wondering about Rei and her fate in all of this.

Rei feels confused as a result of the question just asked of her. "What about me...?"

"Why don't you come back and live as person as well? Otherwise, everyone will be asking about you, and that could lead to questions that don't need to be brought up..." Shinji says, thinking ahead about what would happen in the near future.

"I guess that can be done, if it is your wish. What do you want to do?" Rei replies with a slight bit of hesitance.

Shinji puts his hand on Asuka's shoulder nervously and looks at the redhead. "Ready, Asuka?"

Asuka nods her head and then Shinji makes his wish known.

"Rei, I want the scenario I had just described earlier. The Earth back to the way it was just before Third Impact, as we just talked about. I want you back as a person as well. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Seems fine to me. Now, let's get this started, dummkopf."

Shinji takes a deep breath before speaking his next words. "Go ahead, Rei."

"Very well. Your wish will now come true…"

Streams of light start emitting from Rei, like the light coming from the sun. The LCL lake and all of the surrounding area also starts to glow. Bright light is everywhere and continues to spread, soon engulfing the entire earth. Asuka and Shinji both pass out, and have strange feelings and dreams...

Some time later, both wake up with a slight headache, near Kaji's melon patch in the Geofront. Both get up almost simultaneously and rub their eyes... and then look at Rei, who is also feeling slightly groggy...

To be continued in the next chapter: Chapter 2: The Earth Renewed- All's right with the world, or is it?

Hope you enjoyed this first of many redone chapters, be on the lookout for more as the summer rolls on.


	3. Chapter 2: The Earth Renewed

Chapter 2: The Earth Renewed

I'm combining all three parts of chapter 2 into one chapter as part of my "Emerald" Edition redo… the originals were just too short to justify separate chapters. I'm glad to see that I'm getting people's attention again with this story- it will always be updated on all 3 sites at the same time: Here, fan-fics-r-us, and Mediaminer, so to whichever one you want to and leave me a review, so I know how the rewrites are looking. Now, onto the chapter!

Asuka and Shinji have just awakened in Kaji's melon patch in the Geofront, having passed out just moments ago. The melon patch and the rest of the area is exactly like it was moments before Third Impact. Asuka is still in her plug suit, she is holding her hand on her head- a throbbing head pain is bothering her. Shinji is standing up, observing the area...

Asuka places a hand on her head and then looks at Shinji. "Shinji, my head hurts for some reason..."

Before Asuka can say another word, a stream of light comes from the sky and hits her. "Oww... Shinji! I'm seeing..."

A flood of images engulfs her mind- mainly images of Third Impact, from her own perspective and others including Shinji.

Shinji sees what's happening and is very concerned. "Asuka, are you okay?"

Asuka shakes her head. "My head..."

The images continue to enter her mind- she sees Shinji's entire life flash before her eyes, tears of pain start to stream down her face as she witnesses all of the terrible things that Shinji had gone through in his life, all from his perspective. Asuka places a hand on her forehead and groans aloud. 'Damn… this feels likes a really bad headache!'

"Asuka! Asuka! What's happening to you?" Shinji cries out, seeing her in very obvious pain.

"I... don't... know."

The images flowing into Asuka's head start to trickle off and stop, the last things that she sees are memories of Shinji being happy- memories with his friends, especially her.

"It stopped… but I have no idea what just happened."

Shinji puts his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

A shaken Asuka responds a moment later. "I-I'm not sure, Shinji- my head was just flooded with images, I saw Third Impact from countless perspectives... even my own death, and then, for some reason, your whole life."

"My life?" A confused Shinji asks a moment later.

"I truly felt what you went through... and I just want to say… sorry for being so pissed off at you before, Shinji."

Shinji nods his head. "That's okay..."

All of the sudden, the same stream of light that hit Asuka appears again and hits Shinji. "Oww... Asuka..."

Asuka looks over and notices that the same thing is happening to Shinji. "Shinji? What's going on?"

Shinji cringes slightly as the images flood his mind. "I think I'm getting hit with images like you are…"

"Shinji!"

Asuka starts to shake him in an effort to get him out of it… but it has no effect. "Come on, snap out of it!"

A spaced out Shinji starts mumbling aloud. "So many images..."

Images of Third Impact in Shinji's mind switch to images of Asuka's life, her pain, especially her childhood and her mother. Asuka's mother's death is the one memory that really strikes a blow in Shinji's mind.

"Asuka... I had no idea..." Shinji says as tears start to trickle down his face.

Asuka is very concerned and curious about what he's seeing. "What are you seeing, Shinji?"

Shinji takes a deep breath as the images come to end, ending with happy memories of Asuka finding her self confidence and finding out that her mother was truly with her all along, and memories of time with Shinji.

" I... think it stopped." Shinji wipes his eyes and stops crying. "I guess I saw what you went through as well, Asuka. Where the hell did that light come from?"

Asuka shakes her head. "I don't know… but let's get out of here…"

A moment later, out of nowhere, Rei appears. "Go where?"

Shinji turns around and is shocked to see Rei standing there. "Huh? Where did you come from, Rei?"

Asuka is also scared as well at her sudden appearance. "You just appeared out of thin air..."

Rei nods her head. "You asked me to come back, to be a separate person from Lilith. So here I am. The last thing I was asked to do was give each of you the full memories of the other person, so you could understand one another better. Isn't that what you both wished for in your mind just moments before I restored the planet?"

Shinji realizes that he did ask for that. "Y... yeah."

Asuka also responds with a "Yes..."

Rei nods her head in acknowledgement. "Good. I also gave both of you the full scope of what happened during Third Impact, so you will never forget what mankind tried to do. I have this knowledge as well. It is up to you to make a real future for yourselves. Now, what do you want to do next? Should we go to the command center and check the status there?"

"Sounds good to me. Get up, Shinji!" Asuka says with a smile. "We should get going right away!"

"Well, I agree with Rei about going to the command center, but that might take a while..." Shinji points at debris strewn hill between them and the command center.

"We have to climb that, you know…"

"Oh, come on, Shinji, Rei. Let's go. You guys aren't afraid of a little climbing are you?" Asuka says, trying to get the other two motivated.

Shinji summons his courage and responds. "I'm not afraid, let's go!"

Asuka, Rei, and Shinji travel across the Geofront, towards NERV headquarters- at least what's left of it. As the they travel, the trio notices the immense hole above the Geofront, as well as the huge crater left by the explosion of the subsequent N2 mines.

Shinji looks up at the sky in awe as the walk. "I can't believe they dropped so many mines... SEELE must have been truly nuts."

Asuka sighs aloud. "They wanted Third Impact so badly, that they went all out, I guess."

Rei notices something else nearby. "Look, over there." She points to remains of Eva Unit-02, which were ripped apart and thrown everywhere along with the burning remains of the nine EVA's that SEELE sent over.

Asuka nearly throws up upon seeing the condition of her Eva. Blood is everywhere, arms, legs, every part of the EVA was ripped apart. The sight of the gore brings a sickening sensation to Shinji and Rei as well.

A thoroughly disgusted Asuka comments on the sight before them. "That's what happened to my Eva, Shinji... and what happened to me..."

"That's horrible..." Shinji turns his head away from the sickening sight of Asuka's mangled EVA.

"I hope that we can live in a better place now that those maniacs and their machines are stopped. It looks like the JSSDF is gone, too… I wonder where they disappeared to?"

Rei flashes a subtle smile at the mention of this, she does know where all of the troops went, but she's not saying, at least at the moment. Shinji had just stood next to Asuka, and in a gesture of support, placed his hand on her shoulder. Rei did not want to interrupt the moment of bonding between the two of them...

Asuka looks at Shinji and shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know… but who cares where those idiots went, as long as they aren't still here trying to kill us. Let's keep walking..."

The trio continues to walk towards NERV headquarters, climbing over mound after mound of debris and rubble on their trek. The remains of headquarters get closer and closer, and a measure of excitement starts to come over Asuka and Shinji. Rei remains calm, as usual- but is also eager to get back to headquarters.

Asuka leads the way, with Shinji behind her and Rei in the back. The terrain gets less forgiving as they inch closer and closer to their final destination.

Meanwhile, deep under the earth, in Terminal Dogma, major events transpire that will change this new world. Consciousness returns to other people...

As Shinji, Rei, and Asuka are making their way to NERV's central command center, two figures lie unconscious in Terminal Dogma, in the depths below the command center. Inside Terminal Dogma, below the LCL stained red cross, a woman's body lies floating in the LCL pool. The woman slowly awakens, and checks herself for a bullet wound that she knows should be there, but isn't. As she floats in the pool she notices something odd and turns her head turns towards the cross and notices that Lilith is gone.

'Where's Lilith? And why am I still alive? I could've sworn that I saw what looked like a ghost Rei... and then I felt a strange sensation, like I was one with others... but I can't remember anything after that... weird. Anyway, I gotta get out of here...'

Ritsuko kicks her legs to push her body over to the platform. She takes a deep breath as she grabs onto the platforms hard, cold surface. As she gets out of the pool of LCL, she notices a man lying on the ground and is immediately frightened. An unconscious Gendo Ikari is laying on the platform's edge.

A scared Ritsuko starts talking to herself. "Oh my God, he's still alive! I gotta get the hell out of here! If he sees me, I'm a dead woman for sure!"

Ritsuko runs for her life, taking a last glance at Gendo and shaking her head in disgust. She quickly heads for the nearest elevator but then realizes that it would be a bad idea to be seen by anybody- questions would be asked and there would be a search for her. A nearby service hatch provides a entryway to the inner workings of the complex. She starts the long, laborious climb up a ladder towards the surface of the Geofront. She reasons to herself... 'If I can make it out of here without being seen, then it'll be no problem to get back into what's left of Tokyo-3 and disappear...'

After exiting Terminal Dogma, she makes her way out, using whatever passages she can to keep out of sight. She travels up various service crawlways and vents, and finally arrives at the surface, over an hour later and quickly makes herself "scarce"...

About two minutes after Ristuko's swift exit, a very confused Gendo Ikari awakens and is surprised by what he observes.

'Huh? What happened? I could have sworn I got chewed up.'

Gendo looks at the red cross and notices that nothing is there. 'Where the hell is Lilith? Where's Rei?' He then looks at his hand and notices that Adam is still merged with his hand.

'Well, at least you're still there. What's going here? I can't remember anything. Did Third Impact happen?'

A semi-panicked Gendo pauses for a moment to try and figure out what to do next…

'I better get up to the command center and see what's going on.' A thought suddenly occurs to him. 'What about her?' After peering down at the LCL below the cross, Gendo realizes something.

'No body...? Her body must have sunk into the fluid... I'll look for it later. Can't have any "loose ends"...'

Gendo leaves Terminal Dogma and takes an express elevator back up to the Central Command Center. As he travels up the elevator, a thought crosses his mind.

'Why are the elevators at full power? It looks like the JSSDF was never here. There is no damage anywhere. This is quite odd. Maybe Fuyutsuki knows what happened...'

The elevator continues up the shaft towards the command center, where the technicians and Commander Fuyutsuki are regaining consciousness. Confusion is ever present their as the newly awakened assess the current situation...

Commander Fuyutsuki stands up and looks around cautiously, and is shocked to see only NERV personnel in sight, no JSSDF troops are anywhere in sight. Aoba Shigeru and Hyuga Makoto wake up as well, Maya Ibuki is the last one to awaken just moments later.

Fuyutsuki can't believe his eyes. "What happened? I could've sworn we were being fired at; the Third Impact was about to happen... and then... nothing. Can any of you remember anything?"

Maya shakes her head. "Not a thing, sir. My mind feels so clouded."

Hyuga also comments on their surroundings. "Where did all of the troops go?" He peers over the edge of the platform and realizes that there's no one down there…

"How could all of those troops just disappear? This is really confusing..." Aoba says as he touches his forehead.

"I'm just as confused as you are. Where's Commander Ikari?" Fuyutsuki says, wondering about the Commander's whereabouts.

Aoba gets right on the task of finding Commander Ikari and begins to punch in commands into the computer in front of him. "Searching now, sir."

A moment later a beeping is heard as the locator program has located Gendo Ikari. "He's on his way up here, sir. Should be here in a minute or so."

Fuyutsuki has Hyuga proceed to the next phase of checking the base. "Check the status of all personnel in the building. Find out if there are any non-NERV personnel anywhere in the area."

"Roger that."

Hygua immediately begins punching commands into the computer and after a few moments, a beep is heard.

"I'm glad to report that there's no JSSDF personnel in or out of NERV headquarters, sir. It's as if they were never here, excepting the damage that's all around us."

Fuyutsuki breathes a sigh of relief. "Find out if they are anywhere in the Tokyo-3 region."

Commander Fuyutsuki notices a puzzled look on Maya's face and asks her "What's wrong, Lt. Ibuki?"

Maya shakes her head in astonishment. "Uhh... I don't know how this is possible- I did a check to see how many people we lost in the assault... no one died. I am reading life signs from of all of our personnel. Only one is still unconscious, sir- Major Katsuragi."

"Dispatch a medical team to her location immediately." Fuyutsuki says with a sense of urgency.

Commander Ikari walks into the command center a moment later, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened. He looks around for a moment and then looks at Commander Fuyutsuki.

"Status, Commander Fuyutsuki."

"All personnel are... alive. I don't know how that is possible, and the troops are nowhere to be found. We have extensive damage to headquarters, but computers and the Magi are still online. It seems like everyone has memory loss..."

" I have encountered that as well. No one here remembers anything…" He leans in and lowers his voice to a near whisper. "I still have Adam, but Lilith is gone."

A puzzled Fuyutsuki looks at Gendo. "How could that be? This gets more confusing every second. We have sent a medical team to get Major Katsuragi; otherwise, all personnel are at their posts awaiting orders."

"Check the Magi system. See if they have any information about what happened." Gendo turns his head and glances over at Maya. "Lieutenant. Ibuki, can you locate EVA unit 01?"

Maya inputs a search command into the computer. "Looking now, sir." A beep a moment later gives her an answer. "It looks like Unit 01 is lying in the center of the Geofront, right in the center of the blast area. I am reading no power emanations or any other signs of power in it. It appears to be intact, sir. I am also reading nine other major energy readings around Unit 1. I can't say what they are, sir- too much damage to the sensor system."

"Energy readings? Send out a reconnaissance team to see what's going on over there. Recover Unit 1. Send out a team to bring back the remnants of Unit 02, as well." Gendo says as he thinks about the situation. 'This is very puzzling indeed…'

Maya sends out the teams and cannot help but think about Unit 02 and Asuka. 'Unit 01 is ok, but Unit 02 is still shredded to bits... poor Asuka.'

Aoba brings another important development to the Commanders' attention a moment later. "Sir, I can't locate any of the pilots. Our sensors in the Geofront have been severely damaged. I can't get life readings on any of them."

"Repair the circuits and locate the pilots immediately." Gendo says coldly. "Fuyutsuki, do the Magi have any information on what happened?"

Fuyutsuki shakes his head. "It appears that the last readings indicated an Anti-AT field being generated somewhere and then... nothing. No record of what happened to the JSSDF or us. I don't know how that could happen…" He pauses to punch a few more commands into the computer. "There's no evidence of tampering, and no contact from the other NERV computers that were trying to take over."

"Hmm…" Gendo looks up for a moment and then remembers some more of the events that happened just prior to his "blackout". "What's the status of the other MAGI systems?"

Fuyutsuki glances over at the information displayed on the computer in front of him. "It appears that they are inactive. SEELE would never have stopped trying to infiltrate our systems... something's not right here. What happened to the committee?"

Gendo shakes his head. "I don't know. Let's hope for our sake that it was something..." Gendo grins. "Something bad… we're in no shape to repulse another attack."

Aoba walks over to the two Commanders. "Sorry to interrupt, but medical teams have recovered Major Katsuragi and have brought her to the infirmary. She's going to fine, sir."

"Good. Fix our external sensors immediately. I need to know what's out there." Gendo says with a sense of urgency.

Orders continue to fly across the command center as Gendo and Kozo try to make sense of what happened and to restore the computer system to full power. In the lower depths of NERV headquarters, in an abandoned tunnel, a crumpled body lies against a wall. The body was thrown there some days ago, discarded to prevent anyone from seeing this man again. There is no smell of decay in the air, however. In fact, it starts to stir... a confused figure wakes up, looks around, and tries to make sense of it all...

To be continued in Chapter 3: Recovery

Hope you like this newly redone chapter, another new one will be coming soon along with some more rewritten ones.


	4. Chapter 3: Recovery

Chapter 3: Recovery

Emerald edition note: I will try and redo these chapters as I get time to do so, I am quite busy with work and school. I will be generally posting new chapters on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, around 11 AM Central Time. Thanks for the feedback so far, I'm glad people are finding the story again!

Ryogi Kaji comes to his senses and is totally confused. He can remember being shot, and then later having a strange feeling that he was with Misato, and then... nothing. A mild headache still lingers in his head. He thinks to himself... 'I'm alive... this has to be real...'

After looking around at his immediate surroundings, Kaji realizes where he's at and thinks about what to do next. The area where he is at is dark and foreboding, and is generally isolated from the main building of NERV headquarters. Having used some of the corridors in this area to avoid detection before, Kaji is well aware that a body dumped here might not be found for a long time, if ever... which explains why he ended up in this place...

"I wonder if Third Impact happened? I'm alive, something must have happened. Why is my mind so clouded?"

After looking around and seeing no one else in sight, Kaji takes a deep breath. "I guess I should get out of here, before I'm seen." He looks on a nearby wall to find a section ID number, to gage his position and is shocked.

"Damn! I'm all the way down here! Those idiots really wanted to make sure no one found my body- this is one of the most remote spots in this abandoned complex… it's going to be a long climb..."

Kaji stares up at a long service crawlway and takes a deep breath before climbing onto it and making his way through the passages and corridors leading to the surface of the Geo-front. The destruction that he sees when he gets to the Geo-front shocks him. He realizes that SEELE must have gone all out and really, really wanted Third Impact. He sees what appear to be the remains of EVA units in the distance, but decides not to let his curiosity put him at risk. After a short walk, he finds an access point to the emergency exit tunnel system that services the monorail that runs between the Geo-front and the surface. He quickly and stealthily makes his way up the tunnels towards Tokyo-3. Back in NERV headquarters, in the Infirmary, Misato Katsuragi has finally awakened... and has one major headache.

A very disorientated Misato rubs her head. "Where... where am I?"

A nearby nurse walks over to Misato and explains the situation to her. "You're in the infirmary, Major. You were found lying unconscious... like the rest of us were a little while ago."

"What do you mean by that?" A very confused Misato replies a moment later.

"Everyone in headquarters was knocked out, and then could remember nothing about what happened. We were under attack, and a lot of people reported having a strange sensation of leaving their bodies, and then... nothing."

"I had that feeling too... felt like I was with..." Misato's voice trails off as she thinks about Kaji. "Wait a second here. Where's the JSSDF troops?"

The nurse shakes her head. "I don't know. Commander Ikari said that they had all disappeared for some reason. This is all so confusing, but at least everyone's alive..."

Misato can't believe what she just heard. "No casualties? Man, this is really playing with my head, and I haven't even been drinking." Misato pauses for a moment and then thinks about her next plan of action. "Am I fit to leave? I would like to go up to the command center and see what's going on."

"I have no problem with that- go ahead, Major."

Misato leaves the infirmary and heads up to the central command center. The scene now turns to the Geofront, where the three EVA pilots get ever closer to what's left of the pyramid shaped NERV headquarters building. They start to climb another mound of earth and rubble, when the ground starts to shake and rumble...

Asuka clutches onto Shinji. "What's going on? Why is the ground moving like that?"

Rei looks down at the ground and realizes what's going on. "It appears that this mound is not entirely stable. We should get off it as soon as possible."

Shinji nods his head. "Right. Let's go..."

Asuka interrupts Shinji's thought. "Go forward! Come on you two, let's get moving! I'll take the lead…"

Asuka starts to run forward, soon reaching the crest of the hill. She reaches the top, and looks back at the other two pilots.

"Come on! Get the lead out!" She says, almost yelling.

Shinji and Rei begin running and try and catch up to Asuka.

"We're coming, hold on a second!" Shinji says as he waves to Asuka.

" We should be very cautious… this area is not stable." Rei says as she makes her way up the hill.

After a few moments, all three reach the top of the hill. Asuka points at NERV headquarters. "We're almost there! Let's go!"

Shinji tries to curb some Asuka's enthusiasm because he's concerned about the area and how unstable it appears to be. "Asuka, let's be careful and not rush, ok? It looks pretty steep on this side."

Asuka smiles confidently back at Shinji. "You worry too much, Third Child."

After starting down the other side of the hill, however, the ground gives way and Asuka slips. She cries out for help. "Aahhh! Help me!"

Asuka falls and starts to slide down the hill, rapidly approaching the end, which leads to a cliff. She tries to slow her self down, but is still in pain from the damage to her right arm. Asuka continues to slide toward the cliff as Shinji and Rei are quickly and cautiously making their way down the hill, trying to get to Asuka as soon as possible.

Asuka continues to slide down the hill… she knows that within 20-30 seconds she'll be at the end of the hill… which is a huge chasm in the earth. She cries out once again for help as she desperately tries to slow her decent. "Oh shit... help!"

Her brain scrambles to figure out a way to slow down and she digs her hands into the ground in a desperate attempt to stop which causes her great pain. "OWWW!"

"Asuka! Hold on, we're coming!" Shinji cries as he moves forward at an ever-quickening pace, throwing all caution into the wind. 'I can't lose her… she came back for me…'

Asuka hears Shinji and tries even harder to stop. "Shinji! I can't stop!"

Rei has a quick idea about a way to help, she yells out "Dig your heels into the ground!"

Asuka, now mere yards from the cliff's edge, forces the heels of her plug suit into the ground which slowes her down considerably. She then flips over and grabs the ground, coming to a complete stop. "Whew! I'm... okay."

Shinji and Rei approach Asuka's position about thirty seconds later. They are six feet away from Asuka, who is holding on for dear life...

A very concerned Shinji extends his hand towards Asuka. "Are you ok, Asuka? That was close."

Asuka takes his and is soon back on her feet. She brushes off her plug suit and is about to say something when the ground beneath her gives way, falling into the deep chasm. Asuka manages to jump forward, grabbing on to the hill's rock face. Her grip is loosening, however. Beads of sweat start to appear on her face as she hangs on. Her fingers start to ache and tremble, and she starts to slip.

"Help me! I can't hold on much longer!" Asuka cries as her grip starts to loosen on the rock.

"Asuka! Hang on!" Shinji cries out as she cautiously approaches her position.

Shinji and Rei cautiously approach the rock face and the grab onto Asuka's arms, just moments before she would have fallen to her death. Shinji takes the right arm, Rei the left arm and pull Asuka up. All three pilots back away from the edge and go to a more stable position. Asuka immediately embraces Shinji...

"Thank you Shinji! You saved my life…"

Shinji blushes, not used to her being so close. He's momentarily at a loss for words but then softly speaks. "Umm... it was no problem. I didn't ask you come back with me just for me to lose you again- Asuka... you have to be more careful."

Asuka wants to get angry at Shinji for saying that she should be more careful, but recognizes in her heart the he is right. She realizes that maybe that memory-sharing thing both of them had wished for was a good thing after all.

Asuka embraces Shinji tighter. "I got it, Shinji. I'm so used to thinking about myself only that I forget that others may have concerns for me as well."

"That's right. Always remember that I…" Shinji gazes into her eyes and continues speaking. "Love..."

Rei interrupts the warm moment by bringing their attention back to the problem at hand. "We should continue moving on towards the command center."

Asuka slowly breaks the embrace and begins to get angry at Rei. She sarcastically says "Thanks for spoiling the moment, wonder-child."

Rei takes a deep breath and tries to suppress an emotion response. 'I feel… angry? No, it can't be… can it?' She takes a moment to formulate an appropriate response for Asuka. "My name is Rei... pilot Soryu, and remember that I also helped Shinji to save you."

Asuka is almost ready to start a fight, but is too drained to do so. She then does something most unexpected…

Asuka extends out her hand in gesture of friendship to Rei. "You're... right. I… I'm sorry... Rei." She swallows her pride and continues. "Thanks for saving me... and you can call me 'Asuka'"

Rei's face registers a smile for a brief moment as she takes Asuka's words to heart. "Okay… Asuka… it was no problem helping a fellow pilot."

Shinji puts his hand on Asuka's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Asuka. You two have been at each other for too long..."

Asuka scratches her head in confusion. "I could've sworn that I saw Rei smile just now... Shinji, is something wrong with Rei?"

Shinji and Rei have sweatdrops at the mention of this by Asuka. Rei starts to explain her theory on why she maybe experiencing emotions when Shinji interrupts…

"Asuka, I asked Rei to come back for another reason besides the fact that her absence would raise questions. I seen that she didn't get a chance to live a real life, she was always being controlled and manipulated by my father."

Asuka nods her head. "That's was very noble of you, Shinji. But won't that happen again if she goes back to NERV with us? We should figure out what we're going to say and do when we get there, I mean... I should be beyond dead..."

"Asuka is right; we should discuss what we will do when we get to headquarters." Rei says, reminding the others of their current mission.

Shinji peers over the edge of the cliff. "Let's go a little further, get off of this mound, and when it's safe, discuss it."

Rei nods her head in agreement. "That is wise. Let us proceed."

The trio walk on the edge of the mound, carefully avoiding the edge, and find a path down that heads towards NERV headquarters. Rei can see a noticeable change in Shinji and Asuka already; the sharing of the memories between them has had a profound effect. Rei hopes that she will get to live a "real" life like Shinji said earlier...

At the same time as Asuka, Rei, and Shinji make their way down the hill to the perimeter of NERV headquarters, the SEELE council convenes. They are most distressed; to say the least, about their current situation and why the earth is still like it was prior to Third Impact, with a few noticeable exceptions.

Keel Lorenz address the group first. "My brethren, what has happened? Did the Third Impact occur or not? I had a feeling of oneness and then... back to this cruel world. How could this be?"

SEELE 02 sounds off on that comment. "Unknown. Was this in the scrolls and we missed it? The Impact was started, I do remember that much."

SEELE 03 is next to speak. "It appears that our EVA's are offline and are on fire. I am still getting sensor readings from the plugs, however. They are being... captured by NERV recovery teams."

A very angry SEELE 04 speaks next. "The JSSDF reports that all of their forces are back in their home bases as if nothing ever happened! How could this be? No human force has the power to transport people, wipe out memory...disable all five of our MAGI systems."

"Impossible!" Cries SEELE 07.

A new take on the events is mentioned a moment later by SEELE 10. "Maybe it was something of the divine..."

A large argument erupts at the mention of a divine power interfering with their plans. Keel quickly calls for order.

"Stop fighting! We must figure out what happened... check out the scrolls with a scrutiny that we have never used before." He turns and looks at #10. "Do you have a thought as to what happened? Silence, everyone else."

SEELE 10 turns and clears his throat. "Being the one who has spent the most time reading the scrolls, I offer my humble suggestion as to what happened. I know we can't remember what happened after we instituted Third Impact, but..." There is a long pause while #10 thinks about the Dead Sea Scrolls…

"I think I remember something in the scrolls that may explain what happened. The one who was at the center of the event, had the real control over the result, not us, the ones who triggered it. Jesus Christ in the scrolls made the decision to be crucified, even though he had ample opportunity to avoid that fate. He chose to be crucified to save mankind. I think that applies here, as well. The pilot of Unit 01 could have embraced the oneness, completing the Third Impact. This committee has studied the file on the pilot, and thought he would have been the perfect instrument for this, being so depressed with his life and himself, we thought he would have enjoyed the chance to be totally happy with the new reality that would have been... it seems that he wasn't happy with the oneness for some reason, and called for this reality to return. How this is possible, I don't know. The subsequent happenings here and to our EVA's, MAGI computers, and our minds must have been a byproduct of that wish. We need to study the scrolls and see if this event was in there, we need a new strategy..."

An indignant SEELE 06 speaks up immediately. "New strategy? It's obvious. We failed. There may never be another chance to do this again. Who knows what happened to Lillith, Adam, and the Lance of Longinus. Mankind may be stuck on this path... a possible dead end."

Keel calls for order. "Order! This committee needs to get their respective computers online and start researching again. If Third Impact was stopped, it may be able to be instituted again. We should also formulate a plan for this reality, if we are truly stuck in it and the oneness cannot be achieved again. One thing is for certain; Commander Ikari and his NERV location will pay for their treachery, in any case. We need to rebuild our forces. Dismissed!"

The SEELE council members get to work in their respective places/countries and try to find out an explanation for what really happened- and what to do about the loss of NERV headquarters and its resources...

To be continued in Chapter 4: The Plan

Hope you enjoyed that redone chapter, more to come…


	5. Chapter 4: The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan

Emerald edition note: Looks like I'm having a little time to spare from work at the moment, so I'm taking the time to redo some of these earlier chapters.

As this chapter opens, the three pilots are on a flat, barren plateau next to NERV headquarters. The trees that had once made up this forest clearing have been blown to bits, leaving only stumps, if anything at all. Ash and dead plant matter litter the ground. Asuka and Rei sit on one of the remaining stumps as Shinji begins to speak.

"Well, what's the plan? I think we should just play dumb and say we don't know anything about what happened."

Rei nods her head. "That would be wise. You, Asuka, and I are the only ones to retain knowledge of really happened here. It is very critical that we keep this a secret."

"I agree with Rei. Now, what about Rei and your father, Shinji?" She looks at Rei. "Rei, what are you going to do?" Asuka says, curious about her response.

Rei immediately knows what to say in return. "Commander Ikari will probably try to use me in some way, but I will not let him go too far. I am a person just like you and Shinji. I will play along with what ever he plans, but remember, I am on your side."

Shinji and Asuka are shocked to see Rei begin to tremble as she continues to speak. "I just want to figure out myself, and try and live a real life... and make my own destiny...

A few tears fall from Rei's eyes as the new emotions hit her.

Shinji tries to think of something encouraging to say to Rei. "Rei... we're here for you. Asuka and I will help you out, right Asuka?"

Realizing all of the trouble and pain Rei has gone through, Asuka chooses to respond to Shinji's question by putting her hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Me and Shinji here will help out whenever you need it. It's the least I can do for a fellow pilot and for someone who helped to save my life."

Rei is surprised at this change in Asuka. "Uh... thank you, Asuka."

Asuka is full of new pep and energy. "Okay, then! Everyone knows what to do- we all have our stories straight. If you're ready, Rei, Shinji, let's go!"

Asuka stands up. "Come on, let's get going and see what's going on the command center."

Shinji gets on his feet. "All right. Lead the way, Asuka. Just be a little more careful..."

Asuka turns around and winks at Shinji.

"Don't worry; I don't want to repeat that last experience."

"I am sure they will be surprised to see us..." Rei says as she stands up.

Rei, Shinji, and Asuka make there way from the former forested area into NERV headquarters and get in an elevator to go to the command center. The command center has, in the mean time, gotten internal and external sensors back online. The MAGI system is back to full power as well. Various technicians are pounding away at the keys, investigating the current situation and working on restoring the remaining non-operational systems per Commander Ikari's orders. After a few minutes, Aoba looks up from his terminal and speaks to Commander Ikari...

"Sensors back up, sir. MAGI system back to nominal status."

"Very good. Any sign of the JSSDF or the EVA pilots?" Gendo says as he folds his hands.

"No sign of the JSSDF, but we don't have many external sensors remaining... the pilots are..."

Aoba looks at the computer screen and is confused. "They're... on their way up here right now, sir. I don't know how… but…"

"This should prove interesting. All three pilots?"

"Yes, sir."

Maya looks over Aoba's shoulder and at the computer display. "You mean... Asuka is alive? Thank God. I was almost sure that she was dead."

Misato appears in the command center a moment later and walks over to Commander Ikari.

"Misato Katsuragi reporting for duty, sir. What's our status, Commander Ikari?"

Gendo turns and looks at Misato. "MAGI and most of our sensors are back online. We have teams out recovering Unit 01 and Unit 02, Major. The pilots are on their way up here now, as well..."

Misato is surprised by his comment. "What? You mean... Shinji and Asuka are alive?"

Misato is about to speak again when a clang is heard from the elevator shaft. Rei walks forward towards Gendo's station. Asuka walks a few steps and speaks out...

"That's right, I'm alive. Those wimpy new Eva's couldn't kill me... I'm invincible! Asuka Langley Soryu can never be beaten!" Asuka makes a peace sign and smiles.

Shinji runs over to Misato and she hugs him. "Misato! I thought that I had lost you!"

Shinji begins to cry tears of joy and Misato begins to cry as well.

"Shinji! I'm glad you're alive! I thought I would never see you again." Shinji puts Misato's cross into her right palm.

"What's this?" Misato asks, not remembering right away what it is.

"It's your cross... remember you gave it to me before I went down the elevator... I kept my promise..."

Misato takes the cross and puts it around her neck. "You did. Thank you. It's so nice to see you, Asuka, and Rei again..."

"You mentioned something else, Misato. I don't remember exactly what you said, something about 'Doing the rest when I get back...'" Shinji says as he dries tears.

Misato turns red and quickly deflects any ideas that may be forming in Shinji's head, as well to stop Asuka from getting the real meaning of her words...

Misato scratches her forehead. "Oh, that... I must have been rambling on... I was loosing a lot of blood there… I was probably talking nonsense…"

Luckily for Misato, Shinji takes her words at face value and drops the topic. "Oh, okay... never mind then…"

Misato steps back from Shinji and gives Asuka and Rei a quick hug, she is really happy that they are alive and okay. After composing herself, she turns around and looks at Commander Ikari. He steps away from his post and begins to talk to Rei...

"What happened to you and the other pilots? I thought you had returned to Lilith..."

"I do not know what happened, the last thing I remember was awakening in the Geofront, next to the two other pilots."

At a nearby station, Asuka starts looking at the computer displays and begins talking to the "Bridge Bunnies"…

"So, what's been happening in the command center here? I heard you guys had some action going on..."

Hyuga shakes his head. "That's not even the word for it, Asuka..."

"More like total chaos... it was nuts in here, Asuka." Aoba says as he turns to look at the redhead.

Misato nods her head. "They're right. The JSSDF had us by the throat and then... they disappeared into thin air."

Asuka is curious about that statement. "Really? Where the hell did they go? Did you find them yet?"

"Nope, but at least they're not here; otherwise, we'd be dead. They had us outmatched with their heavy firepower..." Aoba says, remembering the horrible battle from the recent past.

Hyuga decides to share some information with Asuka. "Yeah, it seems like this may have been a set up by the committee, our funding was cut back prior to this incident, so we didn't have the money to keep a lot of guards and weapons..."

Gendo walks over to Asuka and asks her a question. "Pilot Soryu, do you remember anything about what happened? Everyone here has some kind of amnesia…"

Asuka shakes her head in the negative. "No sir. I remember being...torn to pieces, impaled, but other than that, nothing, sir."

Gendo now turns his attention to his son. "What about you, Shinji? Do you remember anything?"

"I remember being taken up by those other Eva's into space... beyond that, I can't really recall anything. It's all so fuzzy and distorted." Shinji says as he carefully words his reaction.

Commander Fuyutski walks over and joins the conversation. "It seems like everyone has amnesia or something... I've been in contact with other agents of ours on the surface and in Tokyo-3... no one knows anything. It's probably the same story all around the world..."

Rei walks over and ask an important question that had been failed to be asked yet, at least to her knowledge. "Have you located the JSSDF troops?"

Gendo folds his hands. "No luck on finding them so far…"

Rei walks over to a computer station and implements a search program into the computer. She does know where the JSSDF are; since she was the one who moved them as part of Shinji's wish- it is the only part of the restoration process that she can remember doing. After ten seconds go by, a beep is heard as the troops have been located.

"There are the JSSDF troops, sir. Back in their bases it seems- it looks like they never left."

Fuyutski is very curious about how she did… and so quickly. "How did you do that, Rei?"

Rei tries to give them a realistic explanation without giving out certain information. "It was simple, sir. I just hacked into some other computer systems in Tokyo-3 and used their tracking systems to find the troops."

"Very good, Rei. Lt. Ibuki, get me the head of the JSSDF on the phone immediately. I would like to speak with him." Gendo says, complementing Rei.

The entire command center turns and stares at Commander Ikari in disbelief. No noise is heard except for the beeping of the computers in the command center. After a moment of silence, Maya speaks...

"Uh... right away, sir." She pushes a few buttons and holds the phone out towards Gendo. "Got a direct line, sir."

The focus of attention now goes to the upper part of the command center, where Commander Ikari is about to contact the head of the JSSDF.

Fuyutski lowers his voice and steps closer to Commander Ikari. "What are you doing, Ikari? What do you plan to say to them?"

"Do not worry, I have a plan..."

Gendo starts to input different commands into the computer in front of him, typing at a rapid pace, almost as fast as Ritsuko would. "I think it's time to take a bold step, and get rid of some of the problems that have been hampering our movements for too long."

Fuyutski looks over Gendo's shoulder. "What are you typing in?" After watching the screen change, Fuyutski is shocked.

"Why are you going to send that information out? That could ruin us; the government would come back here for sure!"

"I am editing this report, any mention of us in a negative way will be removed. No sensitive or incriminating information will be given out. It will still be 99.99 accurate, though. SEELE's manipulation of NERV and of us will become public knowledge. With some careful editing here and there, it will look like we were trying to stop SEELE and Third Impact, contrary to what has been submitted by the other NERV locations and SEELE. They will pay for trying to have us destroyed." Gendo says, explaining his plan.

Fuyutski is skeptical about this idea. "You really think this will work? The Japanese government could order us to shut down again…"

Gendo grins. "They won't shut us down... I will tell them that next time the troops will disappear and will not come back- those fools will think we have some kind of new weapon and they will want us to use it to protect this city and this nation. It's so easy to figure out what they want... politicians and military officials are all the same... people are so predictable."

'This will buy time for me to see if I can be united with my Yui again, or if that goal is out of reach permanently...' Gendo thinks as Commander Fuyutski contemplates Gendo's last words.

Kozo Fuyutski really thinks out what Commander Ikari just said. 'So then we will become a valuable resource to the government... maybe his plan will work. Anything is better than being attacked again, and if SEELE and the other NERV locations are out of the picture, we should be fine.'

"I agree. Send out the report. If anything, in can only help our case. The uprising that this report will cause will be..." Kozo says, voicing his opinion.

"It will be most helpful. I know the government in the United States will be quite upset when they learn of what's been going on their own soil. After all of the innocent casualties from the Nevada base's disappearance, they were quite angry. I think the United Nations is about to have an emergency crisis...member will turn on member when this report goes out... each person will try and protect their own interests, especially if they were tied in with NERV or SEELE.

"The UN could collapse..." Another thought comes to Kozo's mind.

Gendo dismisses the thought. "I'm sure some kind of order will emerge from the chaos... now… shall I contact the JSSDF and the president of Japan?"

Fuyutski nods his head. "Go ahead. I hope it all works out like you planned..."

"It will..." Gendo pauses to pick up a phone. "Fuyutski, check on the status of our other NERV 'friends…'"

Fuyutski gets right to work. "Checking now..."

Back on the lower level of the command center, Misato is talking with Aoba and Hyuga- Shinji, Asuka, and Rei are sitting down in nearby chairs. All are discussing the current situation...

Misato speaks at a low volume. "It seems like Commander Ikari is up to something... but I don't know what."

"Well, maybe his plan will work; we don't need the JSSDF back here again." Aoba says, hoping that his theory is correct.

Hyuga, however, isn't so confident about that idea. "It seems a little bit suspicious to me. The Commander always has another purpose for almost every action that he does... what is there to hide now?"

Misato wonders in her mind… 'I wonder what's down in Terminal Dogma now? And what's with this new plan? I'll have to find out his true intentions...' She looks over at Hyuga. "You'll keep me informed if anything comes up, right?"

"No problem."

Misato now turns her attention to the EVA pilots and addresses them. "I should get you guys down to the infirmary, just to have you checked out. Asuka, it looks like your bandages are all torn, we should get those changed. Let's go."

After taking a few steps, she gets the attention of Commander Fuyutski. "Commander, I'm going to take the pilots down to the infirmary to be checked out and to get Asuka some new bandages."

"Go ahead. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Misato takes Shinji, Asuka, and Rei down to the infirmary. On the elevator ride down Misato begins wondering about Asuka's bandages and how they got into their current state.

"Asuka, how did your bandages get like this?"

Asuka nervously fidgets for a moment. "It's a long story. Why don't you take us out for dinner, and I'll tell you the whole story. I'm sure you can use a break from work..."

Asuka smiles and begins thinking to herself. 'That ought to do it... she'll take us out for sure... Misato can be so predictable sometimes...'

Misato thinks about what Asuka just said. 'Hmmm... I could use a break. There has been too much going on here lately...'

"Ok, dinner it is. Rei, are you coming with us?"

"I will join you for dinner." Rei says heartily.

Shinji decides to take a moment to remind Misato about something. "Make sure you pick some place with vegetarian dishes, Misato."

"Don't worry, I have just the place in mind. We should celebrate anyway; I mean, all of us should be dead, right? I think a party of some sort is order!" Misato says with a wink.

The three pilots look at each other, a knowing look passes between them. They all know how right Misato is but cannot tell her the truth at this point. The elevator arrives at the level where the infirmary is. The group of four step off the elevator and go to the infirmary. Inside a nurse begins examining the pilots, beginning with Asuka...

"What happened to you?" The NERV nurse says as she examines Asuka's bandages.

Asuka decides the best course of action is to feign ignorance. "I... don't know. This is how I was when I became conscious earlier."

"Let's change those bandages, and look at your arm and your eye, to make sure there's no serious damage."

Misato sits down in a chair on the far side of the room as the nurse begins to examine Asuka and change her bandages. Rei and Shinji sit down in adjacent chairs and talk to Misato…

"It's a miracle Asuka is alright, from what Maya told me, those other Eva's tore Unit 02 to shreds... but then again, its a miracle that all of us are alive and ok... damn... this is so confusing... I think I'm going to get a headache."

"Sometimes in life it is better to accept what happened and not ask any questions." Rei says a moment later.

"You may be right, Rei." Misato says, agreeing with Rei. She turns to look at Asuka, who's now sporting a new set of bandages. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. The nurse said I'd be able to get rid of the eye patch when we get home, but the arm may take up to a week to heal all of the way. I'm going to need some help at home..."

Asuka pauses to look at Shinji intently. "I think Shinji can give me a hand if I need it... right, Shinji?" She says that last part with a wink, causing the Third Child to blush.

"Uh... yeah, sure- no problem Asuka."

"You know what, I was thinking that we would just go home, and then I'll order something to be delivered. There is a new pizza place that just opened, and it wasn't damaged in the attack, so... what do you guys say we do that instead of going out for dinner?" Misato says, hoping that the kids will agree with her.

An excited Asuka quickly responds with a smirk on her face. "Sounds good, Misato. We all know how poor you are..."

Misato turns and looks at Asuka, with a look that could kill. Shinji looks at Asuka and wonders why she said that. Rei also stares at Asuka.

Asuka defensively waves her hands. "I was just kidding, ok? Jeez, a girl can't make a joke with out getting killed around here..."

With that comment, Misato's face softens to a smile.

"I know you were, Asuka. I just wanted to scare yah..."

Asuka shakes her head. "Gee, thanks…"

"Anyways, let's get going…" Misato says as she motions towards the exit.

The group of four leaves NERV headquarters and heads back to Misato/Shinji/Asuka's place. Asuka changes into her yellow sundress (the one she has worn in many episodes of NGE) Misato orders three pizzas, one veggie pizza, one cheese, and one with the works. As they wait for the pizzas to be delivered, Asuka goes to the bathroom to remove the eye patch.

"Hey Shinji! Give me a hand here!" Asuka yells out into the hallway.

Shinji walks in the bathroom and sees Asuka in front of the mirror.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to take off my eye patch, be careful, ok?"

Shinji puts his hand on her left shoulder. "Hey, I would never hurt you on purpose. Let's see how that eye looks..."

Shinji gently pulls off the eye patch and looks at her face. "Doesn't look too bad, just a little puffy."

"Yeah, its not too bad..." Asuka smiles sweetly at Shinji. "I look ok, right?"

Shinji nods his head and stares into her eyes. "Of course you do. You look beautiful… especially those wonderful blue eyes that you have…

Asuka blushes as a result of Shinji's forwardness. 'He really likes my eyes! I knew he did, though… maybe this memory sharing thing isn't so bad after all. "Shinji..."

Asuka leans forward to kiss him… and is stopped by an all too familiar voice coming from the other room.

"Hey! Pizza's here! Time to eat, Asuka, Shinji!"

Asuka is pissed off to say the least… a perfect romantic moment is now gone. "Scheisse! Interrupted again!"

Shinji sighs aloud. "I guess we better go in the living room now, so they don't get suspicious."

"Hey, Shinji. Let's try that again later, ok?" Asuka says with a smile.

"Sure."

Shinji takes a moment to think about what just happened. 'Wow, she almost kissed me again! I got to find a way for us to try that again... I would like to be closer to her... I felt so warm inside...'

Asuka and Shinji walk into the living room, where Rei and Misato have set up the pizzas and are already eating. Pen-Pen is on the floor, watching the TV as he eats some pizza out of his bowl.

Misato stares at the two new arrivals. "What took you guys so long?"

"Shinji had some problems taking off my eye patch..." Asuka says as a quick excuse.

Shinji plays along with Asuka's comment. "That's right..."

Misato is a little bit suspicious about that comment but lets it pass. "Ok... well, go ahead and eat! Food's getting cold! Asuka, can you get me a beer, please?"

"Sure."

Shinji sits down and starts to eat as Asuka goes over to the refrigerator and gets a Yebisu beer, then returns to the living room.

"Here you go." Asuka says as she hands the cold Yebisu beer to Misato.

"Thanks."

Misato quickly opens it up and starts to guzzle the beer down… but soon everyone's attention suddenly becomes focused on something besides Misato's drinking habits. The television screen changes programs and an emergency broadcast alert comes on.

Shinji is puzzled about what just happened. "I wonder what's going on? It can't be an Angel or something like that, otherwise they would have called us."

Misato shakes her head. "I honestly don't know."

"We'll find out in a second..." Asuka says as she wonders what the emergency could be.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an emergency bulletin..." The voice of the TV announcer begins the explanation of the emergency a moment later.

Find out what the broadcast is and find out the results of Commander Ikari's discussion in the next chapter, Chapter 5: Global Chaos


	6. Chapter 5: Global Chaos

Chapter 5: Global Chaos

Emerald Edition note: I'm working on the new chapter right now, have about 10 pages written so far. I'm trying to redo these chapters and make a new one at the same time.

This chapter opens in Misato's apartment. Shinji, Asuka, and Rei are watching the TV with Misato and Pen-Pen when a special news bulletin comes on.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an emergency bulletin... there has been a major conflict in Matsushiro branch of NERV. Earlier today, classified documents were released to the president, which lead him to prompt the closing of the Matsushiro NERV facility. The officers in charge have refused to surrender the facility and have opened fire on the investigation team sent to interview key NERV personnel. Details about these documents have yet to be made public, however, they have must have been quite important to call for such drastic action..."

"What in the hell is going on here?" Misato says, shocked by what she just heard.

"It seems that Commander Ikari sent his documents out to the president..." Rei says, nodding her head.

"It seems that they believed my father's story, otherwise... that could have been our NERV facility under attack again. That would be hell..." Shinji says, shuddering at the memory of the past attack.

Everyone's attention is drawn back to the TV as the announcer makes another statement. "Major update! It seems that negotiations are not working...the JSSDF may be called in to shut down the facility until further notice... we will bring you more information as it becomes available..."

The television goes back it's regular programming... and the apartment is silent.

Asuka sighs. "Well, I guess they believed Commander Ikari's story. Those other facilities that were trying to get us are big trouble now."

Misato chugs the rest of her beer and then speaks. "Yeah… I think they're worse off then us, though… but it serves them right."

Rei speaks up a second later. "SEELE. Those other NERV facilities were being run by that organization. The president must want to investigate the facility and see if Commander Ikari's story were true...the answer would lie in their computer system and the personnel themselves. With the charges that were brought up, I don't blame the president for wanting to check out the facility for himself."

Asuka turns to look at Misato. "Misato, what kind of defense force does the Matsushiro facility have, Misato? Could they stop the JSSDF if they came in?"

Misato scratches her head. "Actually... to tell the truth, I have no idea. Whatever they have, it would still be hard to defend against the JSSDF; those guys are true military professionals. They still have damage from the startup of Eva Unit 03, and remember that SEELE's priority was the construction of the other EVA's and causing 3rd Impact, not repairing that facility..."

Shinji starts to think about the situation, going into deep thought. He starts to think about what his father has just initiated... and the consequences of that action.

Asuka notices the serious look on Shinji's face and gets concerned. "Hey, Shinji, what yah thinking about?"

"Well... I was thinking about what happened to the facility in Matsushiro... the same thing might happen to the other facilities in China, United States, and Germany. What if SEELE tries to do something to us in revenge? We have no Eva's..."

Asuka nudges Shinji. "Remember, third child, I fought all of the production models they had made up to this point. They don't have any left at all. We have what's left of those damn machines. If they try and use some kind of military action, I'm sure we can stop them..."

Misato interrupts Asuka's line of thought. "It seems that the JSSDF is working with us now... any military action against us would be stopped by them… if that's not ironic, then I don't what is…"

Rei looks at the wall and notices the time. "I think that I should go. It is getting late, and we all have to participate in the community clean up that the president ordered earlier today."

Misato gives the last piece of pizza to Pen-Pen, who greedily swallows it down. "Well, it's about time that he did something like this, we really need to fix up this city, so maybe people will want to come back to Tokyo-3. Maybe Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke will be back soon... I know you guys would like that..."

"I guess it all depends on their family heads, but I'm sure they'll come back. Now that the Angel attacks have stopped, maybe we can rebuild the city." Shinji says, trying to be positive.

Misato nods her head. "Yep. Rei, you were going to head out, right?" Rei nods her head.

After clicking a button on the TV remote and turning off the television, she turns and looks at the pilots. "Asuka and Shinji can you show Rei out please? I'll talk to you three in the morning..." Misato yawns and scratches her head and belly. "I'm so tired…"

The three teens say good night and Misato says the same and heads into her room, where she immediately falls asleep. Pen-Pen has the same idea and goes over to his refrigerator, pushes the button, and goes inside. He promptly falls asleep as well, leaving Rei, Shinji, and Asuka in the front room.

"I can show myself out, you two should get some rest as well."

"Wait a second... maybe this would be a good time to take a walk." Asuka pauses to think about the rest of her idea. "Rei... why don't Shinji and I walk you home…"

"That is not necessary." Rei says, shaking her head.

Asuka enthusiastically replies back. "Oh, but I insist..." Asuka grabs Shinji's arm. "Come on, let's go!"

An annoyed Shinji goes along with Asuka's idea. "All right..."

Rei and Asuka start walking out of the room, and go towards the front door. Shinji is close behind them, but then stops and goes to grab his windbreaker from his room.

Asuka yells down the hallway from the front door entrance. "Shinji, come on! What's taking you so long?"

Shinji yells back. "Coming!"

Shinji starts to walk to the front entrance, while putting on his windbreaker and realizes something. 'What's the rush? Wait a second... she wanted us to be alone, and we would be alone walking back from Rei's place... maybe this was a good idea after all...'

Shinji meets Asuka and Rei at the front entrance of the apartment. The trio walk to Rei's apartment, traveling on near deserted streets. It is past 10:00 P.M., and the majority of the remaining residents of Tokyo-3 are asleep. A dismayed Asuka comments on how deserted the city looks to her two friends, just as they reach Rei's front door.

"It looks like there is hardly anyone here in Tokyo-3 at all..."

"People will return soon. Man is a resourceful species." Rei opens her door and turns to look at Asuka and Shinji. "Thank you two for walking me home. I will see you both at the cleanup tomorrow. Good night."

"'Night."

"Good night."

Rei walks into her apartment and closes the door, leaving Asuka and Shinji standing outside. Rei is exhausted and changes for bed. She quickly falls asleep in her bed- it has certainly been an interesting day for her. Outside her apartment, Shinji and Asuka decide what to next...

"Well, Shinji, what do you want to do now? Do you want to back home, or..." She pauses and winks at Shinji. "Do you wanna do something else?"

Shinji sweat-drops as a result of Asuka's last statement. Asuka notices and promptly replies.

"I mean, did you wanna talk or something?" Her eyes narrow. "What did you think I meant, Shinji?"

Shinji begins to get nervous and starts to sweat as a result of Asuka's glaring look and begins stumbling for a good answer t her question. "Oh... uh... nothing Asuka. Sounds good... let's talk for a while. Why don't we go to that bench we passed on the way back and we can talk there."

"Great. Come on, let's get going!" Asuka says happily.

Asuka and Shinji start to walk back down the road back towards their apartment. On the way, they stop at a wooden bench, which sits on the sidewalk in front of a small park. The streets are deserted. Asuka sits next to Shinji, who promptly puts his right arm around her.

"What did you want to talk about, Asuka?"

"Well, I noticed earlier today that you really deep in thought about something, and I'm not talking about the NERV thing, either. You looked really distracted... it has nothing to do with our relationship, or me does it? Please tell me, Shinji..."

Asuka lays her head down on his right shoulder and waits for his response.

Shinji is unable to hide his feelings and tells her what's on his mind. "Uhh... you're right. It has nothing to do with that news broadcast. I was just thinking about what happened during Third Impact, I mean to say… I was thinking of when I was begging for help. Everyone, even you, rejected me. I choked you, and then I started to do it again when we emerged from that sea of LCL... I'm pathetic..."

Asuka perks up at this, and stares at Shinji with a look of pure rage.

"Shinji! Don't get all depressed on me again. I know why you choked me, but... you know I was angry with you." Asuka pauses to point at Shinji. "You never learned to love yourself... you waited 'till I was comatose to tell me how you felt about me. I wish you would have told me earlier... but it's ok. I'm still here, you didn't really hurt me. I'm glad you got the guts to come back to reality in the first place. Otherwise, we wouldn't be back here... together... in the real world." Asuka takes a deep breath and tries to calm down.

"But I was just so mad... hell, I almost wanted everyone to die." Shinji begins to sob. "What kind of person am I?"

Shinji covers his face with his hands while Asuka shakes her head and begins to get angry again.

"Hey! Don't crucify yourself, dummkopf. Don't run from your feelings. Stand up to them! I didn't come back to be with a loser! You made the right choice in the end, that's all that's important."

Shinji clenches his fist and stops crying. "You know what, Asuka… you're right."

Asuka smiles. "I came back to be with the Shinji that was heroic and who had a backbone, the Shinji who saved me several times, including earlier today. Don't worry about the past too much... it'll hurt your head."

Asuka puts her arm around Shinji and then all is quiet for a few moments. Both teens reflect on their words to each other. A strong, stiff breeze comes in from the east a few moments later, making Asuka shiver.

"Where did that breeze come from? It's c... ccold." An annoyed Asuka says as she rubs her hands together for warmth.

"Here." Shinji takes his arm away from Asuka, and removes his windbreaker. After putting the coat on her shoulders, he speaks softly. "I don't want to see you freeze, Asuka. You can have my coat."

Asuka blushes. "Thank you, Shinji. See, you can be a gentleman if you really try. Asuka puts her arms into the sleeve of the coat and immediately feels warmer. "I feel much better..."

Shinji flashes a smile at Asuka, then turns his head and looks at the sky. "The stars are really out tonight..."

Asuka turns her view up towards the heavens as well. "Yeah... you can actually see some of them because of the dim lighting around here."

Shinji and Asuka small talk while staring at the sky and enjoying each other's company. After a short time, they just look at the sky. Asuka falls asleep, putting her head on Shinji's shoulder. At the same time, another pair of people is also talking about the future, thousands of feet below Shinji and Asuka...

In NERV's Command Center, Commanders Ikari and Fuyutski have just finished talking to the president of Japan via videophone.

Fuyutsuki looks at Gendo. "It will begin tomorrow... there will be no meddling any longer... your plan has worked perfectly."

"Indeed. The document goes out in six hours to the heads of the U.S., Chinese, and German governments. The president will be investigating many members of the UN as well... the traitors will be revealed soon enough. However, there are other pressing concerns. What is the status of Eva Unit 01?"

"It seems to have only minor damage. All attempts to restart it, however, have failed. Unit 02 has been brought back, but that could take several weeks or months to restore, if ever."

"I see." Gendo folds his hands. "Start research into the technology used by the other Eva units that attacked us. I want to know how those things regenerated after Unit 02 critically damaged them. Maybe some of that technology can be used on our own Eva units."

"Where are we going to get funding for all of this? There is no committee giving us funds anymore..." A concerned Fuyutski replies back.

Gendo already knows the answer to that question. "I have made arrangements with the Commander of the JSSDF, along with the president of Japan. Money is being forwarded to us as part of 'scientific research'. There will be no problems."

Fuyutski nods his head in astonishment. "Well, you've done it again, Ikari. What remains to be seen is what will happen to the UN. Will it collapse? Be replaced? Or simply fade into history, as so many organizations have done when corruption runs rampant?"

"That remains to be seen. Mankind has been restored to this earth again, it seems. This current scenario may be unique, even SEELE cannot predict what will happen next. We are in uncharted waters..."

The commanders go to work, preparing for the revelation soon to come. Back on the surface, Shinji is thinking similar thoughts as Asuka soundly sleeps next to him.

Shinji speaks softly to himself. "I've brought back the real world... but have I done the right thing? It looks like chaos may result from father's report; the world could go out of control..."

Asuka, half awake, gives a reply to Shinji's comment. "You can't get concerned over a few little problems..." Asuka tries to suppress a yawn, but fails." History is full of situations like these; it'll be all right. Just one more obstacle in life for the people of the world to overcome, that's all."

"That sounds so philosophical..." Shinji says, skeptical about the thought she just brought out.

Asuka softly protests. "Hey, I had some philosophy courses in college..."

Asuka falls back asleep and Shinji lets her sleep for a few minutes before realizing something.

Shinji begins to nudge Asuka. "Hey, wake up! We gotta get home!" He takes another look at his watch. "It's midnight!" Shinji begins to panic. "What if Misato notices we're gone? What will she think?"

Asuka rolls her eyes. "Relax already! Don't freak out! I'm sure she's still sleeping, and if not, we'll just make up something. You worry too much, Ikari. I'm sooooo tired..."

Asuka tries to fall asleep again but Shinji stands up and takes her hand.

"You may be right, but we have to go. We can't spend the night out here on the bench."

"I'm too tired to walk, Shinji." Asuka motions at his back. "Let me get a lift on your back..."

"What? Come on, Asuka... you can walk- we're pretty close to home..."

Asuka gets angry with Shinji for missing the whole point of her request. "Shinji! I'm giving you an opportunity here... to prove your true feelings for me." Shinji is greeting with a smile a moment later.

"Be a man and carry me back... please?" Asuka says sweetly.

"Oh... all right. Get on."

Asuka climbs onto Shinji's back. "Hold on tight. Here we go..."

"Thank you, Shinji..." Asuka switches to a commanding tone of voice. "Walk faster! Schnell!"

Shinji sighs aloud. "I'm going, I'm going..."

As he carries Asuka home, Shinji cannot help but think to himself- 'The things I do for this girl... still... she's worth it...'

A short time later, Shinji and Asuka arrive back at the apartment. Shinji goes in and goes directly to Asuka's room, being careful not to make any noise.

Shinji talks in a whisper. "Ok, we're back. You can get off now."

"Thanks for the lift..." Asuka pauses to place a kiss on Shinji's cheek. "Tonight was fun."

Shinji starts to blush as Asuka climbs off of his back and plops herself down on the bed.

"Good night, Shinji. See yah in the morning..." Asuka falls asleep on the bed.

Shinji takes the blanket on the bed and puts it over Asuka. "Good night, Asuka."

Shinji quietly leaves the room and goes to his own, where he lies down on his bed and falls asleep almost immediately, his mind dwelling on his last thought to himself... "It's been a long day for the world. What have I begun?"

The next morning, Misato is up early, trying to make a non-instant breakfast for everyone, to celebrate. Thirty minutes later, she knocks on Asuka and Shinji's doors.

"Breakfast is ready! Come on, get up! We gotta lot to do today!"

Asuka opens her door and walks into the kitchen half-awake. She takes a seat and begins to eat the omelet Misato has prepared. Shinji is getting dressed in his room.

"Be out in a minute, Misato!" Shinji calls from his room.

"Ok, but hurry up, your food is getting cold."

Misato turns around and looks at Asuka, immediately noticing that she is wearing Shinji's windbreaker. "Asuka..."

Asuka tries to respond despite having a mouth full of food. "Mmmw... what is it Misato?"

Misato glares at Asuka. "Why are you wearing Shinji's windbreaker? What did you two do last night?"

Asuka looks down and notices that she is still wearing the windbreaker.

'Scheisse! I forgot to take this windbreaker off last night! What should I tell Misato? Hmm... maybe the truth will work the best here...'

Misato taps her finger on the table impatiently. "Well, I'm waiting..."

Asuka cannot help but be a little nervous as she replies to Misato's question. "Uh... Shinji and I walked Rei home last night, and on the way back, it got cold, so Shinji gave me his windbreaker to wear. I must have been so tired when I came back, that I forgot to take it off. That's the whole story."

"Really? Hmm… you know… lately I've noticed that you've been nicer to Shinji..."

Asuka begins to get defensive. "You're reading too much into this..."

At that moment, Shinji comes out of the room. He comes to Asuka's defense...

"Misato, I just gave her my windbreaker because she was cold. That's all..." Shinji pauses to sniff the air and smells the omelet. "Is that a real egg omelet?"

Before responding to Shinji's question, Misato has another idea to sort through. 'I better watch these two, I think that Third Impact must have affected them... or maybe there was something there already, and I didn't see it?'

"Yes, Shinji, it is. Go ahead and eat."

"Say… this tastes real and it's good. Are you sure you cooked it?" Asuka says jokingly.

Misato begins to get angry despite being used to these sort of comments from Asuka. "Yes, Asuka. I cooked breakfast. Now eat. We'll be leaving for the clean-up site in 45 minutes. I'm going to watch some TV and wait for you guys to eat and get cleaned up."

Misato stands up, heads into the front room, and begins to watch some TV. In the kitchen Asuka and Shinji are rapidly eating their food.

Asuka talks softly to Shinji. "Thanks, Shinji. I still think she suspects something, though..."

Shinji whispers back. "No problem. I think we should talk later, so we can discuss how we're going to handle telling other people about our... relationship."

Shinji flashes a smile at Asuka and she returns his smile with one of her own. The two teens finish their breakfast and Asuka dashes off to take a shower, leaving Shinji alone with his thoughts at the table.

'Third Impact must have done something to Misato, she can actually cook something that's not instant and it tastes good...'

A thought sudden comes to mind. "Misato, is there anything on the TV about the other NERV facilities?"

"Let me check." Misato flips through the stations until she gets to the news station. "We'll find out in a second..."

The TV anchorman on the TV begins to make an announcement. "Our next story in world news this morning. Chaos in the UN... the entire UN committee is under investigation this morning after classified documents were sent out to all member nations. The NERV facility in Matsushiro was secured this morning, and the personnel are being questioned as we speak. Several key personnel seem to be missing however..."

"I guess they got Matsushiro..." Misato says, wondering what else could happen next.

The news report continues. "Elsewhere in the world, China has announced that the Beijing NERV facility will be shut down until further notice. No reason was given for this unexpected development. Germany reports the sudden closing of their Hamburg and Berlin NERV facilities due to an 'internal emergency'…"

Asuka comes out of the shower, dressed in a red T-shirt and jeans, ready for the community clean up. She walks over to Shinji and gently taps him on the shoulder.

"Shinji, go ahead. I'm done with the bathroom."

"Misato let me know if anything else comes up on the news." Shinji says as he stands up.

" No problem. Be quick, Shinji. We gotta leave soon."

Asuka sits down on floor next to Misato. Misato takes a look at Asuka and asks: "How's your arm doing?"

"It's ok... still hurts, though. I put new bandages on it. How does my eye look?" Asuka says, concerned about her appearance.

Misato smiles. "It's a lot better... there's only a little swelling left." Misato glances at the TV. "You missed some interesting news, Asuka."

Both women turn and look at the TV as another report is read. "The United States has reported that their Massachusetts NERV facility has refused to let government officials in for questioning. Military action is being considered... the president will make a decision soon."

Asuka is surprised by the situation and how serious it's getting. "Wow... this is getting really serious. Who knows what will happen next?"

Misato nods her head. "I totally agree with you, Asuka. Who knows?"

To be continued in Chapter 6: Clean Up

Don't forget to R and R… Chapter 6 will be combined, so it's not split into two parts like it is now on mediaminer and fanficsrus. New redone chapter on Friday 8/4… and for those who are waiting for a new chapter, I'm happy to report about 10 pages are already done. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 6: Clean Up

Chapter 6: Clean Up

Emerald edition note: Combined the original two part chapters into one chapter, and added more detail. I'm glad to see I got some new readers… I'm hoping that all of the old readers will come back, too… especially when I start getting to the really good chapters. The infamous joke chapter is not that far ahead… I will be taking extra care to make that one even funnier then before.

This chapter opens up with Asuka and Misato watching the TV in the living room of the apartment that they share with Shinji. After watching another five minutes of other news clips, Misato looks at her watch and notices the time...

"Shinji, you almost done? It's about time to go..." Misato yells over at the bathroom.

Asuka joins in the yelling as well. "Hurry up, dummkopf! We have to go!"

"Be out in a second..." Shinji says as he hurriedly gets dressed. 'I better get out there quick or they'll really start getting angry…'

"While we're waiting for Shinji, Asuka, why don't you get those three backpacks in the corner and put them by the front door for me. I have to grab a few more things to take with...

Misato gets up and walks into her room while Asuka begins to get annoyed.

"Why do I have to do everything around here?"

Asuka gets up and walks over to a corner of the living room, where there are three different colored backpacks lying in the corner. "I wonder what these are for?" She says softly as she picks up the pink one and notices the initials ALS on it. "Hey Misato, is the pink backpack mine?"

"Yeah. The blue one is Shinji's and the black one is mine. I had our initials put on the packs as well. Don't look inside, I have surprises for you and Shinji in there..." Misato says from her room.

Asuka cannot help but get more curious about what's inside. "Oh... but I wanna see what's in there now..."

Misato walks back into the living room. "Just wait 'till later, ok? I have something special for both of you. I picked up these backpacks this morning, I couldn't sleep too well... so I got up early, bought the backpacks, and made breakfast. You and Shinji can use them for school or anything else you want..."

The bathroom door slides open and Shinji steps out, dressed in blue jeans and a brown shirt.

Asuka puts her hand on her hip and looks at Shinji. "It's about time... are you ready?"

"Yes."

Asuka smiles. "Good. Now, catch!" She throws the blue backpack across the room to Shinji, who catches it and begins to examine it.

"This has some weight to it, what's in it?"

Misato wags her finger teasingly at the two teens. "Don't peek! Let's go!"

Misato starts to walk towards the front door and grabs her backpack when she gets there. "Bye Pen-Pen! We'll be back later!"

Asuka starts for the front door. Shinji is just standing there; backpack on, waiting for her. Asuka starts to walk past him, then grabs his arm and starts to drag him out of the apartment. Pen-Pen grabs a beer and watches some TV... he can see the new bond forming between Shinji and Asuka.

Asuka teases Shinji a little. "Is this why you were waiting, to have me drag you out of the house?"

Shinji blushes slightly. "Uh... not exactly."

Shinji and Asuka finally make it out of the apartment, and then start to walk with Misato towards the community center, where the city clean up assignments are being given out. On the walk over, Asuka asks Misato again if she can open the backpack, but is told not too, much to her chagrin. Shinji contains his curiosity for the time being.

The trio arrive at the community center a little while later, one of the few surviving tall buildings in Tokyo-3. They are given a clipboard that lists all of the assignments available for the residents of this particular area of Tokyo-3. Misato looks at the list and decides to take a supervisory task, due to her command experience over at NERV. The clipboard is passed over to Shinji and Asuka, who look at it and try and make a decision...

"There are some interesting assignments on here... what do you think, Asuka?"

Asuka shrugs her shoulders. "I guess... but most of them look sorta boring to me..."

Misato gets a little annoyed by that comment and goes into "major mode". "You two have to pick something, so get to it!"

Asuka sighs. "Oh, all right..." She points to a line on the paper and looks at Shinji. "How about this one, Shinji? I think it'll do."

"I guess... we have to pick something, anyway." Shinji says with little enthusiasm.

"Don't get all excited about it. I just LOVE that enthusiasm that you have sometimes..." Asuka says jokingly… which makes Shinji annoyed.

"Let me see what you picked..." Misato says as Asuka hands her the clipboard, she looks at the task that Asuka selected. "You two go over to the clean-up organizer over by the front door; he'll give you some bags and other things you may need to use. I am going to help supervise and organize here, so I guess I'll see you two later. Have fun!"

Misato pauses to hand each of them a piece of paper. "Once you two leave the community center, read the note, and then look in your backpacks to see what I gave you as a surprise. I gotta get going, see you two later!"

Asuka and Shinji walk to the front door as Misato walks off in a different direction to get her assignment. After talking to the clean up organizer, the two are given some gloves, garbage bags, and trash picks for the assignment that they had picked.

"Thanks for volunteering to clean up the lookout areas and the surrounding hills. There was a lot of garbage up there before that big bomb was dropped on us, and I'm sure there still is a lot of trash there. Anything that's too bulky to move, mark with one of the little flags I gave you, or make a note of it, so when the inspector comes by to see how your work is coming, you can tell them about it. Got it?" The clean up organizer says with a smile.

Asuka and Shinji nod their heads in acknowledgement, and start their journey to the surrounding hills, where they begin to clean up the mess that was left there. On a hill overlooking Tokyo-3, around 10:30 A.M... Asuka suddenly remembers the note that Misato gave her...

"Hey Shinji, did you read that note yet?"

Shinji shakes his head in response. "No... but I'll read it now." He pulls the paper out of his pocket and begins to read it to himself.

Shinji,

I packed lunch for you and Asuka in these two backpacks that I bought for you. There is ramen soup in the thermos, and some candy for dessert. I have also packed two blankets; so you both have something to sit on- just think of it as a picnic for two. I've been watching you two, and I think there is something between you and Asuka. I knew you two would pick something that was far away from my eyes as an assignment, so I wanted to give you two something that could make today better for both of you. I am glad you're making an attempt here, Shinji. I can see through your denials, you feel something for her. Try and talk to her, don't run away from your feelings. See if you two can get something going. Best of luck! See you later...

Misato

After reading the letter, Shinji starts to blush and gets nervous. 'Misato is trying to play matchmaker with us? Oh my...'

Asuka notices Shinji's nervousness, and walks over to him.

"Hey, what's wrong? What did she write on that paper?"

Shinji clutches the paper to his chest. "Uh... nothing important." He turns away and blushes. "Why don't you read your note?"

Shinji puts the note in his pocket as Asuka takes out her note.

" Oh, all right. Since you won't tell me what's on your paper, I guess I'll read mine. It probably says the same thing, anyway." Asuka says before reading the contents of the letter aloud.

Asuka,

I packed a special picnic lunch and blankets in your backpack and Shinji's backpack. I knew you two would pick an assignment away from my eyes... so I figured I would make something for you two to enjoy today. I've had my eye on you two for a while, and I know you like Shinji, despite your claims to the contrary. Why don't you use this opportunity to try and talk with him? I know he likes you as well, and maybe he'll open up a little more... see what you can get going. Best of luck, see yah later!

Misato

Asuka gets a rush of mixed emotions after reading the letter: she feels nervous, embarrassed, slightly angry, and sort of uncomfortable, because Misato has figured everything out. Her plans to keep this secret have apparently failed...

Asuka's face turns red. 'Misato is trying to hook us up? What is the world coming to...' She puts the paper back into her pocket and starts to fidget. "So... Misato packed lunch for us, huh..."

"I guess... guess so."

An uncomfortably long moment of silence passes between them, neither one speaking to the other. Finally, Asuka gets a few words out...

"Why... why don't we get back to work... and we'll worry about the lunch thing later... ok, Shinji?" Asuka says nervously.

Shinji is relieved that the awkward situation is past for the time being. He decides to focus his mind on the task on hand. "Yeah, ok. Let's get this area cleaned up, and then we'll keep moving down the road there towards the lookout station."

"Sounds good. Let's get this stupid mess cleaned up!" Asuka says as she picks up a garbage bag.

Shinji and Asuka get back to the task of cleaning up the area and picking up all of the trash that is lying around. There is a significant amount of bottles and cans lying around in the area, due to the popularity of this particular spot as a teenage hangout... both of them are reminded of Misato's habits and the way the apartment used to look...

"How can people be so messy? There is garbage everywhere! Jeez... what pigs people can be..." Asuka says, disgusted with the mess.

Shinji just looks at her and smiles... 'That's Asuka for you…' Both continue to pick up the garbage... time swiftly passes- soon it is 1:30 P.M. Shinji looks at his watch and notices the time.

"Asuka, it's 1:30. I'm getting hungry, do you... do you want to stop and eat lunch?"

Asuka puts her hand on her hip. "I guess so… let's see what kind of "goodies" Misato packed for this little picnic we're going to have..." Asuka says that last part with a bit of sarcasm.

She takes her backpack off and drops it to the ground, and opens it up: revealing a thermos, a blanket, and some candy bars. Asuka opens up another compartment of the backpack and finds a couple cans of soda pop. "Well, it looks like a good meal to me..."

Shinji takes off his backpack and does the same thing that Asuka just did, and examines the goods inside the backpack...

"Yeah..." Shinji pulls out the blanket and spreads it across the ground. "It was nice of her to make lunch for us..." He says as he starts taking his lunch out of the backpack.

Asuka sits down on the blanket, opens her backpack, and unloads her lunch as she speaks. "I guess. There's no point in trying to hide anything from her anymore... she just read right through us this morning."

Shinji nods his head. "Yeah, she did."

Shinji begins eating his soup while Asuka thinks about a few things… she turns and looks at him intently.

"Hey, Shinji, this morning you said you wanted to discuss our relationship, so let's do it, while we're on break."

Shinji turns his head away, Asuka's intense gaze makes feel uncomfortable. "Oh... all right. You know I...I...really like you, Asuka. It's just so hard..."

Asuka continues Shinji's line of thought. "It's hard... for you to be close to other people." Asuka lowers her tone and speaks softly. "Hey, I know that. I know you have problems expressing your feelings, but I saw your whole life yesterday, remember? I have my own problems..."

Shinji turns his head back to look at Asuka. "Yeah, I know. I saw how you felt about Kaji..."

Asuka's face suddenly becomes flushed. "Well... yeah. I did have feelings for him... well ummm… you saw my life. I said that I would live for myself and that I had to take care of myself... after my mother hanged herself." Asuka pauses and begins to speak in a somber tone of voice.

"I grew up very quickly, and I was genuinely attracted to him, but it still wasn't real. He treated my like a girl still... his heart really belonged to Misato... now you tell me, what's with you and Wonder-girl?" Asuka points at Shinji. "I want to hear your story..."

Shinji gulps and attempts to put his feelings for Rei into words...

"Well, I was attracted to her a bit... but... I just really wanted to know and understand her; she was so distant and alone. It's hard to put into words, it's as if she's a part of me that was torn away a long time ago..."

Asuka studies Shinji for a moment and realizes that he's telling the truth and being honest about his feelings. "Ok... I understand now, what I saw in your thoughts makes sense now: I know you asked her to come back for the reasons you stated at the time. You still seem a little bothered by something... are you still upset about by my comments yesterday?"

Shinji shakes his head in denial. "No... not really."

Asuka points at Shinji and shakes her head. "I can read you better than that, Third child! I know your still thinking about it... I'll tell you another reason I came back… I could've had a perfect family, been with my mother, had a wonderful and happy reality in that place where all people were one. I even had a perfect Shinji as a boyfriend..."

That revelation catches Shinji's attention and he knows that she really likes him… even in a perfect world.

Asuka gets to the point. "Now you tell me, why did I want to leave all of that to come back to a place of uncertainty?"

Shinji looks at Asuka and tries to answer her question, but words will not come to his lips. After a few moments of silence, Asuka answers her own question...

"Because it wasn't real, Shinji. I know life has its ups and downs, and I wanted to be with real people, with real personalities. I can't snap off comments about everything if the world is perfect... and it just didn't feel right. You made a decision to come back, so I... I wanted to give life a second chance...even if no one else came back besides us." With that, Asuka starts to eat her soup quietly.

Shinji is struck by her deep words and keeps eating his soup, wondering how this girl could be so deep, and yet be shallow towards others at times. As he finishes the rest of his lunch, he takes an occasional glance at Asuka. A short time later, both of them finish eating and Shinji stretches out on the blanket- staring out at the wonderful view of Tokyo-3 the picnic spot provided. Asuka grabs some of the packaged dessert items and chows them down. After a quick glance at Shinji, she decides to make a move and stretches out next to Shinji on the blanket.

Asuka pushes Shinji and voices her protest. "Move over a little! I wanna be on the blanket, not the ground!"

"You got your own blanket, Asuka..." Shinji says, feeling a little annoyed. He reluctantly moves over to let her stretch out right next to him.

Asuka is shocked at how dense he could be at this moment. 'Didn't he figure out that I wanted to be close to him? He was more romantic yesterday...maybe I hurt his feelings last night...'

"Shinji, I need my blanket to wrap myself up. I'm going to take a nap; you wake me up in thirty minutes, ok? Then we'll get back to work. Got it, Shinji?" She covers herself with the other blanket and soon falls asleep.

Shinji sets his watch timer for thirty minutes and softly says "Got it, Asuka…"

A few moments later, Shinji feels Asuka's left hand go into his right hand and then feels a gentle squeeze. Shinji almost pulls his hand away as a reflex action, but fights the urge to get away from the human contact and returns the affection by giving her a little squeeze back. Shinji continues to hold her hand, enjoying the warmth of her touch and the warm feeling he feels inside. Turning his head to his right side, he notices the sleeping Asuka and the beauty that her face seems to radiate... one of the main things that attracts him to her.

'She looks so quiet and peaceful when she sleeps... so unlike when she's awake... still... she has that self-determination and will to go on that I wish I had more of... I can't keep running from my feelings... she did come back to be with me...'

Shinji interrupts his thoughts and turns his head towards the sky. 'Life can be so confusing...Mom ...I wish I could talk to you about this...'

The Third Child starts to daydream as he stares at the blue, cloudless sky. A figure walks onto the hill from the east and notices the picnic blanket and the two people on top of it...

Hikari takes a good look at the blanket and smiles. "So... I guess she doesn't think that he's a big fat dork anymore. I better go see what those two are up to..."

The class rep walks over the hill and stops a few feet away from Shinji. She begins speaking quietly to Shinji so she's doesn't wake Asuka up. "I thought you two would be working..."

A startled Shinji turns his head nervously and sees Hikari standing behind him. He wasn't expecting to see her again so soon...

Shinji cannot help but blush. He speaks in a whisper as well. "We're on our lunch break. Asuka is taking a short nap, and then we're getting back to work." His eyes happen to notice the clipboard that Hikari is holding. "Are you one of the inspectors for the clean up?"

Hikari smiles and nods her head. "Yep. They asked me to go around and see how the assignments were going. It looks like you two are almost done, anyway."

Hikari looks at the blanket and notices that Shinji and Asuka are holding hands. "I didn't know you had it in you, Shinji..."

Shinji begins to get nervous. "W-what do you mean, Hikari?"

Hikari points at Shinji's right hand, which is holding Asuka's left.

"Oh, you mean this... uh… well... Asuka and I have an... understanding now."

Hikari giggles. "Well, that's good for you two. I know Asuka was angry at everything and everyone before I left last week, and she was really down about life. It looks like you cheered her up." Hikari pauses to sit down on the grass. "Can I stay here and wait for Asuka to wake up? I want to say hi and tell her what's planned for our class, stuff like that."

"Sure, I guess it would be ok. Just don't wake her up; I don't want her to get on my case for having her nap interrupted."

"No problem. I know how Asuka can be when she's tired..." Hikari says as she starts to write down figures on the clipboard.

Twenty-five minutes later, a beeping noise emanates from Shinji's watch, indicating the half hour time period had elapsed. He gently nudges Asuka, trying to awaken her...

"Asuka... wake up. It's been half an hour..."

A half-awake Asuka stares at Shinji for a moment, then puts her right hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"Let me sleep for a few more minutes... please... Ikari." Asuka says groggily.

Hikari clears her throat. "I think you need to get back to work, Miss Soryu..."

Asuka turns her head to see who spoke, and sees Hikari, who had been sitting next to the blanket, behind Shinji. She goes red and gets nervous and fidgety. After a brief moment has passed, she feels a rush of emotions inside. Hikari is okay... being back with her friends was one of the reasons that she urged Shinji to bring back this world. She gives Hikari a long hug... which causes the class rep to wonder why Asuka is so emotional...

"I'm glad to see you again... you're okay, right?"

"Of course, Asuka. My family was far away from everything that happened here, and we brought back Pen-Pen as soon as everything was over. He couldn't wait to get home... and I wanted to see all of my friends again..."

Shinji watches this moment between Asuka and Hikari and smiles... he got to help Asuka fulfill her wish of seeing Hikari again... maybe this new world won't be too bad after all...

Part Two:

"I'm one of the inspectors for the clean up today. I was checking assignments in this area and saw your name and Shinji's on the list: together. I just HAD to see you two." Hikari says with a smile.

Asuka is feeling a little awkward about Hikari witnessing her with Shinji in this manner. "Uh... that was nice of you."

"I also wanted to tell both of you that the school will be opening up again on Monday, in three days. Toji and Kensuke will be back before class starts again as well."

'There goes the little break we had from school...' Shinji thinks, not really enthusiastic about having to go back to school again so soon. 'Since Hikari's here… maybe I should ask about Toji…'

"Hikari, how's Toji doing? I know he got out of the hospital a couple of days ago, just before the city was bombed."

Asuka nudges Hikari. "Yeah, Hikari, spill. Tell us how us you and the fourth child are doing."

Hikari turns her head away from Shinji and Asuka and starts to blush.

"We... we're doing fine. I talked to Toji this morning, he's doing okay. He was having problems with his restored leg... you know that they used some kind of reconstructive surgery to reattach it..."

Shinji nods his head. "Go on..."

Hikari turns her head back towards Asuka and Shinji. "Toji said that yesterday, his leg felt different, it was like... like nothing ever happened to it. He said he felt like a new man."

Shinji glances at Asuka for a moment, conveying a single thought... 'Probably an effect of my wish'. Asuka understands why Shinji glanced at her, and returns his look with a slight nod.

"It's nice to hear that Toji will be back to his old self." Shinji says, feeling happy about the good news.

"Yeah..." Hikari looks at her watch and notices the time. "It's getting late...I have a few more assignments to check. I'll expect to see you two in class on Monday. Asuka, maybe you can come by after class, we should be in our new apartment by then."

Hikari stands up and Asuka also gets on her feet. She puts her hand on Hikari's shoulder to get the other girls' attention…

"Hikari... wait a second. You... didn't see anything, ok?"

"Asuka... don't worry. If you don't want me to say anything about you and Shinji, it's no problem."

"There... there's no problem, it's just that..." Asuka says nervously. She forces herself to continue speaking. "This is the first time I've been in a relationship like this and... I'm not used to it yet. I wanna get the feel of it, before making it public knowledge, ok?"

Hikari looks at Asuka understandingly and nods her head.

"No problem, Asuka. I won't say anything. You do remember that there are jokes going around the class about you and Shinji being 'newlyweds'"

"Yeah... but I don't want to feed the fire." She stops to point at Hikari. "You keep Toji in line, and the jokes will be kept to a minimum."

Hikari winks back at Asuka. "Got it, Asuka. I'll call you later tonight, ok? I gotta get back to work."

Asuka and Shinji watch as Hikari walks off to the east, and then down off of the hill, traveling to her next checkpoint on the clean up list.

"Well, we better finish up the cleaning." Asuka says, wanting to get it over with.

Asuka watches as Shinji points at the lookout point in the distance. "All we have to do is make our way up there, and we'll be done. It won't take too much longer..." Shinji notices that Asuka's deep in thought and walks a little closer. "Asuka… are you okay?"

Red hair swishes around as Asuka nods her head. "Of course I am. I was just thinking... thinking about everything that's happened in the last two days. I feel... feel more alive and I'm happier then I've been in a long time. I've found my mother... a reason to live... and..." Asuka begins to blush. "Real love."

Asuka pulls Shinji into a warm, close embrace. "Thank you, Shinji."

Shinji starts to feel warm all over and blushes profusely. He slowly puts his own arms around Asuka, pulling her closer. Asuka puts her head over Shinji's shoulder; Shinji does the same over Asuka's shoulder. Neither one of them speaks, their emotions being conveyed without words: the embrace conveys everything. Silent moments pass...finally, Shinji speaks a few words...

"Thank you, Asuka. For coming back...I don't know what kind of life I would have had without you... and... your... wonderful personality."

That comment gets Asuka's attention. She pulls back and looks at Shinji and grins.

"I hope you weren't being sarcastic... I do have a wonderful personality..." She points a finger at Shinji. "And YOU better get used to it! You have to take the WHOLE package... and so... do I. All of you..."

Shinji looks longingly at Asuka and can feel his heart beating faster. 'She wants me… the way I am… oh Asuka…'

Asuka gently nudges Shinji. "Now that we got all of that straight... let's finish up. I wanna get home and relax. Misato got us up waaaaay too early, and I'm still tired."

"Yeah. Let's finish up as fast as we can…" Shinji says as he eyes the hill ahead.

Shinji and Asuka return to their clean up work, picking up the garbage at a rapid rate, both of them just want to finish up and go home... about an hour later, the task is finished. They return to the community center, and report in to the Clean Up Organizer, who is very appreciative for their hard work.

"Thank you for your help. You two did the job quickly, and it was done right. Ms. Horaki said that you two were really ahead of schedule and doing a good quality job. That's what I like to see in young people today, dedication to whatever they may be doing. I don't want to keep you... thanks for your help. I know if there is another clean up day like this, I can count on you two."

The two teens take a bow and thank the organizer. Their next objective is to find Misato… they start walking around the community center and find her a couple minutes later talking to some other volunteers.

"Good work, guys. Go and report in to the Clean Up Organizer."

The two volunteers in front of Misato bow and then leave. Misato notices Shinji and Asuka standing nearby. "You two are done already? Wow, that was quick."

"It was no problem. Garbage cannot stand before the mighty Asuka!" Asuka says as she makes a peace sign. "It had to be conquered!"

Misato is happy to hear that. "You two work really well together, this proves it once again. I just finished up myself... let's go home." Misato pauses for a moment to recall one more thing that she needs to mention to the two teens. "You two have to go to headquarters for sync tests tomorrow. Rei stopped by just after you two left, and told me. She's over at headquarters right now."

"Both of us?" Is Shinji's reply a moment later.

A nodding head on Misato's part confirms that thought. "Yeah. I guess there's not taking any chances; they want to have all pilots be able to go in all available units."

Asuka is a little annoyed by that revelation. "I have to go in Unit 01? I guess it'll be ok..."

Misato tries to comfort Asuka about this. "Hey, don't worry about it too much. Rei said that the were going to rebuild Unit 02..."

Excitement suddenly builds in the pilot of Unit 2. "That's great!" She reaches for Shinji and grabs him. "Right, Shinji?"

Shinji looks at Asuka and responds with a smile...

"Yeah. When they get your EVA rebuilt, then we'll both have an EVA again..."

Asuka lets go of Shinji and thinks to herself. 'I'm glad that you'll be back... mama."

Shinji notices Asuka thinking and sees the word "mama" mouthed silently on her lips. He knows why she is so happy...

Misato, Shinji, and Asuka leave the community center and head back towards their apartment complex. Misato is walking in the center, Shinji to the right, Asuka to the left. Misato strikes up a conversation with Shinji and Asuka almost immediately...

"So... how was the lunch that I packed for you two? I hope it was tasty..." Misato nudges Asuka and then Shinji and waits for an answer.

"It was decent..." Asuka begins thinking- 'I'll bet anything that's she's going to ask about our lunch "date" any minute...'

"It was nice." Shinji replies, happy with the lunch and the gift. "Thanks, Misato. The backpack is nice, too."

Misato's attention goes back to Asuka. "Did you like the backpack, Asuka?"

"Yeah... it's fine."

"Okay... so lunch was good... now tell me..." She nudges Asuka and Shinji again. "How are YOU two?"

That comment unsettles the two pilots; both blush and don't make an immediate response to her inquiry. A few moments pass by, and then she makes another comment...

"Oh, come on... tell me. I've been around for a while, so I saw through your denials quite easily." She puts her arms around both pilots. "Besides, you guys have been living with me for a while, so I know your personalities quite well. I think you two have changed a little recently, especially in the last couple days..."

Shinji starts to form some words, and begins to speak to Misato. She is surprised that he is the first one speak...

"We... we're fine. Asuka and I had a nice lunch together, and now..."

Asuka interrupts Shinji. "And now... we're... closer."

Misato notices Asuka beginning to grin and wonders what's going on. "Shinji was with the TOTAL package here..."

Asuka does a modeling pose, Shinji and Misato turn and look at her. "I've got looks... brains... and a wonderful personality to boot. How could he resist me? How could any guy turn this package down?" Asuka says that last part with a smile and winks at Shinji.

Shinji sweatdrops and Misato just smiles.

"Of course, Asuka. I should have known that this would work. So... Shinji just couldn't resist you, huh?"

"Of course not." Shinji feels Asuka put her arm around him and then she speaks again. "Right, Shinji?"

"Uh... yeah." The blushing Third Child replies back a moment later.

Misato is beside herself. 'This worked… it really did. I guess I still got it.'

The two teens notice Misato is now staring at them and smiling. "That's great! Let's grab a bite to eat on the way back, my treat. I always knew you two would make a nice couple... if you could overcome your own personal obstacles."

"That's right!" Asuka says happily. She gives Shinji a squeeze then lets go of him. "So... where are we going to eat?"

The trio start walking up the street, discussing where to eat, and talking about the day's activities. Everything seems all right... but elsewhere in Japan... a brown-haired woman wearing jeans and a blue top is on her knees in front of a gravestone. She weeps for two losses, the one in front of her, from 5 years past, and the loss that just occurred recently...

To be continued in Chapter 7: To Grandma's House We Go.

Hopefully I'll be able to redo the next chapter on Sunday and get it up on Monday… otherwise, it may be Tuesday or Wednesday… I do have tests coming up. 'Till next time, don't forget to R and R!


	8. Chapter 7: To Grandma's House We Go

Chapter 7: To Grandma's House We Go

Emerald Edition note: I'm leaving in the picture references even though I have no clue on when I'll have the time and money to restore the picture pages. For now, just ignore them…

Sorry that this is a day late, I had to take care of some important things after school. The next chapter will be posted on Friday on my lunch… my work schedule is kinda tight and I need to work on the next NGE and Ranma chapters.

Elsewhere in Japan... a brown-haired woman wearing jeans and a blue top is on her knees in front of a gravestone. She weeps for two losses, the one in front of her, from five years past, and the loss that just occurred recently... her poor cat died. Ritsuko begins to talk to the stone artifice that has her mother's name on it... she cannot help but weep.

"Mother... I'm such a fool." She puts her hands over her face. "Why couldn't I see that he was using me... I am so blind... like mother, like daughter... how could he have picked that little bitch, Rei, over me?"

Ritsuko continues to cry, her mind filled with many emotions and much confusion over the recent events in her life. She thinks about what she did just after escaping Tokyo-3. 'I totally made myself over… my hair is back to its natural color, brown… I got rid of the glasses… and here I am… in front of mother's grave. My poor kitty… she died while I was gone. I wish I had come home sooner…'

Eventually, the sun begins to set, and Ritsuko finally rouses herself up from the gravestone and walks back to her grandmother's house, which is just down the road. She enters the house and has a seat in the front room of the house. Her grandmother notices her come on and walks over to her...

"You've been gone for quite a while, is everything ok?"

Ritsuko wipes any remaining tears off of her face. "I'm fine. How's my other cat doing?"

"You mean Luna?"

A cat runs past Ritsuko's grandmother and jumps into Ritsuko's arms.

"There's Luna now…"

Ritsuko cradles the black cat in her arms and starts to talk to it softly...

Ritsuko's grandmother takes her leave. "I'll leave you two alone for a while... dinner will be ready shortly..."

Ritsuko begins talking to Luna. "I'm glad you're still ok... now's let's go and see what our 'friends' at NERV are up to... "

After walking over to a computer that is sitting in the corner of the room, Ritsuko pulls up a chair and pats the chair. "Sit down, here, Luna."

The black cat jumps out of her arms and sits next to the chair and lets out a meow. Ritsuko smiles and then flexes her fingers. "Let's see if I still got it..."

The keyboard creaks with the sounds of rapid typing as Ritsuko breaks into the NERV supercomputers with ease. She stops after getting past the firewalls and stares at the screen. "So that's what they released to the president and the leaders... hmm. It's almost all of the truth behind NERV and SEELE, sans a few incriminating details. Why would that bastard Ikari release these documents at all? It makes no sense to me. What does he plan to do with EVA Unit 01 and the NERV organization?"

Ritsuko sits there and studies the data for a few minutes. It just doesn't seem logical to her... and of all things, the JSSDF is protecting them, she muses to herself.

Ritsuko's Grandmother calls for her granddaughter from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

Ritsuko puts the computer on standby. "Be right there."

She begins thinking to herself… 'Well, I guess that I shouldn't be too worried, after all, for some strange reason, I'm alive and the world is back like it was... it just isn't logical.'

"Right, Luna?" She asks her cat.

The cat meows in response to the question. Ritsuko gets up and walks into the kitchen, where dinner is waiting for her. Luna hops into the now warm chair that Ritsuko was sitting in, curls up into a ball, and falls asleep.

" Go ahead, sit down and eat. I hope you like it."

Ritsuko sits down at the table. "Looks good." She stares at the plate of food, which has rice and various vegetables on it, a sort of rice medley. "I haven't had this in a long time..." Ritsuko says as she begins to eat.

"It was nice of you to come by and stay with me for a while. It's been too long... three years, I believe." Ritsuko's grandmother says with a smile, happy to see her granddaughter again.

"Yes, it has. I wanted to see mother's grave again, and see you, of course."

"So, that's why you stopped by. They gave you a break from work, right? It's been a while since you got a chance to escape from NERV..."

"Grandma, it's a long story..." Ritsuko pauses to make up a valid excuse. "They're doing something new at headquarters, and I'm able to take a break for a while. I'm sure Maya will be able to handle it. Besides, I needed a vacation anyway, right?"

"Yes, that's true. How long do you plan on staying?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think I'll stay for a while, if you don't mind."

"No problem. Will you be around for your birthday? It is only a few weeks away..." The older woman asks, hoping for a "yes" answer.

Ritsuko smiles. "Yeah, I think I can swing that by headquarters..."

"That's great. It'll be nice to have you around, and we can catch up on old times..." The grandmother taps her fingers on the table and brings up something that's been on her mind. "It's mighty strange how your facility was attacked, and yet is now under the protection of the Japanese government. And what about those other NERV facilities? The UN is in shambles right now. There is just too much going here for my tastes..."

Ritsuko passively responds to that. "I wouldn't be too worried about it. I'm sure the government will figure it all out, and the UN will be restored. It served humanity for 14 years; it'll be restored, once this SEELE thing is figured out."

"I do hope your right. We don't need any world wars or anything like that now. Oh, by the way… I was cleaning today, and I found some of your stuff from college. When you're done eating, take a look and see if you want any of these..." A pile of papers is pushed across the table to Ritsuko. "It's all right here. I have to go to the store; I'll be back in a little while. Look through those papers, ok?"

Ritsuko grabs the stack of papers on the table and looks through them after her grandmother leaves the house. "Let's see what we have here..."

She goes through the papers, notices that some of her old college assignments are in the stack. "Those are useless... but, what's this?" An old pencil sketch is at the bottom of the pile… she pulls it out and gasps. "I don't believe it; I thought this was lost..."

To see the drawing, go to picture 23 on picture page 3 of my website.

'I wish I could see you again, Misato... and Kaji, it was too bad you had to die...' A few tears fall off of her face. 'I can't risk contacting Misato. If Gendo learns that I'm alive, I'm sure he'll try and kill me again...'

Ritsuko slams her fist down on the table and then there's a long pause. 'I wonder what happened in Terminal Dogma after I was shot?'

The blond scientist gets up, walks back into the front room, and sits down in front of the computer again. She inputs commands into the computer, hacking into NERV computer system totally undetected once again.

Ritsuko is surprised by what she finds after doing a little more research. "There going to do WHAT?" She does a double take and looks at the screen again in disbelief. "They're going to rebuild Unit 02 and reactivate Unit 01? What the hell for? There are no more angels..."

A few seconds later, Ritsuko is shocked again. "A community organization? That's what the UN is going to do with NERV to "cover" up its continued existence? Are they nuts?"

Ritsuko sits back on the chair, deep in thought. She thinks to herself... 'What should I do now?'

Later that evening, back in Tokyo-3, three people vie for control and dominance in an apartment near the edge of the city... the main objective is very important to all three people...

Misato grabs the remote from Shinji. "Hey, it's my TV, let me pick the station..." The purple hair woman says as she starts to flips through the channels.

Asuka begins to complain. "Shinji and I wanted to watch something..." She puts on best happy/cute face and proceeds to try her best to sway her guardian's opinion. "Please, Misato…"

There's no answer… Asuka turns to Shinji, who is sitting next to her and nudges him with her elbow. "You wanna watch something with me, right Shinji?"

Shinji is afraid to aggravate the situation and can only manage to say one word. "Uhh..."

Asuka gets angry because Shinji is not standing up to help her. "Come on, Shinji... stand up for yourself and be a man here... and stand up for me." She then looks at him with a look that could paralyze any who come upon it. "Resistance is futile, Shinji..."

Shinji finally responds, albeit nervously. "Uh... Misato... c... c... could you let us watch something?"

Misato shrugs her shoulders and gives up the remote. "Oh all right. You two can watch something together. I'm going to get another beer." She says as she gets up and heads into the kitchen for another cold beer.

Shinji and Asuka hear Misato call out to them from the kitchen. "I'm going to my room now; I got some paperwork to do. After that I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, you two have a sync test tomorrow, remember?"

"We knowwww..." Asuka says, faking excitement about said test.

"Yeah... how could we forget?" Shinji says with a sigh.

Misato remembers one more detail that she needs to mention. "Don't forget, it's your turn to make breakfast, Asuka. Don't stay up too late, and behave you two... no funny stuff!"

The two teens look at Misato and see her wink and then waves at them. "I'll see you two in the morning."

Misato disappears into her room, leaving two unnerved pilots sitting in the front room. Shinji quickly brings the situation

Both pilots are slightly unnerved by her comments... but quickly return to the matter at hand- what to watch on the television...

"What did you want to watch, Asuka?"

Asuka begins changing stations with the remote. "How about this show? I know its pre-second impact, but its still good."

Shinji isn't very thrilled about the program on the TV. "Yeah, whatever you want, Asuka."

Asuka has another idea. "We could talk… instead of watching TV…"

Shinji begins to sweat. "Uh... talking would be nice. Being with you now... is... nice."

"Thanks, Shinji." Asuka turns off the TV with the remote and then puts it off to the side. "You wait here; I'm going to get changed for bed."

Shinji feels a little nervous and then notices that Asuka is staring at him. When their eyes meet, Asuka winks at him. "I'll be right back…"

Shinji decides to get ready for bed himself… the two teens go to their separate rooms and get ready for bed. He changes into a black T-Shirt and black sweatpants and returns to the living room to wait for Asuka. About a minute later, Asuka comes out of her room wearing blue short-shorts and a pink shirt; she walks over to Shinji, dragging two blankets and a pillow behind her.

To see what Asuka looks like at this point, go to picture 37 on picture page 5 of my website.

Shinji gets very nervous as he notices what she's brought into the room. "What's with the blankets and pillow?"

Asuka notices his discomfort and tries to calm him down. "Oh, those... I thought we would need something to sit on here, while we talk. Besides, it is getting cold in this apartment. I think that the gas company must be fixing the heating system in the area... it has been getting colder in here the last hour or so... I need to keep warm, yah know."

Shinji is still apprehensive about the situation but helps Asuka one of the blankets on the floor. He then sits down on top of it… Asuka joins him a moment later. She puts the other blanket around both of them and snuggles up to Shinji.

"Let's talk, Shinji. I know it sounds silly..." She looks down at the blanket before continuing. "I'm... a little bit apprehensive about getting into your EVA. I've never tried to sync with another EVA before..."

Shinji tries his best to say some comforting words to Asuka. "You'll be fine. I'm sure you can sync with it. My mother had no problem with you coming back with me to the earth after Third impact; she wanted me to be happy... so I'm sure the EVA will sync with you."

Asuka looks at Shinji skeptically. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course." Shinji says with a smile. "It'll only be temporary, anyway. They'll have your EVA up and running in no time. I know how much you love piloting EVA... me on the other hand, well..."

Asuka continues his thought. "You never liked piloting too much at all. Maybe now it won't be too bad, since you know that your mother will be with you."

Shinji shrugs his shoulders. "I guess..."

Asuka begins to tire of Shinji's passiveness- she gently nudges him and tries to encourage him. "Hey, cheer up! Besides, who knows how much we'll actually have to use the EVA's, anyway. What could they need it for but for our own defense, I mean, there are no more angels, right? Still... I have a weird feeling... like your father is up to something."

Shinji agrees with her words 100 "Yeah... but I don't know if he is or not. I'm sure Misato would tell us if she knew..." Shinji says, sighing aloud at the end of his statement.

"Don't get depressed on me again..." Asuka says, trying to stop his depressing line of thought before it goes any further.

"Sorry, Asuka..."

Asuka gives Shinji's hand a little squeeze to reassure him. "It's ok... I get depressed too, yah now. I'm actually glad in a way that we're going back to class. I did miss Hikari, and I'm sure you wanted to see the other stooges again, right? I could do without seeing those goofballs, especially Toji, but they're still your friends..."

Shinji is a little bit happier after hearing those words from Asuka. "Yeah... it'll be nice to see Toji and Kensuke again on Monday. I guess I'm responsible for Toji's leg being all better... I mean, what else could have made it feel like new all of the sudden? And it started feeling better two days ago, it couldn't be anything else but my wish." After pausing to think, he decides to ask another question. "How's Hikari doing?""

Asuka responds excitedly. "She's doing fine, on the phone she said that her family will be moving into the apartment complex just down the road from us, that'll be so cool! As for Toji, I'm sure there were a lot of things that happened that you didn't wish for, but felt in your heart. That's my guess on what happened..."

Asuka pauses and then looks at Shinji intently. "Shinji... did... you want to do something else now?"

Shinji blushes and tries to find the courage to ask what she means by "something else". He speaks a few seconds later...

"What do... you... mean, Asuka?" Shinji says, stammering his question.

"I was... thinking that we could... maybe..." Asuka says slowly, making sure he can understand all of what she's saying. Her teasing is beginning to have an effect on Shinji; her pausing on purpose makes him draw the wrong conclusion.

Shinji's face starts to turn red... and Asuka decides to ask another question.

"Do you wanna... kiss me?"

Shinji is confused for a moment and then nods his head. He had been thinking that Asuka wanted to do something more intimate then that with him...

"I had you going there for a moment, huh?"

Shinji nods his head and Asuka continues. "Did you think I was going to say 'sex'?"

"Umm... yeah... you are a tease, Asuka."

Asuka winks at Shinji. "I guess I am sometimes... but it's fun to tease you, Shinji. Now, about that kiss... you brushed your teeth, right?"

"Of course, right after dinner. How about you?"

"Of course I did, dummkopf. Now, close your eyes and we'll get started..."

Asuka starts to move even closer to Shinji… she reaches out her right hand to pinch his nose again when Shinji suddenly speaks up.

"Hey! Don't pinch my nose again!" He puts his hand up to catch hers. "Asuka..."

Asuka playfully protests what he's doing. "But your breath tickles me..." She starts to push his hand away and he grabs it again.

"Asuka... uh... can we do a real kiss... I didn't get a chance to enjoy it that one time... I want a REAL kiss from you, Asuka..."

Asuka smiles. "I guess so... that's actually romantic of you to ask for a real kiss from me... all right then. No nose pinching..."

She lowers her hand down to the ground and begins to speak softly. "I'm glad you FINALLY got some guts about something..."

Shinji does his best to try and be romantic at this point in time.

"Your beautiful blue eyes look like they're back to normal, and your arm..." He runs his hand gently over her now unbandaged arm as he continues speaking. "Your arm is looking much better..."

Asuka blushes. "Oh... Shinji..." An emotional Asuka puts her arms around him and pulls him very close to her body. "You can be romantic, if you really try..."

The moment of truth has arrived. Asuka closes her eyes and moves forward to kiss Shinji. He sees Asuka's lips moving towards his own. He closes his eyes and moves forward to meet her kiss...

'Here we go' Is the thought passing through Shinji's mind as Asuka's lips press against his. Many different emotions are brought to the fore inside of him. A feeling of warmth envelops him, along with love and a strong desire to be with this beautiful young woman... to hold her close... to...

Shinji's mind races as thoughts and desires long buried are expressed through the now passionate kisses that Asuka is placing upon his lips... he returns her affection as best he can. Asuka pulls him even closer- almost pressing her entire body against him... Shinji lets his inner feelings take over and starts to passionately kiss Asuka...

Asuka, at the same time, continues to kiss Shinji, trying to get him to open up to her. She wants to be close to him...she feels warm inside as the kissing continues. She conveys all of her love, emotions and passions to Shinji with her kisses, pulling him even closer. Shinji finally opens up and returns her affections, like she knew that he would...

The two pilots continue to enjoy each other's kisses, blissfully unaware that Misato Katsuragi has been listening in on their entire exchange, ever since the TV went off.

'I knew those two would do something... but I shouldn't spoil their fun... as long as it doesn't go too far...' She puts her ear back on the door and continues to listen. 'I'll just stay up 'till they go to sleep, just to make sure...'

Back in the front room, Asuka and Shinji slowly break the kiss and begin to hold each other…

Shinji is red in the face and is almost out of breath. "Wow... that was... great... Asuka… you have such warm lips…"

Asuka blushes. "T-thank you…" She quickly regains her composure and looks intently at Shinji. "You know… you were kissing the prettiest girl in Tokyo, what did you expect, ne?"

She pauses to let that sink into Shinji's mind and then continues speaking a playful tone of voice. "You did good for your first REAL kiss..."

'We should do this more often, he kisses pretty good...' Asuka cannot help but think as Shinji tries to form some words… any words… back in response to Asuka's last comment.

"Uh... thanks, Asuka... what did you want to do now?"

Asuka yawns. "Shinji, I'm tired... I want to go to sleep. I think that I'll stay here; the blanket is already set up."

The 2nd child grabs the pillow and props it under her head as she lies down on the blanket.

"Good night, Asuka." Shinji says as he starts to get up. However, Asuka grabs Shinji before he gets on his feet.

"Please stay, Shinji..." Asuka says, almost begging.

"Uh... uh... ok. I'll stay... for you." Shinji says as he slowly sits back down. Asuka grabs the other blanket and covers them both. Shinji slowly lies down and tries to fall asleep... he feels Asuka's hand in his and notices that she's looking at him…

"Good night, Shinji." Asuka says softly before falling fast asleep.

"Good night, Asuka." Shinji says in a whisper. He holds Asuka's hand as he drifts off to sleep…

After a few minutes of silence pass, Misato quietly walks out of her room and sneaks a look in the front room. She sees Asuka and Shinji sleeping on a blanket on the floor, hand in hand. She thinks to herself... 'How cute! I still got to watch them, though...' and then returns to her own bedroom to get some well deserved rest. A new day soon is at hand for Tokyo and the rest of the world...

In the pre-dawn hours of the new day, a man makes his way through the shadows to a secret base, untouched for many weeks, in the bowels of the city of Kyoto, to meet with a friend...

To be continued in Chapter 8: Kyoto and the Sync Test


	9. Chapter 8: Kyoto and the Sync Test

Chapter 8: Kyoto and the Sync Test

Emerald edition note: I'm going to an anime convention in Wichita, Kansas this next week and my finals are on Thursday so another redone chapter plus a totally brand spanking new chapter will be posted by next Thursday, 8/24. I hope this chapter holds everyone over until then. Also, ignore the picture references until I say my site is back up…

In the pre-dawn hours of the new day, a man makes his way through the shadows to a secret base, untouched for many weeks, in the bowels of the city of Kyoto, to meet with a friend...

Ryoji Kaji carefully walks into a dark, barely lit room in the basement of an apartment building in central Kyoto. He draws his pistol, being ready for anything. Slowly, he nudges open the door and looks inside. A woman with three cats is waiting for him behind a desk, very curious about a great many things, including the fact that he's alive...

Author note: This woman is the one from the Japanese government that was shown a few times in the series, the one who was feeding the three cats in episode 15. I will call her "Gov. Agent" from this point forward.

"I've been waiting for you... please, come in."

Kaji slowly walks into the room and sits down in one of the three chairs that are present in the room. He puts his pistol away.

"So... what did you want to talk about? I contacted you as soon as I 'revived'… but I had a few problems getting over here in secret..."

The Gov. Agent clears her throat. "Well, for starters, it was reported that you died; at least that's what I heard. I also assumed something was up when you didn't call me after that abduction you preformed. It seems to me that you're working for at least two different agencies here... "She folds her hands and then stares at him.

Kaji begins to get a little bit nervous and fidgets a little. "Um... there are some reasons why I didn't report in... I was shot just after that abduction, I could report nothing. As for me working for two organizations... well... I am just after the truth here. That's what killed me; at least, I thought it did..."

"The only reason I agreed to this meeting after finding out about your being a "double agent" was to see if you were the one who released all of this information about NERV and SEELE to the president. There was a worldwide event of some sort recently, everyone was disorientated a couple of days ago. It seems after what you've told me, I came to the conclusion that it was not you at all who let this information out. The documents that were released seem to concur with most everything that you've sent to us, except on a few points."

Kaji nods his head and then starts talking about what he knows. "I've read the report that was sent out about NERV and SEELE, and I was quite surprised. Almost everything that I've discovered about the organization was mentioned, sans a few 'details'. Critical ones that would have had NERV shut down in Tokyo. Whoever sent out this report did so very carefully, and worded it just right."

The agent sighs aloud." The president won't talk about the source with intelligence... so I'm doing a little recon work of my own here. I want to know who sent this out; intelligence has been unable to find out on its own. Is what was reported about SEELE true? Was there a big push for this 'Human Instrumentality Project' by this group?"

"Damn right. They tried to instigate Third Impact and bring about the merging of humanity into one... they were going to use the Lance of Longinus, among other things, to get what they wanted..."

"I see. After your death, the lance was launched into lunar orbit and has since disappeared from our satellites. There were unconfirmed reports that it came back to Earth. All that SEELE has done must be why the president and several other world leaders are in turmoil right now; they want to find these people very badly. The other NERV facilities have been shut down and taken over. Several key people, specifically scientists, are missing from the other NERV facilities. It's my theory that this SEELE organization has taken these people and gone into hiding somewhere."

After a long pause, the government agent continues. "Here's where you come in. I need you to find out what happened to this missing people and where they went. I also need more information on this SEELE organization. Consider this a chance to redeem yourself, Kaji. Find the truth... and find out where this report came from..."

Kaji interrupts the agent. "You're giving me another chance here? That's more than gracious of you. There are still a few things about NERV and SEELE that I feel are still hidden anyway..."

"Very good." She turns away for a moment to pet one of the cats, which has jumped onto the desk. "You keep in touch with me constantly, so I know that you're working on this project, and not doing something else. Since most people in NERV think you're dead... I need you to stay undercover and not make contact with anyone over there. Understood?"

Kaji gets on his feet, "Got it. I'll get to work right away. I'll be staying in the old Hilton, on the outskirts. Out of the way, yet close. Since it hasn't been used too much lately, I can stay out of sight. I'll be in room 215... "He starts to walk out of the room and hears a voice behind him.

"Let me know if you need anything. Oh, and Kaji… don't try anything funny, Kaji. We'll be watching you. One more thing..."

Kaji turns around and looks at the woman...

"Yeah?"

"It's nice to have you back and in one piece. Call me in a couple hours, ok?" The Government Agent says with a smile.

"No problem."

Kaji walks out of the door and heads back to the surface of Kyoto. He makes his way to the old hotel, room 215. Arriving a few moments before dawn, he enters and checks out the room, finding it the same as when he left it...sparsely furnished, only the basics are present, i.e. a bed, a couple of cabinets, a computer on a desk, and a basic kitchen and bathroom. A layer of dust is everywhere...

After carefully checking out the room, Kaji grabs a duster and starts to clean the room. He feels sort nostalgic, being back in this room. There are certainly a lot of memories here...

"Seems to be in one piece... computer could be better, though. Looks like no one ever came in here. I'll get a new computer from the Japanese government..."

Kaji grabs his cell phone and reports into his friend, the government agent. He then stretches out on the bed... 'What a day... wish I could see you, Misato'... he thinks to himself as sleep quickly envelopes him... dreams of Misato fill his head...

Back in Tokyo-3, Misato awakens at 7:00 AM, and is shocked to find no breakfast being made as she enters the kitchen.

'No breakfast? Where's Asuka?' She turns her head to look in the front room and sees that Shinji and Asuka are still sleeping. 'I guess I should leave them be... would be a quieter breakfast anyway.'

Misato opens up the cabinet above the kitchen sink, grabs a few cereal bars that were inside, and puts them in her purse. She has an evil thought... 'I'll let them sleep 'till its time to take the test, then come back here and hope that they are awake... I can joke with them about "sleeping together" for months.'

She chuckles to herself as she quietly leaves the apartment, careful not to awaken the sleeping children. A few minutes later, Pen-Pen emerges from his refrigerator, and waddles forward a few steps before seeing a sleeping Asuka and Shinji in the front room. A look of bewilderment suddenly appears on his face... he almost lets out a squawk, but restrains himself, for fear of awakening Asuka. Pen-Pen quietly waddles back over to his refrigerator and goes back inside, to play it "safe" until the two pilots awaken...

Time passes... soon it is 8:30 AM. Shinji is the first one to awaken. He turns his head to the right and his eyes are filled with red... Asuka is still asleep next to him. Very carefully, he gets up and goes into the kitchen.

'I wonder where Misato is?' He walks over to Misato's door and opens it a little bit. "Misato, are you here?"

After a few moments of silence, Shinji goes back into the kitchen and thinks about what to do.

'I could call headquarters and find out if she's there... but knowing her, she probably had to go in early or something. Asuka was supposed to make breakfast... but I don't want to wake her up. I'll cook up something for both of us and then wake her up when I'm finished.' He notices a book on the kitchen counter.

"Misato left her recipe book over here..." Shinji flips to a book marked page. "I see... so that's how she made that omelet... hmm. Maybe I could try and make this..."

Shinji starts to make two egg omelets, following the recipe in the book very carefully. He tries to make breakfast as quietly as possible. After about ten minutes have passed, Asuka awakens on her own...

A half awake Asuka sniffs the air. "Wh... what's that smell? Shinji, where are you?"

"Asuka, I'm in the kitchen, making breakfast. I just got up about ten minutes ago." Shinji calls from the kitchen.

Asuka stands up and then looks at Shinji. "Where's Misato?"

Shinji starts talking as he flips the omelet in the pan. "I think she left early. Since you weren't up, I decided to make breakfast for both of us."

Asuka smiles as she walks into the kitchen and looks at what Shinji is making, then sits down at the kitchen table. Pen-Pen comes out of his refrigerator and waddles up to the table. Asuka notices and speaks to the penguin in a sarcastic tone...

"What do you want?"

"SQQQUAAAK!"

"Food? Misato didn't feed you? Mein gott... we have do everything around here. Right, Shinji?"

'Uh... sometimes. Remember, Misato does help us out a lot, Asuka."

Asuka begins to get annoyed. "I guess... now where's my breakfast! I'm starving over here..."

"Hold on, hold on... it's almost ready..." Shinji says, trying to get annoyed himself. Pen-Pen lets out another squawk and Shinji sighs aloud. "Yeah, I'll give you some of my omelet..."

One minute later, breakfast is ready. Shinji gets three plates and three forks out and places them on the kitchen table. Pen-Pen waddles over to other refrigerator and grabs a beer, then hops up on one of the chairs as Shinji places the food on the three plates and sits down.

"This is... really good, Shinji. It tastes even better than the one Misato made..." Asuka says as she happily eats her omelet.

Shinji blushes. "Uh... thanks, Asuka. You like it Pen-Pen?"

Pen-Pen waves his wings. "SQQUAAAWK!" He then continues to eat his part of the omelet, opens up the beer, and starts to drink it as well.

Asuka shrugs her shoulders. "I guess that means yes..." She looks at the penguin drinking beer with his food. "It looks like Pen-Pen's picked up some of Misato's bad habits..."

Asuka finishes her omelet. "That was very good, Shinji."

Misato walks into the apartment and heads right for the kitchen, having finished her morning errands already... she drops a few grocery bags down on the counter and then prepares to unleash one of her better jokes on the kids...

"So...you two finally woke up." She notices Pen-Pen sitting in a chair at the table. "Pen-Pen, you're eating with them, too? How nice..."

Shinji replies nervously. "Yeah... I made breakfast for all three of us... Pen-Pen looked mighty hungry..."

"Yeah." Asuka points at Misato. "Aren't you supposed to feed this bird?"

"I went out a little early today and I forgot..." Misato starts speaking slyly. "Say, wasn't it your turn to make breakfast, Asuka?"

"Oops… yeah... I guess it was… umm… you could have gotten me up if you wanted breakfast before you left, yah know." Asuka says, making up a quick excuse.

"I made breakfast this morning, since Asuka was still sleeping. I found your recipe book and decided to try and make omelets..."

Asuka breathes a sigh of relief as Shinji diverts Misato's attention away from her/

"I see you found my old recipe book... haven't made anything out of that in eight years, since..." She pauses for a moment as she recalls the last time she made something out of the book, it was for Kaji. "Oh, never mind. "

'I think it's time to get this joke started… hehe…' Misato thinks as a grin forms on her face. "Say Asuka... were you warm last night? The heat went out, and it got mighty cold in here..."

Asuka begins to get very nervous and sweaty. "Um... yeah... it got cold. I was able to bundle up and... keep warm..." She tries to say the last part without blushing… but Misato sees through her story with ease.

"And what about you Shinji... were you ok last night?"

Shinji starts to shake and stammers out his answer. "Uh... yeah... I was fine. Nice and... uh warm. No problem..."

Misato sees that both children are getting extremely uncomfortable... the time was right for the "bomb" to be dropped...

Misato puts on her most horrified expression and pretends to get angry. "Let's stop the charade here!" She slams her hand down on the table, scaring Pen-Pen and unnerving Asuka and Shinji. "I saw you two sleeping together last night in the front room. Would you care to tell me why you two were sleeping together?"

Shinji's jaw just drops. He is totally speechless and embarrassed. Redness quickly spreads over his face... Asuka's face turns red and has a look of total shock on it...

To see what Asuka's expression looks like, go to my web page and see picture 44 on page 6...

There is a long moment of silence... Pen-Pen slowly gets down and waddles over into his refrigerator, to be safe from the storm that was about to happen... Hurricane Misato...

Both pilots attempt to utter a few words in their defense, but are unable to do so. After a short moment of silence, Asuka manages to speak a few words...

Asuka weakly protests the ideas that Misato's just promoted. "Uh... it's not what it seems..."

Misato begins yelling. "Then what was it? You two are too young to be doing that type of thing! I'm really disappointed in both of you." She folds her hands. "Tell me!"

Shinji makes a weak reply. "Uh... we were just talking and uh... we kissed... and..."

Misato gets into Shinji's face. "AND?"

Asuka replies in a near whisper. "That... was... it. Nothing else happened..."

"Really?" Misato grabs Shinji and gets him into a headlock. "I just have one more thing to say to you, young man... then I'm going to talk to you, Asuka..."

Asuka just stands there, watching in horror as Misato continues to vent her frustrations on her poor Shinji. Pen-Pen steps out of the refrigerator and looks up to see Shinji in a headlock...

"I wanted to tell you, Shinji, that I am..."

Shinji gets embarrassed, because his head is being pressed against Misato's chest.

To see this scene, look at picture 15 on page 2 of my website to see what I mean.

"JUST KIDDING!"

Misato bursts into laughter. Asuka slams her fist on the table while Shinji takes this opportunity to get out of Misato's grasp and just stares at his guardian.

Asuka is fuming mad. "You mean you KNEW that we just kissed and didn't do anything else! Of all of the..."

Shinji's eyebrows go up as Asuka lets loose a string of German swear words, along with some English and Japanese ones.

"You... knew?" Shinji sighs. "Misato... that was a rotten trick to play on us."

Misato is lightheaded from all of the laughing and tries to stop… but is unable to. "Sorry you guys... but it was too hard to resist this opportunity! I saw you two sleeping there, and I couldn't help myself." She pauses to take a deep breath and regains her composure. "I'm sorry."

"You should be! And people call me mean." Asuka replies angrily as she folds her arms. "We'll have to get you back for this. Right, Shinji?"

"I guess... yes, we will."

"Ooohh... I better watch you two. Seriously, though, its nice to see you two being more than just friends. You two make a nice couple..." Misato says playfully.

Her words make Asuka stop talking for a moment, she responds a second later with a carefully thought out statement...

"Misato... can you... keep it down about Shinji and me for a while... at least until we're both used to this new relationship?" Asuka says in a lower tone of voice.

Misato nods her head understandingly. "Of course. I'll keep this to myself. Now, you two get ready to go. The sync test is at 10 AM. Rei will meet us there."

"Why are we trying to reactivate my EVA and rebuild Unit 02? Do they think that there will be more Angels? Or is my father up to something?" Shinji asks, curious about what's going on.

"Actually Shinji, I don't know. If I find out anything, I will tell you and Asuka. You two have a right to know. Now, let's get moving here! The test will be in little more than an hour..."

Misato puts the groceries away and then watches some TV as the pilots get ready to go. Asuka showers and changes first, and then Shinji goes and cleans up and changes. Misato, Asuka, and Shinji head over to NERV headquarters after everyone's ready...they go to the test facility and get prepped to take the test. In the women's locker room, Asuka is changing into her plug suit. Rei is changing as well...

"Remember to open your mind to the EVA, otherwise, it will not sync with you." Rei says as a reminder to Asuka.

Asuka replies in a near yell. "I know that! You told me that before!" She tries to calm down and returns to her normal tone of voice. "I was able to sync quite well with my EVA in that last battle, so I think I can do it with Shinji's..."

"Do you know why Commander Ikari has decided to try and reactivate unit 01?"

Asuka is surprised by her statement. "I... don't know. I was going to ask you the same thing."

"He has not opened up to me too much. The lingering thought of my rejection of him just prior to Third Impact might be affecting his feelings towards me. I have been unable to find out what his intentions are..."

"Let's just get this test over with, and go from there..." Asuka says as she pushes button on suit to make it conform to her body.

Rei activates her own suit. "Agreed."

The two female pilots go the test room, where the newly promoted Lt. Commander Ibuki, head of scientific operations since Dr. Akagi's "disappearance", is waiting. Shinji is already there in his plug suit, along with Misato.

"Are you three ready for the test?" Mays asks. All three pilots nod their heads in response. "Good. Who's going to go first?"

Asuka deliberates the idea of going first in her head. 'Might as well get this over with...'

"I will!" Asuka says, stepping forward.

"Great! I'll prep the system and we can get started! Head over to the test plug and get in. I'll tell you when it is time to begin." Maya says with a smile.

Asuka walks out of the room and enters the test plug. She enters and sits there nervously, waiting for the signal from Maya...

To see how Asuka looks/feels at this point, go to picture 42 on page 6 of my website.

'This feels weird... I did so well with my EVA... can I do the same with someone's EVA? Or is this another disaster waiting to happen?' Asuka puts her hands over her face as bad memories start to flood her mind...memories that she had put out of her head after Third Impact...

A few moments later, Maya announces the start of the test, and a screen opens up in the test plug. Maya is able to see Asuka there, with her hands over her face. Shinji looks over Maya's shoulder and sees the screen as well.

Shinji realizing what is going through her mind and calls out to Asuka. "Asuka... put the memories out of your mind... focus on..."

Asuka begins yelling from inside the plug. "I'm trying, damn it. I'm trying..." After some mental struggling, she finally gets the thoughts out her mind, at least for the time being. "I'm... I'm... ok. Go ahead and start, I'll try to focus and have the best sync rate out of all three pilots!"

Shinji and Misato sigh out loud. "Same old Asuka", Misato says quietly. Maya pushes a few buttons, and the test begins. Maya, Misato, Rei and Shinji watch the sync graph as the test begins...

Lights and charts flash on the computer screen in front of the trio as the sync test goes on. In the plug, Asuka opens her mind up... and can almost swear that a soft voice is talking to her, saying, "Take care of my son"...

A few minutes later, the test is finished. Asuka hits a button and talks to control room...

"Soooo... what was my sync rate? It was good, right?"

Maya looks down at the screen and is slightly shocked at the sync rate that computer indicates.

'It's amazing that she can be at this level... she was barely able to sync before... and then that whole battle thing a couple days ago... this is still confusing me...' Maya thinks as she contemplates the events of the last few days.

Misato, Shinji, and Rei look over and see the sync rate value on the computer. Rei has no visible reaction, Misato is a little surprised. Shinji smiles slightly, thinking to himself... 'She did it... Asuka did it'.

Maya begins talking to Asuka. "Very good, Asuka. You had a sync rate of 70, that's remarkable for someone who has never been in another EVA before. Your first time in Unit 01 and you got this level of sync... good job."

'I knew I could do it... and Shinji helped a little, too. Even Wondergirl... I mean Rei's advice about opening my mind helped...' Asuka thinks as she smiles. She then replies to Maya. "Thanks... but you guys were expecting this type of score, right? I have been a pilot for half of my life, so I should have good scores, ne?"

Maya nods her head. "Of course... now get out, and let the next pilot take the test." She turns to face Shinji and Rei. "Who's next? How about you, Shinji?"

"All right. Let me know when you're ready to start." Shinji says quietly. He walks out of the room and heads over to the test plug. Enroute to the plug, he runs into Asuka, who is heading back to the control room...

Shinji blushes slightly. "Uh... good job, Asuka..."

"Thanks." Asuka grabs Shinji. "I have one more thing for you..." She gives Shinji a kiss on his cheek. "That was for your help earlier…"

Shinji blushes. "Asuka..."

"Talk to me later, ok? You better get over to the plug, otherwise, they'll get suspicious. Now go, dummkopf, before you get us both in trouble..."

Asuka lets go of Shinji and continues to walk over to the control room.

Shinji continues down the hallway and goes into the test plug. He enters and waits for the start signal... when the test begins, he opens his mind up to the EVA as well... he can almost hear his mother's voice as the test goes on... it seems to be whispering "Keep yourself open, my son. Don't retreat into your shell... you have a young woman who really needs you now…"

Soon, the test is over and Shinji returns to the control room, slightly confused about what just happened in the plug. Back in the control room, Shinji's sync rate flashes on the computer screen...

Maya is genuinely astonished. "Wow... that's great- 78"

Asuka points at Shinji. "Very good, third-child. I am almost at that level on my first try, you better watch out! Asuka is coming!"

Shinji starts to sweat. "Uhh... yeah."

The testing continues... Rei, who had already headed over to the plug, signals that she is ready for the test. The test proceeds as the last two did. Rei doesn't know what to expect as the test goes on, she was rejected the last time she was in Unit 01. A voice whispers to her as the test goes on... it says... "Tell my son what you truly are. Be your own person" At the end of the test, Rei asks Maya how her test went...

"Very good, Rei. You had the same sync rate as Shinji, 78."

"Wow... that's pretty good, Rei." A nodding Shinji says as he tries to encourage Rei.

"I expected that the sync rates would be similar, Ikari... I am as you are."

The video screen closes and Shinji is very confused. 'Huh? What'd she mean by that?'

Asuka begins to get a little a jealous. 'He didn't do that when my test was done... control, Asuka, control. There is nothing between them... I know that now... it seems like he still has a bond to her, though. What could it be?'

Shinji notices Asuka in deep thought and touches her shoulder. "What's wrong, Asuka?"

Asuka replies softly. "Nothing. Nothing at all..."

"You jealous Asuka?" Misato says playfully.

"Oh, shut up!" A frustrated Asuka replies back.

"We'll that's all I need for today. You two can go clean up and get out of here. Misato will have to stay here and give me a hand here." Maya says as she stretches out.

"Great! I want to get out of here! What a way to spend a Saturday! We only have another day of freedom before class starts again..." A very happy and energetic Asuka says, realizing that the old school routine will soon be back.

"She's right..." Shinji says with a nod.

"Of course I am!" Asuka says as she grabs Shinji's arm. "Let's get out of here!"

Maya and Misato watch as Asuka drags Shinji out of the room. Misato chuckles a little and then looks at Maya, who has a serious look on her face.

"Those two, what a pair. I wonder what Rei meant?" The concerned technician says to Misato.

"I don't know... but I have a few ideas." After taking a deep breath, Misato continues. "I'm going back up to the command center. I'll tell them that the sync tests are done."

"Thanks. I've got a lot of work ahead of me here, writing up programs that will enable all three pilots to use Unit 01. I wish Ritsuko were here..." Maya sighs aloud. "Do you know what happened to her? I know she left the command center just before the JSSDF attacked us... and no one knows what happened to her. Even Commander Ikari didn't know..."

"I was wondering about that as well... but, knowing Commander Ikari... well... I'll see what I can find out. Unfortunately, people can disappear here... they never did find Kaji's body..."

"Let me know what you find, ok?" Maya says as she begins working on the computer.

"I will..."

Misato walks out of the room and heads up to the command center while the three pilots shower up and head back to their respective residences. Shinji is deep in thought on the way back to the apartment... 'What did she mean by those words- I am as you are?'

Asuka is also thinking to herself... 'What is the connection between those two? Gotta figure this one out, Asuka.'

In a distant part of north central Canada, a select group of scientists carefully converge on a secret underground base, totally unknown to all but a few souls...

To be continued in Chapter 9: Retreat and Restart

Next redone chapter will be up soon, hope you like them so far!


	10. Chapter 9: Retreat and Restart

Chapter 9: Retreat and Restart

Thanks for the reviews and comments! The secret base location that I describe below is a real place in Canada; you can find where I'm talking about on a map of the NW Territories/Nunavut.

I don't own the song or lyrics to "Lean On Me" by Bill Withers- used at the end of this chapter. Copyright 1972 by the Sony Music Entertainment, Inc.

Make sure and check out my brand new NGE chapter 35, available on fan-fics-r-us or mediaminer… and also my pics on my myspace account of me with the voice actress Tiffany Grant.

Thanks to Daniel for the preread on this chapter.

Saturday November 7th, 2015 C.E. The third day after Third Impact. Early afternoon...

In a distant part of north-central Canada, 500 km/311 miles N/NE of Yellowknife, Northwest Territories- a select group of scientists carefully converge on a secret underground base, totally unknown to all but a few souls...

The ultra-secret 7th Branch of NERV. Built for the very remote possibility that something would go wrong with the instigation of Third Impact. It was never really meant to be used at all... that is, until now. The SEELE council has decided to activate this base, and draw key personnel to it...

Located underground on the shores of Contwoyto Lake, on the NW Territories/ Nunavut boundary, this base was placed to take advantage of the Lac De Gras diamond mines, timber harvesting, and other local mining enterprises. Supplies were routinely delivered to these places, thus outsiders would not notice a slight increase of goods flowing in. The entire area is secretly owned by SEELE, under dummy corporations. These corporations were put into place to supplement the organization's income and to be a means of recovery in case Third Impact failed. Major revenue and needed supplies are all generated from these "Legitimate Businesses"...

Inside this hidden, underground base, in a large room full of the greatest minds on earth, a holographic Keel Lorenz addresses the gathered group...

"The time has come to punish those who would stand in our way! Gendo Ikari has messed with us for the last time. Although there is no conclusive evidence of it, I believe that he was in someway tied into stopping the Third Impact attempt... the world is as it was, but for a few peculiar things that happened to us. That is why I suspect Ikari. You have been gathered to this base to assist bringing another try at a new genesis for mankind... or failing that, at least a world under our control. This base was built so that NERV would be complete...there were 6 NERV bases, 6 being a number of incompleteness in the scrolls... thus, this base was constructed, to make the number of bases 7, representing completeness. You are here to assist the rebuilding of our army, which was shamelessly destroyed. That is our first goal... when that is at a satisfactory level; we shall proceed to the next phase..."

Author note: The scriptural reference for the numbers 6 and 7 taken from the book of Revelation: numerous references to both the number six and seven...and what they represent.

Chairman Keel's voice continues to boom out to the crowd, who listen very carefully. SEELE did allow them to escape and avoid any legal prosecution from their respective countries... after a period of time, Keel ends his lecture and the scientists disperse and quickly get to work in various labs...

On the other side of the Pacific, Kaji gets his new computer and starts to hack into the computers at NERV's Toyko-3 location, also delving into the MAGI systems. In room 215 in Kyoto, Kaji is staring at a computer screen and trying to make sense of the information in front of him.

"Hmm... interesting. Gendo Ikari sent out the revised documents to the president.. but why? He would be the last person on earth that I would expect to do this... unless... this is an attempt to get back at SEELE. This could become dangerous... even with one EVA still active, it has almost unstoppable power." Kaji scratches his head and thinks about what this could mean.

"This could get ugly if there was a world war with EVA's... but, according to this, EVA units 05-13 were destroyed. SEELE has nothing, at least for the moment. There must be more information..."

The computer screen flashes the words "Access Forbidden". "Damn it! Looks like the firewalls are back up and the passwords and access codes have been changed, too. I better take a break and try and figure out what to do next..."

Kaji leans back on the chair and wonders about something… something very important to his heart. 'I wonder what Misato is doing now...' He looks at a framed picture that is sitting on his desk... it's about ten years old but represents a much happier time in his life. He hopes that he will get the chance to see Misato and tell her how he really feels about her.

Elsewhere in Japan, Kaji's work hasn't gone unnoticed to everyone... someone else in Japan has seen that certain files have been accessed... and she wonders who it could be... and why...

Back in Northern Japan at Ristuko's Grandmother's House, a computer screen flashes with information...

"Hmmm... looks like someone was trying to break into the MAGI system. They got into the other computer systems quite easily... " Ritsuko types in a few commands and begins reading the new data on the screen. "Let's see what they were trying to access..."

Results of the search pop up on the screen a moment later.

Files accessed: SEELE Revelation Document 1...

"That's the document that was sent out to the president and the other world leaders. They also accessed current EVA status and status of the other EVA units that were recovered. Whoever this is, they're quite skilled... but not as skilled as me! I'll just track down this hacker..." Ritsuko's fingers begin to rapidly punch in commands into the computer. "Damn. Whoever this is, they masked their trail well... but I'll find out where this hacker is and what they're up to..."

The former lead scientist furiously types away at the computer...feeling good inside...she has another challenge to overcome. Challenge is what she thrives on...

The afternoon soon progresses into early evening. Over at NERV headquarters Misato finishes her shift and heads back to her apartment. Rei is on her way back to her apartment as well. She thinks about the day's events...

'How can I explain this to Ikari... this could be awkward for him to hear... yet, I feel strangely compelled to tell him the truth. That voice... my mother? Perhaps in a certain sense, there is much to consider...'

Rei arrives at her apartment and notices a note on the door... she grabs it and reads the writing contained therein...

Vacancy Notice:

This notice is to inform you that this apartment complex and the surrounding ones are to be demolished in two weeks. The city government has decided to put a power substation and construction site in this area. The construction site will be a storage area for materials that will be used to rebuild the city. You have two weeks to get your belongings out and vacate the premises.

Signed- Tokyo City Council

Rei goes inside her apartment, and sits down on the bed. The words in the note echo in her mind... she thinks to herself... 'Something new to think about... where will I go? I cannot stay with the Commander... maybe there are apartments by Major Katsuragi...'

After a soft sigh, Rei sits on her bed and is soon deeply focused on her current situation. She thinks about many things and experiences new emotions that she has never felt before. For the first time in a while, she is truly worried about her life situation...

As Rei contemplates her next move, Shinji and Asuka arrive back at their apartment, exhausted from an afternoon of shopping...

(Flashback to earlier in the afternoon)

Shinji and Asuka finish showering and changing after the sync test... afterwards, Asuka decides that it's a good time to go clothes shopping and drags a reluctant Shinji behind her...

She goes to a few stores, to check out some heavier clothes... the weather has been getting cooler... the earth's climate is slowly returning to normal state. Asuka finds nothing that fits her tastes... so the shopping continues. A bit later, inside a department store, she tries to find the perfect sweater...

Asuka shows Shinji a thin, red sweater. "What do you think of this one? I think it looks nice... and it's red! My favorite color!" She says excitedly, finally finding something that suits her.

Shinji's response is one that cannot help but give away his thoughts about his situation- he's trying to end the shopping spree as quickly as possible. "It looks fine, Asuka..."

The second child's eyes narrow as she sees right through his comment. "You're just saying that to get out of here! You aren't enjoying my company?"

Shinji quickly shakes his head. "Uh... Asuka... it's nice to be with you... don't get me wrong here..."

"All right, I believe you. " Asuka points a finger at Shinji. "You should appreciate your good fortune... a lot of people would kill to be in your place right now..."

Shinji tries to make a good response to that comment... a moment later, the perfect one pops into his head...

"Yeah, I guess. But how many of them had to beg like I did in Instrumentality and go through the end of the world to finally get to you, Asuka? I guess that's true devotion..." He says, with some slight agitation to his words.

Asuka is momentarily stunned by Shinji's response… and she cannot help but blush. "Y... yeah. I guess no one can say that..." After pausing to flash Shinji a smile, Asuka takes another good look at the sweater in her hands. "I'm going to buy this sweater... and then we'll go home, ok?"

"Sounds good to me." Shinji says while he begins to think to himself. 'Yes! I finally can get out here! I swear I'm getting better at this romance thing... and being honest with myself and my feelings, especially for her...'

Asuka is also silently thinking about Shinji as she heads up to cashier to buy the sweater. 'He really is special... in his own way. No one ever went through so much, just to be with me...'

Asuka quickly pays for the sweater and soon the duo is back at the apartment, where Misato is waiting...

(End flashback)

"What took you guys so long? Romantic walk in the park?" Misato says, not being able to resist the opportunity to tease her "kids"…

"Not exactly..." A tired Shinji says in return.

Asuka excitedly opens up her bag and shows Misato the red sweater. "Look what I just bought!"

After peering inside the bag, Misato nods her head. "Looks sharp Asuka. Somehow, I knew it would be red..."

"Soooo... what's for dinner? It's your turn to cook, Misato." Shinji says, giving a tease for a tease back to Misato.

Asuka joins the fray a moment later. "Yeah... what are going to eat? Don't tell me it's instant noodles again..."

Misato begins sweating and tries to think of a way out of this situation. One quickly comes to mind. "Dinner? Ummm... we're going to order something tonight... what did you guys want?"

'Luckily, I got some spare cash on me...' A grinning Misato thinks as the two teens consider her idea.

"Hmm… how about Chinese food? I want some chop suey and crab rangoon! Egg rolls would be nice, too..." Asuka says as she thinks about the food in question.

"Is that ok with you, Shinji?" Misato says before a glance is shot Shinji's way … she wants to know if he wants the same thing as Asuka.

After looking at Asuka and flashing her a smile, Shinji nods his head. "Yeah... Chinese food sounds good."

A relieved Misato claps her hands together. "Great! Let me know what you guys want and I'll place the order..."

Misato calls and places an order for Chinese food from a local restaurant that survived the explosions. Thirty minutes later Misato, Asuka, Shinji, and Pen-Pen are sitting at the table, eating their dinner. Asuka at first has reservations about the penguin eating at the table... but Misato just shrugs it off... "He's part of our family here, so he has a right to eat at the table, just like you do..."

The usual small talk finds its way around the table, but soon makes way for more serious topics...

"I wonder what Rei meant earlier today?" Shinji wonders aloud.

Asuka, who's more focused on eating, just shrugs her shoulders. "Who knows..."

"Shinji, I think I know what she meant. I'll have to do some research, just to make sure. I don't want to give you any wrong ideas..." Misato says, answering Shinji's query. 'Looks like I have a little work to do tonight on the computer... gotta find out the whole truth on Rei... there must be more than what Ritsuko showed me... and what happened to Ritsuko? So many mysteries to uncover...'

Shinji has a perplexed look on his face for a moment, and then returns to his meal.

"Anyways…" A new subject is brought to the fore by Misato. "Asuka... about today's test... you did all right, but..."

Asuka immediately starts to get defensive. "I already know what you're going to say... you're worried about my mental state, right?"

A concerned Misato nods her head. "Yes, I am. We need pilots that are decently stable for the EVA's... you seem a lot better lately, but I think you're still bothered by the after affects of the 15th Angel's attacks..."

The anger begins welling up inside Asuka and soon she explodes… this subject is a real sensitive one for her. "Who wouldn't be? That damn thing defiled my mind..."

Asuka's voice gets louder as she continues. "It made me remember things that I didn't want to remember... and then... being ripped apart by those other EVA's... it's just been sooooo much fun for me the past few weeks."

Shinji looks over at Asuka and knows that she's only just begun to vent her frustrations…

"Look, if NERV has problems with having me as a pilot, let them get a replacement, like they did a few days ago... just make sure that it's not an Angel this time..."

Asuka slams her plate down on the table. "I'm done eating. I want to... be alone for the rest of the night..."

Shinji and Misato watch as Asuka gets up, runs over to her room, and slams the door. Silence fills the air… broken only by the sound of Pen-Pen hopping down off of his chair. The penguin shakes his head and then heads back to his refrigerator, having finished his meal as well...

"Asuka..." Shinji says softly to himself.

"She'll be all right... let her cool down for a little while..." Misato says in a reassuring tone.

"Misato, why did you have to bring that up?" An agitated Shinji says, wondering what her reason was for talking about that with Asuka.

"I was just worried about her... and not only as her commanding officer. I'm worried as her guardian and friend. I don't want anything to happen to either of you... you two and Pen-Pen are my family. You're... all that I have now..." Several tears run down her cheeks as she speaks… she cannot help but let her emotions flow.

A pang of sorrow hits Shinji as he observes Misato's reaction... he is unable to speak or eat for several seconds... until he gets the courage to do something...

Shinji stands up and walks over to Misato. "Misato... I... I'm sorry." He puts his hand on her shoulder and tries to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay... everything will be fine..." A sniffling Misato says back as she stands up and hugs Shinji.

Shinji slowly puts his arms around Misato. Shinji thinks to himself... 'This feeling... it feels like... like something I felt with Mother a long time ago...'

A short time of silence passes, and then Misato lets go of Shinji...

"Please don't get me wrong, Shinji. I am worried about you and Asuka... you know that I'm just playing around when I tease you two. It's just what families do... when they love one another..."

"I know... it's just... I haven't been in a real family situation for so long..."

"I understand what you mean… but I hope you can get used to it now... not only for me, but also for Asuka... and most importantly, for you. She hasn't been a good family situation for a long time, either. I haven't either... I guess we're all messed up..."

"I'll try... but what about Asuka? Should I go talk to her?" A curious Shinji asks, not exactly sure about what to do next.

Misato smiles and nods her head. "Yeah… try and cheer her up. We all have been through some bad stuff lately... I'll apologize to her later. I think she needs someone to talk to... and since you two are so close now... I think you can do the best job of that. Show her that you care... show her that you love her..."

Shinji feels Misato pushing him towards Asuka's room and then hears her speak some words of "encouragement" into his ear.

"Go for it, tiger!"

Misato goes back to the kitchen and cleans up the dinner table. After doing that, she begins to work on the dishes, all the while thinking to herself... 'It's Shinji's job to do the dishes today... but I'll let him help Asuka... that would be more helpful.'

Shinji gently knocks on Asuka's door and waits for a response... but none is forthcoming. About ten seconds later, he knocks again... and is greeted with silence. Very slowly, he opens the door, and sees Asuka sleeping on her bed. Uncertain of what to do next, he pauses... and then finally makes a choice... to help the woman he cares for... by stepping inside the room and closing the door...

After a moment, Shinji walks over to the bed, and sits down next to Asuka. Looking at her face and the pillow she is sleeping on, he notices that she has been crying. Shinji gently strokes her hair... awakening the sleeping beauty...

Asuka opens her eyes and sees Shinji sitting on the bed next to her. "What do you want?"

The third child is momentarily taken aback by her tone of voice. "Uh... I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit, and try and cheer you up..."

"I'm fine... now leave me alone... please..." Asuka says as she turns over on the bed to lie on her stomach.

"I know what your thinking, we have each other's memories, remember? Misato was just concerned about you... we're her family now..."

"I know that, my baka Shinji... I'm just worried that I'm losing it again... I can't hold back the memories..." Asuka says softly as she tries to force memories of the past out of her mind.

"It's ok... I have things I don't want to remember, either. You told me to let go of the past, remember?" Shinji says, remembering some of his past conversations with Asuka.

A soft sigh is heard before Asuka makes her response. "Yeah... I guess. But that's not all that's bothering me... I could have sworn I heard someone talking to me when I was in the EVA. I know we're supposed to open our minds to the EVA, but I never heard you mention Unit 01 talking to the pilot inside of it... has it talked to you before?"

Shinji ponders the question for a few moments before responding. "A few times... like when we took that test today... I heard my mother's voice again... it said: 'Keep yourself open, my son. Don't retreat into your shell...you have a young woman who really needs you now.'"

The red head begins to cheer a little upon hearing that. "Really? So I wasn't hearing things... I'm not crazy."

"What did she say to you?"

"She said: 'Take care of my son'... and I will..."

Asuka gets up and puts her arms around Shinji, causing him to feel nervous and blush.

"Uh... Asuka... if you're feeling down about something, just talk to me. I'll listen and be there for you... like I hope you would be for me... I get down on life, too..."

The second child begins to whisper in Shinji's ear. "Of course I'll be there... even if you are a baka sometimes... and indecisive…"

"I guess, I can be a baka sometimes... but you can be a bitch..." Shinji says playfully.

Asuka gets a little miffed by his comment and puts Shinji in a headlock. "What! Take that back! Otherwise, you're not getting out of this headlock!"

Shinji struggles to get out of Asuka's grasp... he puts his right hand on her right hip and moves it up the side of her body...

Asuka: "You're not getting out of this one... hey! Move that hand down, you pervert!"

Shinji stops just short of her breast and then takes advantage of her outburst to free himself of the headlock. After doing so, he looks at Asuka and begins to chuckle...

"Sorry, Asuka, but I can't take back what I said... you told me to be true to my feelings..."

Asuka gets up and gets right in Shinji's face, scaring him. Preparing for a verbal onslaught, Shinji closes his eyes and waits for her words. He gets an unexpected surprise... Asuka's warm lips press against his. Shinji is totally surprised for a moment... then he then returns her kiss and just stares at her...

"I suppose that I can be a bitch sometimes... but remember, we have to take the 'total package' from each other... that means I have to deal with your personality and vice versa. Otherwise, we're not really being ourselves..."

After being surprised by her openness in this matter, Shinji shrugs his shoulders. "I guess you're right. I hope I'm better than that fake Shinji you had as a boyfriend during Instrumentality..."

"I'll take you and your real feelings for me any day over that fake reality. I think you're more fun anyway. Shinji, I'm glad that you brought back the world to the way it was, despite all of the things that have been going on lately..." An enthusiastic Asuka says, trying to encourage Shinji to keep this openness going.

"Uh... thanks..." He looks over her shoulder and notices the sun starting to go down. "Asuka... did you want to... watch the sunset with me?"

Asuka is pleasantly surprised by this sudden romantic idea and cannot help but smile. "Now where did you come up with that little romantic idea?"

"Misato gave me that idea earlier today during the sync tests, she said to try it sometime..."

"Shinji, I would love to do that..."

Misato, who has been secretly listening to the couple's conversation ever since Shinji closed the door, quietly steps away from the door. She thinks to herself... 'What are they talking about? Instrumentality? Shinji bringing back the world? I don't remember anything between when Shinji went down that elevator and when I woke up in the infirmary. I gotta find out what the hell they're talking about...'

Silently, Misato returns to the kitchen and finishes up the dishes. A moment later, Shinji and Asuka exit the bedroom and head for the front door...

"Asuka!"

Shinji and Asuka turn around after hearing Misato's exclamation. "Before you guys head out, I just wanted to apologize for what I said at dinner..."

Asuka shrugs it off. "Don't worry about it... I shouldn't have exploded at you like that. My little Shin-chan here has me feeling much better about myself..."

Shinji gives Misato a "thumbs up"… he gets a wink in return.

"He did? That's so nice of you to cheer her up, Shin-Chan..." Misato says sweetly. Her remarks embarrass Shinji... whose face turns a bright red color...

"We'll umm… be back later; we're going to watch the sunset..." The third child stammers as he diverts his attention to Asuka, whois slowly moving towards the front door.

"Have fun!" The Major says as Asuka and Shinji walk out of the apartment.

'Well... now that they're gone... I guess I have a little quiet time to research...'

Misato heads to her room and gets on the computer, punching up all data on the First Child and her origins, and any data on the whereabouts of Dr. Akagi...

Over on a nearby hill of grass overlooking one of the many lakes formed by exploding Angels, Shinji and Asuka sit next to each other and watch the sun slowly descend on the horizon...

To see a picture of this scene, go to picture 28 on the 4th picture page of my website...

Asuka gazes at the sun and comments at the sight. "It looks so beautiful... it's been a long time since I watched the sun set like this..."

"Me too... but I'm glad... that I have someone to share it with..." Shinji says as he puts his arm around Asuka.

Asuka responds the same way and puts an arm around Shinji. "Yeah... it sucks to be alone... I hate to be alone..."

Feeling a little bit tired, Asuka begins to shift her position and lies down on the grass. Shinji follows her lead and decides to voice what's on his mind.

"I do too... but as long as we have each other, we're never alone..."

"You're getting much better at being romantic, Shinji... and I like it."

A moment later, Asuka shifts her body over and moves her head so that it's resting on his chest. Shinji slowly moves his hand and Asuka can soon feel his hand gently caressing her hair.

"I like it when you're romantic too... it makes me feel warm inside. Asuka... I… umm… brought something with for us to listen to. I found this song when I was at the library looking through the music section a few weeks ago... its pre-second impact and in English, but I think you'll like it..."

A curious Asuka watches as he pulls his SDAT out of his pocket and plugs in the two mini speakers. "I figured it would be perfect after what happened today..."

"Well, go ahead, play it for me. It better be good..." Asuka says with a smirk as she folds her hands and puts them on her stomach.

'Here goes nothing...' Is the thought passing through Shinji's mind as he presses play on the SDAT and sets it on the ground next to him.

The music starts to play out of the speakers; both pilots relax and listen to the song...

"Sometimes in our lives...we all have pain... we all have sorrows...but if we are wise... we know that there's... always tomorrow..."

Asuka gently grabs Shinji's hand and starts to hold it, as the music continues...

"Lean on me...when you're not strong... and I'll be your friend... I'll help you carry on... for it won't be long... until I'm going to need... someone to lean on..."

"Please... swallow your pride... if I have failed... you need to borrow... for no one can fill those of your needs... that you won't let show..."

"Asuka..."

"Hush, Shin-chan... I wanna hear the rest of the song..." Asuka says, gently chiding Shinji for interrupting the moment.

"You just call on your brother... when you need a hand...we all need somebody to lean on... I might just have a problem... that you'll understand... we all need somebody to lean on..."

"Lean on me... when you're not strong... and I'll be your friend... I'll help you carry on... for it won't be long... until I'm going to need... someone to lean on..."

"You just call on your brother... when you need a hand... we all need somebody to lean on... I might just have a problem... that you'll understand... we all need somebody to lean on..."

"If there is a load... that you have to bear... that you can't carry... I'm right up the road... I'll share your load... if you just call me..."

"Call me... if you need a friend...call me in a hurry... (Call me)... if you need a friend... (Call me)... if you ever need a friend... call me... call me..."

The music comes to a close...

"You must be the luckiest man on earth, to have picked a song like this at random from the library..."

Shinji plays that comment off. "I guess so... but Kaji said one time that luck was part of my destiny… remember? When we first met on the UN Navy ship?"

"Yeah... I didn't think much of you then... but times change... and people change..." Is the passive reply from Asuka.

"Asuka... I... I think I am the luckiest man on earth... because..." A stammering Shinji says in return, trying to convey his emotions about the woman next to him.

"Because what?" Asuka says sweetly.

Shinji takes a deep breath and begins to sweat a little. "Because... I met you... and got to be with you... and got a chance to know the real Asuka Langley Soryu."

Asuka moves her head off of Shinji and gets on all fours, and crawls over Shinji, stopping right above him.

"AND?"

Shinji tries his hardest not to stare at Asuka's chest as he gives her an answer. "For the first time, I found someone to love... and someone who loved me in return... you, Asuka. The prettiest woman in Toyko-3..."

Asuka blushes and slowly lowers herself down on top of him, resting her head next to his. Shinji feels many things at this point, her warm breath, her warm body... and her heart beating as they hold each other in silence. Asuka feels the same things from Shinji and just looks at him... both of them getting lost in each others eyes...

A short time later, Asuka giggles a little and then starts talking softly to Shinji.

"Just because I'm on top of you, don't get any hentai thoughts, Shin-chan. Don't try anything funny... just hold me."

The red head hums a few notes and speaks a few words of the song she just heard as Shinji holds her. "I need someone to lean on..."

As Shinji holds Asuka, she begins thinking to herself. 'I need someone who actually cares for me and loves the real me. Someone to be there for me, always... and that's MY Shin-chan...'

The silence is broken about a minute later by Shinji, who cannot help blushing because of the current situation. "I'll always be here for you, Asuka."

He looks into his heart and realizes something… 'I wanted someone who'd be there for me... never abandon me... now I truly realize that she is the one...'

The sun finally dips below the horizon, bringing on the beginning of evening... the pilots continue to hold and look at each other... oblivious to the passage of time. Twilight finally sees them get up and head back to the apartment, not caring if Misato will tease them or if she will question them to death...

Both pilots are surprised to find Misato locked away in her room as they enter, so they quietly head off to their respective beds after a quick kiss good night. They dream of tomorrow and their own futures... together. Shinji can't believe his luck... and Asuka can't believe how sensitive and romantic Shinji can be, if he tries...

Misato works on the computer until midnight, and falls asleep in the computer chair... just after uncovering the whole truth on Rei Ayanami from the computer systems... and the total absence of information on the whereabouts of Ritsuko...

A new day dawns in Tokyo-3, a day that will see many changes occur. To be continued in Chapter 10: Toyko-3 Renaissance (Rebirth)

Moving along here with the redos though chapter 13 is the one that most of my prior readers are looking forward to seeing in a re-edited form. It'll be funnier then ever… Ja ne!

Don't forget to check out the new ch. 35, which many of you have been waiting for…


	11. Chapter 10: Toyko3 Renaissance Rebirth

Chapter 10: Toyko-3 Renaissance (Rebirth)

Emerald edition notes: We're moving along here… 10 down, 25 more to go before all are in narrative… I will be adding new ones along the way, of course. Thanks to Daniel and Luke for the prereading for this chapter.

Sunday, November 8th.

A new day dawns for the world... down in NERV headquarters, repairs are already underway. Over in the secondary command center Gendo Ikari and Kozo Fuyutski discuss the current situation...

"What's the status on Unit 02?" Asks Commander Ikari.

"It's capable of being restored... but it will take at least 5 weeks to be back at 100 status." Commander Fuyutski says with a sigh.

"And Unit 01?"

"No problem there... it has been restored completely. The sync test went remarkably well..."

This gets Gendo's attention. "What do you mean?"

"The 2nd child had a sync rate of 70 on her first try. That's pretty amazing considering that it was her first time in another EVA... the other two pilots had 78 sync rates. You also have to consider what she went through in that last battle... I'm surprised she could sync at all... "

To see what this scene looks like, look at picture #2 on my first picture page on my website...

Gendo folds his hands. "Hmm... this is even better than I expected..." After pausing for a moment, he continues. "Onto other matters. The UN has been restored, after flushing out all of the corrupted individuals. None of the members of SEELE were apprehended... they are still out there, somewhere... bent on revenge."

"Which means they could be rebuilding as we speak- but where? All of the NERV bases have been shut down."

"Correct. Either they have another NERV location that we're unaware of, or they are making a new base. Time is on our side, however. We have one EVA and another one under repair... they are no match for us."

"Unless, they construct EVA's of their own..." Kozo says, trying to make a point.

"It will take a long time for them to do that, we have the best scientists in the world working in this facility. It's a shame that Dr. Akagi disappeared..."

Kozo feels a sense of dread within himself as Gendo makes that statement. He fears that "disappeared" means that she's probably dead... and Gendo was probably the one who killed her...

Kozo tries to push that thought out of his mind for the moment before replying back to Gendo.

"Yes, it is. Still, Lt. Commander Ibuki was her capable assistant, and I think she'll do just fine for what we need to do here. We also may be able to construct another EVA of our own with the parts that were salvaged from Units 05-13, we're looking at 6 to 8 weeks to piece something together..."

"Excellent. I think that the 4th child would be perfect for this new EVA, and also, look for an alternate pilot as well..."

Kozo immediately protests. "I don't think that the 4th child will want to pilot again... but there is a fellow classmate that has expressed an interest in piloting..."

Gendo decides to use this knowledge to his advantage. "See to it that both are brought in for initial testing once the entry plug and basic systems are online. The UN will be setting up a base here in the building, the JSSDF will be setting up a headquarters here as well... see to it that both are 'serviced' adequately..."

"Both agencies will be setting up here? Why?" A surprised Commander Fuyutski says a moment later.

"The UN still has its suspicions about us, and the JSSDF is making the Geo-Front into a bomb shelter and a secret base. This is part of the deal I negotiated, so that the Geo-Front surface level will be restored, as will our funding..." Commander Ikari says, revealing his latest labor of work… and the results to his vice-commander.

All Kozo can do is sigh and be a little impressed by what he just heard. "You've done it again, Ikari."

"Everything is proceeding smoothly..." Gendo says with a slight grin.

Commanders Fuyutski and Ikari continue to discuss plans for rebuilding the base and for restoring the Geo-Front. Meanwhile, back on the surface, Rei Ayanami wakes up and decides to head over to Misato's apartment...

Rei pushes on the ringer... twenty seconds pass before a tired voice answers and opens the door... a very sleepy Misato answers it…

"Come on in, Rei..." Misato glances at her watch. "You're up early... it's only 7:30..."

Misato finds it weird that Rei would show up- she was just researching her background on the computer.

"I have something to ask you, Major Katsuragi..." Rei says, taking a step closer.

"Sure. Go ahead and sit down at the table and we'll talk... and please call me 'Misato'..."

Rei sits down at the kitchen table as Misato gets out a bowl, spoon, and a box of "Corn Flakes"...

"Did you eat breakfast yet? Normally one of the kids would make it, but they're still sleeping..." She says as she yawns and scratches her stomach.

"I have not… so I will have some of that cereal..."

Misato smiles. "Great!" She grabs another bowl and spoon, then brings everything to the table and fills both bowls up with "Corn Flakes"

After taking a spoonful of cereal, Misato decides to get right to the point. "What's on your mind, Rei?"

Rei was going to start eating but stops for a moment to answer Misato. "My apartment complex is going to be demolished in two weeks... and I was wondering if I could stay here..."

Misato is silent and begins to think about Rei's request as she begins eating her cereal. The sensation of eating this "new" food makes her think of one word- "Tasty"…

"Rei… are you sure that you wanna stay here? I thought you would maybe want to stay with Commander Ikari or something..."

"No..." Rei says, unable to hold back a momentary flash of anger.

"Well, if I can get authorization from headquarters, I don't see a problem with this... there is a small studio apartment next to this one. I'm sure with a little work; we could connect the two through that wall..." Misato points down the hallway. "You would be connected the main apartment here, but have your own space. What do you think?"

Rei nods her head. "Sounds acceptable."

"Great! I'll ask when I head in tomorrow morning for work..." A grinning Major says, contemplating the idea even further.

"I also came to talk to Ikari..."

"Maybe you should wait a little bit before heading into his room... he's probably pretty worn out. He was out with Asuka yesterday, and I think those two are finally getting their feelings straight. They were probably up pretty late..."

Rei sighs softly. "Oh…"

Misato decides that now is the time to ask Rei about her statement yesterday at NERV.

"Rei, I have a question for you..."

"Go ahead..."

"What did you mean by the statement 'I am as you are', yesterday?"

Rei's face turns red a little. "I uh... well... that is what I came to discuss with Ikari..."

"Really? Look, I don't mean to embarrass you here, but I do know everything now... what the Commander was trying to do with you, how you were made, and stuff like that..."

Misato watches Rei's reaction and notices that she's appearing to be getting a little nervous.

"Then you know why I want to get away from Commander Ikari. He tried to use me to achieve his own ends; with no thoughts about my feelings... that is why I want to 'live' my own life..." Rei says that last part with a sad expression on her face.

'This is a different Rei, I swear she's changed... she wants to live instead of viewing herself as replaceable...'

A smile crosses Misato's face as she nods her head. "Rei, it's ok... I'll help you out here... it's nice to see you making an effort to live a real life independent of Commander Ikari..."

Rei cheers up a little after hearing that. "Misato… you said you read all of the information about my creation... so you know that I would be Ikari's... sister... in a sense...

"Yeah, that's right..."

Inwardly, Misato is grinning. 'Asuka's going to flip over this one... she thought Shinji and Rei had something going on...'

"If this works out, then I guess we'll have a really big family here... is that what you were going to talk to Shinji about?"

"Y... yes it was."

"Go ahead and talk to him before Asuka gets up, otherwise, who knows what will happen..."

Misato goes over to the refrigerator and pulls out a beer and proceeds to guzzle it down, Misato style while Rei gets up and heads over to Shinji's room.

"All right…" She says softly to herself before open the door and heading inside. Misato watches the door close and begins thinking about her new "family"…

Inside Shinji's bedroom, Rei quietly walks up to Shinji's bed and notices him talking in his sleep...

"Please, Asuka... don't tease me like that... you are so pretty... mmm... that's better... your lips are so warm... don't stop kissing me... your body is so warm..."

Rei gently shakes Shinji. "Ikari...wake up...wake up..."

"Huh... who's there?" Shinji says as he opens his eyes.

"It is me... Rei Ayanami..."

Shinji turns his head and sees Rei sitting on his bed, staring at him...

"Uh... how long were you here..." An embarrassed Shinji says a moment later.

"Just a minute... right before the 'don't tease me like that' part..."

"S-sorry you had to hear that... well... uh... what's up?" Shinji says nervously.

"Ikari... there is something I must tell you..." Rei says while looking intently at the Third Child.

Not knowing what to expect, Shinji just nods his head and says "Go... go ahead, Rei..."

"D-do you know how I came into being? And who made me?" A slight hint of nervousness is in Rei's voice as she asks the question.

"No, not really..."

"It is important that I tell you..."

Rei starts to relate to Shinji the information about her creation, her true purpose, what her relationship was with his father, and other important details…

Meanwhile, Asuka wakes up and heads into the kitchen, to find Misato drinking a second can of beer...

Asuka looks at the empty beer can on the table and sighs. "Geez... you ever heard of coffee or tea?"

Misato replies with subtle sarcasm back. "And a good morning to you, too... it's my usual morning drink, you should be used to it by now..."

"Yeah, yeah... where's Shinji?" Asuka pauses to scratch her stomach. "I wanna eat breakfast... and I'm sure I could get him to make something for us..."

"He's talking to Rei in his room..."

This takes Asuka totally by surprise. "What? He's alone with Rei in his room right now? How long have they been in there?"

"At least five minutes now..." Misato says as she sips on her beer.

Anger inside of Asuka begins to bubble. "What did she want?"

"She came over a little while ago, she wanted to ask a favor of me, and to talk to Shinji... she said it was important..."

'Asuka's going to be SO pissed off at me after this for not telling her about Rei...' The Major thinks as Asuka begins plotting out her next course of action.

Asuka cannot help but get very jealous about the situation. "Well, I'm going to go in there and make sure nothing is going on..."

The Second Child starts to walk towards Shinji's room… Misato makes a comment that she hopes will be heard by the red head…

"I wouldn't be too worried, Asuka..."

"Why should you be, he's not your boyfriend..." Asuka snaps back and then begins to blush.

A change in tactics by Misato leaves an opening for a snappy remark back. 'Hopefully this will calm her down a little…'

"Soooo... it's official, huh? You two are really an item?"

Unfortunately, this backfires and makes Asuka's resolve even stronger. "Yeah... and I intend to keep him all to myself..."

Asuka storms into the room, sees Shinji holding Rei…

(Flashback to two minutes ago)

"So... you see that I was just a tool for OUR father to use... please tell me that you will help me out... all of these new feelings..." Rei starts to cry because she cannot hold back all of the new emotions that she is feeling.

"Rei... come here..."

Shinji puts his arms around Rei and starts to comfort her. "It's ok. I'll help you out... I asked you to come back to be your own person, remember?"

Rei sniffles. "I remember... I should have told you sooner... there would have been less trouble between you and Asuka, and less conflict between Asuka and myself..."

"Uh... yeah. All that matters now is that we'll be together here... as a family. I'm sure Asuka will be nicer to you once she gets to know you better..."

'At least… I hope she will. Asuka has opened herself up to me, but to other people, well... we'll see. Both women need me now...' Shinji thinks as Rei silently contemplates his words.

"Brother..." Rei says as she rests her head on his shoulder.

(End flashback)

"What the hell is going on here? I thought you told me that you were mine alone?" Asuka says, venting her anger before giving into some of her other emotions. She starts to cry as Shinji tries to explain…

"Asuka... it's not what it seems here..."

"How could you?"

Before Shinji can say a word in response, Asuka turns and runs out of the room.

"I think Asuka has misunderstood the situation..." Rei says softly.

Shinji sighs aloud. "That's an understatement. Rei, stay here for a second..."

After taking a moment to figure out what to say to Asuka, Shinji gets up and heads into the kitchen where he finds Asuka sitting down in a chair at the kitchen table. Her hands are over her face and Misato is trying to console the weeping girl…

"Asuka, listen to me for a second... Rei is..."

"I don't want to hear it! How could he do this to me... after all we've done together..."

Shinji comes up right behind Asuka and wraps his arms around her waist... Asuka immediately realizes that it's Shinji's arms that are around her and begins to get angry. "Get your hands off of me, baka!"

Asuka gets up and looks at Shinji with a look that could burn through lead. Shinji starts to recoil in fear... but then speaks, hoping to get through to the young woman...

"Asuka... please listen to me!" Shinji says, pleading with her.

Asuka was almost ready to mouth a response, but is stopped by a swift kiss from Shinji. She steps back and looks at him with a look of bewilderment.

"Asuka... Rei is my... my sister..."

Slowly, Shinji puts his arms around Asuka, who is now trembling. "I'm sorry about all of this... but you didn't give me a chance to tell you before you stormed out of the room..."

"I'm sorry too, Asuka. I didn't tell you before you went into Shinji's room..." Misato says, apologizing for not making more of an effort earlier.

Asuka pulls Shinji closer. "It... it's ok. Shinji... I'm sorry I went overboard..."

"It's ok... you know that I will always be yours... heaven help anyone who tries to take me away from you... I know you would beat them senseless..." Shinji says, whispering in Asuka's ear.

"That's right, my baka Shinji... so don't pull that again, ok? Your sister, huh? I was jealous of your sister the whole time..."

As if by cue, Rei walks into the room and sits down at the table. She begins to observe the situation… and soon realizes something…

"So that what it means to love another person... to be there for one another..."

Asuka and Shinji turn their head and look at Rei... Misato decides to explain something to Rei.

"That's right. Those two lovebirds over there have one type of love between them... but I think Shinji loves you as well, that's why he was comforting you. Rei, you and Shinji have a different kind of love between you... family love. It's not the same as what Shinji feels towards Asuka... but it's still love..."

"That was insightful, Misato. Maybe that beer did help you wake up this morning..." Asuka says playfully.

A smile is the first response to that from Misato… and a finger pointed at Asuka is the second. "Yep... so stop making fun of my wake up drink!"

"Rei... uh..."

Asuka stops and takes a deep breath before continuing in her effort to make amends for what just happened… she's fighting her internal pride as the words come out.

"I'm sorry about all of this..."

"It is ok... we should try to be friends... since we may be seeing a lot more of each other soon..."

That immediately gets Asuka's attention. "What do you mean, Rei?"

"The city council will be building a new construction site and power substation in my area. My apartment building and the surrounding ones will be demolished in two weeks... so... I asked Misato if I could move in here..."

"Ummm... that's nice. I guess this family keeps getting bigger and bigger..." Asuka says with a soft sigh.

"Rei, come here..."

Shinji motions at Rei, who gets up and stands next to Shinji. He puts one arm on her shoulder and the other on Asuka's shoulder.

"What do you think, Misato? Do you think I can handle having these two wonderful women in my life?"

Asuka blushes. "Shinji..." She puts her arm around him tugging him towards her.

"Ikari... my brother..." Rei puts her arm around him and pulls him towards her… making Shinji feel like a tug-o-war rope…

"Stop that! He's all mine, Rei!" A protesting Asuka says as she tugs at Shinji some more.

"He cares for me, too. I do not want him to be with you all the time..." Is Rei's response back as she gently tugs him towards her. "You and Ikari said earlier that you would help me be more of a person..."

"Really?"

It takes a few moments for Asuka to remember her near death experience and the events immediately thereafter.

"Oh... yeah... fine. Just don't take too much of my Shin-chan's time.."

"Aww... how cute." Misato pauses and winks at Shinji. "I'll be praying for you, Shinji..."

Shinji lowers his head in resignation. 'Why me? Why me? Now I got two women fighting over me... this is going to be one interesting new world...'

A moment later, Misato comes up with a spur of the moment "evil" thought. "Why don't you show Asuka and Rei how well you can make breakfast? Show your sister how well you can cook, and show Asuka that you appreciate her..."

Shinji narrows his eyes. "I know what you're up to, Misato. You just want me to make breakfast, so you don't have to..."

"Maybe... but don't you want to prove yourself to these 'wonderful women?'"

Asuka puts on her best "cute" face. "Please, Shin-chan?"

Rei picks up on what's going on and does her best to have a warm smile on her face as she asks "Will you make us breakfast, Ikari?"

"I guess..." Is the resigned reply from Shinji a moment later.

Shinji gets to work preparing a deluxe breakfast for the whole group, including Pen-Pen, who finally comes out after all of the commotion dies down... he gets to work making a breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice...

Conversation soon flows at the table...

"Soooo, you guys have school tomorrow... are you excited about going back?" Misato says, teasing the three teenagers.

A very bored sounding Asuka replies back. "Not really... we are going to have a substitute teacher for tomorrow's half-day of classes... that's what Hikari told me when I talked to her..."

"What they need is another teacher permanently... the one we have now goes on and on about Second Impact, and it's not the real truth behind it." Shinji says with a nod.

Rei agrees 100 with that statement. "That is why I look out of the window all of the time... to think about something else..."

Misato realizes something… 'No wonder Asuka was always complaining about the teacher…'

"That bad, huh? My job not too much better, its gotten really quiet at headquarters since that last battle... all that's happening right now is repair work and restoring the Geo-Front... so... what do you guys want to do today?"

Asuka's mood quickly picks up. "How about some shopping? I didn't get everything I needed yesterday because SOMEONE here wanted to cut the shopping trip short..."

Shinji feels Asuka's elbow nudging him as Rei says her answer to the question.

"I would like to learn how to cook, since I have never done it before..."

"Well then... it's settled. I will go with Asuka shopping, while Shinji shows Rei some of his cooking techniques... after we clean up, of course." Misato says, quickly figuring out the best way to handle this.

Not everyone is happy with this, however. "But I wanted to go out today..." Protests Shinji.

"When Asuka and I get back, you can go out with her. I'm sure she'll want to spend some time with you, right Asuka?"

All it takes is a quick look and Asuka nods her head in agreement. "That's right... so be ready for me when I get back. We're going to spend some time together..." Asuka stops and points at Shinji. "And I won't take no for an answer!"

Shinji mumbles something softly to himself. "I don't know whether I should be happy or afraid..."

"What was that, Third-Child?" Asuka says, her eyes narrowing because of what she thinks she heard Shinji just say.

"Nothing, Asuka. Nothing..." Shinji looks away and Asuka lets the matter drop.

A little while later, after Asuka takes a shower, her and Misato go out shopping. After they leave, Shinji decides to show Rei how to make some basic soup as a starter lesson.

"Rei, I'm going to show you how to make some vegetable soup...we'll need some bullion cubes and then some vegetables. Grab whatever vegetables you like and we'll throw 'em in..."

"Okay."

The First Child opens up the refrigerator and rummages through it, emerging with some onions, tomatoes, celery, carrots, corn, and peas. "Will these do?"

"Yeah. Here's what you do..."

Shinji shows Rei how to cut and chop up the vegetables for the soup, and soon the soup is on the burner being cooked...

Rei is stirring the soup with a spoon and realizes something. "That was interesting... so that is all you have to do to make this soup?"

"Yep... it's pretty easy."

The aromas of the soup begin to really make Rei curious about the taste. After tasting the soup a smile slowly forms on her face. "I think the soup is done... and it tastes... good."

"Great." Shinji turns off the burner. "Help me make some sandwiches, and we'll surprise Misato and Asuka with lunch when they get back..."

"All right."

Rei assists Shinji with the sandwiches… he starts to grab bread and other necessary items out of the fridge and after some basic instructions, the pair get to work on the sandwiches, engaging in some small talk as they work...

Over at a department store, Misato and Asuka are having fun trying to pick out something new...

Misato grabs a dress off of the rack and holds it in front of Asuka. "What do you think? A new me?"

Asuka takes a closer look at the very revealing low-cut blue dress that Misato has picked and immediately knows what to say. "Umm... maybe. Isn't that a little bit revealing, even for you?"

"Oh... you're no fun! How about you? Find anything?" Is the response back by Misato with a little pouting thrown in for good measure.

"Well... um... follow me!" A slightly blushing Second Child says as she leads Misato to another part of the department, where she grabs a pink dress.

"I was thinking of getting this one... in case we have some kind of... formal dance or something..."

After taking a closer look at the dress, Misato smiles. "I think you would look fine in that dress! I'm sure Shinji would be speechless if he seen you it that..." She says that last part with a wink, causing Asuka to grin.

'Yeah... he would... and he would focus more on being with me...' Is the thought passing through Asuka's mind as she contemplates what would happen if he saw her in this dress.

Misato begins nudging Asuka and tries to return her to reality. "Say... Asuka... that was a pretty mild reaction you had earlier today about Rei... I was expecting you to explode..."

"Well... um... I... am trying to practice self-control... besides..." Asuka turns away. "Shinji and I did promise to help her out..."

"That's very nice of you two... she was being used. Rei seems a little different now..."

"She feels mortal now, since there are no more clones..."

Misato immediately begins looking at Asuka. "How did you know about the clone thing? Only Shinji and I seen the Chamber of Goff..."

Asuka turns around and makes up a quick excuse… she doesn't want to reveal the truth, at least, not until her, Rei, and Shinji agree on doing so. "Well... Shinji told me about it. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone else..."

"Okay... don't tell anyone that you know, it could get us in trouble. You going to try that on or should we keep looking?" Misato says as her mood softens and returns back to normal.

"Yeah... I think I'll see if this dress will fit... then Shinji will be so mesmerized by my beauty that he will be all mine..." Is the reply back… along with a wicked smile now present on Asuka's face.

'That's Asuka for yah... I think she's jealous of Rei... I can tell by the last thing she said... I just hope she doesn't get too pushy about it. Shinji needs to spend time with his sister, too...'

Misato claps her hands together. "All right, then. I'm going to get that blue dress that I was looking at..."

The Major heads off one way to get the blue dress that she had been eying earlier while Asuka walks into the changing room and looks into the mirror."

"I'm sure this will do the trick... I... don't want to lose Shinji's attention for a second... but Rei needs help... what's a woman like me to do?"

Asuka changes into the dress... Misato has in the meantime gotten the blue dress and changed as well, both women step out almost simultaneously out of the stalls in the changing room...

"Looking sharp, Asuka!"

Asuka turns around and looks at Misato. "Thanks! I think it fits just fine... you look nice too, but I wouldn't walk around with that during the day, you might cause some auto accidents..."

Anger begins building inside Misato. I oughtta.." After a short pause, an evil idea comes to mind. "Say, Asuka, how much does that dress cost? It looks really expensive... I hope you have enough money..."

Since she hadn't done that yet, Asuka looks at the price tag… Misato can see her eyebrows go up as she looks at the price tag. "So, how much is it?"

"Well... umm… since this is made out of silk and other quality materials... it's very expensive."

Realizing that she's caught between a rock and a hard place here, Asuka cannot help but think 'Damn it! I don't have enough money. Maybe I could borrow some from Misato…'

Asuka tries her best not to be nervous as she asks "Misato... could I..."

Before Asuka finishes her sentence, Misato does it for her. "Borrow some money? Well, I'll pay for the difference... but there's one condition."

A moment later, a nod by Asuka signals to Misato that the red head is willing to what she says to get the dress in question. "You have to promise me that you will be nice to Rei and not try to compete with her too much. She's trying to open up, and I don't need you stifling her progress. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Asuka says unenthusiastically.

"I'll be holding you to your word Ms. Soryu... remember that." Misato says sternly.

The two women change back into their regular clothes and go pay for the two dresses. They head back to the apartment, window-shopping as they head back...

Arriving in the apartment, they find a lunch on the table waiting for them. Pen-Pen is sitting in a chair at the table, waiting for the rest of the family to sit down...

"How was the shopping trip?" A curious Shinji asks as the women walk in.

"Great! I got a new dress and so did Asuka..." Is the happy response from Misato.

"Yeah, its really pretty! I'm saving it for a special occasion, so you'll have to wait to see my gorgeous self in it!" Asuka says as she winks at Shinji. "So... what did you two do while we were shopping?"

"Ikari and I made vegetable soup and cucumber sandwiches…"

"Yeah. I showed Rei how to make sandwiches and vegetable soup. It was fun... and we got to talk."

"Well, I'm glad you two had some fun here..." Misato pauses to rub her stomach. "I'm famished. Let's eat!"

Asuka eyes the sandwiches and soup while Misato hastily digs in. "Looks pretty decent, Rei" She puts her arm around Shinji. "It should be, though. You did learn from the master chef here..."

Shinji blushes as a result of that comment. "T... thanks, Asuka. Let's eat... the soup is getting cold..."

The others join Misato in eating lunch, joining Pen-Pen who had been waiting patiently for the rest of the group to start eating before doing so himself.

Asuka tries to sort out her feelings for Rei as she eats. She thinks to herself 'Rei does have good qualities, but I still can't help but be competitive with her. I just found someone who really cares for me, and I don't want to lose his attention, even if it's for a good cause.'

After a while, lunch is finished. Rei heads back to her apartment and begins to pack her few material possessions up into boxes for moving. A pair of shattered glasses lie on the floor, ignored by Rei...

Shinji and Asuka watch television together on the floor as Misato returns to the computer in search of more information... a short time later Asuka starts a conversation...

"Sooooo... you have fun with your sister today?" Asuka asks in a playful tone of voice.

"Y... yeah. It was nice to talk to her and teach her how to cook. I don't think she's done much cooking at all..."

"But not as fun as being with me, right?" Asuka says, pressing the matter further.

Shinji does not immediately respond… he tries to answer in a way that will not put down his new sister. "Well... um... being with you is a different kind of fun then being with Rei..."

Asuka knows what he means but decides to continue teasing him. "Oh, really? And here I was about to kiss you..."

As Asuka turns her head to watch the television screen, Shinji begins thinking to himself for a moment, trying to figure how to give an answer that will please Asuka but will not demean his position about Rei...

He slowly moves backward, moving to sit right behind Asuka, who is watching the television and not paying attention to his movements. Gently, he puts his arms around Asuka's stomach and pulls her back...

Asuka feels herself being dragged backward and wonders what's going on. "What the… what are you doing, Shinji?"

Shinji blushes as Asuka turns to stare at him. "I... um... I'm just want to let you know how I feel about you, Asuka. I want to have you near me all of the time... but I have to share some of time with Rei... I never had a sibling before, so this is sorta new for me…"

"Well... if you feel so strongly about it... I guess I'll try to let you go for a little while... since this my time with you, let's have some fun. You seem to be in a loving mood today so..."

Asuka stands up and then continues her thought. "Come here."

Shinji pauses for a moment, then stands up. Asuka immediately puts her arms around him and holds him close...

"Let's try to do better than last time... show me how much you want me..." The Second Child says in a near whisper as she lovingly stares at Shinji.

A smile forms on Shinji's face. "All right." He puts his arms around Asuka and brings her even closer. "This is how much I want you..."

Shinji closes his eyes and moves his lips forward to meet Asuka's lips. The two slowly kiss each other for a while before Shinji starts to be more passionate in his kissing... he wants to show Asuka that he has deep, warm feelings for her, and that there will always be a place and a time for her...

'He's getting more passionate with these kisses... he does really want me... who would known that Shinji would be this good of a kisser?' Is the thought passing through Asuka's mind as Shinji intensifies his kissing.

Shinji is also thinking about Asuka as things "heat up"…

'I hope Asuka will be more understanding towards my sister... I DO want her... and the way that she kisses... WOW...'

The couple continues to make out in the front room as Pen-Pen emerges from his fridge. He waddles forward into the front room and sees them kissing. "They're at it again" is the impression that he gets in his mind... "I need attention..."

Pen-Pen goes into Misato's room and tugs at her leg...

"Awww... you feeling neglected? Come here..."

Misato picks up Pen-Pen and places him on her lap. "Let me guess, those two are 'busy' with each other in the other room." The penguin nods his head affirmatively. "Well, I need a break... so let's talk..."

The day passes on into night... Asuka and Shinji continue to watch television together after ending a long kissing session. Misato spends some quality time with Pen-Pen... and all seems to be all right in Katsuragi apartment. Asuka has a pleasant dream that night, the first good one that she has had in a long time...

The next day will bring unspeakable despair on Asuka, Rei, and Shinji as the day they feared most has finally arrived: School is back in session!

To be continued in Chapter 11: Return to Class

At least one new redone chapter should be up before I go on vacation on next Thursday… if not, should be up on Monday 10/2.


	12. Chapter 11: Return to Class

Chapter 11: Return to Class

Thanks to Daniel for prereading yet again. You rock, man!

Monday, November 9th

Misato awakens with a difficult task ahead, waking Asuka and Shinji up for school. She sets up a basic breakfast of cereal, toast, and juice for them and heads over to Shinji's door first...

"Shinji, wake up! Get up! Time for school!" She says as she knocks on the door.

Misato waits about ten seconds for a response, and then opens the door to see Shinji still sleeping, talking in his sleep...

"Asuka... you are so beautiful... please don't stop kissing me..."

Misato walks over and sits on the bed and shakes Shinji...

"Wake up!"

Shinji slowly comes to his senses and looks at Misato half-awake.

"What is it, Misato?"

Misato smiles. "Time to get up for class. I already have breakfast set up, and I want you and Asuka to go over to Rei's and walk with her to school..."

"All right... I'll be ready in a minute..." Shinji says as he rubs his eyes.

"I'm going to wake up Asuka now... one more thing. Asuka said something to me that I thought you should know about... she said that you were her boyfriend..."

Shinji blushes as Misato continues. "I know you even think about her when you sleep..." After pausing to giggle, she gets to the point. "Make sure you tell her that you think of her in the same way. Just some more friendly advice..."

Miisato winks at Shinji, then gets up and heads over to Asuka's room and knocks on the door.

A half-awake Asuka responds a moment later. "What is it?"

"Time to get ready for school... breakfast is all ready on the table."

"Be right out..." Is the response back after Asuka yawns.

Misato starts to eat her own breakfast; having a beer in hand... Shinji sits down at the table a minute later and starts to eat...

Asuka walks into the kitchen with a smile on her face a short time later. "Well, Shinji, what do you think? I look good, even in this drab uniform, right?

To see a picture of Asuka, go to picture 45 on page 6 of my web page...

"O-of course. You look good in anything you wear..." Shinji says as he smiles at Asuka.

Asuka sits down at the table. "Good answer Shinji." She sighs and then says "Well, at least it's

only a half-day today..."

"Yeah..."

Shinji and Asuka quickly finish their meal, he grabs his backpack, while she gets her usual satchel to take to class... Misato sees this and calls out to the two pilots who are heading out the door.

"Hey! Don't forget to get Rei this morning!"

"Got it!" Shinji says as he exits the apartment.

Shinji and Asuka start walking towards Rei's apartment and talk to each other on the way over…

A slightly agitated Asuka starts the conversation. "Why do we have to get Rei?"

"Well, Misato asked us to... and... um, maybe it would be nice for us to

walk together, since we may be one 'big family' soon..."

"Yeah... I guess... "

"Come on, Asuka... cheer up! I... uh... don't want to see my girlfriend

feeling down..."

Shinji puts his arm around Asuka and tries to calm her down a little. She blushes slightly and gives him a quick hug.

"T... thanks Shinji. Let's get going here… I don't wanna be late for class!"

Asuka and Shinji soon arrive at Rei's apartment. Rei is waiting for them and

then the trio head to school... Shinji and Asuka notice that Rei is wearing something different: a yellow vest over a white shirt plus a black skirt. She also has a mini Pen-Pen figure on her school satchel...

"New outfit, Rei?" Asuka asks, taking another look at the First Child.

"Yes. I wanted something different..."

"Looks nice, Rei." Shinji says a moment later.

To see what this scene looks like and what they're wearing, go to picture 26 on

the fourth picture page of my website...

The trio soon approach the school... Asuka spots Hikari and runs off to talk to her, winking at Shinji as she leaves. Shinji and Rei head right up to class and sit down. Only a half-dozen other students are present, and they are conversing among themselves. Rei chooses not to sit by the window, but instead sits in a desk next to Shinji...

"Yo! Shinji!" Kensuke says as he walks into the room.

"Hey, Shinji!" Is the greeting from Toji as he enters a few seconds later.

"Hey, guys. Nice to see you two. What's up?"

Toji and Kensuke sit down by Shinji and start to talk...

"I'm glad you guys are all right... that last battle really ripped the city apart..." A relieved Shinji says, happy to see his friends again.

"Tell me about it. There are so many lakes and holes around here, it's like the surface of the moon... I wish I had gotten some film of that battle; it must have been really cool!" Kensuke says excitedly.

Shinji recalls the horrible battle in question in his head and shakes his head. "Trust me,

you didn't want to be anywhere near here. How's your leg, Toji?"

Toji kicks his left leg up in the air. "Just like new! This leg felt weird

when they reattached it, but now it feels fine... I can play basketball again!"

Hikari and Asuka walk into the room and start to walk towards the "Three

Stooges"...

Toji looks at Asuka and snaps off a comment. "So... the 'Bitch is Back'..."

"Don't make me cripple your other leg, baka!" Is the angry response back from Asuka.

Toji moves closer to Asuka and gets in her face. "You better watch it, or I'll have to shut that

big mouth of yours!"

Hikari sees the situation quickly getting out of hand and positions herself between Toji and Asuka. "Hey, take it easy you two!" She looks sternly at Toji. "Toji, you should know better than that..."

Kensuke whispers something to Shinji. "I think he's whipped..."

An irate Toji catches some of what was just said. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing..." Kensuke says, whistling and pretending to be ignorant of the charges.

Toji is about to slap Kensuke around when the substitute teacher comes in. He is

a middle-aged man of average height and build... Hikari heads up to the front of

the class and starts to talk...

"Stand up and show respect to the teacher! Bow! And sit down!"

The class follows the orders that Hikari speaks out and takes their seats...

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anno Matsumoto and I will be

your substitute teacher for today and until further notice. Your teacher is not

feeling well, and with all of the damage done to the city, housing is at a

premium. Now, we will begin with a lecture on the history of Tokyo..."

The class finds the lecture interesting for a while but soon reverts to their

old ways... typing instant messages to each other or silently playing games on

their computers...

Author Note: DeepBlue is Rei's screen name, SDAT01 is Shinji's screen name,

BigRed is Asuka's screen name, BBALL is Toji's screen name, AK47 is Kensuke's

screen name, and ClassRep is Hikari's screen name.

Shinji and the others start to talk to each other via instant messages...

DeepBlue: This teacher is as boring as the previous one.

SDAT01: I agree, Rei. He was a little more interesting, but he still drones

on...

BigRed: This is boring Shinji, I just wanna go home...

SDAT01: I know, Asuka. I know...

BBALL: Hey, Shinji, I heard from Hikari that you and the little red devil have been pretty "friendly" lately...

AK47: Tell us man... how did you tame the beast?

Shinji begins sweating in his seat.

SDAT01: Um... um...

Asuka begins furiously typing a message…

BigRed: None of your business, dummkopf! Speaking of hook-ups, I heard you're pretty tight with Hikari now, Toji...

ClassRep: Asuka!

AK47: So both of you are whipped...

DeepBlue: I do not understand this "whipped" concept that you are speaking of...

AK47: It basically means that Toji is under Hikari's control, and Shinji is

under Asuka's control... the female being in total control of the

relationship... ah, the joys of being single :)

DeepBlue: I see. I do not think that Ikari is whipped; it appears to me that he

and Asuka genuinely care for each other...

No one sends a message for several seconds after reading Rei's IM, they are

shocked that she would be talking so freely and defending Asuka, of all

people...

BigRed: Uh... thanks, Rei. What she said is true, and if you think otherwise,

I'll have to beat it into you!

BBALL: Uh-oh! Looks like Shinji has two women guarding him now, we better watch out Kensuke...

AK47: You've betrayed us... and hooked up with devil girl...

ClassRep: Come on! You guys are getting stupid here... if you were his real friends- Toji, Kensuke... it wouldn't matter if he was going out with Asuka...

SDAT01: Yeah...

BigRed: Got that, baka?

AK47: Better listen, Toji, otherwise, no lunch from Hikari today!

BBALL: I ought to…!

Toji is almost ready to get up and physically harm Kensuke when the teacher

speaks something that the whole class has been waiting for...

"And that's it for today. Enjoy your lunch and I'll see everyone back tomorrow..."

The other students start to bring out and eat their lunches... Rei gets her lunch out and starts to eat, observing the interaction between Shinji and his friends. Shinji starts to eat his food; Kensuke also gets out a lunch bag. Toji leaves and sits by Hikari, who pulls out an extra large lunch for both of them. Asuka searches her satchel, but can't find something important...

"Where the hell is it? Damn, I forgot my lunch!" Asuka's voice gets even louder as she makes her next comment to Shinji. "Shinji, why didn't you tell me about my lunch bag? It's

probably still on the table!"

"Uh... well... umm..."

"Uh-oh, looks like the newlyweds are fighting again!" Toji says, not being able to resist the opportunity here to tease the two teens.

Shinji and Asuka both turn red, the insult meaning more now that they are actually in a relationship together...

To see what Asuka and Shinji look like at this point, go to picture 25 on

picture page 4 of my site...

Shinji and Asuka both turning toward Toji and yell "Shut up!"

Asuka then turns her attention back to the problem at hand. "Anyway... Shinji... could you let me eat some of your lunch..." She puts on a cute face and looks at Shinji intently. "I'm really hungry..."

Shinji tries to resist her but fails as Asuka moves closer and closer to him. "S-sure… no problem…"

Asuka smiles and sits down next to Shinji. "Thanks!" She starts to eat with Shinji, who on second thought, doesn't mind sharing his food too much with her.

Rei's cell phone begins to ring- she gets it out of her bag and answers the incoming call...

"Yes?"

"Hi, Rei! It's just Misato calling. I just got some good news for you! I got approval for you to move in with us! I was surprised when I didn't get any comment about it from Commander Ikari... but, anyways... I'll call up the landlord for my building, so we can get your new room and the connection to my apartment set up right away."

Rei feels a warm feeling inside and tries to smile. "That is... great."

"Make sure to tell Shinji and Asuka about it... you should get your stuff ready; it will only take a day or two to get this ready for you..."

"I am already packed up and set to move..."

"Good. I have to go, I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

After Misato hangs up, Rei begins thinking to herself. 'I am glad this worked out, I will be able to stay with Ikari and spend time with him...'

Shinji walks over to Rei and wonders who just called.

"Rei, who was that on the phone?"

"It was Misato; she said that the necessary arrangements have been made for the move..."

"Really? I guess that makes five... looks like we're going to need another chair..." Asuka says, acknowledging the new situation with better acceptance then before.

"It's great that you'll be staying with us, Rei. We can spend sometime together..."

Asuka folds her arms in front of her. "Just remember Rei, don't take too much

of his time or else there'll be trouble..."

"Asuka..." Shinji says, not wanting a fight.

"I remember our agreement from yesterday..." Rei says, nodding her head.

Asuka does the same thing back in acknowledgement. "Good. Anyway, we're done eating..."

"Rei, did you want us to walk you back home? We were just about to leave..." Shinji says, stepping up to help Rei out.

"Sure."

The trio gets up and head for the door...

"I'll call yah later, ok, Hikari?" Asuka says, waving at her friend.

"Sure. Call me after dinner." Is the reply back from the class rep.

"Got it."

Shinji also says goodbye to his friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow..."

"There goes Shinji and his bodyguards!" Toji says, taking a shot at him and at Asuka on their way out.

"Later!" The otaku says as he waves to Shinji.

Asuka, however, is not going to let Toji's comment pass. "You better quit now, baka! You're lucky

Hikari is here, otherwise, I'd..."

Before Asuka can say anymore, Shinji grabs her arm and starts to pull her towards the door. He manages to drag Asuka gently out of the room. After a moment, the trio head towards Rei's apartment...

Shinji tries to make some conversation on the way over. "When did Misato say that you could move in, Rei?"

"She said that arrangements had to be made with the building landlord for acquisition of the apartment and opening that hole in the wall..."

"So... that means a couple of days, right?" Asuka says, coming to a quick conclusion.

"A day or two is what she said for a time factor."

Small talk goes between the pilots until they arrive at Rei's apartment...

"I will see you both tomorrow then." Rei says as she opens her door and disappears into the apartment, leaving Shinji and Asuka standing outside.

"Let's go, Shinji! I wanna go home... I'm hungry again!"

Shinji falls over on the ground, anime style.

"But... you just ate, Asuka..."

"Well... I'm a teenager like you- we are still growing baka, and we need food to do that..." She says as she moves dangerously close to his face.

"I guess... did you wanna go home and have a snack?"

Asuka's eyes light up. "Sure... as long as you make it, Shin-chan..."

Shinji has a sweat drop, and then they walk back to the apartment. Once there,

he whips up a quick snack for Asuka and they watch some TV together. Asuka

goes to her room for a moment... the phone rings while she's in there…

Shinji picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Shinji, it's Misato. I need you and Asuka to head out somewhere for a little while... I talked to the landlord, and he's going to come down and cut that hole in the wall in a little while. I figured since it would probably be noisy and dusty... if you and Asuka could go out for a while..."

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'm sure we can think of something to do... is that apartment ready next door?"

"Actually, it is. It already has basic furnishings in it, so Rei doesn't need her bed or anything major from her old place. All she needs is her personal items and anything else she wants to take with..."

"Great... I don't know why, but I feel a little bit excited for some reason..."

Misato has an idea of why he may feel this way. "I think you're just happy that you have a new sibling and someone who needs you. Rei can help you, too. She seems to be very strong and caring. She's also very smart and just needs to open up a little... I'm sure you can help her. Both you and Asuka had to open up to each other... I'm sure that was difficult for you, right?"

"Y... yeah. It was very hard... we both had to overcome our own personal barriers..."

"Then you know how to help Rei. I'm counting on you... Asuka, too. Be back around six, he should be done by then. I'll order some take-out and we'll eat. Got it?"

"Sounds good to me…"

"See yah later!"

Misato hangs up the phone and on his end, Shinji does the same thing. He quickly calls out for Asuka to tell her the news.

"Asuka!"

A moment later, Asuka comes walking into the front room.

"What is it?"

"Misato was just on the phone... she said that the landlord was coming by in a little while and put that connection in between the two apartments. Did you want to go out for a while and maybe talk or something?"

Asuka cannot help but smile. "Sure. Where did you want to go? I would like to go back to that hill again..."

"Sounds like a plan to me..."

"What time are we supposed to back?"

"Around six..."

"Well, let's go, then!"

Asuka grabs Shinji's arm and hurries out of the apartment. They head over to the same hill that they were at two days ago, and lie down next to each other on the grass... Shinji speaks first, he wants to get a question off of his mind...

"Asuka, I have a question for you..."

"Well go ahead and ask me, don't be afraid..." Is the return reply in a soft tone by Asuka.

"I thought we were going to take our time about going public with our relationship..."

"Well..." Asuka pauses for a moment to think. "Hikari seemed ok with it. The other stooges reacted as I though they would... I think we won't have a problem at school. People know at school not to mess with me, right Shinji?"

"Yeah..."

"Were you embarrassed at school when this came up?" A curious Asuka asks, wondering what's on Shinji's mind.

"Well... sort of. Toji and Kensuke are always teasing me about being with you and living with you, but now it's different."

"Yeah... but don't worry about those two too much... I'll take care of them." Asuka says that line with a chuckle at the end. "Anyways… what I meant by public is people in general, like if we were kissing in the park during the day, or walking around downtown holding hands. Let's just take this one step at a time. We got through the school thing pretty good, right?"

Shinji nods his head and Asuka positions herself so that her head on Shinji's lap. "I wanna take a nap for a while; can you wake me up in a little bit?"

"Sure..." Shinji says as he sets the timer for 2 1/2 hours from now. "I set the watch to go off at 5:30, ok?"

"Thanks..." After a short pause, Asuka makes an observation. "You know, your lap makes a nice pillow..."

Shinji blushes. "Um... thanks, Asuka. Anything to make you happy..." He gently runs his hand through her soft hair. "Your hair is so soft..."

"It isn't always that way... LCL messes up your hair..." Asuka says as she falls asleep.

'She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping...' Is the thought passing through Shinji's mind as he observes the sleeping red head. He thinks above various things in the next couple of hours, reviewing all of the events that have happened in the past few days. He looks at Asuka and smiles... she has brought him true happiness and given him a reason not to give up on life. Gazing at the sky and the few wispy clouds above him, he zones out and falls asleep... only to be awakened by a loud, annoying beep from his watch at 5:30...

"Asuka! Asuka! Wake up!"

"Huh? It's five thirty already?" She says, not believing that it's already time to go.

"Let's go home now... I forgot to mention that Misato is buying take out for dinner."

Asuka is filled with some new energy upon hearing that and stands up. "Sounds good… I'm getting hungry. Come on, Shinji!"

Shinji gets up and follows Asuka, who is already walking back towards the

apartment. Once there, they find Misato waiting for them in the kitchen...

"You guys have fun today? Shinji looks pretty worn out!" Misato says as she winks at Asuka and Shinji.

"Misato! Geez... you got a dirty mind, yah know!" Is the reply back from Asuka.

Misato waves her hands in front of her. "I'm just kidding, lighten up. I already ordered the food, since I figured you guys would be hungry by now…"

Shinji puts his hand on his stomach. "Yeah..."

"Soooo... where's this hole that you were talking about? I wanna see where you hooked this apartment up with the one next door." Asuka says, remembering something else that she had been meaning to ask since they came back.

"Follow me and I'll show yah..."

Misato walks out of the kitchen and heads down the hallway towards the front door, with Shinji and Asuka right behind her. She opens a door and points forward...

"Here's the new connection, where the closet was. Let me show you the apartment..."

The trio walk forward into the small studio apartment, Misato pauses to turn on the lights. "There's a small dining room...and there is a small connecting hallway to the right, which connects to the outside. The bedroom is straight ahead..."

Shinji looks around the room. "Looks pretty nice... I'm sure Rei will like it..."

"Looks ok to me..." Is Asuka's comment after glancing around herself.

Shinji and Asuka walk forward into the bedroom... and immediately notice that it has been decorated already...

"Misato! I have a question for you..." Shinji says, having a sudden urge to ask a question.

"What is it?" Misato says as she walks into the room.

"It looks like this room has been decorated already... did you do this?"

"Yeah... it looks so nice... it couldn't be you! I mean, look at how you decorate your room..." Asuka says sarcastically.

Misato begins to get a little steamed. "What'd you mean by that? You've been a little

stressed lately... but that's no excuse to keep egging me on..."

Asuka immediately objects to that excuse. "Hey! You tease us too!"

Misato takes a deep breath and then puts her hand on Asuka's shoulder. "Look... I'm..."

Asuka prepares for her verbal assault and starts to form one of her own.

"I'm... not your mother."

The Second Child begins to ease up and starts to wonder what she means.

"I'm your guardian, but I care for you, as well. We're family, always remember that..."

Asuka is momentarily stunned by what she just heard. "Uh... uh... ok."

"You guys are partially right... I didn't do all of this; I called Rei and asked her what she wanted in here. As you can see, she really loves the color blue..."

"This looks a lot better than her apartment that she is in now..." Shinji says, recalling how horrible the area Rei's apartment is in… and the condition of the apartment itself.

In the distance a pinging noise is heard… everyone's mind suddenly changes focus.

"Misato, I think our food is here..." Shinji says, stating the obvious.

"Come on, let's eat! I'm hungry!" Asuka says as she grabs Shinji's arm. "We can come back over here later…"

The trio leaves the apartment; Misato pays for the food, and brings it into the kitchen as Shinji and Asuka get the plates and drinks out. Pen-Pen hops up and sits in a chair... a little bit of conversation flows at the dinner table as they eat, but Asuka barely speaks. She is still thinking about what Misato just said...

'Family? I never thought of her like that... I have a step-mother and a father already, maybe I should be a little nicer. She must still be feeling down about Kaji's death…'

Shinji notices that Asuka is deep in thought and gently touches her shoulder. "Are you ok, Asuka?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind..." She says softly before returning to her dinner, which is quickly finished.

After eating, Asuka stands up and goes over to the phone. "Misato, I'm going to call Hikari."

Asuka dials Hikari's phone number and talks to her and after a brief conversation, she returns to the table.

"I'm going over to Hikari's for a while..."

"Okay, no problem. Don't stay out too late!" Misato says, nodding her head.

"Asuka... when will you be back?" Shinji asks before Asuka takes off.

Inwardly, Asuka is happy to hear Shinji say that. She winks at Shinji and then talks sweetly. "I know... you can't stand it when I'm gone... but I have to spend time with my other friends."

She walks over to Shinji and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Shin-chan..."

Shinji blushes as Asuka leaves and heads over to Hikari's apartment, still thinking about Misato's statement...

Over at the Horaki residence, Asuka is immediately greeted by Hikari as soon as she presses the doorbell…

"Hi Asuka! Come in."

Asuka walks into the apartment and takes a look around. "Looks nice..."

"Thanks! We got everything unpacked and set up... let me show you my room!"

Asuka follows Hikari up to her new room.

"Well… what do you think?"

"Wow... it looks just like your old room..." Asuka says, taking note of the way the room looks.

Hikari sits down on the bed and motions Asuka to do the same. "Have a seat... I want to ask you a question... a personal question..."

Asuka sits down on the bed and then looks at Hikari. "Well, go ahead..."

"I... um... was just wondering how you hooked up with Shinji... I mean, you didn't think much of him before... did anything happen after I left?"

Asuka sighs aloud. "It's a long story... so much happened in that last battle here... let's just say that afterward, Shinji and I lowered our barriers and let our feelings for each other show. I did uh... like him before that point but..."

Asuka starts to look around the room and feels a little nervous. "I didn't want to admit that, not to others... not even to myself."

"Oh... ok." Hikari looks down at the ground. "The reason I uh... asked you that was... well..."

"Does this have something to do with Toji?"

"Um... yeah. I was wondering if you could give me some help..." Hikari says with a blush creeping over her face.

"I guess I could... maybe you can teach him some manners..." Asuka says with a chuckle. "But seriously, you need to talk to him. Be open and honest with him and yourself. I know he likes you, Shinji has told me that many times. Take it slow and it should all work out."

"Thanks, Asuka."

"No problem. Even if I don't like the guy that much, still, I want to see my friend happy."

"Thanks. Asuka, did you want to play that video game again? You know, the fighting game you played the last time you came over?"

"Yeah." She points at Hikari. "This time, you play against me. The computer is just no fun..."

"Sure!" The class rep says happily.

Hikari and Asuka spend a couple hours playing various video games and talking among themselves. Hikari is happy that Asuka is back and in good spirits... and Asuka is glad that she got a chance to spend time with her friend... which would have never happened if it wasn't for Shinji and Rei. She would have been alone with Shinji in that freakish world that earth had become. Around 10:30 PM, Asuka heads back home and on the way thinks about what Misato said... 'I'll try and accept her... I guess she really does care for Shinji and I... even if she is a slob, she still has good qualities. That's what Shinji must have seen in me... he kept being nice despite all of my insults...'

Asuka walks into the apartment and sees Misato in a towel watching TV, with Pen-Pen sitting next to her. Both are enjoying a Yebisu beer after a recent shower...

To see a picture of Misato and Pen-Pen at this point, go to picture 68 on

picture page 8 of my website...

"Aww... you're spending quality time with Pen-Pen... you know what they say... the family that drinks together stays together..."

"Yeah, that's right... so how is Hikari doing?" Misato says as she turns around.

"She's fine; we talked and played some video games, stuff like that. Where's Shinji?"

Misato points at Shinji's door. "He took a shower and went to bed like half

an hour ago. He's probably sleeping..."

"Oh... ok. I'm going to bed, good night." Asuka says, disappointed by that fact.

"Good night Asuka."

Pen-Pen waves a flipper at Asuka. "SQUAWK!"

Asuka waves back at the penguin. "Good night, Pen-Pen."

Misato and Pen-Pen turn around and continue to watch the TV... Misato notices in

the corner of her eye, however, that Asuka has quietly entered Shinji's room... where she finds the young man talking in his sleep.

"Let me hold you, Asuka...I don't ever want you to leave me... mmmm... your kisses set me on fire..."

Asuka begins thinking about the situation. 'He can't stop thinking about me, even when he's asleep. At least now, there's a reason to be thinking about me like this... not like before, when he was fantasizing just for the sake of doing it...'

"Asuka... you are so beautiful... hold me..."

Asuka whispers in his ear. "Sure..." She then lies down on the bed and rolls on top of him, putting her arms around him...

A dreaming Shinji begins to realize something. 'It almost feels like she really is holding me… is that Asuka?' He opens his eyes and is surprised to see the red head on top of him.

"Did I awake you from your little dream about me?" Asuka says playfully.

Shinji blushes profusely. "Uh... um... y... yeah..."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to get mad at you. Misato told me that you were talking about me in your sleep, I just wanted to see for myself. I know you've been thinking about me ever since we met, and most of those dreams weren't toooo bad... although you had a couple of hentai ones that I should slap you for having right now! How you came up with some of that lingerie I was wearing I'll never know... I think you went looking through some kind of catalog one day or something…"

Shinji begins to tremble… she knows all about his fantasies. "Ummm... well, you had some dreams of me, too. Especially after we kissed for the first time..."

"Well, my fantasies didn't go as far as yours did... but what I want to say is, always remember that the real Asuka needs you. Focus your energy on me, Shinji..." She kisses Shinji on the cheek and continues. "And not on a dream."

Asuka rolls off of Shinji and gets off of the bed.

"I... I'll try. I hope you'll do the same for me..."

Asuka begins walking towards the door. "Of course, my baka Shinji... it wouldn't be fair if I did otherwise. Good night..."

"Good night. Asuka, one more quick question..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you dreamed about me lately?"

Asuka is caught a little off guard by that question and begins to blush. "Well... umm... yeah. Last night, for the first time in a long time..."

"Oh, I was just wondering... see you in the morning... don't forget to grab your lunch this time, ok?" Shinji says that last part with a smirk.

"Yeah... see you in the morning." Asuka winks at Shinji. "Sweet dreams..."

Asuka walks out of the room and quietly closes the door behind her. She then heads back to her own room and goes to sleep. Misato sees Asuka leave Shinji's room, and breathes a sigh of relief...

"I thought those two may be 'sleeping' together again, like they did when both of them fell asleep in here a few days ago. I gotta watch those teenagers..."

Misato and Pen-Pen head off for bed... and a new day soon dawns...

A full day of school comes and goes, and final preparations are made for Rei to

move in on Wednesday. Misato also sets up a surprise "Moving In" dinner as well.

Maya continues her search for any information on what happened to Dr. Akagi, but

continues to find nothing...

To see a picture of Maya on the computer at home, searching for Ristuko, go to picture 60 on picture page 8...

To be continued in Chapter 12: Rei and the School Routine

Next project of mine is the next new chapter, so keep an eye out for that. New Ranma ½ chapter will be up soon as well. Make sure you check out my Myspace profile, I just uploaded some interesting pics and videos from my trip across the American Southwest, including some of the Grand Canyon.


	13. Chapter 12: Rei and the School Routine

Chapter 12: Rei and the School Routine

Thanks to Daniel and Luke for their help with the prereading of this chapter.

Wednesday, November 11th

The morning opens up as usual... Misato has a beer with her breakfast, while Shinji and Asuka have to be persuaded to get up for school. This day is will change the Katsuragi apartment forever...

At school, class 2-A is having an extended gym class outside, on the newly rebuilt track and field. Since there are so few students at this point in time, the class is co-ed. The students are doing various physical exercises, like push-ups, sit-ups, and running around the oval track. After a while, the gym teacher has the class take a break... the students sit down next the track, resting...

Shinji and Asuka are sitting next to each other, engaging in small talk. Rei is off on another part of the field doing some stretches. Toji and Kensuke see Shinji and Asuka as they sit down and begin to talk amongst themselves...

"This is nuts! We haven't had gym for a couple weeks, and then they slap us with all of this exercise! My legs feel like they want to fall off!" An exhausted Toji exclaims as he sits down.

"Yeah! I feel like they're trying to make up for all of the classes we missed!"

Kensuke's eyes are drawn forward as several attractive female classmates walk by. "Well... at least one thing is good about being back in gym class..." He says with a smirk on his face.

"What's that?" A clueless Toji says a moment later.

Kensuke nudges Toji and starts pointing around the field at various female students. "Over there, and there! Are you blind!? DAMN! What a body on that one... and that one to the right... nice ass... tight shirts and tight bottoms... that's why gym class is good!"

Toji looks at where Kensuke is pointing and nods his head. "Oh, yeah... I see what you mean... it's been a long time since we had a co-ed gym class... gotta love it!"

Hikari comes running up to Toji and Kensuke, who do not notice her at first because they are ogling other girls...

"Suzahara! What are you doing? I can understand Kensuke looking around like that..."

Kensuke gives Hikari a questioning look, then remains silent, to avoid her wrath.

The Fourth Child nervously meets her gaze and starts speaking. "I uh... well you see... um... I was looking... looking for you! Yeah, that's it..."

Hikari folds her arms and is very skeptical about that response from Toji… she knows him too well. "Oh, really?"

Toji mentally debates what to say back. 'Should I tell that I would like to spend some time with her? Or make up something else? Gotta say something quick...'

After clearing his throat he gives Hikari the answer she's been waiting for. "Well, I... um... was going to ask if... if you wanted to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

Hikari's mind is totally derailed by his comment and she begins to blush. "Really?"

'I've been waiting for this for a long time…it doesn't matter to her if he just made that up or not... this is the chance that I've has been waiting for.'

She quickly thinks of a place for them to go on their first date...

"Um... sure...how about that ramen place downtown? Asuka told me it was really good..."

Kensuke interrupts. "Come on Toji, that's not what you were..."

A swift punch in the arm is Toji's response to that comment. "OWW!"

"Ignore him. How about Friday night?" Toji says, bringing the topic back again.

"Uh...sure. Let me just make sure that I have nothing else scheduled..." An excited Hikari says a moment later.

"I gotta do the same thing... um... get back to you on that tomorrow, ok?" A slightly nervous Toji says… not believing his luck.

Hikari smiles. "Sure. I'm going to go to the pool, I gotta get in shape for the swim team tryouts..."

Kensuke is happy for the change in subject. "Is it true that we have to sign up for two different sports? Please tell me no..."

The class rep nods her head affirmatively. "Yep. Make sure you sign up for tryouts at the end of gym class today. Talk to you guys later... "

Hikari runs off and heads for the pool inside of the new school building, leaving the two "stooges" to talk amongst themselves.

"I finally did it... we talked... and set something up! This will be so great!" Toji mumbles to himself.

"Hello! Earth to Toji!" Kensuke waves his hand in front of the spaced out jock.

Toji comes out of his trance. "What is it?"

"You're whipped! You and Hikari will be just like Shinji and Asuka..."

"Why you..." Toji punches Kensuke in the arm again. "We ain't whipped. Hikari is different than Asuka, and I ain't no Shinji..."

Kensuke rubs his injured arm and is feeling very aggravated at the moment. "Oww... watch it! Why don't you you go over to the pool and check out Hikari in her bathing suit..."

The Fourth Child gets ready to punch Kensuke again. "You don't know when to quit, do you?"

Before Kensuke can answer that question, Shinji and Asuka walk up to the duo... oblivious to what just happened there.

"Hey! I was wondering if you two could do us a favor..." Shinji says, inadvertently saving Kensuke.

"And you better do it, or else!" The energetic Second Child says as she waves a clenched fist at towards Kensuke and Toji.

"Yeah, yeah... what do want us to do?" An annoyed Kensuke replies back.

"Asuka and I are going to have a race around the track, so we need you to be here to see who makes three laps around the track first..."

"And you better be honest, baka!" Asuka says loudly.

"All right, we'll do it. Shinji, just watch out on the track..." Toji says, waiting for Shinji to ask a question back in return… which he does a moment later.

"Why?"

Toji glances over at Asuka. "Because you'll be 'Runnin' With the Devil'" He says that last part with a chuckle and Kensuke starts to laugh as well.

Asuka, of course, doesn't take that comment very lightly. "Why you..." A brilliant idea suddenly comes into Asuka's mind. "I challenge both of you to a race after I'm done with Shinji... you got the balls to do that? Or are you just going to sit around on your butts and ogle all day?"

"You're on!"

"We'll race yah!"

With a smirk, Asuka rubs her hands together. "Good!"

'They have no idea what they're getting in to... they have no idea how fast I am…' Asuka thinks as she gets on the track next to Shinji and gets ready to run. Toji calls out the start of the race…

"On your marks... get set ...GO!"

Asuka and Shinji zoom off down the track as fast as they can, both of them want to win...

Kensuke turns and asks Toji a question. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"Don't know..."

After two laps around the track, Asuka is surprised to see Shinji keeping pace with her...

'Damn! I didn't know he could run that fast! I thought this would be easy! Gotta save energy for the final stretch...'

Shinji is impressed with how fast Asuka is running. 'Wow... I didn't know she could run that fast! Gotta try and win...otherwise, she'll think I was holding back and tease me about it...'

The two runners come to the final stretch... and then both use up all of their energy in one final push...

Toji and Kensuke watch closely as both come running by, almost simultaneously... and then coming to a stop about twenty feet away...

"Who... who won?" Asuka asks, out of breath.

"Yeah, tell us..." Shinji says as he tries to catch his breath.

"It was... Asuka by a nose..." A disappointed Toji says with a sigh.

Kensuke shrugs his shoulders. "At least you tried, Shinji..."

An excited Asuka smiles and has a few words for Kensuke and Toji.

"Yes! I won! Once I rest up, then I'll be ready for you two stooges!" She turns around to look at Shinji. "Hey, Shinji...you were great..."

Shinji watches as Asuka starts to approach him slowly, smiles, and then saunters up to him. He cannot help but blush as she does this… she's out of breath from the running and he can't help but notice that way she looks when she is taking those deep breaths... his mind begins conjuring up certain thoughts... 'She looks so good in that uniform... she certainly fills it out nicely…

'

To see this scene, go to picture 27 on the 4th picture page of my website...

Asuka wraps her arms around the nervous and blushing Shinji and talks to him softly. "Are you nervous?"

A nervous Shinji nods and watches as she slowly puts her arms around him.

"Don't be nervous... I want to reward your effort on the track..." Asuka says in a sultry tone before starting to kiss Shinji, who slowly kisses her back- he's still nervous about doing this in front of other people.

The two stooges just shake their heads. "Geez! He gets that for losing?" Is Toji's view on the situation.

Kensuke chimes in a moment later. "I wonder what he would have gotten if he had won?"

Asuka ignores the stooges and finishes the kiss before turning to look at Toji and Kensuke. "Shut up! It's none of your business! You'd better be ready to run in fifteen minutes...so I can cream you!"

"We'll see about that..." Is the parting comment by Toji as he and Kensuke walk away.

"I guess you're back to your old self..." Shinji cringes as a result of a sudden glare from Asuka. "I… uh... mean towards them..."

"Of course... what would the world be like of I didn't do that. I'm going to rest for a while, so I'll be ready for those stooges." Asuka answer matter-of-factly.

Shinji looks around and sees Rei sitting on the ground nearby. "I see Rei over there... I'm going to go talk to her. I'll be back to cheer you on, ok?"

"You better be back!"

Shinji walks a short distance over to Rei, who has been taking a break from her exercises...

"How are you doing, Rei?" He says as he sits down next to her.

"Adequate. Though I see no need for all of this physical activity, it is too much at once, given the fact we had no gym class for three weeks..."

"I agree. Did you decide what you were going to try out for after class?"

"So far I have decided to try out for the swim team. As for the other sport, I have not decided yet..."

"That's great! I know Hikari and Asuka will be trying out for the swim team. I'm sure you're wondering what I am going to sign up for..."

Rei looks up at Shinji. "I am curious, Ikari..."

"I'm going to try out for the track team and the basketball team. I know Toji can give me a hand with the basketball thing..."

"I have seen him play, he appears to be good at the sport... and you have just demonstrated that you are very fast on the track..."

Shinji blushes slightly. "Uh... thanks, Rei. Asuka is very fast, too... and she swims good..."

"She appears to be a good swimmer... I am sure she will make it on the team..." Rei says with a nod.

Shinji is about to respond when he hears Asuka yelling "I'm ready! Come here Shinji!"

"I gotta go, Rei. I promised Asuka that I would cheer her on… she's going to race Toji and Kensuke..."

"I will come with you brother... I would like to see this race as well."

"Um... okay. Let's go!"

Shinji and Rei walk over to the track, where Asuka is waiting.

After looking around, Shinji turns to Asuka. "Where are Toji and Kensuke?"

"Oh, those two are on their way over here... it seems they told some of the other students about the race..." She points at the gathering crowd on the other side of the track. "I bet they'll be rooting for those idiots..."

"I don't know if they will or not... but I'll be rooting for you! Rei has also decided to watch the race."

"Well... that's nice." After seeing Toji and Kensuke approaching in the distance Asuka decides to focus on the task at hand. "I guess it's time..." She looks at Shinji and blows him a kiss.

"Wish me luck, okay?"

"Um... good luck, Asuka!" A blushing Third Child says back, still not totally used to her flirting, especially in public.

Toji, Kensuke, and another male student, come walking up to Asuka. The other student will be the judge, so there will be no bias in judging the race. All three get ready to run...

"Ready to lose, Asuka?" Says Kensuke from the right lane.

"We're going to win, and then you'll have to shut that big mouth of yours..." Toji says as he takes his position in the left lane.

Asuka walks into the middle lane and says nothing to the stooges but says a few words to herself. "We'll see, stooges, we'll see..."

A few seconds later, the signal is given, and the trio starting running down the track... Asuka is surprised to see the crowd is silent as she runs past... when she passes Shinji and Rei, Asuka notices Shinji showing Rei how to make a "thumbs up" signal... and on the next lap sees both of them giving her a "thumbs-up"...

Soon it's the last lap, and Toji and Kensuke are very close behind Asuka, using their feelings towards her as a motivator to run faster... all three of them approach the finish line, almost dead even. Asuka speeds up at the last second and beats the stooges...

Asuka takes a bow, and then bows to the crowd. "Thank you! Thank you!" She looks back at Kensuke and Toji and with a smirk on her face says: "Well... I win! You guys TRIED to win, but no one beats Asuka Langley Soryu!"

Turning away in disgust, Kensuke and Toji walk over to Shinji. Rei gets up and leaves, making her way towards the locker room...

"Hey Shinji! We seen you givin' a "thumbs-up" to Asuka!"

Kensuke shakes his head. "Why, man, why?"

"Ummm... well..." Is about all Shinji can say back in response.

Toji moves closer and gets in Shinji's face. "I have a question for yah, and you better answer it!"

After taking a deep breath, Shinji prepares for said question, but gets put in a headlock by Toji.

"How did yah manage to get Asuka to open up to you?"

Shinji would have fallen to the ground in shock had it not been for the fact that he was in a headlock...

"That girl must have two sides, yet you got to be on the good end of her attention, unlike before. Tell us, how did yah do it? I never thought you'd be the type for Asuka, despite all of our comments..." Kensuke says, doing a follow up comment on Toji's line.

"Yeah, tell us how you "tamed" Asuka... I want to know how to deal with Hikari. I asked her out to dinner, so I need to know how to get the relationship going."

Toji releases his headlock and Shinji takes a few deep breaths and regains his composure.

"Umm... I don't know what to say for advice. In my case, Asuka and I made a big effort to talk about our feelings for each other after that last battle. Asuka and I realized that we had barriers up, and tried to overcome them..."

"I see. So you really did have a thing for her... since the day you met, right? You're very lucky, yah know..." The otaku says, nodding his head.

"Very lucky... that you didn't give up or let her beat you down to the point where you hated her..." Toji says a moment later.

"I guess..." Shinji says while shrugging his shoulders.

Toji puts his hand on Shinji's shoulder. "You guess? Come on, man. I may not like her, but you have to admit that she is 'built'..."

"I guess you could say she's a 'Brickhouse'..." Kensuke says with a chuckle.

Shinji has no idea what Kensuke means by that. "A what?"

The otaku has a sweat drop. "You've got a lot to learn, my friend..."

"Let's go sign up for the sports team stuff and get out of here! Class is over now, anyway!" A nodding Toji says, wanting get out of school ASAP. "I'll tell yah what that means on the way… and what song to listen to really understand that term... right Kensuke?"

"Right!"

Kensuke, Shinji, and Toji walk over to the school and go inside. They quickly find the list and sign up for their respective sports. In the meantime, Asuka is heading back to the girls locker room to change back into regular clothes... inside, she sees Rei and starts to talk... she does her best to be nice to Rei.

"Rei... I... uh... wanted to say... um... thanks for the 'thumbs up'..."

"It was no problem. Ikari showed me how do the 'thumbs up'..."

"You knew I was going to win, right?" Is the proud response back from Asuka.

"After your performance earlier versus Ikari, I calculated that you were the mostly likely to win the race..."

"Well, at least you recognize my talent..."

Rei and Asuka finish changing and go sign up for the sports that they want try out for, then go and wait out in front of the school. Shinji has been waiting for them...

"It's almost three, and Misato still isn't here..." Shinji says, glancing again at his watch.

"Yeah... I wanna get the moving done so we can go home and relax..." Asuka says, feeling a little impatient.

Almost on cue, Misato comes driving up in her blue car...

"Come on, get in!" Misato yells from inside the car.

The three pilots shuffle into the car, and Misato drives over to Rei's place. To Misato's surprise, it only takes one trip to move all of Rei's personal belongings into the car. Shinji and Asuka wait in the car after making a trip. A demolition crew stands ready to set up at ground level... Rei is the last person left in any of the apartments on that side of the street. Down on street level a Demolition Chief is talking with Misato and Rei…

"Is that all you have left? If you are finished getting all of your stuff out of the apartment, my workers are going to set up the explosives."

Misato nods her head. "I think that's it... anything else you need, Rei?"

"No, ma'am. That is all I wish to take with me."

"All right then."

The Demolition Chief walks down the street and starts to give orders to the workers, who start setting up explosives…

"I wish to stay for a while... I would like to see the buildings get demolished..."

Rei's request catches Misato off guard and it takes her a moment to give an answer back to Rei.

"Uh... ok. Call us when you're leaving, so I can have dinner ready..."

"Understood."

Misato gets in the car and drives off, heading back to the apartment while Rei stays behind and watches as the demolition crew set up their explosives... half an hour later, the work is completed. She moves back to a safe distance and watches her building as a countdown is yelled out loud...

One item was deliberately left in the apartment- the pair of Gendo's glasses. Rei almost picked them up without thinking, but passed by them on her last trip out of the apartment...

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0!"

Dust and debris fly through the air as the whole row of apartment buildings start to topple down to the ground. Rei has a sense of relief, that tie to her former life is now gone forever, destroyed in the demolition. Having attained a sense of absolution, she starts to walk towards Misato's apartment while placing a cell phone call...

At the Katsuragi apartment... Misato just gets off the phone with Rei.

"Rei is on her way back! Hurry up and get that veggie pizza made, Shinji!"

"I'm going as fast as I can... I never made a pizza before." He says, looking at the recipe book.

Asuka decides to help out. "You want me to chop up the vegetables, Shinji?"

"Sure."

"And what are you doing to help, Misato?" Asuka says while staring at Misato.

Misato tries to come up with an excuse quickly. "I um... well... I'll get the plates and silverware set up. I have a surprise for all three of you after dinner..."

That statement rings in Asuka's mind as Misato sets up the table for dinner. Finally, she just has to ask what the surprise is…

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll have to wait!" Misato says as she wags a finger at Asuka.

"Fine, fine…"

The Second Child starts to chop up various vegetables and gets them ready for the pizza as Shinji prepares the crust and tomato sauce. The pizza is well underway before Misato heads into her room and frantically searches for the old, medium sized cardboard box that contains the surprise. After a few minutes, she finally finds it. As she opens the box, there is a photograph sitting on the top...

"Huh? What's this?" She picks up the photo and examines it closely…

To see what the photo looks like, go to picture 67 on picture page 8 of my website... (It is a picture of a younger Misato and Kaji from college)

After a few moments, a wave of emotion hits her and she begins to silently weep to herself... silently saying one word to herself over and over... "Kaji"

A few minutes later, Pen-Pen cautiously opens the door and walks into the room, closing the door behind him. Misato sees him and motions him forward...

"Come here..." Misato says in a soft voice. Pen-Pen waddles up to her and gazes at her face with a look of concern. "You're worried about me? It'll be ok... I just miss him so much..."

Pen-Pen quickly finds himself in Misato's embrace. His presence seems to cheer Misato up a little and her weeping stops. "Thanks Pen-Pen…"

"WAAARK!"

A little while later, Rei arrives and heads into the kitchen. Shinji has just placed the pizza in the oven and Asuka is making a salad with the remaining vegetables...

"Where's Misato?" A concerned Shinji says as he looks around.

"I don't know... didn't she go into her room a while ago?"

"Can you go find her? I have to watch this pizza..."

"Fine..."

Asuka walks towards Misato's room and tries to find her guardian while Shinji continues to work on dinner with Rei.

"Rei, could you finish making the salads?"

"Yes, brother." Rei says with a nod as she starts to put finishing touches on the salads.

Over at Misato's door, Asuka is trying to get the woman's attention by knocking on the door…

"Misato! You in there?"

Misato responds in a near whisper. "Hmmm? Oh yeah... come in."

As Asuka walks in, she notices Misato rubbing her eyes and wiping tears off of her face. Pen-Pen is in her lap and there's a picture in her hand. 'It looks like she's been crying... I wonder why?'

"What's on that picture?"

Misato half smiles at the question. "This? We'll it's an old picture from my college days... take a look and see for yourself."

Asuka moves closer and looks at the picture with interest. "Is... is that... you and Kaji? You look a little bit different in this picture..."

A smile tries to find its way onto Misato's face. "Yeah... that's us just before we graduated from college. I found the picture when I was looking for the surprise package for you, Shinji, and Rei."

She quickly puts the lid back on the box before Asuka can sneak a look inside. A concerned Asuka can see that Misato is in pain…

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. I just got a little depressed when I saw the picture... I just miss him. I'm sure you miss him as well..." She finally manages a smile and stands up as she says these words.

"Yeah... I do." Is the response back from Asuka, who misses him as well.

"He would be proud of you, Asuka. Proud that you opened yourself up, especially to Shinji. Proud that you found a reason to live besides piloting EVA..."

"Yes... he would." Asuka says softly, nodding her head.

After clearing her throat, Misato decides to change the subject. "Well, I hope you didn't come in here to try and sneak a peek at the surprise..."

Asuka waves her hands defensively. "No, no... I didn't come in for that. Shinji asked me to see where you were... I think dinner's almost ready, and Rei's here."

"Great! Pen-Pen and I will be there in a minute... can you get the drinks set up?"

"Um... sure. Did you want your usual beer?"

"Nah. I'll pick something else to drink...don't worry about it."

Asuka leaves and heads into the kitchen to get the drinks set up. With Asuka gone, Misato turns her sights on something special…

"Pen-Pen, it's time to open the reserve vault..."

Pen-Pen squawks in disapproval at the request, knowing exactly what Misato wants.

"No, I really need some of that stuff… if you get out a bottle, I'll buy you some Alaskan salmon tomorrow!"

A happy Pen-Pen cannot believing his luck, he squawks with delight. "WWWAARRK!"

"Good. Let's go and eat!"

Misato and Pen-Pen head into the kitchen and sit down, joining the three pilots who are already sitting down at the table. Her eyes are drawn to the XXL deluxe veggie pizza sitting in the middle of the table.

"Looks great, Shinji! Pen-Pen, my drink, please..."

Pen-Pen hops down off of the chair and heads into his fridge...the sounds of scuffling can be heard inside as he retrieves what Misato wants to drink…

"What is that penguin doing?" A puzzled Asuka asks after hearing some clanking inside Pen-Pen's refrigerator.

"Why is he getting you a drink?" Shinji asks, also curious about what's going on.

"Well, I promised to get him some salmon tomorrow, so..."

Pen-Pen finally emerges from the fridge, holding a 1.75 L bottle of Grey Goose Vodka (80 Proof and from France for you readers that don't drink)

"I had him get some of my reserve liquor out." Misato says matter-of-factly.

"Reserve liquor?"

"Yeah...I entrusted Pen-Pen with my special stash of rare and exotic liquors when I bought that fridge for him to live in. I told him to hold the stuff inside and not give any of it to me unless it was a special occasion..."

Pen-Pen hands the bottle to Misato and sits in his chair.

"Today is one of those days! This stuff is old...and it ain't cheap!"

"This is a special occasion?" Rei asks, not knowing why today is special.

"Rei...it's really nice to have you move in with us... and you're becoming more outgoing... and doing pretty well..."

Misato pours some vodka into a glass and then throws in a few other ingredients from various small bottles on the table to make a "Cosmopolitan" When she is finished, she holds up her glass.

"Let's have a toast!"

Rei's curiosity is peaked once again. "What is a 'toast?'"

Asuka decides to take on the task of explaining this concept to Rei. "You see Wonder... er, I mean Rei... a toast is something you do to celebrate a happy occasion or to congratulate someone..."

"Ah, I see. This toast is to congratulate me for moving in..."

"Yeah, it is." Shinji says with a smile.

Shinji holds his glass up, and Rei slowly follows suit. Misato starts to nudge Asuka, who slowly puts up her glass as well...

"Here's to the future! Hopefully, it'll be full of good things and no more Angels! Also, here's to Rei and her move in with us here!"

All four people say "Cheers" and drink their respective drinks, though Rei says it after the other three do... even Pen-Pen lets out a WARK! The three pilots look at each other, knowing that they're lucky they even a have a chance at a semi-normal life...

After the toast, Asuka begins looking ravenously at the pizza on the table. "Well... what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

Everyone starts to dig in and chow down on the pizza and eat the salads...

"Wow! This very good Shinji! And this was your first try at this?" Misato says, complimenting Shinji on his hard work with dinner.

"Uh... yeah. I'm glad you like it..." Shinji says modestly and with a little bit of timid-ness.

Asuka looks at Shinji and winks suggestively as she eats. "I love your pizza, Shin-Chan!"

Shinji's face turns very red as he continues to eat.

"The pizza is very..." It takes a few seconds for Rei to figure out the right word to say. "It is very tasty, Ikari."

"Um... thanks, Rei, Asuka..." All of the attention is making Shinji's face quite red and he tries to focus on eating…

Misato decides to make another cosmopolitan and then speaks. "Rei... that's why we have Shinji cook all of the time. His cooking is simply wonderful... I'm sure you'll love it, Rei..."

After eating a little more, Asuka looks at Misato and realizes that she'll be very drunk at this rate of consumption if she continues. "Misato... can you get our surprise now? I want to see what you have for us!"

"I was wondering about that too...what is it?"

Slowly, Misato gets up… she can feel the alcohol starting to take effect already. "Hmm... all right. Be back in a second."

Misato slowly staggers out of the room and the teens begin a discussion.

"What is that stuff? She looks like she starting to get drunk already!" A concerned Shinji asks.

"Well… I recognized that bottle… it's vodka, my baka Shinji, and it has a lot more alcohol in it than beer... that's why she's already tipsy..."

"Why is she trying to get drunk?" Rei asks, not knowing the reasoning behind Misato's drinking.

Shinji decides to explain in to Rei. "That's what she does on occasion... and when she's depressed..."

Asuka immediately recalls in her mind the scene in Misato's room just a little while ago, and realizes now why she's getting drunk. "I guess it's her way of coping with reality sometimes... and it's a regular thing, Rei, so get used to seeing it..."

Misato returns to the kitchen carrying a cardboard box. She places it carefully on the table... and removes the lid.

"Well... what is it?" An impatient Asuka asks, still curious about this "surprise"…

Misato nods at the box. "Look inside and see for yourself..."

All three pilots look inside the box and see a collection of CD's inside...

"What are these?" Shinji takes out a random CD. "Music CD's in English?"

Asuka is confused. "Why are you giving us music CD's?"

"Well... these CD's are from some of my college classes. You see, Kaji and I took some music courses and some of them dealt with..." Misato pauses and tries to remember the name of the class. "Oh, now I remember, it was called Pre-Second Impact music. Yeah... that's it."

Misato snaps her fingers and continues.

"There was one course that I really loved... it was called 'Pre 2nd Impact Music 1950-2000 CE' Kaji and I picked "English" because there was a greater variety of songs to listen to and enjoy..."

"I had a similar class in college, though I listened to music from all around the world." Asuka says, remembering her college days.

"We can take these? I thought you would want to listen to them..." Shinji says, wondering why she'd want to give these CD's up.

There's no audible response from Misato… she takes the vodka bottle and takes a drink straight from it… not even bothering to make a mixed drink this time. "Nah. I'm passing these on to my... children. All three of them..."

Pen-Pen loudly objects to that number. "SQUAAAK!"

"Oops… I meant all four of my children..." A giggling Misato says as Pen-Pen waves his flippers happily.

The three teens rummage through the box and Asuka grabs a CD that has a big heart on the front of it. "This one looks pretty! I wonder what kind of songs are on it..."

Asuka flips the CD over and starts to read the title out loud. "Pure Sin Volume I & II? Mein Gott In Himmel! What is this?"

Misato hears this and swiftly grabs the CD from Asuka and holds the CD close to her heart. "This... is a special CD that Kaji and I enjoyed a lot. It's not for kids..." She starts to daydream about Kaji and zones out.

Shinji leans over and whispers in Asuka's ear "What was on that CD, Asuka?"

The Second Child blushes slightly as she whispers back. "I only saw the titles of a few of the tracks before she snatched it away... ummm... they were...make out songs, I think..."

"Oh..." Shinji turns his attention to Rei as Asuka continues to dig through the box. "You find anything you may want to listen to, Rei?"

A nodding Rei points to the stack of CD's in front of her. "These appeared to be interesting..."

As Rei looks at the CD's in front of her, Misato looks over at the stack of CD's and makes a comment. "Ah... those would be perfect for you, Rei! 'The Four Tops' and 'The Temptations'... those are easy listening CD's... from a music studio called 'Motown', if I remember correctly. Find anything, Asuka?"

"Yeah! I found a few CD's that looked nice..." She pauses to point at a small stack of CD's. "Those looked like dance music... they're called 'Jock Jams.'"

Asuka holds up another CD. "This one looked nice, too. It came out just before Second Impact... it's called 'On The 6'..."

"Looks like you got all dance music there with some slow songs..." Misato notices another stack of CD's next to Asuka and asks about them. "What about those on your right?"

Before Asuka can answer, Misato down some more vodka…

"Rock music. I heard of this group before... when I was a kid, they were playing in concerts all over Europe and North America."

Misato nods her head as Asuka holds one of the AC/DC CD's up. Asuka flips over the CD and begins reading the list of songs aloud. "Hmm... Go Down... Let There Be Rock... Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be... Problem Child..."

"Rebellious music... huh… it's perrrrfect for you, Asuka. That last song fits you just rrrrright..." A slurring Misato says as she winks at Asuka.

That comment gets Asuka pissed off. "What do you mean! I'm no problem child!" Out of the corner of her eye, she catches Shinji staring at her. "What are you looking at?!"

"Ummm..." Is about all Shinji can say back as Asuka glares at him ominously.

"Are you saying I am a problem child Shinji?"

A very scared Shinji tries to choose his words carefully. "Umm... no... well...maybe you were... but you've changed a lot..."

After closing his eyes for a moment, Shinji braces for the worst and is surprised to find Asuka's right in front of his when he reopens his eyes… and she's looking at him sweetly…

"You're right... I have changed. You had a part in that..." She moves forward and gives Shinji a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"Uh... oh... there goes the ccccouple again..." Misato says before burping loudly.

Rei walks over to Misato. "You appear to be confused; do you need assistance, Misato?"

"Umm... I'm ffffine, Rei. Tomorrow morning... well that's a different ssssstory..." Is the reply back as the Major puts a hand on her forehead.

"Speaking of music... what did you pick out, Shinji?"

"Well, Asuka, these CD's here are by someone named 'Lionel Richie'. One thing caught my eye, there is a song called 'Angel' on this album here, and it was made 15 years ago, just before the Second Impact. That seemed like a weird coincidence to me... I also grabbed this one by the 'Gap Band'... seemed interesting..."

Misato interrupts the conversation. "Wwell... I whink it's time for bwedddd..."

The three teens turn and watch as Misato staggers away and miraculously makes into her room without falling over, still having the Pure Sin CD in hand. Once inside her room, Misato lies down and passes out immediately.

Back in the kitchen, Asuka comments on what she just saw.

"That may be a good idea... I wanna check out some of this music..." Asuka says as she gets up and lovingly kisses Shinji. "Good night, Shin-Chan. Good night, Rei."

"Good night."

"Good night, Asuka..."

After Asuka goes to her room it's just Rei and Shinji in the kitchen. Shinji remembers a question he had meant to ask earlier. "Rei, did you need any help unpacking your stuff?"

"There is not much to unpack; I can take care of it..."

"Well... ok. Good night, Rei."

"Good night, Ikari."

Both of teens head to their respective rooms and then Pen-Pen heads off to bed... and the three pilots check out the new music in their rooms. Rei plays some of the music as she unpacks her belongings in her new room... she thinks to herself- 'I'm home and I have a real family now... a brother in Shinji, a pseudo-mother in Misato, and a friend in Asuka'

Another day passes into night... a day of school passes by... and then it's Friday. Misato has a later shift today, and won't be home until very late. She leaves her precious CD out on the kitchen counter, having listened to it after the kids left for school...

To be continued in Chapter 13: Friday Afternoon aka The Pratical Joke

"Mien Gott In Himmel" is German for "My God in Heaven"

The CD part was done like it was on purpose... the CD's will play a part in future chapters, particularly at Christmas Eve. Should be another redone chapter up within the next two weeks, though I'd say sooner… the next chapter is one of my personal favorites and remains a fan favorite.


	14. Ch 13: Friday Afternoon: Practical Joke

Chapter 13: Friday Afternoon aka The Practical Joke

A/N: I don't own the song "Angel" by Lionel Richie, that is property of Universal Music and Video Distribution, Inc. Copyright 2000 C.E.

It's time for my most well known and infamous chapter of all... mwahhaha! A few minor tweaks is about all I did to it on the rewrite, it's good already... but there have been some major text changes in parts, so don't rush through.

Thanks to Danny171984 for the preread. This chapter would've been up several days prior, but the document somehow got deleted so I had to go back and rework the whole thing all over again. Sorry about the delay!

I will be attending Nebraksacon in Lincoln, Nebraska on 11/18 and 11/19… if anyone else is attending, feel free to let me know via email. Tiffany Grant is going to be there, so this event is a must attend for me… also look for a new chapter and a brand new video, done in the same style that Tiffany did hers on the NGE Platinum DVD Volume 4- Part 1 of ST Pika and his anime "obsession" will be up this month, showing off my anime stuff that is currently with me in Tulsa.

Now, onto the story!

November 13th

After a full day of school, Shinji, Asuka, and Rei head home. Rei heads into her room as soon as they get home. Shinji heads into the kitchen, while Asuka goes into her room... a note on the table catches Shinji's attention…

"What's this?" He picks up the note and reads it to himself.

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei

I'll be home late tonight, around 8:30. Order something for yourselves. Pen-Pen has the money... see yah later!

Misato

"Hey, Asuka! Misato is not going to be home until late tonight! We get to order in!" Shinji says as he calls out to Asuka.

Asuka walks into the kitchen and is hoping that she heard right. "Really?"

Shinji nods his head, confirming the thought.

"Great! We don't have to worry about Misato's cooking tonight!" Asuka says happily.

"I'm going to make some miso soup to hold us over… did you want some?"

Asuka's stomach growls loudly and answers that question for her. "Yeah! I'm really hungry right now!"

As Shinji gets to work on the soup, Asuka has an idea and decides to present it to Shinji.

"Hey, Shinji, did you want to hear some of the music that I picked yesterday?"

"Sure. Can you go see if Rei wants any soup?"

Asuka nods her head and then walks over to Rei's room while Shinji goes to a cabinet and digs out the ingredients for the soup, and starts to prepare it.

A short while later, Asuka returns to the kitchen, after having stopped in her own room on the return trip. She is carrying one of her CD's…

"Rei said that's she's not hungry right now… and I got my CD, so let me know what you think of this music. It's a lot more interesting than that classical music you listen to all of the time..."

As Asuka walks over to the CD Player and puts her CD case down she notices another case sitting on the counter. "What's this?"

Upon closer inspection, Asuka finds out that the CD in question is the "Pure Sin Volume I & II" CD that she had seen two days prior.

"Shinji! Misato left her precious CD out... now I can see what she was trying to hide from us..."

Shinji shrugs his shoulders. "She must have been listening to it and forgotten to put it away..."

"Yep! Now I'm going to look and see what kind of stuff is on it..."

An eager Asuka flips over the CD and begins to read the track names to herself. Shinji looks at Asuka and sees her starting to blush... curiosity gets the best of him and he wonders aloud what's wrong…

"Well... it's the songs on here... I can see why she didn't want us to see this CD collection. It's full of make out songs! What kind of life was this woman leading in college? Now I see why she has such a dirty mind, she gets it from listening to stuff like this all of the time!"

The Second Child puts the CD back on the counter and sits down at the table and waits for the soup to finish.

"I guess..." Shinji says as he continues to stir the soup. "Asuka, why don't you get our money for dinner from Pen-Pen? I'm going to get our snack set up here..."

Shinji gets two bowls and spoons out as Asuka goes over to Pen-Pen's fridge and knocks on the door…

"Hey! Pen-Pen! Open up!"

Pen-Pen opens the door and looks at Asuka. He is holding a wad of yen in his flippers...

"Good, you have the money." She starts to reach for the money but Pen-Pen pulls away, causing Asuka to get angry. "What are you doing? Give me the money!"

Pen-Pen puts the money by his stomach and Asuka realizes something.

"Oh... you want some food too? Well... let me have the money and we'll order something for you..."

The warm-water penguin reluctantly hands over the money to Asuka... Shinji has a few comments to say after watching that exchange…

"What took you so long? I thought you would have just taken it from him..."

That comment doesn't sit well with Asuka and she gets in Shinji's face. "Just what are you saying, Third?" There's no response from Shinji and Asuka suddenly becomes depressed. "I guess I'm losing my touch... I'm getting soft..."

Shinji puts his hands on Asuka's shoulders. "No, you're not. You're even tougher now... caring for people makes you stronger, not weaker. I feel stronger since we came back... I have to be. My girlfriend is one tough cookie."

"That... that's right. I am tough." Asuka puts her arms around him. "Always remember that I'm the toughest woman alive! Who else could have taken all of that punishment that we had when we were fighting the Angels?"

"Only you, Asuka..." Shinji whispers as Asuka pulls him into a hug.

A smile and a kiss on the cheek are the reward Shinji gets from Asuka for that ego boosting comment that he just gave her. "Good answer, Shinji. I'd hold you some more… but I think the soup is almost done…"

"Um... should be done by now... I'd better check it before it overcooks…" Shinji says as he gently is released from the embrace he was just in. He walks over to the stove and pours the soup into the bowls, which are already on the table. Asuka sits down and begins to eat.

"You like it?" The chef asks, hoping for a "yes" answer…

"Yeah, it's great… did you add some other flavoring? It tastes different than before..."

"Just a few special touches of mine..." A happy Shinji says as he puts the pot back on the stove and joins Asuka at the table. He begins eating the soup and his thoughts drift to that of the redhead sitting next to him…

As she is eating, Asuka begins to think to herself. A thought crosses her mind... and another. Soon a plan begins to form in her head...

"I've got it!"

"Got what?" A confused Shinji asks in return.

"An idea. That CD of Misato's gave me an idea. A very wicked idea..."

"And... and what might that be?" A nervous Shinji asks… now knowing Asuka well enough to know that this could be either very good… or very bad.

"Finish eating and I'll tell you."

Both teens finish up their soup and then Asuka continues her previous thought...

"Now... as I was saying, I have an idea. Remember when Misato played that joke on us? She yelled at us and embarrassed both of us. I just figured out a way to get her back."

"Well... yeah. That was embarrassing. I can't believe she did that..."

"I thought for a second there she was going to blow up." Asuka gets on her feet. "I thought of a way to get her back... by giving her a taste of her own medicine."

Shinji also stands up. "What's your idea?"

"I need your help for this one..." Asuka walks up to him and puts her arms around him and talks sweetly. "Only if we working together can we pull this one off…"

"Uh... ok. Tell me what you want me to do..." A nervous Shinji says as her flirting continues.

"I was thinking of playing one of these songs in my room, so when Misato comes in, she'll think we were... being naughty." The redhead says, causing Shinji to blush.

"Naughty? You mean you want her to think that we're... we're... having sex?"

Asuka gives Shinji a seductive wink. "Yes... exactly. What do you think of my plan?"

Shinji considers her words and what they'd be portraying. "The idea… it's umm… it's very nice..."

"What's wrong, Shinji? I'm just getting you ready for later..." Asuka says, noticing the blushing and nervous Shinji.

To escape Asuka's questioning for a moment, Shinji turns his head away. "It's just that you're too... flirtatious sometimes."

"I... I'm sorry. I flirt with you a lot, yet this is the first time you've said anything..."

"I was afraid that I would hurt your feelings... I know you flirt with me now because we're a couple, and I should accept that... but why did you do that before? I've always wondered why…" Shinji says as he turns back to look at Asuka.

"Well… before... that was sort of teasing you on purpose. There were some times when I was trying to get your attention... and other times where I was playing around with you. I know you enjoyed some of those times... I saw them from your point of view... you enjoyed those looks at me, didn't you? I know you can't stop looking at my breasts and butt…"

"Well... um... yeah... I guess. You were indifferent most of the time, though. That's why I never really responded to your 'attention-getting' flirts, no matter what you were showing me."

"I guess you're right. Since your my... my boyfriend... can I still flirt with you? Please, Shin-Chan?"

A moment of silence passes... Shinji thinks to himself... 'I guess I could let her flirt with me... besides... I need to get more comfortable with her and her feelings towards me. Maybe it's her way of showing that she cares for me. Besides, I can't resist her when she holds me like this, she has such warmth... and when she presses her chest again me... that feels nice...'

Shinji stops his train of thought before it gets too perverted and then looks intently at Asuka as he strokes her hair…

"Sure, Asuka. I know you only do that because you really care for me..."

"That's right. Thank you, Shinji..." Asuka puts her head over his shoulder. "Now, what were we talking about?"

"That 'make out' CD of Misato's?"

"Oh yeah… I think we should look at the CD and pick a song to play... that would give her the best scare…"

"Yeah..." A determined Shinji says, wanting to make the best joke possible with Asuka's help.

Shinji and Asuka gently let go of one another and go over to the kitchen counter. Asuka grabs the CD and begins to read the track listing... Shinji looks over her shoulder and begins to read... blushing as he goes along...

"You were right, Asuka. These songs would fill her head with dirty thoughts..."

"Now you see what I mean. What song shall we choose? I think this one would be good..." Asuka says as she points to a song called "Anticipation".

"That one looks promising... how about this one?" Shinji points to a song called "Love In An Elevator".

"That sooo sounds like something Misato would do... but I don't think we can use it... let's use this one! It's called 'Between The Sheets'…"

"That looks like the best one so far... but what about this one? It's called 'Give It To Me, Baby'... and it certainly sounds like a umm…"

"Damn it Shinji they all do!" The Second Child scratching her head and begins thinking about the problem at hand. "We need a song that will instantly signal what it is that we are pretending to do here... something that says 'sex'…"

Both teenager's eyes are drawn to the tenth song on the first disc... the title indicates that it would be the perfect song for this joke...

"This one! Track ten, disc one... it's perfect! There's no doubt about what you're doing if you're listening to this one…"

Shinji blushes as he reads the title of said song. "Y... yeah. That song speaks for itself. That would be the best choice..."

Asuka begins to get excited now that the problem is solved. "Then track ten it is! We just bring the CD player into my room and when we hear her come in, play the track real loud. We'll have to get Rei in her room somehow or out of the apartment. You and I will hide in my closet..."

"Sounds good..."

"Since all of that is settled... let's get our homework done so we don't have to do it on the weekend... I may want to go shopping or something..." Asuka says as she puts her AC/DC "Let There Be Rock" CD in the player.

"Okay… let's get it done now then…"

"I'm going to play some of music... let me know what you think of it..." After saying those words, Asuka presses play on the CD player. Hard rock music starts to blare from the CD player as Shinji and Asuka get their homework out and begin to work on it at the kitchen table. About an hour later, the homework is finished... thanks to Asuka and Shinji working together on the problems...

"Whew, we're finally done with all that homework. What did you think of the music?" A relieved Asuka says as she stretches.

"It was a little loud for my tastes..." A slightly complaining Shinji says, not totally used to this kind of music.

"You have to expand your horizons... you can't always listen to that quiet stuff... you gotta get loud sometimes! I forgot how much I liked this group... I only heard a few songs when I was a kid... but they sounded cool..." An energetic Asuka says, trying to convince Shinji to give AC/DC a chance…

"I guess... but speaking of expanding horizons... let me play a song or two for you. It's only fair..."

After a moment of deliberation, Asuka folds her arms across her chest. "Fine... it better be good!"

Shinji gets up and then walks into his room. Pen-Pen comes out of his fridge and walks over to Asuka, gently tugging at her leg. She looks down at the penguin and wonders what he wants…

"What is it? Are you hungry?" Pen-Pen nods his head affirmatively. "Maybe we should order dinner, it'll probably take a half hour to prepare..."

Asuka looks around for Shinji before yelling "Hey, Shinji! What do you want to order for dinner?"

Ten seconds later, Shinji walks back in the room with a CD in his hands. "I don't know... we should see what Rei wants to eat..."

"All right..."

After a short walk down the front hallway, Asuka yells out "Rei! Get in the kitchen so we can order dinner!" She returns to the kitchen with Rei not very far behind her.

"Here's the situation, Rei. Shinji is indecisive as usual and I want to order Chinese. What did you want to eat?"

"Chinese food? I do not believe that I have tasted that before..." Rei says as she feels an urge inside to try this "new" cuisine.

"Oh really? It's very good... they have a tasty vegetable special that you would probably like... and the Egg Drop soup is good, too." Asuka says, hoping to convince Rei that Chinese food is the best choice.

"That sounds good. I would like to try those..." A nodding Rei replies back.

Asuka, now knowing the matter is settled, walks over to the phone. "Great! I'll order right now!" She dials the number for the "Tokyo-3 Chinese Garden Restaurant" and starts to talk into the phone.

"Hello? I would like to place an order... I need two large orders of Mongolian Beef, a large Moo-Shu Pork, a large Vegetable Special, a large Egg Fu Yung, a half dozen eggrolls, some fortune cookies, and five Egg Drop Soups. Twenty minutes? Sounds good." With that, Asuka hangs up the phone.

"You order enough food?" Shinji says jokingly.

"Well... I wanted to make sure we had enough for ourselves and Pen-Pen... and to have some food leftover for Misato." Out of the corner of her eye, Asuka notices that Shinji has a CD in his hand and wants to see what kind of music he has for her.

"Rei... could you go and pick up the food for us?"

"Sure... that would not be a problem."

A grateful Asuka smiles. "Thanks! Here's the money..." She takes the money out of her pocket and gives it to Rei. "Shinji and I owe you one."

Rei nods and walks out of the apartment towards the restaurant to get dinner. "Now... what were you going to play for me, Shinji? We got some time to kill..."

"Oh... yeah." He walks over to the CD player. "This album is called 'Renaissance', and it was made 15 years ago."

Shinji sets the track to number 11 and starts the CD player. "It's very upbeat... and a little loud. I hope you like it..."

Asuka and Shinji go over to the couch and sit down next to each other...both of them just relax and listen to the last two tracks on the CD... Asuka is impressed by his choice of songs.

"The music was good, Shinji. I really liked that first song, 'Here Is My Heart'... it sounded really romantic... and the second one 'Don't Stop the Music' was good, too."

"I'm glad you liked it... and I think we have time for another song before Rei gets back. This is that song that I was talking about on Wednesday..."

"Oh yeah... 'Angel', right?" Asuka says, remembering the title to the song.

"Yes...now close your eyes and just listen to the song..." Shinji walks over to the CD player and presses play after changing the track to number one. He walks back over to the couch and sits next to Asuka.

Asuka feels Shinji's arm around her and she begins to relax. "Let me know if you like this one..." Shinji comments quickly before the song begins playing…

"I just want to tell you... all the things you are... and all the things you mean... to me..."

"When I find myself believing there's no place to go... when I feel the loneliness inside my heart..."

"Your the answer to my prayer... and your with me everywhere... you're my angel... miracle... you're all I need tonight. Give me shelter from the rain... you breathe life in me again... you're my angel... miracle... you're all I need to know... tonight..."

Both Asuka and Shinji start to blush... Shinji pulls Asuka a little closer...

'He always picks the right songs to play for me... I didn't realize that he could be this romantic…' Is the thought passing through Asuka's mind as the song continues to play.

"Life is just a moment... we're blowin' in the wind... we're trying to find a friend. And only time can tell us... if we win or if we lose... and who will stand beside us?"

"When there is darkness all around me, you're the light I see... when I need someone to ease my troubled mind..."

Asuka rests her head on Shinji's shoulder... causing him to realize something…

'She loves the song! I picked a good one to play... she is my angel...'

"Your the answer to my prayer... and you're with me everywhere... you're my angel... miracle... you're all I need tonight. Give me shelter from the rain... you breathe life in me again... you're my angel... miracle... you're all I need to know... oh... tonight... oh... you're my angel... all I need tonight... you're my angel..."

The refrain repeats again and then the song draws to a close... Shinji leans over and whispers in Asuka's ear…

"You're my angel..."

"I am? I mean… of course I am. Shinji... that was... very romantic." A blushing Asuka says, feeling very impressed with her boyfriend.

Asuka gently pulls Shinji into a close embrace and begins to passionately kiss him... Shinji quickly returns her affections. About a minute later, Rei enters the apartment and heads to the kitchen. She puts the food down on the table and speaks to the couple...

"Dinner is here..."

Asuka and Shinji quickly break their embrace and get up, heading into the kitchen. Both are still blushing slightly...

'Imagine how embarrassing that would have been if that was Misato instead of Rei... wait a moment, we owe her one...' Asuka ponders as she sits down at the table.

Shinji decides to get drinks for everyone and keep the attention focused on dinner, not on what Rei just witnessed. "What do you want to drink, Rei, Asuka?"

"Get me a cola!" Is the hearty reply from the redhead, who feels her stomach rumbling.

"I would like to try one of those as well..." Rei says, curious about this drink.

Pen-Pen gets out of his fridge, gets a beer, and hops up in a chair. Shinji gets the plates and forks out and puts them on the table, then grabs three colas out of the fridge... he begins thinking about what just happened just a short while ago…

'I'm glad it was only Rei... who knows how Misato would have reacted...'

After Shinji puts the sodas on the table, Asuka begins passing out the food containers. "Let's eat!"

Rei, Asuka, Pen-Pen, and Shinji start to eat dinner... all of these new taste sensations are really enjoyable for Rei and she cannot help but comment aloud about it to the other two teens…

"This food is very tasty... and the cola is enjoyable as well..."

Pen-Pen agrees with Rei about the food and happily lets the others know this with a hearty "SQUUAAK!"

"I told you that you'd like it… that's why you gotta try new things, Rei, otherwise you may miss something that you really like..." Asuka says after finishing off an eggroll.

"Misato made something new for us for breakfast recently... an egg omelet. I was hesitant to try it at first, so was Asuka. It turned out to be good, Misato actually made something edible..." That last part Shinji says with a chuckle, still finding that thought hard to believe…

Rei thinks about that for a moment and then looks at Shinji and Asuka. "I see. I hope you both will help me to try new things..."

"Of course… you're my sister after all. Maybe we could trying cooking up some new dishes for you to try…"

"That's right… Shinji and will help you out, Rei…"

As they finish eating, Shinji and Asuka talk about the joke that they are about to play... Shinji is feeling a little nervous about the idea, though.

"I'm still kinda... nervous about doing this... but we should get her back..."

Asuka doesn't budge from her plan and energetically replies back to Shinji. "Promise me you'll do this! I am your angel, right?"

"Y...yeah. I promise..."

Rei is curious about what is being talked about and wants to know more. "What did Misato do?"

Shinji and Asuka begin to blush as they recall the joke that Misato played on them... Asuka speaks up a moment later...

"You see, Rei, she..." Rei listens attentively as Asuka begins to describe what happened the incident in question to Rei. After the story is done, Asuka comes around to the main reason of playing this joke.

"Because she embarrassed us and made us feel bad… that's why we want to get her back with a joke of our own. You get where I'm coming from, right Rei?"

"How are you going to get her back?" A nodding Rei says, now understanding more of the situation.

Shinji and Asuka both suddenly blush as red as tomatoes...

"We were... uh... going to..." Shinji is suddenly at a loss for words.

"Um... we were going to... uh... set up something with this..." Asuka hands the "make out" CD to Rei. "That's the CD that Misato snatched from me on Wednesday."

Rei takes a look at the track listing on the back of the CD, her eyebrows slowly rising as she reads the names of the songs...

"What do you plan to do with this CD?"

"I was thinking of playing track ten in my room, so when Misato comes in, she'll think we we're... we're…"

Rei finishes Asuka line. "Having sex?"

Asuka and Shinji do a double take and look at Rei, totally shocked at her candor in this area...

"Um... well... yeah... but Shinji and I would be hiding in my closet..."

Shinji has a very bold thought that could make this plan even better. After a moments' deliberation, he decides to bring it up. "Umm... Asuka... I have a better idea..."

Asuka's eyes narrow and she's curious to hear what he has to say. "Oh really? Tell me, Shinji."

After a few deep breaths, Shinji explains his idea. "I... uh... was thinking we could make this joke a lot better if we waited for Misato... in your bed, under the covers..."

"You wanna do that!? I didn't think of that... it would make this joke a lot more realistic, wouldn't it?" Asuka looks at Shinji and is surprised that he'd make this kind of comment…

'I like it… Shinji's getting some guts in this area…'

After clearing her throat, Asuka looks over at Shinji and addresses him directly.

"Shinji, I would have expected the other stooges to have that kind of perverted thought... not you. Still... it's just what we need to really get her... so we'll use it!"

Shinji breathes a sigh of relief, because Asuka's reaction was favorable to his idea...

"And what of your clothes?" Rei asks, remembering another detail involving sexual activity.

"Our clothes? What do you mean, Rei?" A blushing redhead answers back.

Shinji also blushes. "Clothes? We...we'd have them on, of course..."

Rei shakes her head. "No, I meant you should make it look like you are both naked."

"Then what do you mean?" Asuka asks, still not getting the point.

"Put some extra clothes on the floor. Your idea is to make it look like you are naked and engaging in sexual activity, is that correct?"

"Y... yes..." Is about all Shinji can squeak out before losing his voice momentarily.

"Umm… Shinji… did you want give this idea a try?"

A few moments later, Asuka gets her answer.

"S... sure... Asuka..." Shinji says uneasily.

Now that the plan is in motion, Shinji takes a moment to carefully pack away the leftovers from dinner and he puts them in the fridge. Asuka and Rei clean off the table and Pen-Pen heads into his fridge to take a nap, grabbing another beer on the way in. Asuka notices the time and begins to get a little frantic…

"It's already eight o'clock! We better get ready!" She grabs the CD player and Misato's CD and starts heading towards her room.

"I will be finishing my homework in my room... let me know what happens..." Rei says as she takes her leave.

"S... sure, Rei. I'll tell you later..." Shinji says to the departing Rei. He hears Asuka call him from the door to her room.

"I'm going to get the CD player and CD set up in my room... grab a set of clothes and meet me in my room..."

Shinji walks into his room and starts to collect his clothes while Asuka is setting everything up in her room. As Shinji is getting his clothes, he realizes what Asuka meant by an "entire set" of clothes...

'A set of clothes? The would be pants, shirt, socks, and... underwear. That would mean that Asuka will have the same articles out... I'll get to see some of her lingerie…' The Third Child takes a few deep breaths and tries to steel himself for the upcoming task…

He finishes collecting his clothes and brings them into Asuka's room. He sits down on her bed, placing the bundle of clothes next to him. Asuka is looking through her clothes drawers... he watches her in mute fascination. A moment later, she takes out a pair of pants and throws them to the ground, her new red sweater joins the pants on the floor.

"Shinji, she could be home any minute, we need to hurry up. Stop sitting there and help me... find me some socks in that drawer!" Asuka says as she points to one of her clothes drawers.

Shinji walks over to the drawer and opens it up, revealing a mixed collection of socks. Shinji quickly searches for a matching pair. About twenty seconds later, he finds a pair of matching white socks, and turns around, dropping them on the pile of her clothes. His eyes suddenly become fixed on two new items in the pile; his eyes bug out as he looks closer at the pile... a white lace bra with matching bikini-cut panties that he hadn't seen before are on the top. Thoughts start to shoot through his mind at an incredible pace... Asuka notices him staring at the pile and becomes angry...

"Why are you staring like that!? I put out what I had... I haven't done my laundry for this week... wait a second… you're staring at my lingerie!"

Shinji says nothing and responds by becoming light-headed and falling down onto her bed. This causes Asuka to drop her anger and switch to being concerned for Shinji.

"Shinji… are you okay?"

The Third Child slowly sits up on the bed. "I... I'm ok."

Asuka sits down next to him and puts her arms around him, causing to softly apologize for what just happened.

"I'm sorry, Asuka..."

"It's ok, Shinji. Do you still want to do this? We can try it again another day..."

"Asuka... I'm sorry I overreacted. Misato will be home soon, so let's get ready... I want to see this joke through..."

A soft kiss from Asuka causes Shinji to blush. She follows it up with some words of encouragement for Shinji.

"Great. I knew you could handle this..." She grabs her clothes pile and starts dropping the clothes on the floor near her bed, adding to the deception. "Now you do the same thing..."

Slowly, Shinji stands up and makes a similar pile of clothes next to Asuka's.

"All done... is the CD ready?"

Asuka smiles. "Yep. Turn off the lights and we'll be all set..."

Shinji flips the light switch and lies down on the bed. Asuka rolls on top of him and pulls the covers over their heads...

"Just close your eyes and hold me..." Asuka giggles and then whispers something to Shinji, causing him to blush.

"HEY! I'm not the only who had those kind of thoughts… you had some interesting fantasies about me, too…"

Asuka blushes and silently snuggles her head against Shinji's chest. "I know… and I can't hide anything from the past… and neither can you. When she comes in… just pretend a little, okay?"

"Asuka… anything for you…"

"Thanks…"

"No problem! Asuka... what time is it?"

Asuka looking at her watch. "Eight twenty five... she should be here any minute. Are you ready, Shin-Chan?"

"Yes..."

All is quiet in the Katsuragi apartment... Pen-Pen is sleeping, and Rei is quietly studying in her room. About seven minutes later, a sliding noise is heard. Misato walks into the apartment. Asuka immediately hears the familiar sound and quickly presses play on the CD player. Misato removes her shoes and begins to walk towards the kitchen, immediately noting the music that is filling the air...

"That sounds… familiar… mmm… Kaji…"

Misato stops walking and soon she's lost in a fantasy of the past. She can almost feel Kaji's voice whispering in her ear as her body moves to the beat…

"When I get that feeling... I want sexual healing... sexual... healing... oh, baby..."

After a few twists and turns she mumbles a few words to herself. "Can't get enough of my hips, can you? Kaji…"

A smile forms on Misato's face as her fantasy continues… her mind trying to cover the loss from before with this foray into the past. The sound of a moving door in the distance suddenly returns her to reality.

"Huh?" She looks over her shoulder. "Pen-Pen?"

The penguin softly squawks and returns to his fridge, beer in hand. "Wait a second… I was just with… oh…" Misato's head droops down as she realizes that this is reality… not dancing with her one and only, Kaji.

"That music… it's coming from… Asuka's room!"

Realizing that the kids probably got a hold of her "Pure Sin" CD she rushes over to Asuka's room and presses her ears to the door... she can hear the sounds of movement inside the room...

"Oh my God… those two are…"

A few moments later, Misato hears various things... none of them are good signs... "Shin-Chan... yes... YES!" and then a moment later, "Asuka... ASUKA!"

Misato feels the rage build within her... she begins to mutter to herself: "Just as I feared... I gave them an inch and they took a mile... this stops right HERE!"

An enraged Misato whips the door open and quickly flicks on the light switch. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the floor near the bed where she sees two tops, two pairs of socks, two pairs of pants, a bra, and then ending with boxers and panties next to the bed. Movement continues under the covers... Misato, unable to restrain herself anymore, she heads over to the bed and tears the blanket off of the bed in a hurricane of anger...

She blinks... expecting to see two naked teenagers on the bed when she opens her eyes again. A moment later, she opens her eyes... and her jaw drops to ground. A fully clothed Asuka and Shinji, locked in a hug, stare at her for a moment. Unable to restrain themselves, Shinji and Asuka break their embrace and start to roll around on the bed, laughing like a bunch of hyenas and smiling like Cheshire cats…

"H... hh... how... and w... why?" A stunned Misato barely manages to say before lapsing back into shock.

" Because... because you really embarrassed me and Shinji with that... joke of yours." Asuka says as she turns off the CD player and starts giggling softly. "Got yah…"

Shinji stifles his laughter and bows his head slightly. "Sorry Misato… but Asuka and I had to get you back...we told you that we would, remember? Even Rei helped us with this joke!"

Misato remains speechless, unable to move or stop staring at Shinji and Asuka. Both of them get some measure of control and sit on the bed, hand in hand, and look at each other...

"You were great, Shin-Chan. She's totally speechless..."

"Asuka... this worked out perfectly... we have to thank Rei, too..."

Asuka looks at Misato. "Thanks for leaving that CD out, Misato... that song worked wonders... on you!"

Shinji and Asuka notice a red color spreading all over Misato's face and they cannot help but laugh again…

"I don't believe that both of you... I mean all three of you worked together on this horrible joke!" Fuming with rage, Misato continues to speak. "You... you..."

Unable to say anything more, Misato walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her. After she leaves, Shinji begins having some regrets about what they just did…

"Misato looks really pissed off..."

Asuka shrugs her shoulders. "Well... now she knows how we felt after that joke she played on us. We make a wonderful team... if we work together, nothing can stop us."

"That's right, Asuka. What did you want to do now?" Shinji says with a smile.

" Well... she's probably really pissed off right now. We better stay in here for a little while... did you wanna listen to some of my other music?" Asuka says while idly tapping her fingers on her bed.

"Yeah... it'll help to pass the time and let her cool down a little…"

Asuka lets go of Shinji and reaches under her bed, pulling out a box of CD's. She immediately finds the one she is looking for, "Jock Jams Volume 1" and plays it...

"This music is called 'Rap' and 'Hip-Hop'... I hope you like these songs..."

The song "Get Ready 4 This" begins to play as the two teens sit on the bed, hand in hand, listening to the music...

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Misato is sitting down at the table, having already downed three beers and nursing a fourth...

"How could I have been fooled by...by those kids? Shinji said Rei helped them with this, too. For God's sake, Rei of all people! I must be getting old..." After finishing off her fourth beer, she looks up towards the ceiling. "Why me, Lord? Why me?"

After getting no response, Misato sighs and puts her head down on the table. She soon falls asleep…

A little while later, Shinji carefully opens the door to Asuka's room and notices a sleeping Misato in the kitchen. Very quietly, Shinji opens the door. Asuka turns off the CD player and whispers to Shinji…

"I'm going to pay a surprise visit to Hikari's apartment. I want to see if she's back from her dinner date with the stooge. When I tell her about our joke, I'll tell her to keep it a secret ok?" Shinji nods his head. "I'll be back later..."

Asuka quietly sneaks out of the apartment and heads over to Hikari's apartment. Shinji tip-toes over to Rei's room, careful not to wake up the snoozing Misato.

"Rei, can I come in?" Shinji asks from the entrance of the room.

"Yes." Is the answer from inside the room.

Shinji walks in a sits down on her bed and Rei asks the "burning" question that has been on her mind since she came into the room.

"I heard Misato come in, did you and Asuka carry out your practical joke?"

A grin forms on Shinji's face. "Yes, we did. It went perfectly... I was a little uncomfortable during the joke, but otherwise I was ok. The look on Misato's face was priceless!"

"Really?"

"Asuka and I couldn't stop laughing! Thanks for your suggestion, Rei... I don't think it would have worked as well without it..."

"I was..." Rei pauses to find the right words to say. "I was... happy to help you and Asuka with this joke, brother."

"Rei, you can call me Shinji if you want to... brother is ok, and so is Ikari... but I would like it if you called me 'Shinji', okay? We're family now..."

A warm, happy feeling passes through Rei's body after Shinji's comment and she starts to crack a smile. "All right... Sh... Shinji."

Shinji smiles at Rei and notices a deck of playing cards that are sitting on her drawer. "Rei... is that a deck of cards?"

"Yes. I found the deck when I first moved into my old apartment. I know there are games associated with the cards... but I never learned any of them. Could you teach me some card games?"

"Sure... no problem, Rei! I don't know very many games, but I guess we could start with a game called 'Blackjack.'"

Rei hands Shinji the deck of cards and he takes them out and begins to shuffle them.

"This is how you play..."

"Okay... Shinji..."

Shinji and Rei spend time together, learning how to play different card games... Asuka, in the meantime, has arrived at Hikari's apartment. Hikari is sitting on her bed while Asuka is sitting on the floor. After some small talk, Asuka can contain herself no more...

"You would not believe what Shinji and I just pulled... the joke of the century on Misato! Even Rei gave us a hand with this one... it was funny as hell!"

"Rei helped you out? Well... that surprises me a little... but tell me what you did!" Hikari says, wanting to know more.

Asuka relays the entire story to Hikari, including the original incident that sparked the revenge joke. When Asuka finishes the story, Hikari's jaw drops...

"You did all of that? And Shinji was a gentleman throughout the whole thing?"

"Well... he did come up with that 'under the covers' idea, and he also bugged out when he saw my lingerie on that clothes pile... but other than that, he was very nice and caring. We really pulled a fast one!" Asuka chuckles. "Don't tell anyone else about this, ok?"

"Of course." Hikari sighs aloud. "If Toji and I tried that joke on someone... I don't know what would happen..."

Asuka is quick to answer that one. "I think I do. That stooge probably couldn't resist touching you or doing something perverted..."

"Asuka! You don't know him like I do! I told you before that he has a compassionate side... I don't think he would try anything..." Hikari says while curbing her anger at that last statement. 'Why can't Asuka give him a break?'

"Are you sure about that Hikari… but anyways… speaking of Toji... how was your dinner date? It must have been good if you're defending the guy..." Asuka says, trying to press Hikari for more information.

"I'm sure he'd be under control… and as for our date... well... it was fun. That ramen place you told me about was good... he paid for the meal... I had good time and so did he."

"Go on… tell me more... I wanna know what else you did on this date..."

Hikari blushes. "Well... we talked about school and stuff... but then we started talking about us. What I mean is... we talked about our past relationship and why we never got anything together until now. Toji was very honest and caring..."

"Oh really..." Is the lackluster response from Asuka.

"Yes, he was. Asuka, people had the wrong impression about you until just recently... when you showed that you have a compassionate side, at least towards some people..." A defensive Hikari says back on return.

Asuka cannot help but be stunned. "Ummm... yeah, I guess." After a short pause, Asuka continues. "Hikari... I'm... I'm sorry. I hate to admit it... but he's like me... we both have two sides..."

A cheerful expression returns to Hikari's face. "Don't worry about it, Asuka. Just try to be a little more understanding about him, ok? You try to see his other side, and I'll try to get him to do the same for you, ok?"

"Sure... I'll try." Asuka's mood perks up. "Hikari... you're a real friend. Thanks for putting up with me..."

"No problem. Thank you, Asuka, for being there for me to talk to. Not many people talk to me because of my position and demeanor in the classroom."

"I'm glad I have you as a friend..." A glance at her watch tells Asuka that it's getting late. "Hikari, it's ten forty. I better get back, so I don't get into any more trouble, in case Misato is awake."

"Okay, call me tomorrow, all right? Let me know how she deals with the joke..."

"Sure." Asuka stands up. "I'll call you after lunch tomorrow, bye!"

As Asuka walks out of Hikari's room, the class rep says goodbye and stretches out on her bed. 'What a night… Asuka and Shinji… those two are getting close if they can pull stuff like that without going too far… I bet Misato will never let them hear the end of that one…'

Asuka leaves the apartment and heads home. Quietly, she enters the apartment. Voices appear to be coming from the right, so Asuka heads towards Rei's room.

"Shinji, Rei, are you guys still up?" Asuka says as she peeks her head in the door.

"Yes. Shinji is teaching me how to play blackjack..."

"Rei... you just called him Shinji and not Ikari... am I hearing things?" Asuka asks, making sure that she heard right.

"Shinji asked me to call him by his first name, since we are family now..." Rei says happily, liking the sound of that last part especially.

"Yes, we are." Shinji says, reaffirming the thought.

Asuka yawns. "That's nice to hear… now you both have a new sibling. I'm going to bed... all that planning and stuff we did today made me tired..."

"Rei, I'm starting to get tired myself. Do you want to play some more blackjack tomorrow? Maybe Asuka will join us for a game or two..." Shinji says as he stifles a yawn.

"That sounds good..."

"Good night, Rei." Asuka says sleepily.

"See you in the morning. Good night, Rei."

"Good night Shinji, Asuka. Could you turn off the lights for me?"

"Sure."

Shinji flips the light switch and then he leaves the room with Asuka. The two are soon back into the main apartment, just as Rei falls asleep in her room. When the teens near the kitchen, the two walking pace slows down in order not to wake up Misato.

"Shinji, did you turn off the lights?" Asuka says in a whisper.

Shinji shakes his head. "No. Maybe Misato went to bed and turned off the lights..."

"I hope so..."

In the darkness of the kitchen, Misato quietly waits... ready to strike as soon as the couple walks by. Pen-Pen is waiting silently by the light switch. A moment later, Shinji and Asuka continue down the hall into the kitchen, where Misato suddenly jumps out and grabs them and holds them in a tight bear hug.

"Pen-Pen, lights!"

Pen-Pen flicks the light switch, once again illuminating the kitchen. "You two were VERY bad today!" Misato says in a scolding tone of voice. Shinji and Asuka try to escape, but Misato does not let them go.

"Look at me!"

Asuka and Shinji slowly turn their faces towards their enraged guardian. "I only have one thing to say to you..."

Both teens gulp and prepare for a verbal onslaught... and are surprised to see Misato wink.

"Good one! You two scared the living daylights out of me! Let's call it even... okay?"

All a stunned Asuka can manage to say is "S... sure..."

"O... okay... we're even…" Is Shinji's response.

"One more thing before I let you go..." Misato's voice gets very soft and the two teens focus in on what Misato is about to say. "Thank you for letting me be your mother..."

Misato starts to cry. "I love you both, you two are like my children... and you both help fill the emptiness in my heart. Thank you..."

Asuka and Shinji are totally speechless at this sudden display of emotions on Misato's part. Neither one speaks for several seconds...

"Umm... no problem..."

"Yeah... no problem..." Asuka says, mirroring Shinji's words. She looks at Shinji and shrugs as if to ask, "What else can you say?"

Misato begins to shake... and lets go of Asuka and Shinji. She starts to stagger towards her room... and nearly stumbles to the ground.

"Misato! Let us help you..." Shinji says as he rushes up to help his guardian back to her feet.

Shinji and Asuka help Misato into her room... she lays down and immediately falls asleep. Pen-Pen returns to his fridge and goes to sleep. After putting a blanket over Misato, the couple heads back to Asuka's room...

"Well... we got lucky tonight... she got herself drunk." Asuka cannot help but yawn again. "I'm going to bed..."

Asuka pulls Shinji into a loving embrace and he whispers something into her ear…

"Good night, my Angel." Feeling bold, Shinji then gives the speechless and blushing Asuka a goodnight kiss.

The couple held each other close for a few minutes, letting their embrace convey their feelings for one another... until Asuka starts to nod off…

"Asuka, I'm going to bed..." He says as he gently releases the girl. He turns around and walks away… but doesn't get far before feeling a pull on his right arm.

"Would you help me pick up this mess? Then you can take your clothes back to your room..." Asuka says sweetly.

"Sure, Asuka..." A blushing Shinji replies back.

The two teens quickly pick up the clothes off of the floor, making two piles on her bed. As they move closer to the bed, Shinji picks up some of her clothes by accident. Before he can put them down, he realizes that one of the things he has picked up off of the floor is her bra…

"What are you doing with my bra?" Asuka asks as she begins to flailing her arms around. "Put it down right now!" A stern Asuka says, not feeling comfortable with him touching her lingerie…

"Umm... Asuka?" Shinji says back, noticing something in Asuka's hands…

"What?" An irritated Asuka responds back.

"You're... umm... holding my boxers..."

Asuka looks down and her face goes several shades of red...

"Umm... I... I mean..."

She drops his underwear on the pile as he does the same thing... then both of them share a nervous look at each other...

"Umm... good night, Asuka..."

"Good night, Shin-Chan..."

Shinji heads back to his room and quickly puts his clothes away... and lies down on his bed. His mind immediately drifts to thoughts of Asuka...

'What a day...so much happened. Asuka and I pulled off that joke...' His thoughts drift to all of the times that he held Asuka in his arms today.

'Asuka… what a beautiful woman... she's so special... and so warm and loving. She was so surprised when I took the initiative and kissed her good night. I'm so glad I got a chance to know her and live a real life...'

After that, Shinji drifts off to sleep, and begins to dream of Asuka. A similar situation is the case over in Asuka's room after she puts her clothes back in their proper drawers… she stretches out on her bed and thinks about Shinji…

'What a day... thinking of that joke and then making it happen! That was so sweet! Rei even added to the shock value of the joke... I wasn't expecting that to happen. Shinji was so nice and romantic today... and didn't try anything... he really is different from his friends. It was so nice to have him kiss me for once... and holding him all of those times today- that was nice. That song he played for me earlier today was perfect... he really knows how to pick 'em for me...'

An exhausted Asuka falls asleep and dreams of Shinji.

A new day and a new week soon are upon the Katsuragi household. Misato surprisingly doesn't hold a grudge against the three pilots... and actually trusts Shinji and Asuka more because of this incident. Her thinking is... 'If they can spend all of that time together and do all of those things and not give in, then maybe I can trust them a lot more. Asuka did mention to me that he was a gentleman and didn't try to pull anything perverted. I'll still watch them, but give 'em some more leeway...'

The week and the following weekend fly by without incident. Monday, November 21st, on the other hand, is anything but normal...

To be continued in Chapter 14: November Rain

There it is… let me know if this is better then the original with your review. I'm on vacation until Sunday night, so I won't be starting on the next brand new chapter 35 until I get back, look for that before Thanksgiving. Peace out until next time!


	15. Chapter 14: November Rain

Chapter 14: November Rain

**First of all, there is a brand spanking new chapter 36 (Week 2) up on mediaminer and fan-fics-r-us: check out the links in my profile if you're not sure of the websites full address. **

On the last chapter, on some of the reviews, I got some comments about the apparent insensitivity of the others towards Kensuke. Upon looking at the chapter, I agree… there should be some acknowledgement of his feelings about what's going on by his friends, at least the observant ones- that will be a major change in this chapter and in the next one. I've also added many details to the chapter and given the minor, possibly one-shot characters name and a more defined personality as well.

Time continues to flow forward... sometimes things move faster than realized. Shinji, Asuka and Rei can easily attest to how fast time flies, even though there are periods where things seem to move at a snails pace. For their first full week of school came, although class time moved slowly, other things flew by. Looking back on all that happened took some doing on their part, not surprisingly; there were some parts that really stood out while other things could not be recalled at all.

On Monday, November 16th, besides it being the first day of school for the week... it was also the beginning of practice for the various teams at the school. Asuka, Rei, and Hikari had all signed up for the swim team and for the tennis team. To make it more interesting, the students are paired into random teams for tennis by the coach... so Asuka and Rei end up paired together.

Later that day, at the outdoor pool, Asuka's competitiveness kicked in at full force and she challenges Rei to a race. Rei accepted, knowing Asuka well enough to take the challenge, rather than shrug it off and risk more comments and intimidation. A few minutes later, they're off... both girls tried their hardest to win, but Rei won in a very close race. Much to the surprise of all of the other fellow swim team members, Asuka just shrugs and says "Good race, Rei... I'll have to race you again. Next time I'll win!"

In the meantime, the three "stooges": Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke all join the track team and the basketball team. Shinji joins because he discovered earlier in his race with Asuka, that he is quite fast. Toji and Kensuke's reasons for joining are less than noble, however. Both want to train and become faster, so they can challenge Asuka to a rematch at a future date. After school, Shinji takes some time to show Rei some more card games and she begins to get really good...

Things changed on Tuesday, November 17th, as it was the first day of a four-day rainstorm that plagues the entire country of Japan... all outdoor activities were cancelled. This brought about another day of tedium in the classroom. At lunchtime, Hikari digs out a lunch bag for Toji, much to his surprise...

"For... for me?" The nervous Fourth Child says as she gently pushes the bento across the desk.

Hikari blushes. "Y... yeah. You wanna each lunch together?"

"Sure."

Toji and Hikari sit down on the floor, and Hikari wraps her arm around Toji and hands him the lunch... Asuka notices and whispers to Shinji, who is getting out two lunch bags out of his backpack...

"So... Hikari has made her move on the 'stooge'... I gotta see this..."

"Asuka..." Shinji says with a sigh, knowing that something is about to happen…

"You're coming with me!" She grabs Shinji and drags him across the classroom, to where Hikari and Toji are eating lunch. Asuka then addresses Hikari.

"So... you decided to win him over with your cooking, huh? Good idea. Men love it when you cook for them..."

Toji speaks up before Hikari can respond. "Well, if that's the case, why is Shinji cooking and making lunch all of the time? Don't YOU know how to cook?"

Asuka starts to fume... Shinji, noticing the look on her face, quickly puts his hands on her shoulders and leads her a couple of feet away, as he begins to whisper in her ear...

"Asuka... I can show you how to cook if you want me to. Besides, don't get angry with him, he's just playing around..."

Mentally Asuka tries to cool down and talks in a near whisper to Shinji. "I... I guess. I did promise Hikari that I would try and understand him..."

At the same time Shinji is trying to calm Asuka down, Hikari gives Toji a stern look and speaks a few words to him...

"Toji! Remember our agreement! Otherwise, I may not want to go out on Friday night..." She says, with a hint of anger in her voice, causing her boyfriend to stutter.

"But... but..." He sighs aloud. "Oh, all right! Geez... why you gotta be so tough on me?"

Hikari smiles sweetly. "Because... I'm doing this for your own good... and because I care for you..."

That comment makes Toji smile… and at that same moment, Asuka and Shinji return...

"Aww..." Asuka says with mock sweetness.

"Asuka!" Hikari says, seeing her hard work going down the drain if Toji gets angry again.

"Just kidding! Now, why don't we all eat lunch together! Shinji, get our lunches!" While saying that last part, Asuka gives her boyfriend a pat on the shoulder.

Shinji shakes his head and goes back to his seat, opening his bag to get the lunches out for him and Asuka. When he then returns to the group they eat lunch together. Kensuke notices this whole episode while he is eating and remarks out loud, "They're whipped..." Rei notices and makes a response...

"I do not believe so. Shinji and Asuka genuinely care for another, and it appears that Hikari and Toji are developing that kind of affection as well..."

Kensuke returns to eating his lunch and mumbles a few words to himself… he doesn't believe Rei at all. 'If they weren't whipped, they'd at least spend some time with me… or at least talk to me at lunch… geez… the only one even speaking with me is Rei…'

The day continues on without incident... or at least no one remembers an incident.

On Wednesday, November 18th the teens have another day of lectures and indoor gym, since the rain continues to come down... Asuka and Shinji are both terribly bored with the teacher's lecture.

Wednesday and Thursday come and go, and soon it is Friday. At the end of gym class, the gym teacher makes an announcement...

"Due to the fact that a majority of students have not returned as of yet, I have decided to have the girls swim team members be cheerleaders for our basketball team..."

A few mumbles are heard in the crowd... Asuka starts to complain to Hikari, who is sitting next to her...

"Cheerleaders? This guy must be nuts!"

Hikari has different views on the idea. "Oh come on Asuka... I think it'll be fun! Have you ever done cheerleading before?"

Asuka folds her arms across her chest. "No but..."

"I haven't either... but look at the bright side. You can be at the game with Shinji, cheering him on, and I can..." She pauses to giggle. "Cheer for Toji! This will be great!"

"I guess... but the uniforms better look nice…"

The class is about to break up and head home, when the gym teacher makes one last announcement...

"Will the members of the girls swim team please report to the girls' locker room for cheerleader outfit fittings..."

Asuka is very pissed off because of what she just heard. "Now? But it's Friday and I wanna get out of here!"

"Come on, Asuka, let's go and get this over with, okay?" Hikari says while nodding her head in the direction of the locker room.

"Fine, fine, let's go..."

Hikari and Asuka join the rest of their teammates to get fitted for their outfits. At the fitting session, they run into Rei. Asuka was somewhat pleased with getting a choice of colors for her outfit; she picked yellow and Hikari picked light blue.

After putting the uniform in question on, Asuka models it in the mirror. "This isn't too bad... right, Hikari?" She tugs at the uniform and giggles. "It certainly shows off my curves…"

The class rep walks over to the mirror and stares at herself. 'I guess Asuka's right… it kinda does show off my body but its still tasteful. I do want Toji to notice me more anyways…'

Asuka notices that Hikari is spacing out and nudges her friend.

"So, what do you think?"

"They look fine to me…" The class rep grins. "Just think what Shinji will think..."

Asuka blushes. "Umm... yeah. Toji will be staring at you, too..."

Rei walks over towards the mirror and Hikari notices that she's also dressed in a cheerleader uniform, dark blue in color. Both Asuka and Hikari almost do a double take- this is a very different look from the Rei of old…

"Nice uniform Rei…" Hikari says after recovering.

Asuka takes another glance at Rei. "Not bad, not bad at all Rei…"

"Thank you. I was asked if I could pass out 'Gatorade' to the players during the game, and to hand out towels as well... but I was still required to put on this uniform."

"You get the 'easy' job..." Asuka says with a chuckle.

"It will require some work; I do not think it is easy..."

Asuka sighs. "I was just joking, Rei..."

Rei is surprised. "Oh... a joke..." She cracks a small smile and wonders if she will ever get this "humor" concept.

"Yeah... now let's get changed and get out of here! I'm sure all of the guys are waiting for us outside, wondering why we're taking so long..." Hikari says with a hint of urgency in her voice.

Rei, Asuka, and Hikari change into their regular clothes and head out to the front of the school. On the way out, Asuka decides to tease Rei a little.

"Who knows… maybe even Rei here will get a boyfriend… the boy's won't be able to stop looking at her…"

"Asuka…" Rei blushes. "Perhaps…"

Hikari shakes her head and as the three girls reach the front doors of the school, Rei cannot help but wonder what having a boyfriend would feel like…

In the front of the school, Toji and Shinji are waiting impatiently for the girls… and are also curious about their new looks…

"What took you three so long? We've been out here for almost twenty minutes!" Toji says, slightly annoyed.

Asuka cannot help but become a little agitated. "We had to pick out and try on cheerleader outfits, that takes some time, you know!"

Toji says nothing back to Asuka but whispers to Shinji. "I bet you can't wait to see Asuka in her outfit..."

Shinji blushes and then whispers back. "Umm... yeah... but what about Hikari? Huh?" He then nudges Toji with his elbow.

Hikari looks around and notices that one of the "stooges" is missing. "Where's Kensuke? I thought he would be here with you two..."

"He left right after school... something about a military program on TV..."

"Oh okay."

All five classmates begin to walk towards home… on the way, Hikari thinks about what's going on. 'I hope Kensuke will be okay… it's not like him to skip out on hanging out with the other two…'

"Rei, did you have to be a cheerleader?" Shinji asks, concerned about his sister.

"No. I was asked to pass out Gatorade and hand out towels."

"Soooo... you get to check out all of the guys, huh?" Toji says jokingly to Rei.

Hikari punches Toji in the arm... hard.

"Oww! Hikari! I was only kidding..." He says as he rubs his arm. Toji turns and looks at Rei. "You know that was a joke, right?"

Rei turns and looks at him- and since she knows now how to deal with a joke, responds with a small smile... causing Toji to go into shock.

"She... she smiled at me!"

Shinji bops Toji on the head and sighs aloud. "Relax, Toji... Rei is trying to be more outgoing here, don't make fun of her..."

"Thank you, brother..." A nodding Rei says back, happy about Shinji and his watching out for her. 'He is imitating what I read about having a sibling… and it makes me feel good to know there's someone really looking out for me…'

Toji and Hikari do a double take and look at Rei, their faces registering a look of surprise...

"B... brother?" Hikari says, making sure she heard right.

Asuka shrugs her shoulders. "I guess the cat's out of the bag..."

"Shinji's your brother, Rei?" A confused Toji asks.

Rei nods her head. "Yes, he is."

Toji reaches over and pulls Shinji into a headlock. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Umm... umm... I just found out a few weeks ago myself... " Shinji says, not sure of exactly what to say.

Hikari looks at Asuka. "Why didn't you tell me?"

This catches Asuka off guard and she rapidly tries to come up with an answer. "Umm... I don't know... I guess it slipped our minds to tell you two, right Shinji?"

Shinji frees himself of the headlock and apologizes. "Y... yeah. Sorry we didn't tell you two sooner."

Shaking her head, Hikari reacts with a smile. "That's ok, don't worry about it..."

"Well... that's cool. I wish I could have my sister with me, but she's still recovering from her injuries..." The Fourth Child says with a soft sigh.

Hikari gently grabs Toji's hand and holds it as they continue to walk, and Asuka starts to think to herself... 'Hmmm... maybe I did misjudge this guy. He seems to have a compassionate side like Hikari keeps telling me, I could give him a chance... and he called me "Asuka"... definitely a good sign...'

A short while later, they reach Hikari's apartment... where the group part ways.

"I'm going to change and then Toji and I are going out for dinner. We'll see you guys later!"

"Yeah, take it easy."

After saying goodbye, Asuka, Rei, and Shinji continue back home... where Misato is waiting for them in the kitchen...

"So you guys finally got home!" She reaches out and grabs Shinji and with a smirk says- "We're going shopping together!"

Shinji has a sweatdrop at the thought of shopping with Misato… alone…

"Only you and Shinji? What about me?" Asuka says with a pout.

"Think of this as a chance to spend some quality time with Rei. I know you two wanted to better acquainted... and besides, Shinji needs some new clothes. You and I have done enough shopping lately... this trip is just for Shinji and I… I need to spend time with him, too…"

"Misato!"

"Relax Asuka… we'll go out to eat when I come back. You got a formal dress, and I think my "son" should have a nice suit, okay?"

'I think she's taking this "mom" thing too far... but I guess I can go along with it.' Shinji clears his throat. "I guess so. Asuka, you got a nice dress, so I need something formal... so we can look great together..."

Misato smiles. "Exactly what I was thinking..."

After a momentary debate, Asuka decides not to protest and to go along with Misato's plan. She pulls Shinji into a hug. "It's okay with me… I'm glad you're thinking about us. Go ahead... and we'll have some fun when you get back..."

"Sounds good Asuka."

Asuka kisses him on the cheek then lets go of him. Misato decides not to wait any longer and begins dragging Shinji towards door. "Come on, Casanova, let's go..."

After Shinji and Misato leave, Asuka starts to get bored immediately... she turns and looks at Rei.

"Well... what did you want to do, Rei?"

"We could play some card games... Shinji and I have been playing a lot lately. He says that I have become quite skilled..."

"Hmm... that sounds ok. Get your deck of cards and we'll play some poker!"

"I do not know how to play that card game..."

"What? Shinji didn't show you how to play poker?" The Second Child shakes her head and sighs. "I guess I'll have to teach you how to play..."

"I would like that..."

Rei walks out of the room and gets the deck of playing cards from her room, then returns. Asuka shows Rei how to play poker... and the two continue to play as Misato drags Shinji to a store called the "Men's Warehouse" in downtown Tokyo-3...

At the store, Shinji is trying his best to get this done and over with, so he can go home and be with Asuka and Rei...

After getting dressed in this latest suggestion of Misato's, the now exhausted Shinji walks out of the dressing room wearing a yellow suit jacket, yellow pants, dark green dress shirt, and a red tie.

"How about this, Misato?"

After glancing at Shinji's outfit, Misato cannot help but comment: "Looks pretty sharp! I'm sure Asuka will be impressed..."

"Y... yeah... okay… we're done now, right?"

"I guess... though I do want to pick up a camera and film at that electronics store on the way back..."

"Why are you chuckling like that?" Shinji looks at Misato. "I know you're up to something..."

Misato answers that with a wink. "You'll find out later..."

Shinji changes back into his regular clothes and Misato pays for the outfit. They head home, stopping only to buy a new camera and some film. When they arrive back at the apartment, they find Asuka and Rei playing poker...

"We're back!" Shinji says while walking into the kitchen.

Misato soon follows, carrying Shinji's suit and two bags. "Asuka, Rei! Let's go! I'm starving!"

Misato hands the clothes to Shinji, who puts them away quickly. Rei, Asuka, Misato, and Shinji go out for dinner… when they come back, all of them, including Pen-Pen, play poker together for several hours. At the end of the evening, Pen-Pen and Asuka vie for first place... and Asuka wins the last hand. Disgusted, Pen-Pen grabs a beer out of the fridge and retires to his fridge for the night. After the game is finished, everyone turns in for the night and soon it is Saturday, November the 21st.

Everyone sleeps in at the Katsuragi apartment... around 9 A.M.; Shinji is the first one to wake up. He walks into the kitchen and starts to set up a basic breakfast of cereal, toast, juice, and tea for everyone. Soon, the aromas of the toast and the tea begins to waft through the apartment, drawing the sleepy inhabitants to the kitchen...

"You made breakfast for all of us? That's so nice…" Misato says with a yawn.

Asuka sits down at the table and looks at her boyfriend. "Looks great, Shinji..." Without a second to lose, she digs in and begins eating her cereal.

Pen-Pen comes out of his fridge, hops up into an empty chair at the table, and begins to eat. Rei and Misato sit down and begin to join Asuka in eating breakfast...

Rei begins eating her toast and cannot help but praise her brother. "Very good, Shinji..."

Shinji sits down and partakes of breakfast. "Thanks... it was nothing. Misato, what were you going to do with that camera? You never told me..."

This gets Asuka's attention immediately. "What camera?"

A grinning Misato answers the question without a moments' hesitation. "Asuka, I picked one up on the way back from that little shopping trip Shinji and I went on yesterday. When all of you are finished eating, I want all of you to wear your school clothes..."

Asuka immediately protests. "What for? It's Saturday for goodness sake!"

"What for, Misato?" Rei asks, also curious about this unusual request.

With a chuckle, Misato answers that question. "I want a picture of my three "children" in their school uniforms... I was thinking about starting a family album with pictures of all of us, together..."

"Can't this wait until Monday, like after school?" Asuka says, not really wanting to get dressed up just for a picture.

Misato debates that point audibly. "Well, I could... but I wanted to spend some time with all of you, since I have today off. Shinji and Asuka can show me that hill that you two visit all of the time..."

"But that's our special place!" Asuka says, not believing all of these requests that Misato's making. 'What's next?'

"Oh, come on... I wanna see where you and Shinji go all of the time. Rei can see where it is, too... think of it as a family outing..." Misato says with a mock pout.

Silence fills the room as Rei and Shinji wisely say nothing and let Asuka think this out for herself. 'She's really taking this "mom" thing seriously... I guess we can do this... maybe I can get her to take some pictures of Shinji and I...'

With a soft sigh, a resigned Asuka says simply- "Fine, fine... we'll do it..."

Shinji agrees. "Yeah, sounds good."

To make sure all parties are good on this point, Misato turns her attention to Rei. "Is that okay with you, Rei?"

"Y... yes. No one has taken my picture before; I would like a picture of myself..." Rei says in return while cracking a small smile.

Upon hearing that, Misato nods her head. "It's settled, then. Finish eating and we'll go and have some fun together!" She looks down at her pet penguin. "You want to come, Pen-Pen?"

Pen-Pen shakes his head and lets out a "SQUAWK!".

"Oh… so you're still tired?" Pen-Pen nods and Misato continues. "That's ok... I'll take your picture when I get back..."

Time passes and soon, everyone is finished eating breakfast. Misato grabs her new camera and film. After Asuka, Rei, and Shinji change into their school clothes, Shinji leads the way to the special hill that he and Asuka visit all of the time. After a brisk walk, all of them arrive at the top of the hill and lie down, watching the clouds go by...

Rei takes notice of the surroundings and comments to Misato- "This seems to be a tranquil place..."

"I agree, Rei. Nice view, and it's pretty quiet." She turns and looks at Shinji. "Soooo, what did you and Asuka do here last time? Nothing naughty I hope…"

After hearing that and seeing Misato wink at him, Shinji cannot help but blush and stammer out a response. "Ummm... Asuka and I talked and enjoyed the view... that's about it..."

"Y... yeah. This is a good place to get away from it all..." Asuka says truthfully. 'Shinji and I haven't done THAT much… geez…'

Satisfied by their responses and knowing that these two hadn't really gotten ultra close yet, Misato looks up at the sky and remembers something about today… it was a special day…

"Today... was Ritsuko's birthday. She would have been thirty one today..."

"Whatever happened to her? Did my father keep her in prison?" A curious Shinji asks.

"I don't know, Shinji... but it seems to me that she's totally disappeared, without a trace. I have a bad feeling about this…" Misato says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Asuka has a more skeptical view. "How could someone just disappear, especially someone with her talents... it just doesn't make sense to me..."

Rei has a feeling deep inside her mind... a feeling that she has some knowledge about what happened to Ritsuko. Every attempt to try and remember something related to feeling, however, comes up blank...

"Commander Ikari may be involved in this, though I cannot prove that theory. People have been removed from NERV and never seen again..."

Misato agrees. "After all that I've seen in the records, I would agree." She suddenly gets very somber and quiet. "K... Kaji's body was never recovered from headquarters... b... but I was told by Section Two that he was killed..."

Misato begins to softly sob to herself. The three teens see this and move closer to Misato- Shinji and Asuka put a supportive hand on each one of her shoulders and try to comfort their guardian.

"Misato... we're here for you. All of us..." Shinji says softly.

Asuka nods her head. "Yeah..."

At this moment, Rei begins to realize how truly important family can be... and how much losing someone close to you can hurt, as shown by Misato's reaction now, and in the past...

Rei tries to find the right words to say for this moment. "I... I... will be here for you as well. You have taken me into your household and have been extra kind and helpful to me..."

After hearing the words of comfort from her three charges, Misato begins to wipe the tears from her eyes. "T... Thank you, Rei. Asuka and Shinji... I don't know what I would do with out you two. All four of will get through this, together..."

Misato smiles, and then looks around at all three of her "children", to let them know that she will be ok. For almost a minute, there is total silence. Misato grabs her camera and loads the film into it and then stands up…

"Are you three ready? I got lots of film to burn here..."

Rei and Asuka move closer to Shinji and look up at Misato...

"Okay, go ahead..." Asuka says with a smile.

"Okay everyone... smile!" Misato says while moving her finger over the shutter release button.

All three of them smile as Misato snaps a perfect picture...

"That was perfect!" After saying that, Misato pulls a small piece of paper out of her pocket and opens it up. She quickly scans it and then folds it back up, returning it to her pocket. "Okay! Now I want pictures of each one of you by yourselves, then a picture of the two lovebirds together, brother and sister, and a picture of Asuka and Rei together..."

"Fine... and then, when you're done..." Asuka changes her tone of voice to sound very sweet. "Can you take some pictures of Shin-chan and me? Please?"

"Why not?"

Misato continues her photo spree, beginning with the pictures of the pilots by themselves. When those are done, she starts with the group picture of Asuka and Shinji, who sit next to each other and smile, hand in hand. Asuka gets up and Rei sits down next to Shinji...

"You two scoot a bit closer..."

After Misato says that, Shinji and Rei move closer to each other. "Smile!"

Rei lowers her head onto Shinji's shoulder. "Is this good, Shinji?"

"Y... yeah, Rei." Is the nervous reply back. He puts his left arm around her and then both look at Misato.

"Aww... how cute." Misato says as she quickly snaps the picture. "Asuka, your turn. Get over here and sit next to Rei..."

Asuka grits her teeth. "Yeah, yeah..." Shinji notices this and gets up- Asuka sits down next to Rei.

Upon seeing this, Misato wags a finger at Asuka teasingly. "Someone is a little bit jealous... I thought you had already gotten over this..."

"Hmmph..." Asuka says as she folds her arms.

Shinji notices the situation, and knowing Asuka as well as he does, sees an argument about to erupt. Quickly, he puts his hands on her shoulders and begins to whisper in her ear...

"Asuka... please relax. Rei is my sister and she cares for me, just like you do. Forget about what happened between you two... and try to make a fresh start, okay? Asuka, you will always be my angel..."

That last line by Shinji causes Asuka to blush. She turns around and speaks softly to Shinji.

"Okay... I'll try to get over my jealousy..." She turns and faces Misato. "All right, let's take this picture..."

Misato smiles. "Good, I'm glad Shinji could talk some sense into you..." She starts to focus her camera on Asuka and Rei. "Smile!"

A moment later, a snapping sound is heard as Misato takes the picture.

"Okay... that's over with... take pictures of Shinji and me now!" Asuka says, eager to be in more pictures but with her and Shinji alone.

Misato decides to mess with Asuka a little. But I already got a picture of you two..."

"Now hold on a second here… you just told me you would take some more pictures of Shinji and me! I want a picture that shows how much we care for each other..." She turns around and motions Shinji to sit down next to her, which he promptly does. "Right, Shinji?"

"Y... yes." The blushing Third Child says as he wraps his arms around Asuka and pulls her closer to him, causing her to snuggle against his chest.

While looking through the viewfinder, Misato sees the two teens look at her, smiles on their faces. She snaps a picture and comments on what she seeing. "You two are such a cute couple..."

Asuka blushes. "Yes, we are..."

Misato, Shinji, Rei, and Asuka remain at the hill for a little while longer, talking amongst themselves. Around 1 P.M., they head home and relax. Misato relaxes with a beer; Shinji decides to watch TV with Asuka and Rei. Elsewhere in Japan, other major events are about transpire. A woman has finally tracked down her prey...

In northern Japan, Ritsuko Akagi, typing furiously away at the keyboard of her computer, has located the hacker who was delving into the deep secrets of the MAGI computer system... and is already formulating a plan on how to deal with this person.

"Hmm... that's where this hacker is. He or she is really skilled, I don't believe how long they were able to elude me. I'll have to check this out... but it'll have to wait until tonight, after my birthday party."

Ritsuko turns her attention away from the computer screen and looks at her cat, which is sitting on the floor next to the computer. "Right, Luna?"

The black cat meows in response and hops onto the former head scientists' lap. Approaching footsteps are heard as Ritsuko's grandmother, Midori.

"Are you still on that computer? It seems like you've been on it night and day ever since you got here..."

"I know... but I finally found what I've been looking for..." Is the soft reply back.

"That's good. Your aunt and uncle will be over here shortly, and then we'll start the party! Unfortunately, your other relatives couldn't make it, so they will be sending you cards in the mail..."

Ritsuko nods her head. "That's ok, I'm sure that the party will still be fine. I'm sure you have a wonderful cake baked for me... just like the last time I was here..."

Midori smiles. "Of course! While you've been slaving away on that computer today, I've been in the kitchen, getting everything ready. You'll have fun today, guaranteed..."

"I hope so... it's been a while since I've truly let go and enjoyed myself..." The brunette scientist says, hoping today will be just as fun as her grandmother is implying.

"It most certainly has. Now get off that damn computer and help me out, I have a few more things to prepare in the kitchen, and I could use a hand..."

"Yes, grandma..."

Ritsuko and her grandmother head into the kitchen to put some finishing touches on her birthday dinner. A short while later, her aunt and uncle arrive. The party is soon underway, and everyone present has a good time reminiscing and talking about their lives and what is happening to them now. Ritsuko carefully words her answers to any questions about her work with NERV, to prevent anyone from suspecting anything...

Later that evening, the party wraps up, and Ritsuko helps her grandmother clean up the kitchen... the two talk to each other as the cleaning progresses…

"Did you have fun tonight?" Midori asks, hoping for a "yes" answer.

"Yeah, I did. It was great..." Ritsuko says, a smile forming on her face.

"That's good. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time..."

Ritsuko realizes something and says softly to herself- "I think I found the definition..."

"Definition?" Midori says, not understanding her granddaughters' comment. "Definition of what?"

"I'm sorry grandma, it's a long story, but I think I've found a reason to be happy." Is the response back by Ritsuko in attempt to be a little more specific.

Midori scratches her chin and thinks about that before responding. "Oh, that's good sweetie, what is it?"

Ritsuko tries to put into words what she means but simply says: "It's... hard to explain, but I think I will be fine now..."

"Okay, that's good."

The cleaning is soon done and Midori takes her leave. She's still a little confused about Ritsuko's comments but is happy that her granddaughter is finally feeling good about her life and has found some form of happiness.

After putting the last dish into the dishwasher, Ritsuko heads back into the front room and onto the computer. Luna hops in her lap and soon the search is on once again. 'Now... time to find that hacker...'

Shrouded in darkness, the formerly blonde scientist makes her move later that night. After spending several hours on the train, she finally arrived at her destination- Kyoto. After looking at her notes about the location of the hotel, Ritsuko debates on what method she should use to confront this hacker… but whichever way that happens to be, one thing is certain.

'Whoever this is… I'll catch off guard. The thing is, what to do after confronting them. I'm sure they'll be some kind of physical response… so I'd better be prepared for that contingency.'

Taking note of her surroundings, a small pawn shop in the distance catches her eye. 'Maybe that pawn shop will have what I need…'

With a plan now forming in her head, Ritsuko makes her move. She walks over to the shop and enters the establishment. A short, middle-aged bald man is sitting in a chair behind a glass display case. He warily eyes Ritsuko as she enters his shop...

"Welcome to Hotaka's Pawn shop… how can I help you?"

Ritsuko looks down at the display case and doesn't see anything that will serve her purpose. "Yes... I'm looking for a pistol..."

"Sorry, I don't have any weapons to trade for right now..." Is the response almost immediately by the owner, who is getting more suspicious of the woman with each passing moment.

Knowing full well what to do in these situations, Ritsuko reaches into her purse and pulls out a wad of large denomination bills. She peels off several ten-thousand yen bills and places them on the counter...

The owner of the shop, Hotoka, greedily eyes the bills on the counter and has a sudden change of heart. "I may have something in back..."

In the blink of an eye, he snatches the bills off of the counter and walks into a back room to search for some of his "special" stock items. About a minute later, he returns with a Magnum 45 which he places on the top of the case in front of Ritsuko.

"Will this do? It's all that I have right now..."

Ritsuko smiles. "It's perfect... do you have some ammunition for it?"

"Of course..."

Turning around, Hotoka grabs a little brown box from a shelf that is just behind him and places it on the table. He opens it up and displays the contents to his customer.

"How much ammo do you want?"

After thinking about that for a moment, Ritsuko decides on a number. "I just need six bullets to load the gun..." She peels off another large bills and places it on the counter. "Will this be enough for everything?"

Not believing his luck for this evening, the pawnshop owner quickly grabs the newest bill off of the counter and nods his head. "Of course..." He then opens the box and hands Ritsuko six bullets. "Anything else?"

Ritsuko points the gun at the ground and then loads the weapon. Satisfied with the loading and the way the gun reacted, she puts the now loaded gun into her purse for later. "No, that's all I need. Thank you..."

With that, Ritsuko walks out of the shop and heads for a nearby hotel to continue her mission. Back in the pawn shop, the owner Hotoka thinks about what just happened…

'I wonder what that woman wanted that weapon for? Maybe it's for an ex or something...' He looks down at the large amount of money he has in his hand. 'Whatever. This will pay the rent for a while...'

Over at the hotel lobby, an increasingly nervous Ritsuko takes a deep breath before heading inside the elevator. A short ride in the elevator brings her to the second floor, her target. Signs on the wall point the way to her quarry- room 215.

'All of this looks vaguely familiar... it feels like I've been here before...'

A short walk brings her to the door of room 215, her pace ever slowing as she approaches the door to avoid making noise. She quickly digs out a lock-pick out her purse and stealthily picks the lock.

'Okay, I'm in. Here goes nothing…'

Drawing her Magnum 45, Ritsuko gently pushes the door open and sees a man sitting behind a computer in the far part of the room. The room is pitch black except for the light emanating from a computer monitor. In one swift movement, Ritsuko charges forward and puts her gun against the man's head just as the click of the hammer moving into place is heard...

"You better start talking... tell me why you're accessing the MAGI systems and how you got in that far... past my firewalls…" She says angrily. What she hears will totally take her by surprise…

To be continued in Chapter 15: Conflicts and Asuka's Birthday

Hope you liked this redone chapter, I think it's a lot better then the original in every way. Look for another one of these sometime in early February. My next project is my Ranma ½ story, have the entire next chapter mapped out- but that's the easy part. Writing it up is a lot harder to do, look for that in the next few weeks, time permitting. Don't forget about the new chapter 36 on the other two sites. Sayonara until next time!


	16. Ch 15: Conflicts and Asuka's Bday

Chapter 15: Conflicts and Asuka's Birthday

Hi everyone! I know it's been ages but here we go again with another redo. I'm altering some of this chapter so make sure and read it carefully so you can see what was changed…

Continuing from the last chapter... in a dark hotel room in Kyoto, Japan...

After hearing the click of the gun against his head, Kaji slowly raises his hands up, being very careful not to upset the intruder...

"Now talk! And don't try anything or else!" A shouting Ritsuko says firmly.

"I was just seeing what NERV was up to..." He pauses to try and find an angle to use, one which may save his life. "Why are you so concerned? Are you from NERV?"

Ritsuko thinks for a moment before responding. "Not exactly..."

"Then why do you care?" Is the careful reply back, worded in a way to try and gather more information about the woman behind him.

"Let's just say... it's a personal issue..." Is about all Ritsuko volunteers as an answer.

Kaji slowly stands up, and Ritsuko presses the gun even harder against his skull...

"Don't move anymore! Or I swear I'll... I'll... kill you where you stand!" Her gun trembles as an involuntary shake passes through Kaji's body.

Sweatdrops form on the former spy's face. "Maybe I can help you out..." Slowly, he turns around and looks at his assailant. "I have a lot of connections..."

Ritsuko points her gun at his face, then moves closer to take a look at the man in front of her. After getting a good look at his face, she starts to tremble in fear...

"No... it can't be... you look like... like..."

Kaji finishes her sentence. "Like someone that was reported missing and assumed dead. Is that what you were going to say?"

Nervously, the brunette scientist confesses what she's thinking. "Y... yes. You look like Ryoji Kaji..."

"That's because I am Ryoji Kaji..."

Ritsuko shakes her head in disbelief. "Impossible! You're supposed to be dead!"

Kaji shrugs his shoulders. "That's what I thought as well... it's a long story. You look familiar as well, your hairstyle reminds me of... of..."

Suddenly, the former spy recognizes the hairstyle and voice of the woman in front of him and gasps. "Ritsuko? I saw no mention of your name at all in the computer, it said you disappeared..."

Ritsuko lowers her gun and then shrugs her shoulders. "I guess that makes two of us. I should have known that only someone of your skill could have even entered the MAGI in the first place..."

The two supposedly "dead people" just stare at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do next...

Kaji breaks the silence. "So what now? Will I be killed... again, or will you help me?"

Ritsuko thinks deeply to herself for a moment before speaking a word in reply as the morning sun began to spread its light over the land. The rays not only reached this small hotel, as in another part of Japan...

Later that morning at NERV headquarters, Maya is talking with Aoba and Hyuga at the now restored Primary Command Center...

"I know I shouldn't be complaining, but it's starting to get a little boring up here. I wonder why we haven't been disbanded..." Aoba says quietly while sitting back in his chair.

Hyuga agrees and responds softly, so he doesn't attract attention to himself. "Yeah... and we still have the EVA's... and we're making more. There has to be some reason..." The ending of his statement is followed by a sigh.

"I agree. I don't know why we still have the EVA's... all of the Angels were destroyed. Are there more Angels to come, or is there another threat out there? I wonder what Commander Ikari is thinking..." Maya says while leaning towards the others, quietly adding her opinion to the discussion.

Tapping a few commands into his console, Aoba explains his feelings about the situation. "It's hard to figure out the commander... I just wish something would happen here once in a while..."

"At least you have something productive to do… Aoba and I are stuck up here..." Hyuga says while wishing he could be reading a manga or something to alleviate his boredom.

Before Maya can make a reply, Commander Ikari's voice over the speaker system...

"As of tomorrow, NERV will be devoting some of its time and efforts to restoring the Geofront and Tokyo-3. Current officers will be participating in various community efforts on a rotation basis. That is all..."

Maya looks at Hyuga with a grin on her face. "I guess that old saying is true... be careful what you wish for, you may get it..."

The air-guitar playing technician groans aloud. "I suppose... at least we can get out of here sometimes..."

His counterpart, Hyuga, has a different attitude about the announcement. "Yeah! We need some fresh air..."

Stretching her arms towards the ceiling, the Lt. Commander expresses to the other two bridge bunnies her thoughts on that announcement. "Working in the lab all of the time is starting to get to me. This could be something good..."

A few seconds later, on the top of the command center, Commander Ikari stands up and looks down at the three bridge bunnies and announces in a clear voice…

"Lt. Commander Ibuki, come up here..."

Maya's head immediately turns and looks up at the Commander. "Yes sir! On my way..."

"Busted!" The other two bridge bunnies mutter, causing Maya to blush.

She looks back at them and sticks out her tongue and says: "Oh hush!" before calling out to the commander and heading up to see him.

Standing in front of Commander Ikari, she bows and says: "How can I help you sir?"

Gendo gets right to the point. "What is the status of the EVA projects?"

"Unit 01 is working normally, Unit 02 will be fully restored by the first week of January, and the new Unit 03 is coming together... the new entry plug should be ready to test in about twelve days..."

"Very good. Schedule another sync test for Unit 01 for next week, and acquire the new pilots when the plug is finished..."

"Understood. Anything else, sir?"

Commander Ikari folds his hands in front of his face. "Begin advanced research into the S2 engines that were acquired from the fallen SEELE EVA's. I want to see if it is possible to restore and place one into Unit 02... so all three EVA's will be able to operate without an umbilical cable..."

Realizing the depth of the project now in front of her, especially if she's doing it all herself. She decides to make a protest to her superior. "That'll take a long time if I'm the only one working on the technical data..."

All ready prepared for that response, Gendo lets his Lt. Commander in on some new information. "I have reassigned several personnel from our scientific division to assist you. They will be working with you effective tomorrow... I want the EVA's up and running as soon as possible..."

Satisfied with that answer, Maya nods her head. "I'll keep you updated, sir."

"Very good. You can return to work now..." Gendo says as he turns around and begins working on his computer.

Maya heads back to her computer console on the lower level and gets back to work... 'Now I'm in charge… Sempai, where are you when I need you… I guess I'll have to try my best.'

Time continues to flow forward and soon the weekend is over and Monday arrives...

Monday November 23rd

A normal morning of lecture and lunch comes and goes at the Tokyo-3 Middle School. In the afternoon, the basketball team holds its first practice game in the school gym. Hikari and Asuka cheer the team on as they play another team from a neighboring region. Rei is there as well, passing out water and "Gatorade" to the players sitting on the bench. After the first half is over, the gym teacher/basketball coach calls Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke over to the sideline for a quick chat...

"I just want to say that you three are doing very well, especially Shinji and Kensuke, who have not really played before we restarted school."

"Thank you..." All three teens reply at the same time.

"I also noticed that Toji and Shinji's performance has picked up since we got cheerleaders... would any of them happen to be your girlfriend?"

Shinji blushes. "Um... the red headed girl on the end there, Asuka, is my girlfriend..."

The coach begins scratching his chin. "I see... and you, Toji?"

Toji begins stuttering. "Um... the brown haired girl next to Asuka, Hikari, is my girlfriend..."

"Very good. The girls can stay as long as you guys watch the ball and not the girls. Half time is almost over! You three get something to drink and get ready for the next half!"

Kensuke, Toji, and Shinji head over to the bench and sit down. Rei soon comes by with some "Gatorade", which the trio quickly drinks down. The game resumes a few minutes later, and at the end, the trio make some quick defensive moves and hold the lead for their team, winning the game. After the game, the basketball team showers up and disperses... Kensuke tags along with Toji and Hikari, while Rei, Asuka and Shinji take a walk together...

"That was a good game, Shinji. You and the other two stooges did quite well..." Asuka says while gently nudging her boyfriend with her elbow playfully.

"You did well, Shinji..." Rei says, agreeing with Asuka's statement.

Shinji is flattered by the comments from his two female companions and blushes slightly. "Um... thanks. It was a close game... but something else is on my mind..."

Asuka looks at Shinji. "Well, go ahead... we're listening..."

"I think that Kensuke may be upset or something..."

The Second Child puts her hand into Shinji's and holds it. "I wonder why?"

Rei thinks about it for a moment and tries to figure out the situation… but is unable to do so. "I am not certain, either..."

The problem continues to bug Shinji. "I just can't figure it out... something's different about him lately…"

The trio continues home and the rest of the day passes without incident. The next morning, Shinji borrows Misato's new camera and takes it with him to school. After the morning lecture is over, he takes the camera out of his backpack...

Toji gets a closer look at the camera and is impressed. "Nice camera, Shinji. Is it yours?"

Shinji shakes his head. "Nope. Misato bought it a few days ago... she wanted to take some pictures of me, Asuka, and Rei..."

"Got any of those pics with you?" Kensuke chimes in, curious about the pictures.

Shinji takes out his wallet and shows his friends several wallet sized pictures...

Toji glances at the pictures for a moment and then says "Nice pictures, Shinji."

"Thanks. I brought the camera with so I could have a picture of all three of us together."

After turning his head, Shinji sees Asuka out of the corner of his eye. "Asuka, can you come here for a second?"

"Oh, sure Shinji..." Walking over to Shinji, the redhead wonders what he needs… and why he has Misato's camera with him. "What do you need?

"I want you to take a picture of me, Toji, and Kensuke..."

"Oh… a 'Three Stooges' picture, huh? All right..."

She starts to focus the camera but can't get the picture just right. "Toji, Kensuke, move closer to Shinji..."

The two "stooges" shuffle closer to Shinji and avoid saying anything about her comment a moment ago.

"Smile!" Asuka snaps the picture, then hands the camera back to Shinji. "I'm going to finish my lunch and I'll be back, Shinji..."

The Third Child watches Asuka walk away… she sits down next to Hikari and resumes talking to Hikari and eating her lunch.

Seeing his chance to talk to his friends without female intervention, Kensuke asks about their after school plans. "Soooo... what are you guys doing after class today? I just got a new video game and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come by..."

Toji takes a quick glance at the class rep and then gives his answer. "Wish I could, man. I'm going on a dinner date with Hikari... we were going to grab a bite to eat and see a movie..."

Kensuke tries Shinji next. "What about you, Shinji? Doing anything after class?"

Shinji thinks about it for a moment and then remembers what he was supposed to do later. "Well, I was going to go out with Asuka... we may do some shopping or something. Her birthday is coming up soon, and I need to figure out what to get her..."

Not believing what he just heard, Kensuke sighs aloud. "You're both busy... and Shinji here is going on a 'helluva' shopping trip with the Devil..."

This gets Shinji worked up and he looks at Kensuke with an angry expression on his face…

"Look, Kensuke... Asuka may have been mean before, but she's really changed... and she is my girlfriend. Don't talk about her like that!"

Toji and Kensuke look at Shinji with a look of shock and disbelief. Kensuke recovers his composure a moment later...

"Hhmmph! I never thought I'd see the day..." Hurriedly, Kensuke grabs his lunch bag, stands up, and sits in another desk far away from the other two stooges. Being next to the window, he starts to look out the window and think about what just happened…

Shinji looks at Kensuke and then Toji exclaims- "I never would have believed it! You do have a backbone!"

An embarrassed Shinji tries to silence his friend. "Would you be quiet! I don..." He stops as he realizes he was about to say... 'I was going to say that I don't have one but…'

Slowly a grin forms on Shinji's face. "I guess I do have one..."

Rei, who has been silently observing the whole situation from her desk by the window, takes a glance at Kensuke and wonders what could have caused him to get up... emotions are still something that she doesn't totally understand.

A little while later, lunch is over. The class returns to their seats for the afternoon lectures, which seem to take forever. After class is finished, Rei heads back to the apartment. Kensuke returns to his home, feeling confused and dismayed about what happened earlier...

Shinji and Asuka casually stroll back towards home, taking their time and enjoying each other's company...

"Shinji, I saw Kensuke get up all of the sudden during lunch? Did something happen?"

A troubled Shinji responds with a "Yeah... sorta..."

Wanting to know, Asuka gently takes Shinji's hand into hers. "Please tell me, Shin-chan..."

"Well... after you left, Kensuke asked Toji and I what we were doing after class today. When I told him that I was going out with you, he said that I was going on a shopping trip with the Devil..."

That gets Asuka all riled up. "Ooh! That stooge..."

Shinji gently increases the grip on her hand until she looks at him… and then he explains what he did early in the day. "Asuka... I took care of it. I told him not talk about you like that..."

Asuka's expression immediately changes from angry to happy- she's very happy about what she just heard Shinji say. "You... stood up for me in front of your friends? I... I'm proud of you..."

Wanting to congratulate her boyfriend, the very happy Second Child pulls Shinji into a loving embrace, causing him to blush.

Shinji slowly puts his arms around her in return and in a near whisper says- "T... thank you, Asuka..."

There's a moment of quiet before the Third Child brings up something else that's been on his mind since earlier today. "I'm worried about Kensuke. I've never seen him act like that before..."

Not knowing what exactly to say to that, Asuka thinks about it for a second… "I'm sure it'll blow over in time... just give him time to cool off, ok?"

Placing a gentle kiss on Shinji's cheek, the Second Child enjoys this warm and quiet moment with her boyfriend.

"What did you want to do after we get home... did you want go shopping?"

Liking the idea but not being in the mood for it at the moment, Asuka decides to say no. "Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow... I want to spend time with you... maybe we could watch TV together and cuddle a little bit..."

"Uh... sure, Asuka. Sounds good..." A red glow forms on Shinji's face after saying that…

Shinji and Asuka arrive home a few minutes later and spend some quality time together...across the city, another couple is having a similar conversation...

At a restaurant in downtown Tokyo-3, Hikari asks Toji about an event that she witnessed at school earlier...

"Toji, I noticed Kensuke looked a little down after class... did anything happen today?"

"Um... yeah. He asked Shinji and me if we wanted to come over after class. I told him I was going out with you, and Shinji said he was going out with Asuka... then he made some 'Devil' comment to Shinji..."

Hikari begins to get concerned. "What did Shinji do?"

"Um... you're not going to believe this, but Shinji told him to stop talking about Asuka like that..."

That surprises the class rep… in a good way. "Really? I bet I know two reasons why Asuka would be very happy with Shinji right now..."

Toji's confused about that comment and asks for clarification- "What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, Shinji stood up for her... instead of letting Asuka defend herself. The other reason is Shinji finally has a backbone. That was one of the things she didn't like about him before... I'm sure he's talked about that with you before…"

Toji nods his head. "Yeah, kinda… he didn't know what ta do to help her or make her feel better. I just hope Kensuke doesn't take this too badly..."

"Yeah..."

Hikari and Toji resume eating their dinner and then go out to a movie...

Time moves forward again, the rest of the week has everyone involved in his or her usual routines. Shinji stops by Kensuke's house on Wednesday, and Toji stops by on Thursday. Both of them have been spending an increasing amount of time with their respective girlfriends, much to Kensuke's chagrin. Maya and her new co-workers begin their research on the S2 engine...

Saturday finds Toji and Hikari together at her house... playing cards and competing against each other on her video game system...

With Asuka's birthday drawing near, Shinji begins to seriously think about what to get for her, but he can't think of something really special to get... as he wants the "perfect" gift for Asuka. Shinji takes a short walk after dinner and tries to come up with something as he sits on a bench in a nearby park...

That evening, after Shinji returns, Asuka begins to think about her upcoming birthday and wonders what everyone will get her, especially Shinji...

Sunday November 29th, 2015

The next day Shinji is up early making breakfast, when Misato walks into kitchen, scratching her belly…

"Good morning, Shinji..." Misato says before yawning loudly.

Shinji, already being used to her morning behavior, shrugs it off. "Good morning... you're up early today..."

"Yeah, I guess... I smelled that soup and rice and I just had to get up..." She says while rubbing her eyes.

Returning his attention to the soup, Shinji begins to stir it. "Misato, I need your help. I want to do something really special for Asuka, for her birthday. Do you have any ideas?"

Before Misato can give Shinji an answer, Rei walks into the kitchen...

"Good morning."

"'Morning, Rei."

The Third turns his head and says "Good morning, Rei" before turning his attention back to the nearly finished soup. Misato notices that Rei looks a little troubled and she motions her closer.

"Misato, I require your assistance. I have been unable to think of a suitable gift for Asuka's 15th birthday..."

"Hmm... seems like you both have the same problem." After taking a quick look around to make sure Asuka wasn't in sight, Misato lowers her voice and continues. "I was going to get her a new video game system, the NSS Deluxe."

Author note: NSS stands for Nintendo-Sega-Sony, the system can play games from all three companies...

"Ah… that is one of the newest game systems, correct?" Rei says, remembering hearing that term on a television commercial before.

"You know what, Rei, why don't you come with me to the store later and you can pick out some games to go with it..."

"That sounds good."

The soup now finished, Shinji is free to divert his attention elsewhere and he remembers that he has a similar predicament to Rei. "What about me, Misato? Any suggestions?"

"Well, I was thinking... since you like to cook, you could make her breakfast in bed, for starters..."

"Yeah... that sounds good..." Is the enthusiastic reply back from Shinji, who likes how this idea deals with one of his strong points.

"Then maybe later, you can take her to some really nice place for lunch... I think Asuka would really like that..."

"Great! I already know what I can make her for breakfast..."

Rei is curious about that, despite having some understanding of both Shinji and Asuka and their backgrounds. "What would you make for her?"

"I was thinking of making her a traditional German breakfast... I know she'll love it!"

Misato smiles. "Very smart, Shinji. She hasn't had a breakfast like that since she left Germany; I think she would love it! I need some baking help, too, though… Shinji, could you help me make a cake for her birthday?"

Shinji nods his head but immediately recognizes a danger to the surprise. "Sure... but won't we have to get Asuka out of the apartment somehow? Otherwise, she could see what we're doing and spoil the surprise..."

With a slight nod, Misato shows her agreement with the plan. "You and I will make the cake on Thursday night, after she goes to bed. We'll bake it and hide over in Rei's part of the apartment..."

Before anyone can say a word more, Asuka's door slides open, and she groggily starts walking into the kitchen...

"Good morning everyone..." She says as a soft yawn escapes her lips.

The Major acts like normal and tries not to look suspicious, in case she heard any of the conversation that was going on just a moment ago. "'Morning, Asuka."

Shinji looks at Asuka and smiles. "Good morning, Asuka."

"Good morning, Asuka." Rei says to her friend.

Asuka's nose dictates who she responds to first… the chef. "I see you're making breakfast... how about some toast and juice? I'm hungry..."

"All right..."

Shinji gets four bowls and four spoons out and places them on the table. He begins to serve the soup and the rice... then begins making some toast...

"My birthday is coming up soon... I hope you guys got something planned for me..." Asuka says happily.

Misato winks. "Of course. We're going to have a party here later in the evening next Friday..."

"Great!" Asuka turns and looks at Shinji. "I'm sure you have something nice planned for me, right, Shin-Chan?"

Being the center of attention at this moment, Shinji cannot help but blush. "Y... yeah. You'll really like your present..." He says with a nervous smile.

"Good."

Shinji puts a glass of orange juice down in front of Asuka, who thanks him for it. The toast pops up in the toaster and Shinji rushes back over to the toaster. Watching Shinji take out the toast and butter it, just the way she likes it, Asuka cannot help but muse to herself on how good he is to her.

As soon as he returns and puts the toast in front of Asuka, the redhead ravenously devours it. Small talk soon goes around the table...

"Maya told me that you three will have to have another sync test on Thursday..." Misato says while snapping her fingers. "I almost forgot to tell you three…"

Asuka is the first to complain about that idea. "Another test!"

Misato plays off Asuka's response. "Yep. It's probably just to make sure all three of you are doing ok, sync-wise, in case something happens..."

"Whatever..." Is the reply back from Asuka, who takes that reasoning with a grain of salt. Shinji, however, presses for more details…

"When is the test?"

"After school... you three go over to headquarters after class, okay?"

Rei nods her head. "Understood."

Rei, Misato, Asuka, and Shinji continue to eat breakfast and are soon finished. Asuka heads back to her room to work on some homework and Misato also heads back to her room. Shinji and Rei work together to clean the kitchen and wash the dishes. While the pair are working on the dishes, Shinji has another idea about a gift for Asuka…

"Rei... I had an idea of another gift to get Asuka... but I'll need your help..."

"No problem, brother. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to access Asuka's personal file in the MAGI and find something for me..."

That gets Rei curious, especially since Shinji should know everything about her anyways. "What do you want to find?"

"I need..." He whispers the rest of what he wants her to find, so no one can hear... in case Asuka happens to walk by.

"That sounds... nice. I hope I can find something suitable..."

Rei and Shinji finish up the dishes and then play poker with the just awakened Pen-Pen... a little while later, Misato comes out of her room...

"Rei, are you ready to go shopping so we can pick up those..." The Major lowers her voice to a near whisper. "Presents for Asuka..."

"Yes, I am ready. I will play against both of you when I return..."

Pen-Pen nods, knowing that Rei is one of the only "real" challenges for him with these human card games.

"Okay. Have fun!"

Rei and Misato walk out of the apartment and head out on their shopping trip. Back in the apartment, Shinji passes the deck of cards over to Pen-Pen… "Now... I think it was your turn to deal, Pen-Pen..."

A "squawk!" is heard and then the penguin begins to shuffle the cards and deal them out…

A few hands later, Asuka comes out of her room and walks over to Shinji and Pen-Pen...

"Deal me in." Asuka says while sitting down at the table. Pen-Pen squawks and then deals out the cards. "I'll be watching you, Pen-Pen... I know how good you are now!"

Asuka, Shinji, and Pen-Pen play poker together while Rei and Misato are out picking up Asuka's birthday presents. When they return a few hours later, Misato gives Rei the presents, who quickly hides them in her part of the apartment and joins the poker game at the table, thus diverting any suspicion. Misato is already at the table, guzzling down a Yebisu beer...

Sunday soon comes to an end, and a new week begins. On Monday, Hikari and Toji go out shopping after school, selecting a present for Asuka. Kensuke also picks up a present for Asuka...

The next day has the resumption of sports activities... the swim team is practicing again... Hikari, Rei, and Asuka work on their swimming skills as Shinji, Kensuke, and Toji play another basketball game... narrowly winning over the opposing Kyoto team...

The normal school routine continues... the track team meets on Wednesday... Hikari, Asuka, and Rei watch as the "Three Stooges" run around the track.

The following day, after school, Hikari is about to head over to tennis practice, when Asuka pulls her off to the side...

"Can you tell the coach that Rei and I won't be there today? Shinji, Rei and I have a sync test to go to right now..."

"Sure, no problem. I'm sure they know about the 'special situation' with you three already…"

"There's more… I'm sorta anxious, Hikari... my birthday is tomorrow, and I can't wait to see what Shinji has for me…"

Hikari cannot believe that Asuka is worried about that in the slightest. "Stop worrying! I'm sure he has something special planned for you..."

"Yeah... I'll see yah tomorrow, okay?"

"See you tomorrow… and don't worry, okay?"

Asuka walks out to the front of the school, where Shinji and Rei are waiting. Misato arrives a few minutes later and takes them over to headquarters for the sync test. After changing into their plug suits, Asuka, Rei and Shinji each take the sync test in Unit 01. All three are surprised after the test... they did not hear a voice while they were in the plug. All three meet with Misato and Maya in the test room...

Maya looks down at her computer screen. "Very good you three... Shinji and Rei are up to 87, and Asuka is very close to that with 85..."

"Watch out Shinji, Rei... I am only one step behind you! Next time, I'll pass you both!" Asuka says proudly, knowing that two percent was almost a negligible lead in this 'race'…

Misato takes the chance to mention the move… and how it appears to have helped. "You three are doing well... maybe Rei moving in has had a positive influence..."

Lt. Commander Ibuki agrees. "It looks like it; all of the scores are better than last time..."

Shinji puts his hand on Rei's shoulder. "Good work, sister..."

Rei's reaction to that is to blush slightly. "T... thank you, brother..."

Upon hearing that short exchange between Shinji and Rei, Maya begins to feel very confused. "Sister... brother... what are you two talking about?"

"You mean you don't know? I thought you of all people would know about this..." Asuka says loudly, not believing that the Lt. Commander would be ignorant of their relationship.

"I don't remember reading anything about this or hearing about this from Dr. Akagi..." Maya says as she shrugs her shoulders.

Misato decides to cut in before the situation gets out of hand. "Um... Maya... why don't you stop by my place after you get off of work, and I'll explain the whole thing..."

Not knowing what to expect, Maya says simply- "Uh... ok." She then turns and looks and the three pilots. "You three are all set... you can go now..."

That's the best news that Asuka's heard all day. "Thank goodness! Come on, Shinji, Rei... let's get out of here!"

All three pilots head to changing rooms and change out of the plug suits. After a quick shower, they head home. On the way back, Shinji makes an excuse up and heads off to a nearby floral store. He quickly enters and purchases a beautiful red rose. He quickly returns to the apartment and gently places the rose in a vase on Rei's side of the apartment, then heads to his room to make a card for Asuka...

After finishing their shifts, Maya and Misato head over to Misato's place. In the kitchen, Misato begins to relate all of her recently learned knowledge about Rei and her relation to Shinji...

Maya carefully listens to all of what Misato is saying and it's… shocking, to say the least. "I had no idea... I had a feeling that there was something odd about those dummy plugs… and I was right. It all ties together…"

Misato nods her head to acknowledge that comment. "There are probably a lot more secrets buried in the MAGI, things that Commander Ikari or Ritsuko never told you about..."

Rei walks into the room and continues that line of thought. "That is true. My past was kept hidden from everyone else..."

With a soft sigh, Maya says "Yeah..." before thinking more about being in the dark in this regard.

"I am much happier now... I have a brother, a mother, and friends..." Rei says while a small smile forms on her face.

That comment puzzles Maya. "A mother? Rei... do you mean Misato?"

Rei nods his head affirmatively and Misato's jaw drops to the ground in shock... Maya starts to giggle and begins nudging Misato with her elbow…

"Congratulations... it's a girl!"

Misato, still in shock, is unable to make a response for several seconds...

"R... Rei... you called me mother?" Misato stutters out.

Rei explains her reasoning. "Yes. I have observed that you are trying hard to be a mother, and since I have not had one it only seems right to call you that..."

Maya stands up. "I think I'm going to head out now, I'm a little tired from work." She turns to look at Misato. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, Misato..."

A still shaken Misato says softly- "Uh... yeah. See yah tomorrow..."

Maya now turns her attention to Rei. "Good night, Rei."

"Good night, Maya." Is Rei's response with a nod.

Before she leaves, Maya says with a sly grin while looking at Misato. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, mother..."

With Misato a bit shaken, she doesn't respond and the Lt. Commander frowns before heading out of the apartment. Rei stands up and is about to leave the kitchen when Misato speaks...

"Rei... come here." Rei walks over to Misato and looks at the woman intently. "Did you... do you really mean it?"

Rei does her best to smile. "Yes."

Misato starts to cry. "Thank you..." Reaching out, she pulls Rei into a hug. "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me..."

"I think I do, mother."

Still sobbing, Misato asks for Rei to clarify what she means. "What... what do you mean, Rei?"

"I... I have never had a mother, and ever since I moved in here, you have made me feel welcome and wanted. You even went out of your way to set up my room and to help me move in..."

A few tears of joy go down Rei's cheek and drops to the ground. "I really appreciate all that you have done for me."

A moment of silence passes between mother and daughter... Misato breaks the hug and sits back down at the table...

Misato begins drying her tears and realizes what time it is. 'The food… I have to get the food before it gets too late…'

Not wanting to break the moment, but realizing that other things have to be done, Misato makes a decision and asks Rei a question. "Rei, could you wrap our presents for Asuka? I have to go to the store and pick up a few things that Shinji needs for tomorrow..."

"No problem, mother. I would be happy to help out..." Rei says, happy to oblige.

"Great! I'll be back in a little while... if Asuka or Shinji ask where I am, just tell them I had to get some food for tomorrow... so we keep our little secret going…"

"Sure."

Misato grabs her jacket and purse and heads over to the supermarket. Rei heads back over to her side of the apartment and begins to wrap her present and Misato's present in red wrapping paper, which she had received earlier from "mom". A few minutes later, Shinji comes into the dining room, where Rei is putting the finishing touches on the last present...

"Uh... Rei... were you able to find anything for me? I mean about Asuka's present..." Shinji asks nervously… hoping that the answer is "yes"…

"I found something really nice... it is on my bed. I took the liberty of framing it for you..." Rei says with a small smile.

"Thanks!" Shinji walks into the other room and grabs the picture frame off of her bed, then brings it back to the kitchen. "I hope she likes it..."

Rei motions her brother to sit down, which he does next to her. "Pass me some wrapping paper, please..."

"No problem. Were you going to attach that rose over there and the card that you have been working on to this gift?" Rei says while noticing the accessories that Shinji has brought with him.

A slight blush creeps over Shinji's face. "Y... yes. I just finished writing up the card, and I was lucky to be able to get that rose without Asuka finding out..." He starts to wrap the picture frame when his sister makes a comment about the wrapping paper…

"I see that mother knows about Asuka's favorite color as well..."

"Yep. Asuka just loves the color red... wait a second. Did you just call Misato, mother?"

"Yes, I did. You have memories of your mother so you know what a mother is like. I have never had one before now."

Shinji is amazed by her comment... and by how quickly she's grasping her own humanity. "Rei... I guess you're right. I'm happy that you now have a mother, just like Asuka and I have... speaking of 'mother', where did Misato go?"

"She went to the supermarket to get food for tomorrow's party... including some food items for you..."

Feeling relieved that Misato remembered their talk earlier, Shinji breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. Misato and I are going to get up early tomorrow and bake a cake for Asuka..."

A few moments later and Shinji's work is finished. He passes the now wrapped picture frame to Rei. "Rei, can you hide this for me? I'll get it from you tomorrow and attach the rose and the card to it..."

"Okay..." Rei watches Shinji stand up and start for the other apartment. "Are you going to bed?"

Shinji's first answer is a yawn… and then he says- "Yeah... I better get some sleep. I gotta get up early tomorrow... good night, Rei."

"Good night, Shinji."

Shinji heads back to his room and immediately falls asleep on his bed. Rei gets all of the presents off of the table and hides them, and then heads back to her own room. After changing for bed, she falls asleep...

Half an hour later, Misato returns from the supermarket with several bags of food. She begins to unpack the food when Asuka opens the door to her room... and gazes at the large bags of groceries that Misato has just brought in…

"You certainly got a lot of food... is it all for the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah... all of this is for tomorrow..." Is the reply back… which Misato justifies in her mind as "technically true"…

"Well... it looks like there'll be plenty to eat..." Asuka stifles a yawn and then looks at her guardian. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Misato."

"Good night, Asuka."

Asuka heads back into her room and goes to sleep. Once she's sure that she's alone again, Misato starts putting the groceries away. "Whew... that was close..."

After she puts all of the groceries away, Misato heads to her room and prepares to crash for the night. Grabbing her alarm clock, she sets it for 5:15 AM, and puts it back. She crawls into bed and falls asleep immediately; she begins to dream of Kaji and the times that she was with him...

Friday December 4th

Misato is the first to get up; a loud beeping noise from her alarm clock immediately rouses her from her sleep. After getting dressed, she quietly gets up and heads over to Shinji's room and heads inside. She finds the young man sound asleep and decides to change that situation…

"Shinji... wake up!" She says while gently shaking the Third Child.

Shinji's eyes slowly open. "Huh? Who's there?" He turns his head and notices Misato standing next to his bed. "What time is it?"

Misato smiles. "Time for you to show your girlfriend how much you would do for her... it's 5:20 A.M..."

A groggy Shinji slowly sits up on his bed. "All right...I'll be in the kitchen in a minute, let me get dressed..."

"Okay... I'll get the ingredients ready and get the cookbook out..."

Misato gets up, leaves Shinji's room, and heads to the kitchen, to begin preparations for the cake. After getting dressed, Shinji quietly heads into the kitchen where Misato already has the cookbook and ingredients out.

"Here's the cake recipe, and I already pulled out all of the ingredients... let's get to work!"

"Yeah... I hope this cake will be really tasty..." Shinji says enthusiastically.

Shinji and Misato get to work on the cake, and after a short while, it is in the oven. Misato takes a look at her watch and notices the time...

"I hate to cut out in the middle of our baking extravaganza… but… Shinji, I have to get to work. Can you watch the cake and put frosting on it when it's done?"

Not minding that idea at all, Shinji says "Sure."

"Great! The frosting is in the soup cabinet... don't forget to hide the cake over on Rei's side of the apartment. One more thing..."

Misato pauses for effect and prepares to unleash another surprise that all three of her charges are sure to like. "Don't worry about school today. I called the school and said that you, Asuka, and Rei wouldn't be there today..."

Not believing what he just heard, Shinji has to ask "Really?" before giving a "Thanks, Misato!" reply.

"No problem. You three enjoy your day off, and I'll see yah when I get home..."

"See you later..."

Misato leaves the apartment and heads for work... a little while later; Shinji takes the finished cake out of the oven and puts frosting on it. He takes the finished cake and hides it over in the other dining room. Returning to the kitchen, he begins work on a new project...

Around 7 A.M. Asuka's nose begins to detect a familiar odor wafting through the air. She wakes up and wonders..."That smells familiar, what could it be?" A few moments later, Shinji gently knocks on her door...

"Asuka, are you up?"

"Yeah. Come in, Shinji..."

Shinji opens the door and sees Asuka stretching on her bed...

"Guten morgen, Shinji..." Is the happy reply from the redhead, happy that her first sight of the day is that of her boyfriend.

Shinji says nothing at first but sits down on the bed next to her. "Umm... guten morgen, Asuka… and happy birthday, my angel..."

"Thank you, Shin-Chan..."

Unleashing his next surprise, Shinji puts his arms around her. "No problem. Here is your birthday hug..."

Asuka puts her arms around Shinji and the couple spends several minutes enjoying the feeling of being so close...

Seeing that Asuka is enjoying her first present, he thinks about what else he has for. 'Here goes nothing… part two coming up next…'

"Asuka… I... I have something else for you, Asuka... a birthday kiss..."

Silently, Asuka pulls away slightly allowing her boyfriend to give her the aforementioned kiss, which he does…

Asuka returns his kiss with her own, and they spend several long minutes expressing their feelings for one another...

Shinji gently breaks the kiss and asks lovingly- "Did you like your birthday presents so far?"

"Mmmhmm... you're being very romantic today, Shinji..." Is the playful reply back. "The way you just kissed me, I wish every day was my birthday..." She says that last part with a giggle… which Shinji takes as a total "yes" for part two.

"Asuka... I have another present for you. I need you to get back under the covers..."

Finding the request puzzling, Asuka has to ask- "Why?"

"It's a surprise... I'll be right back, okay?" Her boyfriend says while getting back on his feet.

Asuka decides to play along and crawls back under the covers. "Okay… I'll be waiting for you…"

Shinji leaves the room and heads to the kitchen. He begins to carefully load several food items onto a tray and brings the tray into Asuka's room...

Asuka catches a glimpse of what's on the tray and is very surprised. "What's this?"

"It's a traditional German breakfast in bed for my girlfriend..." He says while gently putting the tray down on Asuka's bed.

Asuka's eyes begin to widen as she looks at the food on the tray... several slices of Brot (German bread) and rolls line a plate on the right side. In the middle, a cup of tea is flanked by a small container of raspberry jam and a butter knife. Also in the center is a small metal plate holds a small stick of butter. Sitting on the left side is a plate full of various cheese slices and cold cuts...

Asuka is speechless for several seconds before looking up from the food at her boyfriend. "W... wow. It looks so delicious! How did you know I liked all of these things?"

"Um..." He taps a finger against his forehead and Asuka instantly has her answer.

"That's right... you have my memories, so you know what I liked to eat when I was in Germany..."

Asuka leans forward and kisses Shinji on the cheek before turning her attention to her breakfast.

"I... I hope you like it. I'm going to wake Rei up and make some breakfast for us too."

Full of happiness, Asuka waves at her departing boyfriend. "All right... I'll come in the kitchen when I'm done. I can't wait to start eating! Thank you, Shinji!"

"You're welcome..."

Shinji walks out of the room and heads over to Rei's room. He awakens her and then they both head to the kitchen to enjoy some breakfast together. A little while later, Asuka comes out her room, carrying the metal tray with her... which is soon deposited next to the kitchen sink.

"Breakfast was wonderful, Shinji!"

"I'm glad you liked it..."

"Happy birthday, Asuka..." Rei says while smiling… which seems to come to her a lot easier lately. 'Must be all of the practice that I have done lately… and all of the happy situations that have happened…'

Asuka says- "Thanks, Rei!" before looking at the clock… causing Rei to do the same.

An inquisitive Rei asks: "Shouldn't we be getting ready for school?"

Shinji figures this is the time to let another surprise loose, the one that Misato had told him about earlier. "Oh... I forgot to tell you two something... we don't have to go to school today!"

Feeling like this day is something out of a fairy tale, Asuka just has to ask: "Really?"

Shinji nods his head and the two females know that he isn't making this up.

"Why are we not attending class today?" Rei asks, wondering why she's off from school.

"Misato said that all three of us could have the day off!" Is the answer, straight and simple, from Shinji.

"That was nice of mother to do that..." Rei concedes.

Asuka agrees. "Yeah, it was nice of M... did you say 'mother'?"

"Yes. You and Shinji have mothers... but I have never had one... Misato is acting like a mother to us, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm glad you have a mom, just like Shinji and I have... had..."

Stopping mid-sentence, Asuka looks down for a moment to hide her sorrow then abruptly changes the subject. "What did you two want to do today, since we don't have to go to school?"

Shinji wonders why Asuka just did that but lets the topic drop. "Let's just relax... maybe watch some TV, play some cards..."

"Sounds good to me..." Asuka says with a nod.

Rei decides to help out. "I will get my deck of cards... and then we will play together…"

Asuka, Rei, and Shinji spend the rest of the morning enjoying each other's company. They play cards, watch some TV, and just sit around and talk. Around 11:30, the phone rings... Rei is the closest and picks it up…

"Hello?"

"Rei, it's Misato. I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together... I could pick you up..."

That thought makes Rei feel happy inside. "That sounds nice..."

Misato is happy to hear that response. "Great! Once lunch is done, we can start setting up everything for Asuka's party... I was able to get off of work early today..."

"That is good... what time will you pick me up?"

"I'll be over there in half an hour. See yah then!"

Misato hangs up the phone and Rei does the same… she then addresses her two fellow pilots…

"Asuka, Shinji!"

The pair turn and look at Rei...

"I will be going out to lunch with mom in half an hour; she is picking me up..."

"That's nice... speaking of lunch, what are we going to do, Shinji?" Asuka says while looking at her "other half"…

"Umm... I was going to take you out for lunch, Asuka..."

"Really? Shinji... you are such a gentleman today... taking me out, making me a special breakfast… I'm very impressed…" Asuka says, very sincere about her words of gratitude.

"Um... thanks..." Is the response back from the nervous young man.

Shortly after Shinji and Asuka leave hand in hand, Misato shows up to take Rei out for lunch. The two of them enjoy talking to each other while eating at a little ramen place downtown. Once finished the two of them return to the apartment to start setting up things for the party. In the meantime, Asuka and Shinji are enjoying a meal at an Italian restaurant...

When lunch is finished, Shinji and Asuka head back to the apartment. Asuka is surprised when she notices all of the party decorations and stack of presents in the corner of the kitchen. Misato, Rei, Asuka, and Shinji spend some quality family time together, playing cards and talking... Pen-Pen soon joins the poker game, and Asuka immediately becomes ruthless. She knows how good the penguin can play...

Time passes and it is soon 5:00 P.M. Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke arrive together... Misato welcomes them inside.

"Come in, guys..."

Hikari bows slightly. "Thank you, Misato..."

Toji takes off his shoes and says: "Thanks..."

Kensuke does the same thing but with a hint of nervousness in his voice. The three head to the front room, where Asuka, Shinji, Rei, and Pen-Pen are sitting on the couch...

Asuka stands up and addresses the new arrivals. "Glad you could make it!"

"It was no problem..." Toji says, finding it easier not to say anything bad to the redhead each time he gets a chance to practice talking with her.

Hikari looks around for a moment before asking: "Where do we put your presents?"

"There's a pile of presents over in the kitchen... you can put them over there…"

"All right..."

Kensuke, Hikari and Toji take the presents to the kitchen then return to the front room to talk to the others. When Misato decided the time was right she went to get the birthday cake and lit the fifteen candles on it...

"Time for cake! Come in the kitchen you guys!"

Misato lights the candles as the rest of the group shuffles into the kitchen...

Asuka takes a closer look at the cake. "Wow, it looks good! Is it German chocolate?"

"Yep. Shinji and I made it this morning..." Misato says proudly. "Now let's sing 'Happy Birthday'..."

Everyone sings "Happy Birthday" to Asuka... even Pen-Pen squawks along with the song. Afterward, Asuka blows out the candles, Misato cuts the cake, and with Rei's help serves the others...

Rei is the first to take a bite of this curious looking cake. "Very tasty..."

Asuka takes her fork and eats a piece before saying "Yeah..." to agree with Rei.

Shinji, Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari are too busy eating to make a reply... and Misato decides now's a good a time as any to have a drink…

"Time to celebrate again, Pen-Pen! Get me some Crown Royal and we'll both have a drink!"

Pen-Pen happily goes over to his fridge and pulls out a bottle of Crown Royal as Misato gets two glasses and two cans of "Coca-Cola" out...

Shinji notices what Misato and Pen-Pen are doing and quips: "Misato, you're not going to get drunk, are you?"

Misato waves her hand at him playfully. "Nah. Just one or two drinks, I promise..."

"Okay... if you say so…"

Misato and Pen-Pen enjoy some Crown Royal and Coke as Shinji carries the pile of presents out to the front room and sets them down on the floor. Everyone crowds around Asuka as she begins to open her presents...

"Thanks, Shinji! Let's see what you guys got me for my birthday... first one is from Toji..."

"I um... hope you like it..." The jock says, hoping that his pick of presents was a good one.

A few moments later, he has his answer when Asuka opens his present. "Hmm... let's see what we have here... a pair of red running shoes!"

Toji explains his present. "I figured... since you like to run, you would like some running shoes..."

Asuka looks at the 'stooge' and gives him a happy nod. "Thank you, Toji. Next one is from Hikari... I wonder what you got me..."

The class rep says nothing about the present but simply says: "Go on, open it up..."

"Okay..." The Second Child opens the present up and pulls out some sweatpants and a sweatshirt, both red. "A running outfit! Thanks, Hikari!"

"No problem. I figured it would go good with the shoes Toji bought you..." A pleased Hikari says back.

Next in the pile is a rather large present, which causes Asuka to exclaim: "I wonder what's in here?" She reads the tag aloud. "From Misato and Pen-Pen..."

"Go ahead, open it…" Misato says, encouraging her young charge.

"WOW! A new NSS Deluxe system! Thank you, Misato, Pen-Pen!"

"SQUUUAAWK!" Is the reply back from the penguin, who is happy that Asuka likes her present.

Misato pours another drink for herself and Pen-Pen before speaking to Asuka. "No problem! Hope you enjoy it!"

"That's great, Asuka! Now you have your own video game system..." Hikari says with a smile and subtly referring to all those times where Asuka came over because she was the only one with a system.

"Yep! Now all I need are some games for it..." Asuka says happily.

Rei hands Asuka her present from the pile. "Open my present next..."

"Sure..."

Shinji tries to get a look at the gift Rei gave Asuka. "What did you get, Asuka?"

"I got Mortal Kombat: 2I Edition (2nd Impact) and Super Bomberman 2015! Thank you, Rei!"

"You are welcome..." Rei says with a happy nod.

Toji wonders what Shinji got for Asuka and begins to nudge Shinji with his elbow. "Hey, Shinji! What did you get her?"

Trying to avoid that question, Shinji can only say "I... um..." Asuka comes to his rescue, however.

"If you must know, he brought me a German breakfast in bed and took me out to lunch..."

"That's so nice of you, Shinji!" The class rep says while nudging Toji, to give him a hint about following a similar idea in the future.

Hesitantly, Shinji volunteers some more information. "I... uh have a... another present for Asuka, but I'll give that to her later..."

Asuka begins blushing. "Okay... Shinji..."

"Heh… go Shinji!" Toji says, knowing full well that his friend would get the obvious reference to certain "activities" from his comment.

Too bad for Toji, Hikari does as well and punches him in the arm.

Seeing one last present, Asuka reaches for it and check out the tag. "Hmmm… there's one more present here... it's from Kensuke."

After opening the present, Asuka's jaw drops to the ground as she gazes upon what was inside... a broken model of her EVA Unit 02… with several nails pierced through it. Instantly, in her mind, she's taken back to the attack by the SEELE EVA's… the flashback causes her hands to shake and place her left hand over her left eye. The words that were on the card echo through her mind along with the pain of being attacked by those disfigured SEELE EVA's… "Here's to your return home, devil."

The box tumbles from her hand as her whole body trembles… 'I don't want to think about this… I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!!!!'

Shinji, Hikari, Rei, and Toji look down at the box… which has given up it's contents and is visible for all to see. Rei knows all about the incident in question and cannot help but think about it herself, her eyes close and she finds herself affected a little as well…

"What kind of crazy gift is that?" Toji asks, having no idea why Asuka's EVA is full of nails.

"What the hell is that?" Hikari asks before looking at Asuka. She can see that her friend is very troubled by it… she turns and looks at the culprit with narrowed eyes…

"Kensuke... why'd you do that?"

Shinji knows what the EVA with the nails represents… he's flooded with not only her memories of the incident in question- the pain, the agony, the desperation… but also his own guilt and horror about not having the guts to get out there and save her. The battle was one of his worst memories from that attack… and definitely one Asuka's. He gently takes her hand and whispers in her ear… hoping to calm her down a little… "Asuka, Asuka… it's okay… I'm here to save you…"

"S-s-shinji…" Is about all she can say back while slowly lowering left hand.

Preparing to take Asuka out of the room and away from this situation, Shinji stops when he hears Kensuke comment to Toji.

Kensuke glares back at Toji and begins laughing bitterly. "She's a devil, you know it Toji, and if Shinji was more of a man he'd realize it too..."

Shinji will hear no excuses for this… he knows how much Asuka loves piloting… and how much her EVA is part of her. To show her unit like that… especially when it's like the SEELE attack… is unforgivable in his mind. "How could you do that? You've hurt her and I won't let anyone hurt my girlfriend like that!"

Kensuke stands up... seeing that the quickest exit is the patio; he walks outside and pulls the door closed behind him. On the inside he is hurt that his best friend would choose a girl, especially that girl, over him. Rei watches the incident and then she steps outside to talk to Kensuke...

"What do you want, Rei?" Kensuke says in a near growl.

Rei ignores that and asks a simple question. "I am curious..."

Kensuke wasn't expecting that answer and asks a question back in return. "About what?"

"Why are you acting this way?"

"What way?" He says indignantly.

"Why did you get her a gift like that? Is it not customary to give a special gift?"

"Yeah right, like I'm going to give a demon a good gift..."

Rei keeps the questions coming. "Why do you call her a demon?"

Kensuke yells out his answer to this question out of sheer frustration. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see that she's poisoning him?"

"Poisoning him? I see that she cares for him, so I do not think that she would poison him..." Rei says, not understanding the meaning behind his statement.

Kensuke begins to get aggravated- 'Why am I explaining this to her?' Is the thought that passes through his mind.

"I mean she's poisoning his mind! I used to know him better than anyone and now he doesn't even call me anymore..."

Starting to get a grasp on the situation, Rei asks another question. "You wish him to call you more?"

"NO! Well, yes! I don't know! Even Hikari has Toji running around all over the place... it's like they've forgotten about me..."

Tears begin to form in Kensuke's eyes and he starts to sob softly to himself. "Since the two of them started dating, they've come over to my place just once, just once Rei! What kind of friends only come by once like that?"

"So you wish them to see you more? You are..." The First Child pauses to consider the things she has learned lately and draws her conclusion. "You are... jealous of them?"

Before answer that question, Kensuke sighs and realizes that whether he wants to admit it or not, Rei may have hit the nail on the head… "Yes... I'm jealous of them..."

"One more question… should you not be happy for them? Normally teenagers pair off… but they normally keep bonds with their other friends…"

"If it only worked like that in reality…" Is the otaku's parting comment before walking away from Rei. He heads back into the front room and is asked immediately to leave by Shinji. Not wanting to fight anymore, he does so, though Rei remains on the patio for several minutes afterwards, pondering his words...

'He is... jealous but also lonely more then anything else. He has no companion and that bothers him more then anything else. I feel lonely as well… despite having a brother and a mother… and friends such as Asuka and Hikari… I will have to think about this further…'

Rei heads back in the house to rejoin the party. Shinji has managed to cheer Asuka up and the party continues on...

Around 9:30 P.M., Hikari and Toji leave, walking hand in hand. Misato and Rei clean up the front room and kitchen and go to bed. Pen-Pen also turns in for the night... Asuka and Shinji are alone on the couch in the front room... where Shinji is trying to comfort Asuka by gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Asuka... it'll be ok. He won't mess with you anymore... I will stand up for you now, and always. I also got rid of that horrible present."

"T... thank you, Shinji." Is the loving reply from Asuka, who lowers her head onto his shoulder. "I'll be okay..."

"Toji even stood up for you... he does respect you now..."

"Yeah, he does." After a short pause, Asuka continues. "Other than that incident earlier, today has just been perfect..."

Shinji is about to say something when he feels Asuka's lips placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You have been the best boyfriend a girl could have... I'm glad I took a chance on you, Shinji…"

Flattered by the comment, Shinji smiles. "Thanks… I... I try to do my best…"

"Shin-Chan, you said you had another present for me... can I see it now?"

"S... sure. I'll be right back..."

Shinji gets up and gets his present for Asuka, then quickly returns. Asuka snuggles up to him and he gives her his present...

"I can't wait to see what you have for me!" She says, her voice full of excitement. She takes the rose off of the present. "A rose for me? Shinji..."

All of this sweet talk makes Shinji blush. "A... Asuka. Read the card..."

Asuka gently opens the card and begins to read it to herself...

For my girlfriend on her 15th birthday...

Adorable

Smart

Understanding

Kind

Angelic

Loving

Attractive

Natural

Giving

Lady

Entrancing

Yearn to be with you

Sympathetic

Original

Romantic

Youthful

Unique

That is you... happy birthday, my angel.

I love you

Shinji Ikari

Asuka begins to tremble... the words "I love you" are having a profound effect on her. She had been waiting for Shinji to say those three words to her...

Shinji slowly puts his arm around her and pulls her a little closer. "Are you okay, Asuka?"

A bright red blush covers her face, making it as red as her hair. "I... I'm fine. Shinji... I... I... love you!"

"I... love you, too, Asuka. From the first moment that I laid eyes on you, I knew you were a special woman..." The nervous Shinji says while exchanging glances with his girlfriend.

Asuka responds by wrapping her arms around Shinji and resting her head over his shoulder. Several minutes later, when Asuka gently break the embrace, she opens her present...

"It's a picture of…" She pauses to take a closer look at the picture. "M... ma..."

Asuka starts to shake and Shinji gets concerned.

"Asuka, what's wrong?"

With tears in her eyes, Asuka gets up and rushes out of the apartment, holding the picture to her chest... a few moments later, Shinji runs out after her...

To be continued in Chapter 16: The New Pilots and Misato's Birthday

Make sure if you haven't already, check out my two new NGE chapters, 37 and 38, on either or My next posting will be either Ranma ½ or a new NGE chapter… maybe even a new Sailor Moon story… so keep an eye out on my profile page for more information. I love doing these redo's… except for the time factor. In this case, I added more material and over 2,000 words more then the original, making it more detailed. Until next time, keep your eyes on my profile for posted updates!


	17. Ch 16: The New Pilots and Misato's Bday

Chapter 16: The New Pilots and Misato's Birthday

A/N: Another redo here... make sure you check out my new Sailor Moon story as well. As for the spelling mistakes, etc. that slipped through into chapter 15, I'm having one of my most trusted prereaders take a look at it… and then I'll reupload it. I will probably miss a few things here as well, so don't flame me to death. My prereaders are busy, unavailable, or recovering from surgery, so it's a little backlogged with me. I'd rather post and reduce the wait for you, the reader... you wait too long for my updates as it is. Thanks for pointing out the mistakes… it's the hardest thing to catch one's own mistakes…

The last chapter ended when Asuka opened Shinji's present and ran out of the apartment, Shinji following close behind. He was very surprised at her reaction and is very worried. He really wants to find out what's wrong with Asuka...

Outside of the apartment, Asuka stands against a wall sobbing and clutching the picture of her mother to her chest...

"Asuka! Are you okay?" A concerned Shinji asks after catching up with his girlfriend.

Tears continue to flow down from Asuka's eyes and she tries to compose herself enough to give him an answer. "Shinji! How... how could you give me this picture? I was trying to forget the past... and now I feel like it's right in front of me again. All of the bad memories... and the pain..."

Shinji lowers his head and is speechless. "I... I... I'm sorry, Asuka. I just wanted you to have at least one good memory of her. I didn't know you'd take it this way…"

"Sorry! Shinji... now I have to bury those horrible memories again!" She glances down at the picture before muttering the words "Ma... mama..." to herself.

Shinji spend several long moments trying to figure out what to do or say at this point. He finally decides to try and comfort Asuka. She initially pushes him away... but Shinji tries to hold her again. Asuka buries her head in Shinji's chest and continues to sob...

"All of your memories are not horrible... she loved you a lot, I remember... think about the good times…"

Asuka struggles to clear her mind and try and remember some pleasant times with her mother... she wraps her arms around Shinji...

"I... I... guess you're right. If I really try... I can remember how she was before the accident..." Is the reply back from Asuka, who's trying her best to do just that.

"Good. That's all I wanted to do, Asuka. I wanted to find a picture of your mother than you could cherish..."

"Thank you..." Asuka says softly as her sobbing comes to a stop. She continues to hold Shinji tightly as the sky begins to cloud and rain begins falling…

Despite the near freezing temperatures, the pair stay outside and watch the rain fall, staying warm with the body heat of the other. Eventually, though, the two decide to head inside and head off to bed…

"Shinji... let's go inside and go to bed. I... I'm not angry with you. I was just very surprised to see her again... I do miss her a lot..."

Shinji breathes a sigh of relief. "Yeah... maybe we could talk about this tomorrow, if you want to..."

"O... okay." After planting a quick kiss on Shinji's cheek, she continues. "It was a nice gift... I loved the card, and rose you gave me... I could see that you really put a lot of time and effort in my presents. Thank you, Shin-chan..."

Shinji blushes. "Uh... it was no problem..."

The pair head back inside the house and go to bed. Asuka falls asleep right away, while Shinji sits on the bed thinking... 'Did I do the right thing? She was mad at first, and then was grateful. I hope I didn't hurt her...' He continues to think in the silence of his darkened room. A little while later, he can hear some noise coming from Asuka's room...

Asuka is starting to cry and talk out loud in her sleep... "Momma... no... I'm my own person now..."

Concerned about his girlfriend, Shinji gets up and goes into Asuka's room... where she is tossing and turning like she's having a nightmare...

Shinji sits on the bed and gently shakes her in order to wake her up. "Asuka! Wake up!"

Asuka jumps back, then slowly opens her eyes and sees Shinji. She breathes a sigh of relief... the nightmare is over. By the way Asuka replies, Shinji can see that she's distressed…

"It was horrible, Shinji..."

"It's ok, Asuka. I'm here for you..." Shinji says in a comforting tone.

"Thank you..." An idea suddenly comes to mind… one that he may actually go for. "Shinji?"

"Yes, Asuka?"

Asuka asks the question as innocently as possible. "Would you... would you sleep with me?"

Shinji has a large nosebleed at her suggestion... jumping to the wrong conclusion. Asuka notices this and chides him about it…

"Not that way, my baka Shinji... like we did before..."

The Third Child is relieved to her say that, especially since she didn't call him a pervert for his reaction a moment ago. "Sure... but why?"

"I... I'm scared to go to sleep..." Asuka says tearfully.

"Scared?"

"Yes, please... tell me you'll hold me tonight..."

"Sure, Asuka." He has an idea that may put them in a safer position when it comes to Misato… in case she checks in on them. "Did you want to sleep in the front room again?"

Asuka smiles. "Sure Shinji... I don't care where we sleep."

Grabbing two blankets and a pillow from Asuka's bed, Shinji and Asuka head out to the front room and quickly set up the blankets on the floor. After they're done, Asuka pulls the blanket over them and snuggles up to Shinji, who wraps an arm around her...

"Good night, Shin-Chan..."

"Good night, Asuka…"

Shinji quickly falls asleep, totally drained from the day's activities. Asuka thinks to herself for a little while, trying to sort out what just happened in her head. As she drifts off to sleep, she notices that Shinji is drooling and muttering her name...

'He must be having some kind of dream about me... he's a typical guy after all... that's my Shin-chan…'

Slowly, Asuka falls asleep, and stays asleep. Shinji's presence calms her mind enough that she sleeps through the night without incident. Soon it is Saturday morning…

Saturday December 5th

Early in the morning, at NERV headquarters, Maya finishes the new plug for Unit 03. She informs Commander Ikari and then proceeds to make two phone calls...

Kensuke makes his way down to NERV, all the while thinking to himself... 'Wow! They actually picked me to be a backup pilot! This will be so cool...!'

At the same time, Toji is also heading down to NERV. His thoughts, however, are not as enthusiastic... 'Damn it! They want me to pilot again? I... I'm scared to go back in one of those things again- especially after what happened last time. I wonder why they need me again?'

Kensuke arrives first and is shown down to the control room by security... where Maya introduces herself and begins to explain why he was called down to NERV...

"That's why you were picked to pilot, Mr. Aida..." Maya says while finishing her explanation.

"Cool! You can call me, Kensuke. Mr. Aida sounds too formal..." Kensuke says, excited about the prospect of being a pilot. 'I kept telling Shinji to do this for me… and now they recognize my potential…'

"Okay. We just have to wait for our main pilot and we'll get started..."

Toji walks in a moment later, and is shocked to see Kensuke there...

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Maya steps in and answers Toji's question. "He's our backup pilot for the new Unit 03..."

"That's right! I finally get to have a chance at piloting!" The new fifth child says proudly.

Not aware that the two were friends already, the Lt. Commander gets down to business. "Well, I see that you two know each other. Your plug suits are in the changing room already... we saved your spare, Toji. There is a new army-green one there for you, Kensuke."

Both pilots nod and then head over to the changing room and prepare for the test. Neither one speaks to the other...

Maya has Toji go into the plug first and tests his sync rate... and speaks into the microphone to relay the test results…

"Good job, Toji... you got 35. It's been a while since you, um..." The incident with a possessed EVA Unit 03 comes to mind and Maya goes silent for a moment. "Never mind. That's a good score for getting back into the grind…"

Toji likes the news. "Thanks! Let's see you top that, Kensuke!"

Kensuke is dismayed by that and vows to do better next time. "Hmmph! We'll see..."

Toji exits the plug and heads to the control room and Kensuke enters the plug. He is a little nervous at first, but quickly gets the hang of things...

A short while later, Maya finishes up the test and looks at the results…

"Not bad, Kensuke. A 30 sync ratio on your first try is very good..."

The otaku likes what he hears. "Damn right! I'll only get better..."

Maya nods her head. "That's the spirit. Well, that's all for today. You two can shower up and head home. I'll call both of you when I do another sync test."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, yeah..." Toji says while rolling his eyes.

Kensuke and Toji shower and change back into their regular clothes. Toji finally manages to break the silence between the two...

Toji asks the burning question on his mind. "Kensuke, man, why did you buy that present for Asuka?"

Kensuke begins to get angry at the mention of the girls' name. "Don't tell me you're on the devil's side too!"

After taking a few breaths, Toji tries to calm down before responding back to his friend- he tries to reason with his friend. "Look, Kensuke. I thought she was a devil, too. Hikari asked me to give her a chance..."

"Give her a chance? What the hell could you see in that woman?" Kensuke says loudly.

Toji tries to control himself and not do something to his friend. "She... she's different, now. Shinji and Hikari have told me how different she is... and I've noticed it myself."

"Whatever!" Kensuke then mumbles under his breath- "You're too busy with Hikari to notice anything..."

Toji catches that and asks- "What's that supposed to mean?"

The Fifth Child shrugs his shoulders. "Just forget it, go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone..."

Toji watches as Kensuke walks out of the room… and can only hope that his friend is open to reason… at some point in time. 'I don't wanna be angry with him… but Asuka ain't as bad as I thought she was before…'

Toji lingers in the changing room for a few minutes before heading home. As he walks home, he thinks about his friend and how stubborn he can be at times...

Later that afternoon, Asuka heads over to Hikari's apartment to spend some quality time with her friend...

Hikari goes right to work and begins to nudge Asuka. "Soooo... what did Shinji get you for your birthday? Tell me, I wanna know..."

Asuka blushes. "Um... he gave me a handmade card and a rose with his present. Take a look for yourself..." She hands the card to Hikari and allows her to inspect it for herself…

"He wrote this?" Hikari says after reading the contents of the card to herself.

"Yep. I didn't know he could be so creative..." The Second Child says proudly.

"Aww! He said, 'I love you' at the bottom. So romantic... but what did he give you for your birthday?"

The redhead begins to get nervous at the mention of the present. "Umm... he got me this..."

Slowly, Asuka hands the picture to Hikari, who takes a good look at it and hands it back.

"Is that you and your mother? I can see a resemblance between you two…"

"Umm... yeah. I was only three at the time..."

"It looks like a nice picture, Asuka..."

"Yeah..." Having had enough of this topic, Asuka changes the subject abruptly. "Soooo, what about you and Toji?" She nudges Hikari and prods for more information. "Have you kissed him yet?"

The class rep blushes and turns away. "Umm... um... no, I haven't."

"Why not? You two seem to be moving along..."

Hikari replies after a moment… and tries to answer her friend without dying of embarrassment. "I um... want my... first kiss to be special. I don't want to rush it..."

"Oh... okay." Asuka says, satisfied with her friends' answer.

Hikari turns the question around and asks Asuka the same question. "What about your first kiss? Who was it?"

Asuka's face becomes as red as her hair. "Umm... it was Shinji. It... happened a while ago, after you set me up on that date with that boring med student..."

"I remember that... but I thought you kissed Shinji after the last big battle that happened here..."

After taking a deep breath, the Second Child relays the story. "I ditched the med student and headed home. Later that evening, I was bored... and I sorta teased Shinji into kissing me..."

Hikari is shocked to hear that. "Asuka! Why would you do that?"

"What's the big deal about that?" Asuka says while shrugging her shoulders.

The class rep is shocked that her friend isn't getting her point. "Asuka! Why did you toy with his feelings? The way that you talked about him then, it didn't sound like you liked him very much at all..."

Hearing that, Asuka begins fumbling with her words as she tries to reply back. "I um... wanted to see what a kiss was like... and um... I wanted to see... to see... if Shinji felt anything for me. I had some feelings that I never felt before about him, but I wasn't sure what they were. I was still pining after Kaji then..."

"Well okay... how was the kiss?" Hikari asks, sparing her friend from further inquisition.

"I thought it was good... but I don't think he enjoyed it as much as I did..." The redhead says with a slight frown.

Hikari is confused. "Why not?"

"I... I pinched his nose when we kissed. His breath was tickling me... and he soon ran out of air and broke the kiss..."

"Then what happened?"

Asuka lowers her head down and speaks softly. "I uh... ran to the bathroom and gargled and said something like 'I should never kiss to kill time' to myself..."

The brunette begins laughing. "Oh I see, so you wouldn't have to admit that you liked it... well I bet you won't say that again, I've seen how you two kiss at school... I think you have a different view now, Asuka…"

Asuka silently taps her foot on the floor. "Yeah... he really knows how to kiss..."

Hikari is about to make another statement when her phone rings. She answers it and then hands it to Asuka...

"It's Shinji..."

Asuka takes the phone and begins to talk into the phone. "Hi! What's up, Shinji?"

"Misato just left the house with Rei to run some errands, and I wanted to go and get our present for Misato's birthday..."

"Sure! Why don't you come over here and then we'll go pick it up together..."

Shinji likes her idea. "Okay. Be there in a little while..." He hangs up the phone and gets ready to go.

Asuka passes the phone to Hikari, who places it back in the cradle...

"What are you two getting?"

"We're gonna pick up our present for Misato. Her birthday is on Tuesday..." Asuka says, informing her friend who may not have known that fact.

"Okay. What did you two decide on getting her?"

Asuka explains the idea that the her, Shinji, and Rei had discussed. "Actually... Shinji, Rei, and me agreed on this present. We're getting a couple of pictures blown up and framed... pictures that Misato took of us..."

Hikari smiles. "That sounds like a good gift... you said she was trying to be like a mother to you three, so those pictures would be like family portraits..."

"Yeah..." The redhead says with a smile.

Shinji comes by a short while later and Asuka and Shinji go over to a local photo shop and pick up the framed pictures. They arrive home and hide the pictures, just as Rei and Misato return. Asuka, Shinji, and Rei take turns playing against each other on Asuka's new NSS system... Rei soon gets the hang of the two video games and begins to get quite good...

That night, Asuka and Shinji sleep next to each other in the front room again. Shinji suggested it, in case Asuka has another nightmare... but the night passes without an incident...

Sunday December 6th

Shinji and Asuka are the first ones to wake up and begin to prepare breakfast... Pen-Pen is sitting in a chair, eagerly waiting for breakfast to be finished. Rei walks into the kitchen and addresses the pair…

"Good morning."

Asuka is the first to respond. "Good morning..." Shinji says the same thing a moment later.

Rei looks around the kitchen. "Where is mother? Is she still sleeping?"

"Probably... why don't you wake her up, Rei? Breakfast is almost ready... and I know she'll get on our cases if we let her sleep through breakfast..." Asuka says, using her knowledge of Misato to help prevent any problems.

Rei takes to the idea and decides to act on it. "Okay, I will see if she is awake..."

The first child walks over to Misato's room and opens the door a crack. Looking inside, she can see Misato tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling something to herself...

Rei gets concerned immediately. "Mother? Are you okay?"

Misato doesn't respond... Rei pauses for a moment, thinking about what to do next. She finally decides to awaken Misato by gently shaking her.

"Wake up mother..."

Misato stops moving around and slowly opens her eyes... and sees blue…

"R... Rei?"

"Are you all right? I am… worried."

Misato is visibly distressed and makes no effort to hide it. "Rei... I was having a nightmare. I'm okay now, though. Tell you about it later, okay?"

"Okay, mother. Breakfast is ready..."

"I'll be there in a minute, ok?"

"All right."

Rei leaves Misato's room and heads back to the kitchen. Breakfast is already on the table, so she joins Asuka, Shinji, and Pen-Pen at the table...

"I think that mother was having a really bad dream... when I opened her door; she was tossing and turning..." Rei says, relating what she saw a few minutes ago to her brother and Asuka.

"I wonder what she was dreaming about?" Shinji asks aloud.

Rei shrugs her shoulders. "She did not tell me... but she looked very distressed..."

"Don't worry, Rei. We'll find out what's wrong..." Asuka says, trying to cheer Rei up. The blue haired girl nods and hears footsteps in the distance…

A moment later, Misato walks in and sits down at the table. She is still visibly affected by the nightmare she just had... but she tries to change her attitude.

"Sooo... how is everyone this morning?"

Rei tries to smile- she's still worried about her mom. "Okay."

"Pretty good, Misato…" Shinji says before pulling out a chair for Misato.

"Is something wrong, Misato? You look distressed about something..." Asuka says while nodding at the chair and trying to get her to sit down and relax.

"Yeah... is anything wrong, Misato?" Shinji says, also worried about his guardian.

Misato sits down and then lowers her head. She speaks so softly that the three teens have to move closer to hear her. "I... I had a really bad dream. I... I was with Kaji and then he left me... never to return... I've been dreaming a lot about him lately. Ever since that attack on headquarters, I've had this feeling that I was with him and then I was ripped away..." Tears form in her eyes as she begins sobbing softly.

Shinji looks at Asuka and then at Rei... all three now realize why Misato is having these dreams. She has a lingering memory from Third Impact about being with Kaji. Rei takes the lead and tries to comfort her "mother"…

"I am here for you, mother..."

Hearing that word again puts a smile on Misato's face. "Thanks, Rei. I've been thinking about this for a while... you can call me "mom" instead of mother. Mother sounds too formal..."

Rei tries out the new phrase- "Okay... mom..." and likes the way it sounds.

Asuka also tries to be helpful. "You can always talk to us, Misato..."

"Yeah..." Shinji says with a nod.

Hearing all of these comments makes Misato very happy. "Thanks… you three are all the family I got… add Pen-Pen and that makes four…" She says that last part with a giggle and then turns her attention to her breakfast.

Conversation flows at the table and everyone eats their breakfast. Misato finishes her food and then goes back to her room to work on her computer. Rei watches some TV in the front room while Shinji and Asuka begin to clean up the dishes… and the young man does something thinking as they finish off the task.

"Asuka, I need to talk to you about something... did you want to go for a walk together?"

Asuka loves that idea. "Sure!" She turns her head and yells out to the front room. "Rei, Shinji and I are going for a walk! We'll be back in a while!"

"Okay. I will tell mom where you are if she inquires..." The First Child says, acknowledging the words that she just heard.

"Sounds good." Asuka grabs Shinji's arm and starts pulling him towards the door. "Let's go, Shinji..."

Shinji leads Asuka to an isolated spot at the shore of a nearby lake. He doesn't want anyone to hear any of the conversation he is about to have with Asuka. He sits down and motions Asuka to do the same, which she does…

"Asuka, I have something very important to ask you..."

Asuka is beginning to get concerned about the way that her boyfriend is acting. She wants him to get to the point. "What is it, Shinji? It must be important if you dragged me all the way out here..."

Shinji decides to get right to the point. "I... I... want to tell Misato about what really happened during Third Impact. She seems really distressed about Kaji..."

The Second Child agrees. "Yeah. Remember the day Rei moved in and we had that party?"

Remembering that night well, Shinji says simply: "She got really drunk."

"Well, you asked me to get Misato, because dinner was almost ready. I went in there and she was... crying. She had a picture of Kaji and she was really upset... I think she really misses him... that's probably why she got drunk."

"Hmm... she must still have a memory or feeling of being with him from Third Impact. That's why I want to tell her about what really happened... so she'll at least know why she has that lingering memory of Kaji. Since we made an agreement not to tell anyone about what really happened... I wanted to know what you think, Asuka..."

Contemplating that for a moment, Asuka debates the idea and gives Shinji her answer. "Well... I guess it would be okay if we told her."

"I'm going to ask Rei when we get back. I know she'll agree... she would do anything to help 'mom', right?"

Agreeing with this idea 100, Asuka nods her head."Yeah. Why don't we go back, and then if Rei says yes, we'll all talk to her and tell her..."

"All right..."

Asuka and Shinji head back to the apartment and head over to Rei's room to get her thoughts and opinions about this major decision.

"Rei, Asuka and I have something important to ask you..."

Rei turns and looks at Shinji. "Go ahead..."

"Umm... I was thinking... and I think it would be good if we were to tell Misato about what really happened. She seems really bothered about the lingering feeling of being with Kaji..."

Asuka has more to add. "She's been really down about Kaji's death... I've saw her crying..."

After hearing that, Rei begins thinking about the idea that the pair has presented to her. "She is my mother now, and... I feel this... this pain in my chest when she talked about him..."

Shinji clarifies that thought for his sister. "Your heart Rei, you feel for her in your heart. Why don't we all talk to 'mom', together?"

Rei happily nods her head. "Okay."

The three pilots begin to discuss among themselves how to tell Misato about Third Impact... a while later, all three head to the kitchen. They find Misato there, eating a snack...

"All of three of you seem so serious... what's wrong?" Misato says while looking at her "kids" faces.

Shinji begins to feel nervous but answers her. "Umm... um... we all have something important to tell you..."

Asuka places a reassuring hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Y... yeah..."

Misato's curiosity is peaked and she motions at the empty chairs. "Well, okay. Sit down and we'll talk about it..."

Asuka, Rei, and Shinji sit down at the table and prepare to divulge a secret they have been keeping for over a month...

"What's up?"

Feeling a little bold and at the same time a little guilty, Shinji starts to relate the story. "Well... um... you see... do you remember anything after you were shot... when the JSSDF attacked NERV headquarters?"

That gets Misato thinking. "Well... I remember being on the floor bleeding, after you went down the elevator. I passed out and I thought that I died... and then I had this feeling… like I was with K... Kaji and then I woke up in the NERV infirmary. Why do you ask?"

"Umm... you were with Kaji for a time... and then you came back to the real world..." The Third Child says, trying to make his words make sense to the purple haired woman in front of him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" A confused Misato asks.

Asuka helps out and takes over for a moment, though she cringes at the memories that she's recalling by mentioning this. "Third Impact happened... I... I lost the battle with the SEELE EVA's..."

Rei explains her part. 'I joined with Lilith... and all of humanity became one..."

Misato, after hearing all of this, becomes even more confused. "Hold on a second here… you guys aren't making any sense... if that happened, how come no one remembers any of this?"

"Because I made a choice, to return..." Shinji says simply.

"Return what?" The major says, pressing on with her questions in an attempt to figure this out.

"Not what, but where. To here... the world as it was, before..."

Suddenly, the ideas begin making some sense… and Misato grabs Shinji's hand. "Do you mean… before... before Third Impact?"

Shinji nods his head in agreement. "Yes... but with a few differences..."

"The... the troops disappearing? And everyone being alive?"

"Yeah... I stopped the attack on headquarters, cut off SEELE from the MAGI computers, disabled those SEELE EVA's... with Rei's help..." Shinji says with some satisfaction.

"That was how I knew where the JSSDF forces where..." Rei adds.

"Well, I guess that makes sense... but I have to know, Shinji- what happened after I sent you down the elevator shaft?" She grasps Shinji's hand even tighter. "Tell me... please..."

As painful as those memories are to Shinji, he grins and bears it and relates the details to his guardian. "I went down to Unit 01, but I couldn't get inside... Asuka was fighting, but I couldn't help her..." Tears run down his face as the sadness and guilt of letting Asuka fight alone takes control of his emotions.

Asuka sees this and immediately grabs Shinji's other hand. "It... it's okay, Shinji. Don't worry about it... keep telling the story..."

Shinji composes himself and then continues. "A while later, my EVA moved on its own, and I was drawn up into the atmosphere..."

Not able to say anything further, Shinji puts his hand on his forehead as he recalls the painful memories. Misato notices this and the troubled look on Shinji's face and decides that she doesn't need all the details. "Shinji... you don't have to tell me every detail... just sum up what happened..."

A moment later, the Third Child says softly- "So much had happened, so much pain..."

Asuka and Rei both place a hand on his shoulder as he continues to relive the moments in his mind...

"Shinji and I both decided to return and be individuals... but the world was a place of... desolation..." Asuka says, deciding to take over the explanation for a moment.

"Shinji had asked that I return as well, to live a normal life." Rei says with a nod.

"Yes, and I guess as part of my wish, everyone was returned to before the attack happened... which meant that you would be okay…" Shinji says as he provides a critical detail.

Misato looks intently at Shinji and has to ask- "So... I died? T-that means... he's dead too?"

"I... I... I'm sorry, Misato... I just wanted the world back like it was, just prior to Third Impact... I wanted my friends back and to have a normal life... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Asuka recalls what had happened just prior to that point. "Misato, everyone became one, whether they were dead or not..."

Asuka stops short of saying that he might be alive. She wants to help, but she did not know if that would help Misato or not...

Tears begin to form in Misato's eyes as she thinks about this revelation. "It's... it's okay, guys. Really... I'm happy that I'm alive... happy to have a family... a woman can't ask for more, right?"

"Yeah..." Shinji says softly.

Misato goes quiet for a moment, then stands up and wipes the tears from her eyes...

"I'm going... to take a quick drive... to think about things. I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

"Okay, mom. We will be here for you..."

Misato smiles back at her daughter. "Thank you, Rei." After grabbing her coat, she turns around and gives some parting words to the three pilots. "I'll be home it a little bit, and then we'll order take out..."

Asuka's mood improves immediately from serious to happy. "Great!"

"Sounds good..." Shinji says, happily agreeing with his girlfriend.

Misato walks out of the apartment and goes for a drive. She heads out to the lookout point that she had shown Shinji on his first few days in Tokyo-3 and just stares down at the city and thinks... in the meantime, the pilots have a discussion amongst themselves...

Asuka is the first to ask about Misato's reaction. "Do... do you think she took it well?"

"I think she did... at least I hope so." Shinji says nervously. "I felt that she needed to know… even if it hurt."

Rei is also feeling the aftereffects of the discussion. "I still have this feeling in my heart... not only for mom, but for you, Shinji... you had to relive all the pain over again..."

Seeing his sister in pain, Shinji gives Rei a hug. "I'll be okay, Rei... I'll be okay..."

Asuka sees this and begins mock pouting. "What about me, dummkopf? I need a hug too..."

"Okay, Asuka..." Shinji gently lets go of Rei and then reaches out to hold Asuka, allowing her to snuggle against him in a warm embrace. "Is that better?"

Shinji can barely hear the soft response- "Much..."

Asuka and Shinji continue to share a warm hug... a moment later, Shinji lets go of Asuka and puts one hand on Rei's shoulder and one on Asuka's...

"Why don't we all play some Bomberman together?"

"Sounds good, Shinji..." Asuka then begins to elbow her boyfriend. "I can kick your butt again!"

"He is improving..." Rei concedes, knowing that his skill level is increasing.

"Thanks, Rei..." Shinji says appreciatively.

Asuka begins rubbing her hands together and then looks at the other two pilots. "We'll see what happens..."

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei play some Bomberman and engage in small talk with one another... and inevitably, the topic of yesterdays' present disaster comes up. Shinji in particular is worried about his friend…

"Asuka, Rei, I'm worried about what's gonna happen at school tomorrow... how do I deal with Kensuke? What he did was wrong, but what if he wants to start something?"

Asuka has a simple solution to that problem. "Well... you stand up for yourself and fight him! He needs some sense knocked into him... even Toji has gotten over his hatred for me..."

"I believe that talking it out may be the best solution..." Rei says, offering her suggestion.

The redhead disagrees. "I don't think that would work, Rei. Besides, actions speak louder than words..."

Rei nods her head in agreement. "True. But a few words spoken correctly can prevent a war or a conflict without resorting to force..."

"Look, Rei..." Asuka says before trying to reason with her friend.

Asuka and Rei continue to debate which course of action Shinji should take. Misato walks into the apartment and motions Shinji to come into the kitchen...

"Thanks... those two are really in a war of words there..."

"No problem."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine... I just had to think about what you guys told me and figure it out for myself..." Misato says softly before grabbing Shinji and pulling him into a hug. "I'm proud... proud that you decided to live your life... and to bring back the world. Thank you..."

The Major continues to hug him… and in the process, his head gets pressed against her chest, causing the young man to blush. "Umm... your welcome..."

Asuka walks in and immediately sees the situation. "Jeez, Shinji... you're hugging everyone today, aren't you? Do you know where your head is?"

Not able to say 'against her breasts', Shinji says his standard one word answer. "Um..."

Misato picks up on Asuka's comment and decides to have some fun with the young woman. "Are you jealous, Asuka?" She lets Shinji out of the hug and then continues. "I can give you a hug too..."

"Um... well... I'm fine..." Asuka says, rejecting the request.

Misato playfully winks at her charge. "Don't worry, I'm not going to steal your boyfriend..."

That has the effect Misato wants it to… Asuka gets riled at the thought. "You better believe it! He's my Shin-Chan!"

Shaking her head, Misato can only chuckle softly to herself. "Of course, of course... but there's something else that's more important. Dinner- what are we going to eat?

"Let's order some pizza!" Asuka says immediately.

Not hearing any other responses, Misato goes ahead and asks the others- "Is that ok with everyone else?"

Shinji goes along with the idea. "It's ok with me..."

Remembering how good that food item tasted, Rei also likes the idea. "I would like to have some pizza again..."

"Great! Let me know what you want and I'll order it now..." Misato says while reaching into her pocket for her cell phone.

Thirty minutes later finds the whole family eating dinner together at the kitchen table... Shinji asks how Asuka and Rei's "discussion" went...

"Did you two figure out a solution?" A curious Shinji asks.

"Yeah... we did. Just do what ever comes to you at the moment... I know how I would deal with it, but its up to you, Shinji..." Asuka says, figuring the best way was to leave it up to him.

"Asuka is correct. Follow what your heart tells you to do..." Rei says, agreeing with her friend.

"Thanks, Asuka, and Rei... for your help." Shinji says gratefully.

Misato decides to steer the conversation in another direction. "I'm sure you guys know what day it is on Tuesday..."

"Of course. It's your birthday and you turn the BIG THREE-O..." Asuka says, knowing full well what day that is… and is glad to have a chance to get Misato back for that hug comment earlier.

Misato decides to tease back. "That may be true, but you know...you're all ready half way there yourself, Asuka..."

"Misato!" Asuka says, knowing that her words are true.

Shinji decides to defuse the situation by putting his hand on Asuka's shoulder. "Don't worry, Misato. We know it's your birthday and all three of us got your present already..."

"You will enjoy your present, mom..." The First Child adds in.

"I'm sure I will..." Misato says, knowing that the three probably came up with something really nice for her. "They're going to have a party for me at headquarters on Tuesday. Why don't we go out for dinner after I get home?"

"Sure..." Is the hearty response all three charges.

The day continues on without incident, and soon it is Monday. At school, Toji attempts to talk to Kensuke...

"Look, man..."

Kensuke isn't in the mood to talk. "Look, Toji... I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone!"

The otaku walks across the room and sits down at as desk by the window and tries to shut out the outside world. Toji walks back to his desk muttering the words "I tried" to himself.

Later that day after school, Shinji is surprised that Kensuke did not try to get back at him or Asuka... he wonders what to do about his friend...

Time passes and the day is soon over...

Tuesday, December 8th

It is a normal day at school for the children. After school is over, Asuka, Rei, and Shinji quickly head home to work on another surprise for Misato...

In the kitchen, all three are working together to bake a cake... Shinji is in the process of stirring the cake batter when he notices the time. "We better hurry... Misato could be back anytime now. Rei, could you get me two eggs and the butter, please?"

Rei walks over to the fridge. "Sure..." Getting what her brother needs, she returns a moment later. "I hope mom will like this surprise..."

Asuka, who's working on the frosting, knows that she will and lets Rei know. "I think she will, Rei... I wouldn't worry…"

Shinji puts the final ingredients together and pours them into the cake mold. "All done!" He then places the mold into the oven and sets the temperature. "We're going to a formal restaurant tonight, right?"

Asuka snaps her fingers together. "Oh yeah, that's right! I almost forgot about that… I guess I should get dressed right now... she'll be home any minute."

The Second Child leaves the room and heads off to get dressed. Shinji realizes that he has to do the same thing… but he doesn't want the cake to burn in case he's too long…

"Rei, could you watch the cake for me while I get dressed?"

"Okay, Shinji. I will wait for your return." Rei says, agreeing with his idea to watch the cake.

Shinji quickly changes and then returns so Rei can get dressed. The cake is soon finished and Asuka and Rei put the frosting on it, add some finishing touches, and then hide the cake on Rei's side of the apartment. Time passes and Misato still has not gotten home...

Asuka is lying on the front room floor waiting and soon vents her frustration. "This is getting boooring! I'm getting hungry, too. Where is she?"

Rei, who's sitting with Shinji on the couch, has no idea herself. "I do not know..."

A few minutes later, Misato arrives back at the apartment. Before she opens the door, however, she finds a present sitting next to the door. She picks it up and reads the small label... "Happy B-Day, Misato."

"Hmm... I wonder who got me this present? It doesn't say on the label... oh, well. I'll open it later..." Taking the gift, she walks into the apartment and announces her arrival. "I'm home!"

"It's about time! All of us are starving here!" Asuka says while rubbing her growling stomach.

"Sorry, the party lasted longer than I expected at work..." Misato says apologetically.

"What did they get you for your birthday?" A curious Shinji asks.

"I'll show you tomorrow..." The Major says, deciding to worry about dinner first- given the current time.

Rei is the first to notice the present in Misato's hand. She walks a little closer and then asks- "Who is that gift from, mom?"

Misato looks down and sees where Rei is staring. "Oh, this?" She holds up the present. "I don't know. I found it outside of the front door when I came in. There's no name on it..."

That gets Asuka curious about the gift as well. "Hmm... I wonder what's inside..."

Misato has a solution to that problem. "Why don't we go eat, and then we'll come back and open it."

"Great! Let's get going!" Asuka says happily, grateful about being on the way towards a wonderful meal.

Pen-Pen comes out of his fridge and immediately starts squawking...

"Relax, Pen-Pen. We'll bring back something for you..." Misato says, calming the penguin down.

Knowing that his owner was telling the truth, Pen-Pen replies with a happy "SQQQUAAWK!"

Misato, Asuka, Shinji, and Rei head over to a fancy Japanese restaurant in downtown Tokyo-3. After being shown to their table, they look at the menu and order...

"Hmm... I think I'll order the sushi special..." Asuka decides quickly. "Make sure that we get some fresh tea, too…"

Shinji is next to order. "I'll have the shabu-shabu..."

Misato studies the menu a little more and then makes a decision. "I'll have the shrimp tempura, and a glass of your best white wine, please..."

Waiter jots that down and makes sure that he has everything so far. "Got it." He turns and looks at Rei. "And you miss?"

Rei makes a decision and places her order. "I will have Shingjagaimo no goma fumiae..."

The waiter nods his head and writes that down. "Okay. I will be back with your tea and the wine in a moment..."

The waiter takes care of the order and soon brings the tea and wine to the table...

"This is very good... this place is really top of the line..." Asuka says after taking a sip of the tea.

Misato sips her wine and relishes the taste in her mouth. "Yeah... sometimes, you have to live it up, you know..."

"That's right... especially after all that..." Shinji pauses and then lowers his voice. "All that's happened over the last few months..."

Rei agrees and has some words to share of her own. "Shinji is right... thank you all for helping me..."

"No problem, Rei. I have to admit I didn't like you when I first met you, but you're a lot different now... you want to live your life... you're not acting like a doll." Asuka says, relating her feelings towards her friend and fellow pilot.

"It's nice to have a sister..." Shinji adds. "I never had one before…"

Misato continues the family thought. "And I'm glad to have a daughter of my own..."

Rei cannot help but blush and is silent until the food arrives. Soon, the waiter returns with the main courses and they all begin to eat... Rei comments on how tasty the food is. Misato responds... "That's why you have to try new things and take chances, otherwise, you may miss something..."

Those words stay in Rei's mind and play a major part in her future decisions...

After dinner, Misato, Rei, Asuka, and Shinji return home, carrying a small bag of leftovers for Pen-Pen. Misato gives the bag to Pen-Pen after she gets home; he immediately goes to his fridge and begins to chow down. Shinji goes over to Rei's side of the apartment and grabs Misato's present...

Misato sits on the couch between Rei and Asuka and waits for Shinji's return. "What's that, Shinji?" She asks as the young man comes into the room.

Shinji wiggles himself between Asuka and Misato and then passes the gift to the Major. "Our present for you..."

Misato takes the present and unwraps it... a wide smile forms on her face.

"Wow! These pictures are beautiful..."

Asuka decides to explain how they came up with the gift. "We took the three best pictures of us..."

"And had them enlarged and framed." Rei says, finishing off the thought.

"We... um... thought you would like to have some family portraits..." Shinji says, knowing that the gift was perfect- the thought of family is a big deal with Misato.

Misato puts her arms around all three of her "kids" and gives them a squeeze...

"I love your present, guys... thank you!"

"I'm glad you like the pictures, mom..."

Shinji has another surprise for his guardian. "Do you want your birthday cake now, Misato?"

Misato's very flattered by all of this. "You guys made me a cake too?"

Rei nods her head. "Yes... it was Shinji's idea..."

"If Shinji made it, then I know it'll be good..." Misato says with a wink.

"I'll be right back, then..." Shinji gets up and goes to get the cake.

Remembering the mystery gift from earlier, Asuka decides to asks about it. "What about that present you found outside earlier?"

"Oh, yeah... I totally forgot about that..."

The birthday girl gets up and heads off to her room… and soon returns with the still unopened mystery gift. "Let's see what's inside..."

Misato opens up the small box and pulls out a model of a silver car... much to the surprise of her two charges.

Asuka studies the car for a moment and then asks- "What is it?"

Misato takes a closer look herself. "You know what… this looks like... like a model of the car Kaji and I had in college..."

That comment makes Rei curious about the sender of this gift. "I wonder who sent you this, mom..."

Misato shakes her head. "I don't know... but I like it. I had a lot of good memories of that car..."

Shinji returns a moment later and puts the cake down on the kitchen table...

"Cake is ready!"

The three women head into the kitchen and have a seat at the table. The Major looks at the cake very carefully and makes some verbal observations.

"It looks delicious... and let's see... I bet that Rei put the decorations on and Asuka did the lettering..."

"Yes, that is correct..." The blue haired girl says, admiring how perceptive her mother is.

"Yeah, I did the lettering. How did you know? Was it the artistic style?" Asuka says proudly.

"No- it was the words "Big 3-0" on the cake that tipped me off..." Misato says teasingly.

Shinji chuckles to himself... Asuka notices and immediately gives him a playful punch...

"What are you laughing at, baka?"

Shinji immediately stifles his laughter. "Nothing Asuka..."

Shinji looks at Asuka and almost chuckles again- the expression on her face, however, immediately stops that idea cold. Misato decides to end the standoff with a few choice words...

"Relax, Asuka, I was only kidding..."

Shinji wraps an arm around Asuka and then all three "kids" sing happy birthday to Misato. Afterwards, they delve into the delicious chocolate cake...

That evening, after the cake is finished, Rei, Asuka, and Shinji do their homework and go to bed. Misato crashes right after eating the cake... it has been a long, exhausting day for her. As she drifts off to sleep, dreams of being in college and driving around in her old car again fill her head...

Tomorrow will bring more activity to NERV and some unexpected happenings...

To be continued in Chapter 17: Vacation Part I

Another redone chapter down, just a few minor changes, a few lines were rewritten- you guys who read this back in the day will notice the changes I'm sure. Peace out until next chapter!


End file.
